DC and Marvel: A Perfect Storm
by Kusco
Summary: A year has passed since Batman and Superman first teamed up with the X-men, and the world is a better place. Earth's heroes enjoy greater cooperation and communication. Crime is down, World peace is near...and everything is set to fall apart.
1. Prologue

I'm not a writer, and I don't own squat. That job belongs to DC and Marvel.

**DC/Marvel:**

**_A Perfect Storm_**

**Prologue**

"This story isn't going to have a happy ending."

"What?"

"I know you or Lois is going to report this in tomorrow's Daily Planet. Your article isn't going to end with a happily ever after."

"Wow Mr. Wayne..." Lois said. "We had no idea you were such a pessimist. Can we quote you?"

"I'm not being pessimistic," Bruce said. "I'm being a realist. Do you think peace will magically happen _this_ time? Especially considering _who _brokered the deal?"

"Who's talking right now?" Clark set his glass of milk on the table, "Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy or the man behind the mask?"

"I think we all know who is talking Clark," Diana said. "And as much as I don't like it I think I agree with him."

It wasn't usual for Clark, Diana, and Bruce to meet out of costume, even less so with Lois in the room. Yet there they sat on one of the many balconies in Wayne Manor. In the center of the round table sat the remains of a fresh batch of Diana's Themyscrian Pomegranate Pastries. A recipe she'd gotten from her mother and still refused to divulge to Alfred. It remained a point of contention between Bruce and Diana.

Clark took a sip of his milk and adjusted his glasses. The morning sun quickly approached the middle of the sky, and their brunch was just as quickly becoming lunch. Lois sat next to him and he couldn't help but grin at the look in her eyes. The wheels were clearly turning in her head to see how she could repackage this incognito meeting of heroes into a story she could write, print, publish and get her second Pulitzer.

What she was really after, though, was not the opinions of Clark Kent, Diana Prince, and Bruce Wayne but what the world's greatest heroes thought of the conference that would begin in the afternoon. Bruce had already given his opinion on it as had Diana. Both forecasted doom.

"We know that Aquaman has every intention of seeing the peace talks through to the end. He wants peace more than anyone," Clark said. "And while Namor has been…less than stable in his long history I think he sees the need to bring about peace as well."

Diana placed her napkin down on her plate and placed her hands on one knee, crossed over the other, "It's not about Namor or Orin. I believe that if it were up to them their two peoples would have made peace long ago. It's the fact that this entire peace summit was brokered by Luthor."

"_President_ Luthor," Bruce growled. From the door behind him Alfred appeared, the butler carried a tray with moist, warm towels and began handing them to each of his employer's guests before handing one to Bruce himself. Of course the billionaire was oblivious to this and kept right on going with his point. "The two Atlantises have been at each others throats for centuries. The only reason why we know and care about it now is because we've only really known about their existence for the last couple of decades."

"You two are misunderstanding my point," Clark said. "I trust Lex even _less_ than either of you. The only person in the country that even rivals that is Lois..."

Lois made a 'hmmph' sound that could either be disagreement or an outright challenge to that opinion. Clark went on.

"…Believe me, I've searched every molecule of the building the summit is being held at. I've used every kind of vision I have, checked every frequency I can hear. And I'll repeat the process every fifteen minutes of the peace talks. If Lex even sneezes even sound threatening I'll be there before someone can say God Bless you."

"None of us doubt that you're keeping an eye on Lex," Diana said. "But his involvement can't set a good precedent for the Peace Accords."

"That is what I'm trying to get at," Clark sat up. "I believe that Namor and Aquaman will make these talks work _in spite_ of Lex's involvement, not because of it. I know both men only seek the greater good."

"The greater good for their very different Atlantises," Bruce said and set his coffee cup down, right in front of its coaster. Alfred quickly picked it up and slid the coaster underneath it. "That place is going to be like a room full of leaked propane. All it would take is for someone to light a match in we could see the ocean's boil."

"Ah ever the optimist sir," Alfred chimed in and started collecting plates.

"If you're so certain that the peace talks are going to end in a horrific disaster," Lois said. "Then what brings your billionaire, philanthropistic, name being on the guest list? I'd say security but that wouldn't explain you sitting here picking at the crumbs of Diana's pastries."

Bruce scooted his plate away and it was quickly snatched up by Alfred. "Supporting the Atlantis Peace Talks is a good PC move for Bruce Wayne…and just because I'm not physically at the peace talks all the time, doesn't mean I don't have eyes and ears there."

"Yes I notice Tim was snooping around," Clark said. "You know that Jubilee and Wolverine are there too right?"

Bruce raised a brow. "I knew about Wolverine…"

"I think it's fantastic that Master Tim has been maintaining such a close friendship with Jubilee," Alfred offered, Bruce fired an annoyed look at him.

"I just better have his mind on his objective," Bruce muttered and pushed away from the table. Diana responded by with a laugh which she covered with her mouth. Clark simple smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"I can check if you want," he offered with a wink.

"No," Bruce got up. "Like I said, Wolverine is there. Tim won't step a toe out of line."

"Then what's the problem?" Lois stood as well. "If you trust him--"

"I trust Tim…but I don't trust Jubilee…"

"But you trust Wolverine to be on the Outsiders?" Diana said with one side of her lips quirking up.

"The Outsiders aren't like the JLA. They're not a collection of Super friends" joining up to fight aliens and monsters. They're a team under my direction. I trust each member based on his or her effectiveness for a given mission."

Diana and Clark exchanged looks and Clark cleared his throat, then removed his glasses. Bruce's eyes narrowed and Lois scooted her chair back. A chill wind blew across the patio and the umbrella attached to the table fluttered. Alfred stacked the plates on a small trolley but kept one eye on his master.

"Go ahead," Bruce sighed. "Live it up while you can, what do you two know that I don't?"

"Just something we've been discussing," said Clark.

"We've been meaning to bring it up with you…" Diana added

"What?"

"About the 'collection of super friends' you happen to be a part of," Clark sat up straight. "We want to extend membership to one of the X-men."

Bruce's brows crawled further down his face and his lips pressed into a fine line. "How long have you been discussing this?"

"After Captain America turned down the invitation again."

"Six months."

"We wanted to make sure it was the right time. We both recognize your feelings toward most of the X-men."

"Would that be because most of them tried to kill me and idly stood by with what they thought was a mind rape?" Bruce crossed his arms.

"They also helped us save the world, and you wouldn't have been able to save my life without their help," Clark said.

"Working with someone and liking it are two different things."

"You know people have said that about you in the past," Diana pointed out.

"Who?"

"You really want to know which one of our teammates have spoken ill of you?"

"No, who are you going to invite? Which X-man?"

Clark rubbed his eyes then replaced the glasses on his face. Bruce's watch started beeping but he ignored it, though it seemed to prompt Diana to peek at her own watch.

"We wanted your input first," Clark said. "We stand by our decision to invite an X-man but if you're going to have to work with him or her you should have a say."

"And the rest of the League?"

"Most of them have already expressed interest in doing this," Diana said. "It's a historic move and they think it's the right thing to do."

Bruce sighed and turned his watch off. A few steps and he had his back to them, staring off the balcony into the countryside surrounding his mansion. "This is a meaningless gesture; you're inviting someone to the JLA not because we need them, but because you want to make a statement."

"It's a statement that needs to be made!" Diana stood up, knocking the table back as she did. Lois had quite silently pulled out her recorder. "You're proving our reluctance to bring you in on this right! How can you be so narrow-minded? We all understand that the X-men and you had some horrible confrontations but you need to get past that. These are men and women that put their lives on the line in spite of being feared and hated, you of all people should recognize the nobility of that."

Bruce didn't answer for a while. His hands were clasped behind his back and the almost noon-day sun struck the shoulders of his suit, his shadow cast long across the balcony and the only sound was the wind and a gang of crows flying by.

"I need to get going," he finally said. "I want to be in Metropolis when the Peace Talks begin, all the visions in the world aren't a substitute for boots on the ground."

Again Clark and Diana looked at each other. Clark was on his feet and coming up to the pair. Lois remained where she was, listening intently. Alfred cleared everything that was left from the table and started toweling it off. His ear was crooked to the side, pointed their direction.

"And what about the X-men?"

"Do what you want," Bruce said. "While you're busy making statements I'm going to get work done."

"Bruce…" Diana placed a hand on his shoulder, he tensed slightly but allowed her to give him a firm squeeze. "If you really don't want an X-man or woman on the team…we'll work something out. We really do feel that it will improve relations not only between the JLA and the mutants, but of the superhero community as a whole."

Bruce turned and looked not at Diana but at Clark. He shook his head. "A lot of this is about Metropolis isn't it? About the mutant population there."

"It's a factor that I can't ignore any longer," Clark said. "It really is the right thing to do."

"Fine," Bruce said. "Make your selections of possible candidates and send them to me. At the very least we should pick someone that will bring something unique to the team."

Diana's mouth gave way to a relieved smile, "We'll invite Thor again if you want. He might actually accept this time."

"Oh let's not start with that again!" Clark smiled as well. "Bruce would never stop studying him."

"Have fun you two," Bruce said and his voice started sounding like his again and not Batman's. "I have to get going, Alfred will show you out."

"Bye Bruce."

"Goodbye Clark."

"I'll see you later Bruce."

"Goodbye Diana."

Bruce then went up to Lois, who had stood by now, and pulled her into a warm hug, Lois's eyes widened and she returned the hug. Bruce pulled away with a wink and a grin. "And Lois, really you should come to these little meetings more often. It's always nice to see someone that can put Clark in his place. Goodbye."

Bruce exited and Alfred pushed his trolley of plates behind him, looking back at the group. "If you need anything before you leave please don't hesitate to call on me. I shall be with Master Bruce giving him a small lesson on etiquette."

Lois smiled as Alfred left. "I don't mind seeing someone that can put _Bruce_ in his place."

Clark shook his head and looked at his watch. "Though he has the right idea, we all probably should be going. The world doesn't stop because we have brunch."

"That is true," Diana said. "But I must say I'm relieved I think he took the news pretty well."

"I'm not going to lie," Clark said. "I was expecting him to break something."

"Alfred would have had a fit," Diana said. "And I'm going to get going, Diana Prince will be wanted back at the department before the Peace Talks begin, it looks like we'll all be working overtime on this."

"Hopefully it won't just be because Lex might have a scheme," Clark said. Diana nodded and went to Lois. Before the woman could say or do anything Diana pulled her into a friendly hug and kissed her cheek goodbye. Lois muttered goodbye of her own but stopped short when she saw Diana giving Clark the exact same treatment. , A tight hug then a kiss on the cheeks. After that Diana's feet left the ground and the air accepted her. Clark waved goodbye and turned to Lois.

"She's always so…friendly," Lois managed and her lips pressed into a fine line.

"You should see her around Captain America," Clark shrugged. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me grab my purse…" Lois went back to her seat and threw the purse around her shoulders then reached in to grab a breath mint. Clark watched as she started rummaging through the bag, opening all of its pockets out.

"Honey?'

"What happened to it?" Lois dumped the purse upside down on the table. "I just had it! It couldn't have up and walked away…oh…"

"What?"

"That…I can't believe he…" Lois planted a hand on her head and let out an unamused laugh.

"What happened?"

"Bruce happened," Lois said. "He stole my tape recorder."

"Actually," Clark motioned at the pile of knick-knacks that had been in Lois's purse. "He bought it. There's five hundred dollars there that wasn't before."


	2. The Perfect Peace

**Chapter 1**

**The Perfect Peace**

"_Where were you when Galactus attacked?"_

"_In space, fighting Mongul."_

_ -Mr. Fantastic and Superman_

Camp David was a typical site for peace negotiations, as was the White House. A place was usually required for the delegates and the peace brokers to meet, secluded from the outside media and possibly dangerous spectators.

That in mind; it seemed odd that President Luthor chose the LexCorp building in Metropolis, to serve as the setting for his historic conference with Namor the Submariner and Aquaman.

Both heads of state had already arrived with their entourages and security personnel. That alone created a media circus. Atlantean warriors traipsing around on land tended to have that effect. Reporters were already recapping on how almost all previous occurrences with oceanic soldiers had meant war.

Then there were delegates and ambassadors from other nations there to make a show of their support for the long awaited peace. They came with aides and security forces of their own. Within a few minutes it became apparent that armored limo manufacturers had job security.

The reporters had created a jungle around the entrances with their equipment. Cameras, lighstands, microphones, and news vans made up the trees, all connected by a mass tangle of wires that served as vines.

Finally at the very edge of the perimeter surrounding the LexCorp building were onlookers and protestors. The latter of the two groups had become a virtual staple of any meeting with President Luthor. He could hardly get through a press conference any longer without being heckled. Though, in recent times protestors had taken to wearing masks, quite often with Superman's face, to protect themselves from reprisals. No one could prove that President Luthor had ever taken vengeance on a protestor but there were always whispers. Still this did not prevent the protestors from voicing their opinions.

Amongst this crowd, Tim Drake Wayne fit in rather well. He wasn't wearing his usual domino mask that marked him as Robin. Instead he shirked the crowd and bore a plastic Batman mask. A hideous blue and flesh colored monstrosity that had Batman grinning like the Joker.

He held up a sign that boldly proclaimed "Ask Nixon, crooks shouldn't be Presidents". He held it up high whenever the cameras panned the crowed. While he did he scanned the protestors around him. Who was more enthusiastic than the others? Who wore bulkier clothing than the others? Who was concealing a weapon? Who was an assassin? Ferreting out the suspects was the reason he was in Metropolis. It was the reason Batman had sent him. It was a job he intended to execute with professionalism and skill.

"You always take me on the weirdest dates," a voice issued to his side.

Tim glanced at Jubilee. She wore a Robin mask, not a mask of _him_ though, it was clearly Dick Grayson. The way the hair curled gave it away. In this case then, the grin on the plastic face made sense.

"This isn't a date," Tim said. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"At least once more."

"This isn't a date."

"No? Maybe you're right," Jubilee pulled back her mask; her grin matched the its own. Before Tim could do anything she lifted his Batman mask and planted her lips on his. His eyes widened but he returned the kiss in spite of his inner Batman voice telling him to stay on target. Jubilee pulled away but her hands lingered on the back of his neck. "_Now_ it's a date."

"Why do I let you do this?" Tim sighed and pulled her mask down, putting her lips safely out of reach.

"Because you love it,"

"If Bruce knew you were here and--"

"Oh don't kid yourself; you know the Big B knows. You just like breaking the rules."

Tim pulled his mask down, "Maybe."

A camera swept by and Tim held up his sign, Jubilee held up hers, "What he said" it read with an arrow pointed at Tim's sign. Tim cast his eyes all around, so far nothing stood out. At least nothing threatening, but there were a few familiar faces interspersed. Bruce had brought in outside help.

Oliver Queen was amongst the celebrity crowd of rich and famous that considered the Atlantean Peace Accords any of their business. With Jubilee there Tim knew Wolverine wasn't far. In fact Wolverine was near every time they were on a date. Then there was Tatsu the sword wielding Katana amongst the crowd of onlookers. Her purse seemed to have a face. Tim knew that the purse was actually a fellow hero. Metomorpho.

Then there was a face that Tim only barely recognized and knew that if he was connected to the Outsiders, he had been a recent addition. Peter Parker stood in the press section adjusting his camera with his phone pinned between his ear and his shoulder. Tim was about to read Parker's lips when he was bumped roughly from behind.

Tim whirled around and a protestor with a Superman mask stared at him. This guy had even gone so far as to wear a Superman shirt over his muscled chest. In one hand he held a sign that read "Not the Hope and Change I voted for" and in the other has the hand of a female protestor. Her Wonder Woman mask barely hid her golden locks of hair.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going you big lummox," Jubilee yelled before Tim could even respond.

"Maybe you two didn't get the memo," the Superman protestor said. "This ain't Batman's town. Why don't you go hide in a dark corner and scare someone?"

Tim raised a brow beneath his plastic mask. The voice was muffled but sounded familiar; as were the frames of both protestors. Not that Jubilee noticed this. If she had claws like Wolverine they would be out by now.

"What are you one of those territorial stiffs? I'll bet you get really pissed when Iron Man comes to visit!"

"Who cares about Iron Man?" the protestor replied. "At least his suit gives him superpowers. Batman just throws batarangs at people, then ties them up."

"Okay I think we can stop teasing them now," the Wonder Woman protestor said. "After all we're all on the same team."

"Whatever," Jubilee crossed her arms across her chest. "Go get your pants x-ray visioned."

The Superman protestor laughed then his hand flashed out, grabbed Tim's mask, pulled it back and let the elastic band snap it on his face. Jubilee's hands were up in an instant, ready to hit the guy with a blast of her fireworks. The other girl's hand shot out and gripped Jubilee's wrist, revealing a silver gauntlet with a star on her forearm.

"Wait…" Jubilee's eyes narrowed. "Cassie?"

The Wonder Woman mask came up and revealed the face of Cassandra Sandmark, Wonder Girl. The guy in the Superman mask was laughing himself silly but his mask came up to the Teen of Steel, Superboy.

"And Conner Kent," Jubilee glared daggers and pounded her fist on his arm. "I shoulda known."

Tim ignored as she tried to shake the pain from her hand and shook his head at Conner. "You know you could have just told me you were going to be here."

"And spoil the double date?" Cassie said. "All of us know that you would have thrown a fit if we'd announced it. Jubilee was the one to say that the three of us didn't do enough together. "

Tim eyed Jubilee, "So this is what you guys talk about at Titan's Tower when I'm not around? And here I thought we were a crime fighting team or something."

"Or something," Conner shrugged and placed an arm around Tim's shoulders. "So how about we ditch this place and get a bit to eat. Cassie and I know this place--"

"Am I the only one that knows that there is supposed to be a covert operation going on?"

"Come on Tim," Jubilee's hands shooed Conner's arm away. "Nothing bad can happen here today. Everyone from the Avengers to the Outsiders to Superman himself are here in one form or another. I mean there was some press mook talking about how what people really needed to watch was what happened when Bruce Wayne teamed up with Tony Stark at one of the banquets and got a little booze in them. Not even Galactus would try anything here today."

"Lex Luthor's ego is bigger than Galactus," Tim responded. "And what good is all this security if everyone is bent on playing hooky?"

"No one is counting on four Teen Titans to save the day," Conner shrugged. "Come on man. You want to stop auditioning to be Batman and try living a little before you die?"

"Maybe you should try auditioning to be Superman one day," Tim responded.

"I did the first day I got out of the clone tank," Superboy shrugged. "I can wait until he's old and gray."

* * *

"They're saying this might actually be the one that brings peace," Scott Summers said. "_Peace in the Oceans will precede peace on land_. I know we never much followed the Atlantean Cold War or even dealt with Namor much but I thought you'd like to hear it. Maybe if what they say is true it could even lead to acceptance for our kind."

There was no response.

"And so much as been accomplished already," he went on. "Since last year and our meeting with Superman we've made big steps. Superman has been a big help and the Professor has even suggested we might open up another school in Metropolis. He says he's considering Storm as head mistress and joked that Wolverine would be the headmaster…at least I hope he's joking."

No response.

"…Your hair was braided. Did Rogue do it? She's mentioned that she might do that. I'm not sure that it's something you'd like. You usually preferred…prefer to keep your hair wild and untamed. Especially after you came back…after you…come back."

Jean Grey Summers did not respond. She lay exactly where she'd been for a year. Still and motionless except for the rhythmic up and down of her chest. Tubes fed her water and food. Wires and scanning equipment…especially on her head… kept track of the most miniscule activity. There had been nothing but a few random blips for over a year.

She'd lain in a coma for over a year.

Each day Scott came to her bedside and held her slackened hand and spoke. He'd read _Pride and Prejudice_ to her three times. He still didn't get that book but she loved it. He brought her flowers, even getting a few rare breeds from Storm. He'd tell her of the current events they dealt with, of the fights they'd had…and she never budged.

Scott was hardly her only visitor. Professor X came in every day as well and spent hours with her. Often Scott would attend these sessions. During them Xavier scoured her mind to find her consciousness. And each day he left with the same answer.

"I'll try again tomorrow."

This had become the routine for Scott. He would spend half a day with her and the rest of the day dealing with X-men business. Jean's world may have stopped that day in Metropolis but for everyone else it rudely kept turning.

In that time Scott had seen teammates come and go then come back, he'd saved the world once, he'd been punched in the gut by Wolverine twice, and had attended the doomed wedding of Squirrel Girl and Ambush Bug. And he'd hated every moment of it.

But what he hated most of all, was that with each day his wedding band felt heavier. With each day he began referring to Jean more and more in the past tense, like she was dead. And for all he knew she was dead. Dead in everything that made her. her. Dead in everything but body.

Scott tried to brush the thoughts away but they always hung in the recesses of his brain. He had to march on as the X-men's Field Leader and he had to persist in hope that Jean would wake up.

"And she will wake up," Xavier's voice echoed in the room. Scott lifted his head to see his mentor step in holding a potted flower. A breed he'd never seen before. Xavier placed it next to the others. "You have to hold to that."

"I was just getting ready to leave," Scott stood but Xavier shook his head.

"Stay for a while Scott," he said. "I always feel that these sessions go better when you're around."

One of Scott's brows appeared above his ruby shades. "You think you're closer to finding her?"

"I'm afraid not," Xavier shook his head. "However when you're present her minds natural defenses slacken a little more and I find it easier to move around once inside."

"So I make it more convenient for you," Scott said.

"I suppose that would be one way of putting it."

"Glad to be of service," Scott pushed his chair back to where it was and started toward the door.

"I thought we were past this," Xavier took the chair and sat in it. "You can't hide your feelings from me."

The X-man stopped in the doorway with his back to Xavier. His fists curled up and his breaths came out in large, measured bursts. "I'm grateful that you take time out of your busy schedule to try and clean up the mess that you made. You happy now?"

"Scott," Xavier was on his feet again. "What happened to Jean was a horrible accident, but I didn't deliberately hurt her. You know I never would. I was being tortured and controlled. I was just reaching out. I had no idea what effect I had on her. I was trying to warn all of you."

"I know! I know! That doesn't make it any easier knowing that you're responsible! If you had never trusted Lex Luthor like I told you none of this would have happened!"

"And yet because I trusted Lex we were able to pave the way to greater positive relations between the greater Super hero community and mutantkind! We built bridges with the JLA that could never have been built otherwise! Metropolis has become the safe haven for mutants that New York never was! The City of Tommorrow is on the first of many cities to follow to accept us. And it's all thanks to Superman's support which we earned by saving his life! Jean would agree that it has all been worth--"

"Don't you dare! Damn you! She can't say what she thinks one way or another because of you! Don't try to justify yourself!"

Neither of them said anything for a long while. Cyclops ran the daily lotto numbers in his head to keep Xavier form seeing anything but them. Xavier remained standing with his arms crossed over his chest. His high brows were almost connected in anger. Finally he broke the silence with a calm voice.

"Such outbursts leave a bad aura in the room," he said. "That's bad for Jean's psyche and for the plants. Perhaps it would be best if you and I don't visit during the same hours for a while."

"Fine with me," Scott replied. "If you need me I'll be in the garage working on an X-jet."

* * *

"Peace in our time!" President Luthor declared from the pulpit just outside the LexCorp building. One either side of him sat the delegates from the two nations. On his right was Namor, sitting straight with his head tilted upright slightly. Apart from his Atlantean aides he had four very special guests sitting with him. Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Susan Richard, and Johnny Storm, serving as both security and support.

To the left sat Aquaman. His position was somewhat more reclined and his eyes constantly varied to Luthor. His aides sat with him and he had selected none other than Wonder Woman and a troupe of Amazons to fulfill the same function that the Fantastic Four did.

Luthor continued to droll on about how historic the Peace Accords would be and how they would collectively find common ground to build on and come to understand one another. He praised both Namor and Aquaman for their leadership skills and willingness to put the past aside and come together.

"You know sometimes I wonder," Tony Stark whispered. "If it wouldn't have been better if we had elected Doctor Doom."

"We didn't elect him," Captain America whispered back. "The American People did."

"I'm not convinced it wasn't rigged," Tony said. "And that's not just because my company has butted heads with LexCorp. After what he did to the X-men…"

"We were all there too late," Cap replied. "But the X-men always kept to themselves. We didn't know we could have been of help until Superman had clobbered most of them and flown off."

Tony nodded and adjusted his shades. With Luthor's remarks just starting, people were still shuffling about the audience. He'd recognized a few… "associates" he knew, most were out of costume. The same couldn't be said about the man that stood next to him. If any superhero should have been there in full costume though, it was Captain America.

"So tell me," a grin appeared on Tony's face. "How good is the woman really a Wonder?"

Captain America's eyes left the podium and fixed on Tony's dark shades. "Excuse me?"

"Wonder Woman…oh come on there isn't a red blooded American male that _hasn't_ fantasized about her," Tony's grin turned impish. "And from what I've heard you and she have more than the regular team up going on."

Cap's eyes dodged around and he seemed to have something caught in his throat. Tony glanced up at Themyrisca's Princess knowingly. It was a rare event either of them saw her in anything but her Wonder Woman outfit. But she sat third from Aquaman, next to Mera, dressed in a dress that resembled a toga in some ways. Tony noted how her eyes would occasionally dance to Captain America then focus on Luthor.

"Diana is a good friend," Cap finally said. "I actually knew her mother back during the war. She had a thing for the JSA's Wild Cat."

"Can that shield of your deflect your own bullcrap?" Tony said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You want me to repeat my statement about red blooded American males?"

Cap sighed and directed his head back toward Luthor. "If we're going to talk instead of listen to the President of the United States can we at least talk about something besides anything that may or may not involve Diana and me?"

Tony was about to talk when a reporter with a camera pushed between them. "Excuse me, Vic Sage, KBEL News, Hub City." The two heroes watched the man shove his way through the crowed in an effort to get to the very front, just beneath the podium Luthor pontificated from. The reporter was stopped short by a row of secret service agents. He flashed his press credentials and began filming, even as the agent started to tell him to back away.

"I think they can handle an overzealous news hound," Tony grabbed Captain America's shoulder as the costumed hero was about to push through to intervene. "If there's anything Luthor's good at it's avoiding the tough questions. One of the few things I admire about him."

"It really seems a bit…personal between you and Luthor," Cap observed still looking at Vic Sage.

"LuthorCorp used to do business with Stark Industries when my father was alive," Tony said. "Lex and I…spent a few summers together."

"What was _that_ like?"

Tony scratched his goatee and his eyes were now fixed on Lex. "I'm used to pretending I'm not the smartest guy in the room even though I am. Lex…Lex always _was_ the smartest and he let everyone know it."

"Not a kindred spirit like Bruce Wayne huh?" Cap said, it was his turn to smile.

"Yeah except I do something with my money and…what is it?"

Captain America's gaze had drifted off into the crowd, his hand had tightened around his shield's grip. Tony craned his neck around Cap's shoulders and scanned the masses. A few familiar faces but otherwise…then he spotted him. A man in a snazzy suit, standing with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Norman Osborn," Tony whispered. "The secret service know he's here?"

"Does Nick Fury?" Cap replied, his jaw set tight. "The Thunderbolts are a bad idea and putting _him_ in charge is a worse one."

"You going to inch your way closer?"

"No," Cap shook his head. "Just keep an eye on him. Just like I'm sure Spider-man is."

"Well that's comforting," Tony said. "You watch the psycho, I'll watch your princess for you."

* * *

"Please fasten your safety belts," Shannon said on the intercom. Her fellow flight attendants paced down the aisles, ensuring the passengers did as she instructed. "We are making our final approach to Metropolis from Gotham City and should be arriving shortly. Thank you for flying Air Gotham."

Shannon hung the intercom back in place then sighed. She was sick of hearing her _own_ voice sound so cheap and chipper when all she really wanted to do was get off the plane and have a cigarette. How she longed for the old days when it was allowed.

Of course _everything_ about flying these days was awful. So many new regulations, each day they changed, customers more and more disgruntled with the searches and increasing costs. Shannon was actually scared to sneeze for fear of getting fired.

But it was her job and bemoaning it wasn't going to help. And she needed to get out there and help.

She drew the curtain aside and nodded at her co-workers, who had just taken care of the first class passengers, she was of course taking extra good care of some V.I.P. the son of some billionaire, Shannon hadn't really paid attention. She hated those snotty rich boys anyway.

She squeezed past one of those snotty rich boys and stepped her way into coach. It seemed they'd done what they were told. Which wasn't a surprise, it was usually the first classers that had an issue with the rules. Unless you counted all the people in coach with kids. No one made their kids do as they were told these days.

Shannon strode down the aisle until she came to a dark haired man fidgeting with his seat belt. She crouched down and pulled out a professional smile. "Sir may I help you get that fastened properly?"

The man's face flushed and he wiped a hand through his hair. "I…I'm sorry," he said. "I don't much travel like this."

"It's no problem sir," Shannon replied and noticed his keen eyes. This man wasn't half bad. She adjusted the belt and clicked it into place. Too bad he seemed to be kind of dumb. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No…it's alright," the man squinted at her name tag. "Shannon."

"Well if you need anything…" Shannon paused and found herself squinting at him. "I'm sorry but I swear I've seen you before what was your name?"

"Bruce," the man replied, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear and his mouth twitched to a smile. "But I really doubt we've seen each other before. Like I said I don't often fly like this."

"Coach can be a hassle sometimes," Shannon smiled and actually felt like she meant it. She was certain she'd seen this man before. There was something about him, like he was hiding something, something special or mysterious. She glanced around and sighed. "Well Bruce I have to see to the other passengers. If I have time we'll talk again and I'll see if I can figure out who exactly you are."

She flashed him a killer smile, the one she'd talked about getting a patent on. Shannon righted herself and looked at the passengers. Seven of them were now out of their seats. Each had dark skin, black hair, and wore bandanas on their heads. Her eyes widened when the training videos she'd watched suddenly kicked in.

Other passengers started gasping and hyperventilating when the men pulled out knives, made of some sort of plastic but still sharp enough to slit a throat. To her side Bruce strained to see what was going on.

"Allah Akkbar!!" the men shouted and rushed at the cockpit amid the screams of passengers. One of the terrorists shoved past Shannon and she landed in Bruce's seat. His eyes were wide with the same horror that every other passenger had. Shannon found herself gripping his arms tightly and she looked through the open curtain even as the terrorists killed the air marshal and assaulted the cockpit. However they were met with failure as one of the stewardesses had warned the pilots and the cockpit had been sealed from the rest of the plan. There were curses in Farsi and one of the terrorists began yelling at the others.

Bruce grappled with his seat belt until it came off. Shannon could feel his pulse quickening as he stood up and pushed her off of him. She tightened her grip but he ripped it away and he rushed forward.

For a split second she thought, even hoped he was going to confront the terrorists. Maybe he was one of those undercover air marshals she'd heard about. Maybe he would shoot them and they would all be safe.

Instead he turned and locked himself in the bathroom.

A real hero.

But Shannon had other problems to worry about. The terrorists broke off from their group up front and started grabbing passengers. One of them came to coach and the moment he entered his eyes went to her. She stumbled back but he already latched onto her arm.

Shannon forced gulps of air into her lungs and her eyes stung with frightened tears. She stumbled and the terrorist grabbed her auburn hair and dragged her the rest of the way to the front of the plane.

More tears forced themselves out as she was pulled to her feet by her hair. The leader pressed his knife to her throat and put his coal eyes just in front of hers.

"Open the cockpit door!" He roared, spittle flecked on her cheek. "Do you hear me!? Open it!"

"I…I…"

"Open it!" his hand flew at her face and the world spun, she tasted copper in her mouth.

"I…I can't…" she sobbed as they manhandled her back to her feet. "I can't! It's sealed from the inside!"

The terrorist roared again and shoved her to the intercom. "Can the pilot's hear you? Can you talk to them?"

Shannon tried to speak but all she could manage was a small nod. The terrorist ripped the intercom off its hook and shoved it at her face. "Talk to them. Tell them they have two minutes to open the door or we will start to kill passengers! Tell them that every minute they do not open the doors we will kill two of you!"

The intercom fumbled in her hands and she they couldn't stop shaking as she pressed the button to call the cockpit. The other terrorists started roaming, looking for suitable targets to slaughter. Two of the stopped in front of the bathroom.

"We saw a man run into here!" one yelled.

"Coward!" the leader laughed. "Make him come out. He will be the first to die!"

The other two laughed and started pounding on the door and yelling. Shannon tried to relay the message she was given but her voice wouldn't come out as she watched the terrorists starting to kick at the bathroom door. They were starting to get angry. The leader was too. He charged down to the bathroom and shouted at the top of his lungs.

All three of them kicked and threw their shoulders at the door until it finally smashed open…then it happened.

The terrorists recoiled backward, one even dropped his knife. The entire airplane shuddered and the lights flickered and a ear shattering roar fired from the bathroom. A massive green hand shot forward and grabbed the terrorist leader then flung him back against the wall. The airplane shuddered again and the bathroom burst into pieces as a green mass exploded out.

"Puny humans!" the Hulk grabbed one of the terrorists.

Shannon dropped the intercom and screamed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. The Perfect Disaster Pt 1

"_Your Spider bite was no accident. An ancient cabal of undead pharaoh's planted it there for you to be bitten. They're still watching you."_

"_Can I get a new partner? This one had second helpings of Crazy-O's for breakfast."_

_-The Question and Spiderman _

**Chapter 2**

**The Perfect Disaster Pt 1**

"You'll be happy to know that nobody has died at the Peace Accords," Oracle said into his earpiece.

"Of course no one's died," Batman checked his altitude. "Luthor would still be in the line of fire."

"I wouldn't put it past him to try something…unless you believe that these peace talks are legit."

"They might be, Luthor is one of the best operators in the world. He's just the type to mix crime with peace."

Batman scanned the horizon. Metropolis was in view. He recognized that he would already be there if he'd allowed Superman to fly him, but the Dark Knight made it a habit to _not_ rely on Superman; or many others for that matter. Besides, by taking the Batplane he was bringing one more valuable asset to Metropolis should things get dicey.

And of course, he'd never admit it, but he enjoyed flying, almost as much as he did driving. It was the relative solitude they provided. Sure Oracle or Alfred or any one of his allies could get in touch with him if they needed to, but when he was in a vehicle it was easier to shut them out…or just shut them off. Flying and driving were generally times when he could be alone in his thoughts to piece together various mysteries his mind collected.

The Atlantean Peace Accords and Luthor's part in it was only one of several he had boiling in his brain. The mysterious Karina Bradshaw at X-mansion was another. A year after they rescued her he still hadn't been able to deduce the questions he had about her. And her brother.

Unfortunately his mind wouldn't let certain things alone. Particularly the idea of inviting an X-man into the League. True a year ago it had been _he_ that had suggested that the needed to consider doing it, but this was too soon. At the moment he could count the X-men he trusted on one hand. And only _one_ of them would be someone he'd completely trust his life to. If he had to he'd put her name into the mix but only if he had to.

Batman eyed his instruments again. He saw the usual air traffic, a few jet liners taking off, some coming in for a landing, he didn't see the tiny speck moving impossibly fast he was looking for. Which was good, if Superman was on the ground, it meant things were going smoothly.

His eyes narrowed at the radar. One jet…a 747 wasn't heading toward the airport due east, it was heading south east, what could only look like it intended to fly over the densest, most populated part of Metropolis.

Even as he was opening his mouth to ask Oracle about it her voice rang out through his ear piece. "Oh my God! Bruce! There's a 747 heading into Metropolis, the pilots report that there are armed terrorists aboard trying to break into the cockpit!"

Before she had finished the sentence Batman had redirected the batplane toward the airliner. His hand pushed down on the throttle and felt the force of acceleration push his body a little further into the seat.

"Get word to Superman," Batman said. "But just Superman, with the amount of metas and mutants down there…an emergency situation could easily become a disaster if everyone gets involved."

There was no response.

"Oracle."

No response

"Oracle do you copy?"

"Something's wrong," she responded. The jet is losing altitude…I'm going to patch you into the pilots radio."

Batman's earpiece squawked and he gritted his teeth at the sound. The airliner came into view. Oracle was right. Something _was _wrong. The jet practically danced across the sky, bobbing up and down, weaving right to left. He almost suspected it wasn't a terrorist attack, but rather a drunk pilot. The radio transmission cleared and Batman focused on the pilots words.

"…don't know what's happening…massive weight suddenly appeared…moving around the jet…trying to compensate."

"Have you gotten a hold of Superman yet?"

"Bruce…"

"Call in Superman!"

"Bruce…Dick is on that plane."

Batman jammed the throttle down as far as it would go.

* * *

The sun beat down on delegate and guest alike. Lex's speech was fast becoming legendary; epic even! No one who attended the opening session of the Atlantean Peace accords would forget just how hot it was and how long Lex's speech went on.

Peter Parker cursed himself for the fifth time that day. He had, had every intention of bringing a water bottle with him. But between Mary Jane telling him to bring back milk and J. Jonah Jameson yelling at him over the phone he'd forgotten to grab his water bottle.

He could just imagine it now. Sitting right on the counter where he left it so he wouldn't forget it, tiny droplets of condensation rolling off as it slowly warmed to room temperature. That was the best case scenario. Mary Jane probably got it.

Peter wiped the sweat from off of his forehead and sighed. His phone rang. Probably Jameson again. Peter was almost to the point of telling his Daily Planet boss to come down here and take the photos _himself_. And if he wasn't working on a…side project then he probably would.

"I'm getting all the shots I can JJ," he said as soon as the phone was to his ear. The voice he got was unexpected.

"Who's JJ?" it was Metamorpho.

Peter pulled back his phone just to make sure that it _wasn't_ the Outsider's resident shape-shifter. There was no strange squiggly face staring back at him so he could only assume he was being called by his teammate.

"It's a personal type thing," he replied and looked around to make sure no one was looking at him. "What's up?"

"The boss said you'd be closer to that action than we would," Metamorpho said. "You see anything other than the glare off of Luthor's dome?"

Peter clapped a hand over his brow and scanned the crowd again. He wasn't even going to bother cataloguing all his colleagues again. He already knew they had already spotted him and counted him among the heroes playing security. Of course Cap and Iron Man had no idea he had been co-opted into the Outsiders. He could just imagine what they would say.

"The Outsiders…aren't they N.N.Y.H.'s?" it was really only since the last year that the New York Heroes and their compatriots from other cities really started interacting. Oh sure there had always been the occasional team up. As Spider-man, Peter had participated in a few of them himself. But after what happened with the X-men and Superman and Batman it sort of became an unspoken rule that there needed to be more communication between them all.

And speaking of communication, Metamorpho was still yakking in his ear. Peter concentrated on the phone again just in time to hear the Outsider say "Glad to have you on the team buddy, makes it so I'm not the only guy to lighten everybody else up."

Peter laughed and nodded. "Yeah between Bats and Wolverine I feel like we're at a funeral every time both of them are in the room."

Metamorpho chuckled. "Alright, well if you see anything let us know. Tatsu wants to cut something."

"Yeah about that…" Peter said. "The whole letting you know part. So I'm just curious. It's honestly been bugging me ever since I joined. When the team goes into battle is there a battle-cry or something?"

"Battle Cry?"

"Yeah like when you're all about to take on a villain or group does Batman shout "Outsiders Onward!" or something like that?"

"No…" Metamorpho said after a moment. "He mostly just yells at us after the mission if we didn't do a good enough job."

"Glad to know there's some constants in the universe," Peter's phone beeped…JJ was calling for real this time. "I got another call coming in I--"

The phone dropped from his hand and he looked behind him, then up. The familiar buzzing in his brain fired up. Something was setting off his Spider Senses big time. Peter grabbed the phone and started to move away from the crowd. "Metamorpho…something's happening. I don't know what it is, get everybody on the look out."

A rumble above drew not only his gaze but that of everyone at the conference, even Lex stopped mid sentence to gaze above. This of course was a common occurrence in Metropolis. But it wasn't Superman, it wasn't a bird it was…

"A plane!" Peter shouted and burst toward a port-a-potty set up by the government just outside reporter's camp.

The plane weaved through the sky like a man just getting off a rollercoaster. Something was definitely wrong. There was another roar and a black jet could be seen streaking toward the aircraft. Peter and anybody else watching knew who that plane belonged to. Not many other men in the world had a bat shaped stealth jet. Peter's spider-senses buzzed again and ripped open his shirt just before he got into the portapotty. Beneath was his trusty Spider-suit. He looked back at the crowd and his jaw dropped. Iron Man fired out from the middle of it straight for the jet. And right beside Aquaman's delegation Wonder Woman took to the skies as well just as the plane was veering toward the Lexcorp towers

* * *

Everyone had cleared out of first class. Everyone except for the terrorists, the flight attendant named Shannon, and one man. Dick Grayson.

He hadn't had the chance to change into his Nightwing costume, though it was on underneath his clothes and all that he really had to do in a pinch was put on his mask if he needed to protect his identity. When the terrorists had struck one of the flight attendants had clawed all over him, it prevented him from getting to the bathroom to make the quick change.

By the time they were threatening to kill passengers unless the cockpit opened, he was about to move regardless of his costume or not.

Then everything went to Hell.

In the blink of an eye it went from a situation he could control to one that he couldn't think of a way of getting out of without someone dying. With a very good possibility that one of those people would be him.

Every time the Hulk took a step the plane would lean and sink. The terrorists crowded back toward the cockpit door. One held a knife to Shannon's throat and another had the gun he'd ripped away from the air marshal's dead hands.

Top things off of course his communicator wasn't working. He had no way to get a hold of Batman, Oracle, the JLA or even the Titans. It was him, a hostage, a few terrorists, and a big green angry man getting ready to plow the plane into the ground.

"Stay back!" one of the terrorists yelled, unlike his shrieking before, there was no anger and hatred in his voice. This was pure fear. Apparently this wasn't how he wanted to meet Allah. "We will cut her throat! She will die!"

Hulk lumbered forward another step, the plane groaned. The terrorist with the gun fired, which of course bounced uselessly off of the Hulk's chest but did have the effect of making the monster lurch forward a few more steps.

"Why won't you leave Hulk alone!?" he bellowed and the entire jet shook. That was it. That was all it took. The gunman cried out and unloaded the entire clip at the Hulk. Dick cursed and leaped into action.

Grabbing two trays from a nearby serving cart he hurled both with trained precision that would make his mentor proud. Both found their marks perfectly. One knocked the gun out of the terrorists hand the other hit the Hulk squarely in the back of the head.

Of course the only effect this had was to bring the behemoths attention away from the terrorists and onto the uncostumed crime fighter. Hulk's brows knitted together. He took a step toward Dick, crushing any seats his feet fell on.

"Another one! You try to hurt Hulk? Hulk hurt you!" Hulk said, now it was Dick's turn to back away. His eyes vaulted from Shannon to his opponent.

"What are waiting for!?" he yelled at her, the terrorists were barely holding on to her now. "Get away!"

Shannon burst away but the terrorist holding her still had some fight in him. He dove after her, knife leading the way. By then the Hulk had crossed the gap to Dick. The former Robin snapped into action.

With a barrel roll that only the most trained acrobats could have performed he dove underneath the Hulk's legs, then sprung straight at the terrorist all in one fluid motion. His fist connected with the terrorist's jaw and the man flew into the opposite wall. Shannon sprinted out into coach.

"Little Man stop jumping like rabbit!" Hulk bellowed and struck his fist out. Dick jinxed to the side, barely avoiding the massive fist. Instead it connected with the side of the plane and the entire vehicle lurched to the side, tossing Dick and the terrorists onto the wall. The plane groaned audibly. And Hulk took a step back, causing the plane to shift back the opposite direction.

"Hulk!" Dick yelled, disentangling himself from the seat he'd landed on. "You don't know me but you have to calm down! We don't want to hurt you!"

"Little Man lie!" Hulk growled and started advancing. "Other men try to hurt Hulk! Little Man throw things at Hulk! Leave Hulk alone or Hulk will smash!"

Dick held up his hands in front of his body and nodded. Then looked at the terrorists "We're leaving you alone Hulk. Right guys? This is us leaving the Hulk alone. I don't think Allah will count this one as a martyr. You guys will just come quietly and live to blow yourselves up another day."

A couple of them nodded and stared at the Hulk who was still fuming on the on the other side of the aisle but not moving. Finally he leaned down until he was face to face with Dick. A blast of air from his lungs blew his hair back but Dick stood his ground.

"Leave!" Hulk pointed toward the exit to coach.

"This is us leaving," Dick motioned to the terrorists who started following him toward the exit. "Just stay calm big guy."

Dick made a quick check of the room, he could see all the knives the terrorists had used lying on the ground. They had nothing they could use to threaten the other passengers with. In fact now it would be more dangerous for _them_. This being the case he allowed them to go first.

The Hulk watched their every movement. Dick could only hope that he remained calm, for the Hulk anyway, and then reverted back to Bruce Banner. He really didn't think that the plane could take much more jostling. He looked up; something was up with the speakers on the jet's intercom. A strange song was being played. Were the pilots doing that? He wondered. Why would they bother?

Once the terrorists were gone he backed up, just reaching the remains of the bathroom the Hulk had burst from. That's when he felt two things almost at the same time. The first was the entire jet's weight shift slightly. He glanced out the window to see Wonder Woman, in a fancy toga-like dress, holding up the wing. That was welcome. Unfortunately he also felt a hand grab his ankle.

His gaze shot down, it was one of the terrorists that the Hulk had first attacked. Blood seeped from his mouth and he pulled himself back, his clothing was torn…revealing something strapped to his chest.

"You will all die!" he frothed his hand moving toward what was on his chest.

"Ah come on! He's supposed to be the crazy one!" Dick grappled him and threw him away, ripping the device…it didn't look like a bomb, off of the man's body. Unfortunately he landed right in front of the Hulk. The Green Behemoth roared, recognizing one of his attackers.

"Hulk said leave him alone!"

* * *

"Superboy!" Robin hollered, somehow he'd managed to change into his costume almost as quick as it took for the restaurant to empty. Everyone was in the streets, everyone was looking up. Including the Boy of Steel.

"Let's go!" Robin said. "We have to help with that plane!"

"Wonder Woman and Iron Man got it," Superboy replied, his eyes searched the skies, not even looking at the jet anymore. Wonder Girl, also now in costume, came to his side and scanned for whatever they were looking for. Above them the Batjet circled like a vulture. Superboy could hear Batman shouting orders to the Outsiders and to Oracle. "I think they have this under control."

"I don't care!" Robin grabbed his friends arm. "Oracle just contacted me. There are terrorists on board and so is Nightwing! We have to go help!"

"What is that weird music?" Superboy shook his head.

"What music?" Jubilee said.

"It doesn't sound real."

"Conner what are you talking about there's no music?"

"We don't have time for this! We need to get to that plane and help."

Superboy's eyes narrowed on the plane. Wonder Woman and Iron Man were pushing the jet away from the buildings but it looked almost like it was ready to shake them loose. The music kept playing.

"Where's Superman—oh Hell!"

Superboy launched himself into the air with Robin and Jubilee hollering for him to wait. He'd used his x-ray vision on the jet. He knew what was inside! His super-hearing picked up Wonder Girl taking off behind him and another sound. A "thwip". He looked down to see Spider-man catching a ride, one of his webs stuck to Superboy's shoe. Under normal circumstances Superboy might have ditched him but he didn't have time. He focused on the jet and the two heroes supporting it.

"Wonder Woman! Iron Man!" he called, not even sure if they were close enough to hear him. "The Hulk! He's on the plane you have to--"

"Conner!" Wonder Girl yelled. "What's going on?"

It was too late. Even as he got within range to do anything about it there was a sound that boomed over the jet engines; a monstrous roar that was surely heard on the ground as surely as it was above. The entire plane bucked so completely that the metal Iron Man and Wonder Woman were clinging to ripped from their fingers.

Then the middle of the top of the plane erupted like an exploding volcano. A green form launched itself through the debris…and collided with the black metal of the batjet's right wing. The Hulk clipped it clean off and it collided with plane below, ripping the hole the Hulk had created even wider, then bounced off and impaled itself into the tail of the 747.

"Oh piss!" Superboy yelled and shot at the burning, tumbling, careening chunk of metal and flame that had been the Batjet. The music got louder and the sound of Wonder Woman's voice yelling out for Batman barely pierced it.

The Boy of Steel caught the fuselage, his eyes squinted and the entire structure undid itself. The miniscule bits of metal dropped past him…but Batman was not in the remains of the jet. And Spider-man was tagging along any longer either.

"Superboy!" Batman's gruff voice fired over the wind. Batman hung in the air on a batshaped hang glider. "Help support the plane! Wonder Woman is going to be needed to contain the Hulk!"

Superboy nodded and started toward the plane itself. That's when he spotted both Spider-man and the Hulk. Both of them were descending through the air now. Hulk roared, aiming right toward the crowd assembled for the Peace Accords with the Web-slinger attached to his back. He started down toward them but Batman hollered again and he found himself going the opposite direction.

His hands met the wing of the plane right beside Wonder Woman. "I got it!" he yelled. "Go!"

With a quick nod the Amazon Princess shot off after the beast, leaving Iron Man and Superboy supporting the 747. Far below the crowd stampeded over each other. The Hulk's massive lungs punched his roars through all other noises. Superboy glanced across the jet to Iron Man.

"I got to go help them!" Can you take it kid?"

"I'll help!" Wonder Girl appeared by the armored hero's side and took the wing. Iron Man's repulsors fired out and he burst downward, to the middle of the fray. Wonder Girl looked to Superboy and he finally managed a smile.

"We're not doubling with Robin and Jubilee again!" he yelled. "All their dates turn out weird like this!"

"Superboy!" Oracle's voice appeared in his ears. "I'm broadcasting on a high frequency that only kryptonians can hear! You need to land that plane somewhere. The pilots are reporting a massive critical failure! We think it might blow! Find a place to land that jet! Batman's on board trying to help."

"Okay…" Superboy nodded. "Maybe not _this _weird."

* * *

"Come on Hulk!" Spider-man pounded his fists against the green behemoth's back. "I don't care if you voted for the other guy! Interrupting the President in the middle of a speech is just plain rude!"

Hulk roared and one of his gargantuan hands caught Spider-man's entire forearm and flung clear across the lot, into the fleeing, clawing, screaming crowd. A hand caught his shoulder as he pulled himself up.

"Robin!" Spider-man stood. "Oh please tell me that you have some sort of bat themed anti-hulk spray!"

"No such--" he started but was cut off by gun fire.

The secret service was hitting the Hulk with everything they had…and were getting no where besides drawing the creature to them…and President Luthor. Hulk lumbered toward the podium, only to be hit in the back of the head with a boxing glove arrow.

"Hey big guy!" Green Arrow yelled, three different arrows now strung on his bow. "Why don't you pick on someone your own color?"

All three arrows fired at once. One hit Hulk's feet and splattered into a sticky goo, another struck his chest and exploded into a pair of bolo's, which wrapped around the Hulk's chest, the last hit Hulk square in the forehead and released a tazer charge.

In less than two seconds the Hulk was charging at Green Arrow. The bola cords were snapped and the super sticky adhesive was no more than an annoying bit of bubble gum under the Hulk's foot.

"Could we please, for _once_ get that Betty girl here at the _start_ of a Hulk fight?" Green Arrow started running. "Instead of at the end when he's beaten us all up?"

Robin and Spider-man launched themselves at Hulk, even as Jubilee joined behind them. Green Arrow reached his destination; a line of heroes, standing in front of the presidential podium.

Mr. Fantastic, The Thing, Namor, Aquaman, the Outsiders, and Captain America; standing in the center of them. Both Robin and Jubilee found themselves slowing in their footsteps as they watched him face down the Hulk with nothing but a shield and a costume.

"No further Hulk!" he called, the green behemoth faltered but kept coming. "We can end this peacefully, just run away, none of us want to hurt you."

"Puny man lie!" Hulk roared. "Hulk never left alone! Always puny humans like you are there to hurt Hulk. Now Hulk teach them who is the strongest!"

Both of Hulk's fists rose above his head and thundered to the ground. The heroes barely had time to respond to Captain America's order to scatter. All of them leapt out of the way as the pavement cracked and actually wobbled like a wave on the ocean toward the Presidential podium. Secret Service agents dove over top of Luthor, for all the good it would do them.

Captain America launched himself at them but it was too late, Lex and his secret service men went flying like bowling ball pins. The Thing football tackled Hulk in his midsection and actually took the creature off of his feet.

"How many times we gotta dance this dance Hulkie?" Thing bellowed. "We're both getten too old fer this!"

"Rock man not as strong as Hulk!"

A steel I-beam struck Hulk in the back and he lost a few steps to Ben Grimm's charge. Both of their feet carved up the pavement they stepped on. Namor hovered over, holding another I- beam. Hulk roared and grabbed Thing's arms then pushed forward. Namor hit him with the I-beam again but Hulk just kept marching forward then in a snap movement he broke from Things grasp then hurled him right at Namor.

The two collided and toppled to the ground. By the time they landed Hulk was on top of them. His feet crushed into Thing and came down again and again until the pavement gave way and the Thing toppled deep into the sewers below. Hulk bellowed as his fist rushed at Namor's head. However, an uppercut to the jaw stopped the Hulk from finishing his attack on the Atlantean monarch, the fist belonged to…an Atlantean monarch. Aquaman shook his fist and stepped back as Hulk rubbed his jaw.

"Fish Man hit hard!"

"…Like punching adamantium," Aquaman grumbled and rushed at Hulk.

Unfortunately the green behemoth was ready for him this time and a sweeping backhand sent Aquaman careening across the street. Hulk raised his hands high above his head.

"Hulk Strongest there is! Who want to fight Hulk next!?"

"Sorry Hulk," Spider-man landed on his shoulders. "Beating Aquaman isn't going to get you a lot of street cred."

"Bug man back?" Hulk swatted at the Wall-Crawler but Spider-man backflipped away. In the next second Captain American's shield popped the creature in the back of the head. From the other side arrows slammed against Hulks skin. Spider-man flipped at Hulk again and his webs shot right into Hulk's eyes.

The next second brought a stretching sound to Hulk's ears and by the time he had ripped off the webs Mr. Fantastic had him completely wrapped and tied like a Christmas package.

"Outsiders!" Captain America yelled. "You're up!"

The superhero team had assembled themselves around Hulk. Green Arrow, Metamorpho, Katana, Grace, Spider-man, Wolverine, Geo-Force, and Batgirl. Wolverine was already charging alongside Katana. Geo-Force held back his hands ready to act at a moments notice.

Hulk tugged and stretched Mr. Fantastic's limbs with all the success one might have of stretching a rubber band out. The first of the Outsiders reached the green giant, but it wasn't Wolverine or Katana or even Spider-man. It was Metamorpho.

"Hey Stretch Armstrong!" he yelled as his body dissolved into gas. "Hold yer breath! I got some sleeping gas coming up to make Hulk go beddie bye!"

The cloud formally known as Metamorpho hit the Hulk's head and the heroes stopped for a moment, daring to hope it would work. In the crowds that circled the fight the film camera's rolled and reporters feverishly spat out the events as fast as their tongues would allow.

"Um…" The Gas Cloud said, still floating around Hulk's head. "Why isn't this working?"

Then Hulk worked a hand up past Mr. Fantastic's strained limbs and waved in front of him. With his massive hands the motion was strong enough to create a wind powerful enough to blow hats off of news camera man's heads. And it was more than enough to disperse Metamorpho. And more than enough to direct some of that gas into the surprised face of Mr. Fantastic.

The stretchy prison loosed and the Hulk ripped the tangled, still fluid body off of him and stretched it out over his head. "You think Hulk stupid! You think Hulk can't hear! Hulk hold breath!"

"My turn!" Wolverine renewed his charge and Katana burst behind him. Before they even reached their target the Hulk slung Mr. Fantastic around like a whip. Wolverine took the full brunt of the attack to the chest and crashed into Katana. Spider-man flipped out of the way but Hulk whipped Mr. Fantastic back around and caught Spider-man from behind. All three heroes flew into the crowd and Hulk tossed Mr. Fantastic away like a broken toy. His great lungs sucked in and released a massive bellow, strong enough to shatter glass on the Lexcorp building.

* * *

The wall stood as an emotionless, unyielding, piled with the corpses of giants, tyrants, curiosity seekers, and old gods, long dead. A macabre testament of the fate of those that sought forbidden knowledge. It went on as far as the eye would allow in all directions. And it had a crack in it.

Superman hovered directly in front of that crack. Not two seconds before he had been standing next to Lois, disguised as Clark Kent. Lois recorded every word of Luthor's speech with the recording device she'd purchased with Bruce's money while Clark scribbled every syllable with a traditional notepad and pen.

He blinked and then he was here. Clark Kent disguise missing and floating in front of the Source Wall. In front of the crack he'd first examined a year ago. He could hear and see no other living thing around him. But he knew he wasn't alone. He wouldn't be here unless someone he didn't want to talk to wanted to talk to him.

"Uatu! Metron!" he yelled. "Show yourselves! What do you want with me!?"

A massive 'boom' sounded off to his left and light pierced the blackness of space in the form of a Boom Tube. But the one to emerge was not Metron like he expected. It was someone Superman had far less patience for. He came out on a small floating disk with his hands clutched casually behind his massive back.

"Hello Kryptonian," Darkseid said. "There is much for us to discuss you and I."

Superman immediately crossed his arms and coiled every muscle. "Darkseid, I should have known you'd show your face sooner or later."

"You'd be a fool if you didn't," the Lord of Apokalips said. "Or at least more of a fool than you already are."

"Send me back."

"And why would I do that?"

"Send me back or I promise I'll…"

"I have every intention of sending you back," Darkseid maintained his almost casual posture. "As soon as I'm certain you cannot do any more damage than you have already done!"

Superman's arms unfolded but his fists remained clenched. "What are you talking about?"

"You were warned Kryptonian," Darkseid said. "You were told to let the girl die. Now because of your selfishness…all may be lost."

"Selfishness!? If we hadn't saved Karina Bradshaw half of Earth would have died."

"Half the population of your little mudball or the fate of the known universe?! _That_ is what your decision has wrought. The festering vermin called mankind or the trillions of sentient life across the vast reaches of space."

"Suddenly you're a great altruist?" Superman narrowed his eyes.

"I can not lord over all creation when it is unmade. Which is why you will remain here until it is all over."

"Until _what_ is all over?"

"For the price of life to be paid."

An unseen wind issued from the crack in the Source Wall and Superman's cape fluttered against his back, hugging the contours of his legs, torso, and shoulders. For the first time since he'd arrived Darkseid smiled. Superman's fists slackened as he looked back at the crack.

"Ah you're infinitesimal mind begins to comprehend now. You can hear it can't you? Even when you're not supposed to. The chaotic symphony that sounds the way to the universes Doom. It is glorious, and dangerous, too dangerous for you to be allowed to interfere."

"What's happening?"

"A correction, an account is being balanced. A child is born through pain and blood. A reality is no different and it is time for this one to give its best blood. Found on that backward rock I've removed you from."

"No…" Superman's eyes widened and he fired away from the Wall. Darseid laughter echoed off the dead tyrants and thrill-seekers.

"It will all be over by the time you reach Earth, Kryptonian!"

* * *

The Hulk's roars could be heard all the way up to the punctured cabin of the airliner being supported by Superboy and Wonder Girl. The wind blew napkins, newspapers, and anything light enough out the hole that the Hulk had created when he burst out of the plane.

It was through this hole that Batman had entered. Even he was taken back at what was left of first class. Seats demolished, floor dented, carpet ripped apart, pieces of the bathroom lay strewn and blood was splattered on the walls. The legacy of strength unchecked.

Batman swept into the next section of the plane. The stewardesses and passengers all flinched when he came in. All save one man that had a relieved look on his face, even as a stewardess named Shannon clung to him in a vice grip. Batman made eye contact with Dick Grayson but didn't say anything to him directly. He remained all but impassive to most observers. Yet his hands had slackened slightly and his breathing became normalized on seeing the young man alive.

"The airplane has been critically damaged," he announced. "There are only minutes before the engines tear apart and the fuel ignites…"

The passengers began to moan and murmur. Batman kept going.

"Follow me and no one dies. Do exactly as I say."

Batman started back toward the way he came but there wasn't any sound of people following him. He glanced back. They were still all staring at him like he was a creature torn out of their nightmares to make the Hell they'd been through in this day all the more worse.

"Move!" Batman ordered. The crowd flinched and a couple of babies started crying. Dick started coming forward and the passengers took his lead and followed him as he followed the Dark Knight. Batman glanced back to see a grin on Dick's face, he almost looked like he would explode with laughter.

They came to the plane's outer door and Batman engaged the manual override and the door popped open, the emergency slide inflated and dangled in the wind a few hundred stories over the ground.

"What are you doing?" Shannon cried.

"Giving everybody an exit. Come to the door single file, someone is waiting to give everyone a lift to the ground."

Again acting as spokesman for the rattled passengers Dick came forward with Shannon still clutching on to him. He leaned toward the door and then turned back to the crowd. "It's okay, we're all going to be alright look."

He stepped out the door, where he should have met gravity, then hit he slide and plummeted to his death, his feet made solid contact with…the air. An invisible floor. The crowd crowded around and those closest could see what was the cause.

Just outside the plane was the Fantasti-car, hovering alongside. Johnny Storm piloted it while Susan Richards stood, focusing her invisible force fields into a solid surface the passengers could climb onto.

Dick stepped back onto the plane and motioned for the others to get moving. Somehow he pried Shannon off of him and she was the first to step out of the plane completely and onto the Invisible Woman's invisible platform. The others started following and Batman stood, his eyes darting to each one of them.

"Keep moving," he finally said then turned toward the cockpit. The pilots needed to be rescued every bit as much as the passengers. He knelt down and fished into a pouch on his utility belt until he found the lock-pick he wanted. Even as he worked he heard footsteps behind him.

"I'm not sure who they're more afraid of, the Hulk or you," Dick smiled.

"You shouldn't be talking to me," Batman replied. "Not out of costume."

"Trust me nobodies watching. They're all huffing and puffing out the courage necessary to step out onto an invisible platform."

"Have you tagged the terrorists so we can identify them as soon as they reach the ground?"

"Yeah, though most of them are unconscious, Hulk beat them pretty bad."

"Good."

The door popped open and the pilots jumped as the Dark Knight entered. One even went so far as to rip a fire extinguisher off the wall as a makeshift weapon. Batman cocked his head to the side and waited for them to calm down and figure out who he was.

"Come on," he finally said. "I don't need to tell you this place is about to blow."

The pilots followed him out and gawked at the site of all the passengers standing in mid air. They of course looked every bit as amazed at their situation. Though a few of them were trying to get Johnny Storm's autograph; mostly kids getting slapped by their parents.

"How's it coming?" Batman pressed his communicator.

"_Oh you know,_" Superboy huffed. "_Here in the Superman Gang we lift two hundred plus tons every morning just for kicks and giggles._"

"Then you're exceeding your quota, this weighs closer to four hundred. We almost have everyone off, can you and Wonder Girl get the plane out of the way by then?"

_"Take your time big guy._"

Batman moved and grabbed one of the slumped over terrorists and slung him unceremoniously over his back. Dick grabbed another one and frowned with every step toward the invisible platform.

"Sometimes you gotta hate our job. Rescuing creeps like this. I mean the _want_ to be blown up with the airplane."

Batman hurled the terrorist to the center of the platform and Dick swore he saw a smile on his face when the man's head made a "thunking" sound. Dick handed him over and a couple of other passengers came back on and started helping retrieve the body of he air marshal that had been slain.

"I still can't believe the weird music this plane keeps broadcasting," Dick said as they loaded the last limp form onto the platform. Batmand didn't respond, he only stood at the edge of the exit and motioned for Dick to get off. Dick stood there a minute and examined the rescued passengers.

"Get going," Batman said, the jet was beginning to rattle now.

"There's a little girl crying," Dick motioned with his chin.

"It's a scary situation, get going."

"No…I think there's something wrong….Little girl! Little girl what's wrong?"

Batman started to shove Dick toward the platform but the girl in question called out over the wind and booms from down below.

"My Daddy's not here! I can't find him! Please!"

Batman was already running to coach. Dick was right behind him along with a couple of men and a woman determined to help. Batman glanced back.

"Get off the plane! All of you! I'll find him!"

"We can help," the woman said.

Batman gritted his teeth and glared at Dick. They were following his lead. A concerned and brave citizen. The jet rocked and groaned. The Dark Knight turned and ran again his eyes darting to all the seats and possible places someone could be hiding.

"I found him!" A mustachioed man called. Batman rushed back nearly missing a step when the metal beneath him warped with the shaking of the jet. The man was unconscious, he'd either fainted or perhaps had been hit with something. Dick and hefted him up. The jet "boomed" and all of them were thrown off their feet.

"Dammit Superboy keep it steady!" Batman yelled.

"_Not my fault! This thing is breaking up on its own!_"

"_Batman it's Oracle. You need to get off that plane now!_"

"Move!" Batman shouted and hauled a man to his feet and grabbed at the other one. The woman was already rushing down the hallways and Dick carried the unconscious man as quickly as he could allow. The entire way Batman was pushing them.

The three volunteers got of the plane and Dick handed the unconscious man to them. Dick followed and finally Batman stepped onto the invisible force field. He halted half step though when the sound of thunder blasted behind him and Dick launched himself at the Dark Knight in a blur of motion.

The jet erupted in fire and sound the Invisible woman's force field suddenly became very visible as fire, smoke and debris beat against it. The passengers screamed and fell back. An invisible wall had protected them, but Batman and Dick Grayson both plummeted toward the streets of Metropolis.

* * *

**A/N: So I admitted defeat. This chapter and the one that will follow it were in my planning supposed to be all one chapter. But when I saw how bloated it was getting I realized that there was no way I could get all of what I wanted into one chapter. So better to get this out to you now as opposed to how long it would take me to write the entire thing. Sorry for the long wait. Also as a sidenote. I haven't made up my mind yet but I might be ending the "Reader Response" feature. I'll still respond to questions but through the messenging system. We'll see. I really like responding to all of your questions and reviews but it takes a lot of time. No decision yet. **

**Reader Responses: (These are mostly just for Chapter 1 not the prologue. Thanks to everyone that reviewed that part. I will make sure to respond to them in due time through the fanfiction messenger.)**

**Gulanticus:** In retrospect I should have had Ultimate Nick Fury on the plane to so I could have had him say "I'm tired of Mother F-- Hulk on a Mother F-- plane! Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

**TL:** I need a chart or something to keep track of these things…I think it was the Moon Watchtower but I can't say for certain. Of course I only had a vague notion of the Inhumans when I wrote that bit so you bring up a good question. Thanks for reading!

**Wolvmbm: **You'll be hearing more about the Ambush Bug/Squirrel Girl wedding in future chapters. It was real but it was far from…usual. Iron Man was the best man, he hated it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Louie Pastiche: **What would make you think Lex Luthor of all people, is going to let the Thunderbolts have a longer leash? :P. The fact that there are two Atlantises is actually very important to the story beyond even the Peace Talks. Ordinarily Lois probably would throw the money back at Bruce's face but she's pragmatic and also in a hurry to cover the Peace Talks. Thanks for the great reviews.

**Lembas7: **Wow…where to begin with you're awesome review. Yes there is a line about Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne teaming together to trash hotel rooms. And yes, there is a story there. Those two guys have a long history together in this "universe".

The only earthly Marvel's that know Batman's ID are the X-men so far…

As to the X-men's past treatment of Batman. You bring up some very valid points and it was a treat to see that kind of analysis on what I wrote. I will defend them somewhat. It was a bit more than losing Xavier. They were also being heavily manipulated by Lex Luthor and having the likes of Mastermind and Psycho Pirate stoking their negative emotions. But they certainly weren't victims of mind control. They still meant everything they did. Once again thanks for the terrific review and thanks for reading!

**Papa Wheelie: **Thanks for your review. As to your thoughts on Scott's blow up at Xavier…no comment.

**Hephaestus01:** Thanks for the review!

**RFlame: **Thanks!

**Batfan7:** So much for no disaster huh? ;) Thanks for the review. I guess I'll throw this out in relation to Scott and the Professor. You'll soon find out that all is not well in the House of Xavier. Not well at all. This is a symptom of that problem. Glad you approve of Diana and Steve! Thanks for the review!

**Master of the Boot:** JJJ and Perry will meet at some point. Would be a waste of a fic if I didn't do it. Thanks for the review!

**Tony El: **Thanks for the Review. I only hope I can provide enough questions to stay ahead of you!


	4. The Perfect Disaster Pt2

**A/N: Bet you guys thought I'd forgotten about this fic. Nope…just…hard to write. I know that many won't be reading this for a while since it's Christmas time. But it will get read eventually. Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas one and all.**

"_You know what the most annoying thing is about being married to a superhero?"_

"_Ironing Tights!"_

_Mary Jane and Lois_

**Chapter 3**

**The Perfect Disaster Pt2**

By the time Wonder Woman reached the ground, Hulk had all but massacred the heavy hitters that had been trying to take him down. Of course, she didn't hit the ground when she landed. She hit Hulk square in the back and both of them smashed through the street and into the bedrock below. Rock and stone sprayed into the air and rained down on the street above them. Wonder Woman knew all too well what her new opponent was capable of and was determined not to even give him a moment to gain his bearings.

"Wonder Woman let me help!" Iron Man hollered somewhere behind her. She didn't even look back.

"Get the wounded clear! I'll handle this!" she smashed a fist in the back of Hulk's neck.

Hulk slapped one of his massive hands at her, it was immediately trapped in her comparatively small arms and the green giant found himself hurtling backward, his own momentum betraying him. His head snapped up to see his attacker but he was blinded by a shining object that struck him in the face.

Wonder Woman caught her tiara and planted it back into place while the Hulk reeled and clutched at his eyes. Her feet left the ground and dust spat up behind her as she thundered, fists leading, right into Hulk's chest.

The blow took Hulk off his feet and Wonder Woman continued pounding into him. Carrying both of them away and slightly upward from where the battle had started. The air rushed and Wonder Woman's eyes widened a second before she rolled out of the way of one of Hulk's fists, a narrow escape. Unfortunately that was a feint and his other fist caught her in the shoulder and sent her skipping across the pavement, tossing up rock and stone debris with each landing.

Hulk roared and finally got a look at the one that had been giving him a run for his money. He blinked for a moment "Pretty Lady do that to Hulk?"

"It's not the sixties anymore," Wonder Woman wiped her mouth as she got up. "You'd be surprised at what pretty ladies can do!"

Wonder Woman shot at Hulk again, his dazed look was almost immediately swallowed up in anger and his massive fist fired to meet her. Just before impact she jinxed to the right and flew right past Hulk. His fist sunk into the ground all the way to his elbow. Hulk roared and extracted it only to find Wonder Woman's Golden Lasso attached to his wrist. Wonder Woman clutched the other end.

"I know punching you isn't going to solve anything Hulk," Wonder Woman said. "No one has ever beaten you like that and I'm not so arrogant to think that I'll be the first. This lasso compels you to perceive the truth! You have no reason to be fight! No reason to be angry, calm yourself."

Hulk blinked a few times, then his eyes went from the lasso to its owner. Calming truth now coursed through him. Wonder Woman released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Hulk lowered his fists, one of the twitched then loosed. This was an advantage that needed pressing.

"Yes, you see," Wonder Woman said. "I am not here to harm you, only to prevent you from harming others. You can relax now, the truth is you have nothing to be mad at."

"H…ulk on plane," his voice came out calmer, almost a whisper. "Jumpy man hit Hulk."

"He isn't here now," Wonder Woman took a few tentative steps closer. "No one here wants to hurt you. No one here is your enemy."

"Little Claw Man here!" Hulk's voice gained an angry edge. "Little Claw Man always hurt Hulk!"

"Easy," she took another step and glanced behind Hulk to see Wolverine, take a few backwards steps to stay out of Hulk's eye view. "Wolverine the Claw Man isn't going to hurt you while I'm here. You have nothing to be angry at if you think back at what started your temper on the plane you'll realize that too."

"Men…shouting…"

Wonder Woman reached a soothing hand up and touched Hulk's cheek. "They're gone, there's nothing to be mad at."

"Men shouting…" Hulk went on, the lasso drug up every bit of memory that had caused his most recent transformation. "…shouting…killing…attack Hulk…attack nice air lady! Puny humans always attacking! Killing, yelling at woman, woman do nothing, woman cry men shout…Hulk…Hulk…Hulk. HULK SMASH!!!!"

Glass from all the nearby windows instantly shattered as Hulk bellowed and flung his fists at Wonder Woman. The spell of calmness the Lasso had crafted was as destroyed as the windows. Wonder Woman deflected one blow with her bracelets then jumped back, still clutching the other end of the lasso.

Hulk swung at her again, she dodged and looped the lasso. The air whistled with another blow, another loop. "Hulk I'm not your enemy!"

"Hulk smash! Hulk smash everything!!!"

Wonder Woman's hands moved with the speed of Hermes, not landing a single blow on her opponent. Hulk's fists pounded and his feet joined in kicking in desperation at not only Wonder Woman but the lasso that made him see the igniting moments of his rage. Wonder Woman then gave a tremendous heave with both hand on her lasso and the fighting stopped.

Hulk's entire body was now bound by golden bonds. Each time he had struck Wonder Woman hand only tangled him further in the lasso until he could not so much as move. Not that he wasn't trying. His arms, legs, chest all bulged against he cords and he foamed and roared at them. The rope bit into his skin, drawing green blood, and Wonder Woman's hands actually trembled at the sight.

Not only her. Iron Man, Captain America, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Lex Luthor, Spider-man. All were awestruck at the entire display that had happened before them. From the moment of quiet sensitivity the Lasso had first brought about, to Wonder Woman's display of speed and quick thinking in binding the Hulk.

"You can't fight it Hulk…you can't break it, you're only hurting yourself!" her voice waviered. Hulk continued to struggle and the lasso cut deeper into him. Her eyes misted over slightly. "Hulk stop this! Hera! Stop this!"

"Pretty Woman let Hulk go!" he roared. "Make music stop!"

"I don't know what you're talking about there's no music! Hulk you'll kill yourself it you keep struggling."

"Go!"

"Don't let go!" Lex shouted. "That monster will destroy the entire city if you do! If it kills him then so be it!"

Blood streamed from the open wounds now, pouring over the cords and pooling on the broken ground at Hulk's feet. Hulk's face grew a darker shade of green and he was frothing at the mouth.

"Hulk has saved the world before!" Wonder Woman yelled, her fists trembled on the taunt line as Hulk struggled. His feet left the ground. Bound as they were he couldn't jump as high as he normally did but when he came down the very earth shook and groaned. "Everyone get clear!"

"Diana…" Captain America stepped forward.

"Get clear Steve!"

"Wonder Woman this is an order from the President of the United States! You hold on to that monster no matter what!"

Hulk pounded the ground again, this time harder. Cars overturned and anybody near was thrown off their feet, all those that weren't gifted with superhuman strength that is. However even they found themselves staggering. Wonder Woman's heels had dug into the pavement with spiderweb cracks forming all around her feet. The Hulk crashed down again and this time the buildings in the immediate area visibly wobbled. Wonder Woman strained her arms in a desperate attempt to keep Hulk from leaping again, but his fury was beyond what she'd calculated and with it his strength. In the next second the world's most powerful leg muscles pushed off the broken ground and the lasso hissed out of Wonder Woman's fingers, drawing blood with it.

"Hulk free!" the behemoth thundered a moment before hitting the ground and even knocking Wonder Woman off of her feet. By the time she was up he'd ripped the lasso from his body and held it bunched up in one of his massive fists. "Shiny rope not hold Hulk anymore."

Hulk's arm blurred and the lasso woven from the girdle of Aphrodite fired like a missile across the sky until it was out of view. Wonder Woman ripped her attention from her most valuable weapon, to her opponent. Hulk's body rippled with muscles and the bleeding sores from the lasso were already healing.

"Now," Hulk smashed a fist into his palm. "Pretty Lady still want to see if she's stronger than Hulk?"

Wonder Woman assumed a fighters stance, holding both fists up in at the ready even as blood oozed in between her fingers. Ready or not she was fighting again, but she took one last moment to look at the crowd of heroes and onlookers that was observing her. She focused on only one person in the crowd however. "Steve! I said go! Now!"

* * *

"On your feet Mr. President," Captain America hefted Lex Luthor from the ground. The secret service agents lay scattered and broken across the ruins of the platform.

The first blows of Hulk and Wonder Woman's second round were already shattering pavement, cars, and streetlights. But Wonder Woman wasn't taking him on alone now. Iron Man had joined the fray as had a recovered Aquaman and Wolverine. Any meta and mutant that could join the fight did, the non-powered superheroes had to focus on other equally important tasks.

"I'm in your debt Captain," Lex said as the two pushed their way into the crowd, away from the thundering battle. "I know you have your fill of medals but you'll have to bear one more after today."

"I don't need a medal," Captain America said, not noticing that as they were moving more and more people were crowding around and following them.

"It's just a way of showing appreciation--"

A '95 bronco thundered over their heads and screams came from the crowd. Captain America shoved Luthor to the ground then yanked him back up. "Not to be rude Mr. President, I'm not doing this for you but for the office which you serve."

"Believe him," Robin's voice appeared, somehow he'd managed to get along side them with Jubilee at his side. "None of us would do it for you personally."

"We're here to help Cap!" Jubilee said. "At least long enough for you to--"

Hulk's roars absorbed the sound of her voice for a moment and she frowned. Captain America dragged Luthor forward and Robin extended his bo-staff to create something of a buffer between the crowd and the President.

What was left of the Metropolis Police was arriving as quickly as it could. Most of them had already been there providing additional security for the Peace Accords and had thus been demolished when the Hulk landed.

"They're creating a perimeter," Captain America said. "You'll be safe there Mr. President."

"They had better have communications up," Luthor said. "I'm going to need to get in touch with the military."

Captain America winced at the words but didn't say anything. Robin on the other hand couldn't let that dangle in the air.

"That won't be necessary Luthor."

"That's _President_ Luthor to you boy."

"The military will only make things worse! Can you name one time they've ever been of any use in a Hulk attack? You'll be putting more lives in jeopardy!"

"Oh, so you're suggesting I just let you so-called heroes slug it out like you always do? Take a look around you boy! Half the city will be demolished by the time you clowns get a decent strategy together to contain that beast! As I see it right now _all _options are on the table!"

As if to punctuate his words the plane that had been held up by Superboy and Wonder Girl erupted in flame. Fire debris rained down on the citizens of Metropolis with the blows of the Hulk echoing along with the explosion. Captain America let go of Luthor and Robin dropped his staff.

"Batman…Nightwing…" he whispered. Then rushed away from the group, shoving to the crowd toward where the Fantasti-car could be seen coming down with the airplane survivors.

"All options are on the table?" Another voice came out calmly. Captain America looked away from the massacre to the man in front of them. Norman Osborn, behind him stood the Thunderbolts, his team of "reformed" villains. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that Mr. President."

* * *

Free falling from staggering heights was pretty much a job requirement for members of the Batclan. It was just below "tragic past" on the job description sheet. Batman had fallen from planes before, he'd even fallen while on fire before. So none of his current predicament was a new experience for him.

The flames on his cape quickly extinguished in the biting wind, leaving behind a smoke trail, marking his decent. Oracle fired questions in his earpiece, he drove her voice out and focused what was in front of him, besides the every expanding and lethal ground. Dick dangled limply in the air, some distance ahead of the Dark Knight. An all too familiar twinge of fear bit at the back of Batman's brain. He'd felt that fear from the day Dick had gone on his first patrol as Robin. The fear that one day he'd come back to the cave alone.

Batman pushed this away too and concentrated on priority one. Save Dick Grayson. The Dark Knight angled his body straight, his arms pressed tightly against his sides and his legs. His cape pulled taunt against his body as he tugged on it with his fists.

Streamlined, he fired through the air. With each second he rocketed closer to the ground that promised certain death. Dick still fumbled in the wind, limbs useless, head drifting back. Batman focused in on him, his former partner dangling, unconscious. Thunderclaps came from the ground, Batman pushed one hand ahead of him and gripped Grayson's wrist then yanked him close. One of Batman's arms slipped as it wrapped around Dick's chest. The other one slipped as well. A speck, a drop, and then another hit his cheek and his eyes widened at realizing what it was. Blood, a chest wound.

"Hang on Dick!" Batman shouted into the wind, unable to hear the desperate twinge in his voice.

The Dark Knight cast his eyes about, they were already free falling too fast to use a bat-line. To do so would mean loss of the arm holding the end of the rope. All the heroes that could fly were on the ground dealing with the Hulk, they weren't an option.

Keeping his legs wrapped around Dick's back, Batman released the unconscious hero with his arms and let loose the tension in his cape. He'd lost count of the times he'd used it to help him glide to another building or slow him down enough to exercise other options.

Today was not one of those days.

The flames from the explosion had eaten holes into his cape making it useless as a glider. Even if it had been whole the added weight of Dick Grayson would have made it unusable as well.

The ground swallowed Batman's entire view. His hand came to his comlink, the JLA teleporter would be able to at least put them in a place where the impact would not be instantly fatal. He yelled into the communicator but only got static in reply.

Batman could now make out distinct shapes of people and rubble on the ground. He whipped out his grapple gun. At this point he had to risk whatever damage a sudden stop would inflict on his arms.

Then he heard the whine.

A gleam of metal in the air caught his eye. He recognized the shape from video footage he'd seen of Spider-man's fights. The sound of its engines had not been so apparent but he knew what it was and who it belonged to.

The Green Goblin's Glider raced to a location unknown to the Dark Knight and he didn't care. It was moving at a speed closer to his and it wasn't careening downward like he was. In a few quick movements he had a tight grasp on his former ward with one hand and the other pointing the grapple at the glider.

It fired, bounced on the top of the glider, slid across it until it caught the seat just in before the edge. Batman gritted his teeth against the tugging on his arm and hand as his momentum shifted from downward to sideways. Dick slipped slightly but the Dark Knight held on tighter.

With a flick of a button the grapple reeled itself in and dragged Batman and Dick to the glider itself. Batman strained, one arm holding onto the glider, the trembling as it hefted Dick onto the glider. Only then did he climb aboard, pausing slightly as the machine compensated for the added weight.

He took two deep breaths and his hand went to Dick's neck. Pulse barely there, a quick glance over his chest revealed a smoking burn across his torso. No sign of shrapnel, the radiation detector in his utility belt clicked but he barely noticed. Oracle screamed in his ear but it might as well have been the buzzing of a gnat. Batman's whole focus was on the quacking motions his former ward's chest made with each labored breath.

Batman's eyes finally tore away from the young man he was holding onto the glider when it came to a stop. He looked up and glared at the men that surrounded him, one hand instinctively went for a batarang and the other pushed himself up so he could stand in between his partner and them.

"No need to get defensive Bats," Norman Osborn grinned, standing next to President Luthor with the Thunderbolts behind him. "Just promise to clean the blood stains off of my glider and we'll call it even."

Batman's mouth opened, either to retort or order one of them to get Dick some help but the air was shredded with one of Hulk's roars and a pained cry came from Wonder Woman. The Dark Knight's eyes widened and in the next second he'd launched himself from the glider. Right at the President of the United States.

"Son of a Bitch!" he roared, his hands around Luthor's throat. Even enraged as he was he whirled Luthor around to put the villain in between the Thunderbolts and himself. "I know you had something to do with this! You released the Hulk on all of us!"

"Madman!" Luthor choked out, his fingers dug against Batman's gloved hands. "…Saved your life!"

"What?" Batman growled.

"It's true," Osborn said. "He spotted you falling and told me to send my glider to catch you. That you would put on such an elaborate show to get onto it was just gravy."

Batman's scowl fixed back on Luthor, who now wore his trademark smirk. The ground shook but Batman didn't release his hold. Paramedic's appeared, giving the Thunderbolts wide girth as they made their way to Dick Grayson's prone form.

"In your mind you're no doubt asking why," Luthor said. "Simple fact is this is a national emergency and you're good in a pinch. Now let me go and I'll consider not making you an enemy of the state for assaulting the President."

With one last scowl Batman threw Luthor to the broken ground and met eyes with Norman Osborn. As Bruce Wayne, he had never personally met Osborn, but Oscorp had regularly tried to buy out Wayne Industries. Lucius Fox was too good a businessman to allow that.

"We need to pull everyone back," Batman said. "Heroes, military personnel, civilians, everyone. The Hulk feeds off his rage. The more we fight him the stronger he'll get. If we just leave him alone he'll calm down and turn back into Bruce Banner."

"And let him get away?" Luthor pulled himself from the ground. "Look what he did to that plane. Look what he's doing to my city! That menace must be taken care of now."

"Will you listen to yourself!?" Batman grabbed Luthor again, this time by the tie, then pointed at the fight. Hulk could be seen over the crowds, as could Wonder Woman occasionally as well as the Human Torch and Spider-man. "How many others have said those exact words? Have even one of them ever managed to make good on them? Tell me just one time someone has been able to use anything outside of cosmic level power to subdue the Hulk! You had Osborn save me, now pay attention to what I'm saying"

"Everyone makes mistakes," Luthor sneered and ripped his tie out of Batman's hand. "If you're so bent on making sure this doesn't escalate you have five minutes. Then I'm sicking the Thunderbolts on him and calling in the military."

Batman's eyes, unseen to his unsavory audience, flicked to Dick Grayson on a stretcher being put in an ambulance and then to the massive brawl kicking up debris and dust a few yards away. With a deep breath he turned from them and dashed into the crowd aimed at the Hulk and his fellow heroes.

"While you're at it," Lex called after him. "See if you can't get Superman to come out from where ever he's hiding."

* * *

"Robin wait!" Jubilee hollered. "It's Batman we're talking about! He's going to be fine!"

Seconds earlier the plane had exploded. Chunks of debris collided on with nearby buildings and showered down on the crowd. Screams punctured the roaring of the crashing stone and metal.

Robin's eyes narrowed on a man clutching his child to his chest like a football and running away from a boulder that had been part of the Lexcorp tower. He wasn't going to make it. With a snap, a batarang attached to a rope flung out and wrapped around the man's waist. Robin tugged just as he heard his name over the cacophony of noise around him.

Jubilee was shouting and barreling toward him with both hands outstretched. His head went up. He had been so intent on rescuing the man that he hadn't considered to look above his own head. Which was why the flaming remains of the jet engine was only seconds from crushing him.

There was a scream and a rushing noise followed by a crushing boom. His ribs ached and he coughed a lung full of dust out. His eyes opened to see the wreckage and the smoke…and no Jubilee. Robin coughed and wiped his face. What had happened?

Something had hit him…something that wasn't flaming wreckage. His eyes widened. And he charged at the smoldering metal. He couldn't see much through the haze. When he didn't see any evidence of her he started running around it. Only to plow straight into her

"Robin!"

"Jubilee!"

"I thought…" they both said at the same time then realize both had jumped to conclusions.

"How…" Robin asked.

"All I saw was a scarlet blur," Jubilee said.

"Superman!" he snapped his finger. "Superman must have come and—"

"Red Man hold still!" Hulk's voice echoed in the street.

The teenaged heroes blinked as they looked to the Hulk. Wonder Woman was pulling back as the Flash took her place in confronting the Green Behemoth. Robin felt his fists tighten up at the sight of Wonder Woman. One eye swollen shut, bruises the shape of massive fingers on her legs, one arm looked to be broken. Other heroes that had confronted Hulk didn't look much better, but Wonder Woman had held the line longer than any of them.

"Come on Hulkie!" Flash grinned, one hand at his waist, the other dangled casually at his side. "I ran all the way here from New Mexico and you can't even lay one on me?"

A massive green fist swatted at the Scarlet Speedster and missed entirely. By the time Hulk had finished his swing Flash was casually leaning his back on Hulk's shoulder with his arms crossed.

"NowIknowthatisonlygoingtomakeyoumadandIknowthatonlymakesyoustrongerbutstrongasyouareyoucan'thurtwhatyoucan'thit."

"Red Man talk too fast for Hulk!"

Flash's hands blurred, his arms moving across Hulk's chest faster than Robin could blink. One of Hulk's eyebrows raised and he scratched his head. Flash zipped a few feet away and started shaking his hands with a grimace. "Okay ow…punching bad, sticking with dodging!"

"Now Hulk understand you!" Hulk roared and charged.

Another series of punches and roars ensued all of them met with the same result: Hulk's face flushing with green rage and another taunt from the Flash. Robin tore his eyes from the display to see the heroes that Hulk had previously devastated starting to regroup…and then he saw Batman. Somehow he'd gotten to the ground safely. He was standing nearby the Fantasti-car which was now emptying the airplane passengers into the safe zone.

The Dark Knight plowed through the crowd. Every time he came to a hero that was watching the Flash dodge Hulk's blows he said something and they joined him. Robin shook his head. By all looks, Batman was rallying for a final strike.

"Come on," Jubilee grabbed Robin's hand and started him toward his partner. "Whatever is happening is happening where Batman is. For a guy that's supposed to be all stealthy he sure does like to be the center of attention."

"Nice," Robin kept his face even and his eyes about. As much as a superpowered push from the assembled heroes would help. The question that kept going through his mind dealt with where Superman was. This was _his_ city. He should have been the first one to go against the Hulk. Yet he was no where to be found. Even Superboy was…

Superboy.

"Jubilee wait," he stopped moving. "Cassie and Conner were up there too. What happened to them?"

"You don't see them with Batman's group?"

"Robin!" Batman's voice crackled in his earpiece. "I want you to pull back! You hear me! Get the hell away."

"Batman I can help here!"

"No. You don't understand. I'm getting every hero out, anyone that Hulk will perceive as threat. We only have a three more minutes before Luthor calls in an airstrike. If we can retreat Hulk will either calm down enough to turn back into Bruce Banner or leave on his own."

A thunderstrike ripped across the air. Robin and Jubilee froze and saw Flash spinning through the air. Hulk, it seemed, had finally figured out a way to get the Flash from long distance. A clap of the hands together and the shock and sound waves were enough to catch the Scarlet Speedster off guard and smash him against the battered Lexcorp building.

"No one attack him! He'll leave on his own!" Batman hollered loud enough that Robin could hear him over the crowd. Hulk's roars shook the ground and he lifted his hands in the air as if offering a challenge to anyone else that might want to fight him. No one stepped forward. Robin clasped Jubilee's hand in his own and quietly pushed toward Batman and the assembled heroes. All along he scanned the rubble and crowd for any sight of Superboy and Wondergirl.

Hulk's eyebrows relaxed slightly, his arms lowered and his head went back and forth, waiting for a new threat. He took a step toward Batman's group of heroes…all of whom retreated a step. Hulk nodded and then looked to the crowd. His eyes moved back and forth while the few remaining reporters in the area narrated his every move.

Then Hulk's eyes widened. "Hulk remembers you!" Robin had to stop himself from lurching to the crowd of airplane survivors that Hulk glaring at. Whoever Hulk had spotted was enough to bring his rage back. With another bellow he charged straight toward the airplane refugees, all rage and power, without a single thought of what might happen now.

"No one do anything!" Batman hollered. "Just separate! Hulk has never attacked random crowds."

Hulk thundered forward.

"He'll kill them!" Aquaman said but Batman held out an arm.

The crowd shrieked and started scattring.

"It was a good plan," Namor said. "But we must stop him!"

"Nobody move!"

Hulk's arm came up to swat at the crowd.

"Batman!" Robin yelled.

Hulk's blow never came down. Instead hands of steel hit him in the chest. It wasn't Superman though. Instead it was Superboy that was stepping up to challenge the Hulk.

"I'll hold him back!" Superboy said, Wonder Girl joined him. "Can we please get every one of these people out of here first?"

Both Superboy and Wonder Girl punched at the same time. Hulk grunted and brought a crushing blow down on top of the Boy of Steel. A telekentic force field deflected the blow and he returned in kind with an uppercut to Hulk's chin.

"Get moving!"

* * *

Yaqut ibin Idrisi al Rumi had not signed on for this. Things had a way they were _supposed_ to turn out. He was supposed to have joined with his brothers in blowing up the Lexcorp tower, right on top of the so called "Peace Accords".

That was what their handlers had told them. Al Rumi was supposed to die in holy fire, he was supposed to receive paradise and his family would be well compensated. His death would give them the money they needed to survive in a world that constantly tried to destroy peoples lives. A world that deserved to be cleansed.

But the inhuman monster that sprang up on the plane wasn't part of the plan. Everything had been going how they'd discussed, it would only have been a matter of time before they had gotten into the cockpit. Then it had all fallen apart and Al Rumi had seen the closest thing he could imagine to the Devil alive and destroying the plane…destroying them.

He'd been among the group that the acrobatic westerner had saved and he had rushed into the other half of the jet along with those he had intended to kill when they brought to plane to its destination. The planes passengers were far too frightened of the beast to pay them any attention. Rather than bunching together Al Rumi and his brethren distilled into the crowd.

Another demon came to rescue them. He came in black with horns. Along with him were part of the United States great "Fantastic Four". As soon as he had made it into their hovering vehicle thoughts of demons escaped and his mission came back to him. Killing the part of the Fantastic Four would be as worthy a victory for the cause as toppling the president's old building.

Those thought fled when the plane had exploded on its own accord, the acrobat and the demon were thrown away and Al Rumi was tossed to the floor of the hovercraft, not managing to get up until the vehicle was halfway to the ground. By then he was too far away from the Invisible Woman for his liking. He knew these so-called heroes had a tendency to survive certain doom so he intended to be as close to her as possible.

The opportunity never presented itself unfortunately. The moment the craft landed the other passengers disembarked so quickly that Al Rumi's only choice was to exit with them or be trampled.

And thus he was brought to his current situation. Scanning the crowd for his compatriots and searching for another opportunity to strike. All the while the heroes battled against the hulking monster that had brought him to this moment.

Even though it wasn't what he wished, Al Rumi had to admit that the destruction and havoc that the creature caused was far greater than what he and his comrades had planned. It was a pleasure to see the beast tear apart the West's greatest heroes, the only problem was that it wouldn't send the message that Allah willed to be sent.

The police had been closing in and taking control of the masses, directing them away from the super-powered brawl. By this time the Hulk was striking out in his attempts to hit the Flash, all the while the bat-demon shouted orders. Al Rumi started to push his way through the crowd, he could see the Invisible Woman again. He was going to have another chance.

Then a hand caught his shoulder and turned him around. Al Rumi blinked and his jaw dropped. Another costumed hero he recognized, one that _everyone_ knew. There was no mistaking that famous red, white, and blue garb of Captain America.

"We're evacuating the area," he said, his grip firm on Al Rumi's shoulder. "Follow me."

Al Rumi somehow managed to swallow the breath he'd been holding. Thoughts of killing the Invisible Woman were gone as if they'd never existed. Killing Captain America. That…that was the strongest possible message he could send. The living symbol of the Great Satan. Allah had delivered the hated man on a gold platter. How strange all the things Al Rumi had, had to endure to be delivered to this moment.

"Did you hear me?" Captain America said. "We're getting everyone out of here! Follow me."

"Yes," Al Rumi said, his hand trailed down to his chest where the detonator for the bomb strapped to his chest was. Their contacts had wasted no small amount to create explosives that would make it past security. It was supposed to be a back up measure. If they couldn't crash the plane into the Lexcorp building they were to destroy the plane itself. Now it would be the fiery glory to send Captain America to his final judgment.

The terrorist gripped the detonator, still being half dragged by Captain America. His thumb found the switch and a smile crept up his lips. His mouth opened up and he breathed out as quietly as he could "Allah Akbar".

Thunder shook the ground and both Captain America and Al Rumi fumbled to the ground, Al Rumi lost his grip on the concealed detonator. He pulled himself up and he lost a breath to see the source. The Hulk ran right at him roaring at the top of his lungs, something about recognizing Al Rumi. The beast was halted by Metropolis' Superboy and by Wonder Girl.

His heart hammered against his chest so loudly he could hear it. Al Rumi forced himself to focus. He coughed as he looked to the American Superhero, still lying face down. If he was going to strike, now was the time. He jumped at Captain America and flipped him over. He wanted the American to see the end as it came.

Al Rumi rolled his victim over and his face screwed together in confusion. Blood seeped from Captain America's chest. The terrorist couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. The Hulk's attack had given Al Rumi a few cuts and bruises but how had Captain America been so injured.

Before Al Rumi could act one way or another two things happened to take the decision entirely away from him. The first was a sudden rushing noise and as one equally as recognizable as Captain America took notice of what had happened to him. How could one miss the familiar red, white, and blue garb of Wonder Woman.

"STEVE!" her voice ripped the air and the speed of her flight, knocked Al Rumi to his back. In an instant she scooped him up and blurred into the air to a location that the terrorist could only guess at.

The second event then took place. Al Rumi felt an arm wrap around his neck and he was dragged, choking, away from the scene. He knew an attack when he saw one and he clawed and bit at the blue sleeve that held him. No avail, his attacker didn't yield until they were in a nearby alleyway and Al Rumi was hurled into a couple of trash cans.

The terrorist shook his head clear, his hands dug through the trash to find the ground but a gloved hand stuffed itself in his mouth and yanked hard, pulling at each tooth even as Al Rumi bit down hard, in an attempt to break the fingers.

"Doesn't appear to be any cyanide in your dental plan," a calm voice said. A boot smashed into Al Rumi's knee and his jaw relaxed for a second. Long enough for his attacker to remove his hand. Only then did Al Rumi see the face of the person that had clearly figured out who he was.

Or rather he would have seen that man's face if there had been one to see. The man was dressed in a blue trench coat and fedora and his face was completely featureless. No eyes, nose, or mouth. Just skin. Al Rumi had never even fathomed such a thing. What kind of place _was_ America to spawn such creatures.

"Who are you!?" Al Rumi cried.

"You see this the way it always happens," his attacker said. "People always start with the wrong Question. What you should really be asking is what I'm going to do to you."

* * *

Superboy could only think of one other thing that was as physically hard as punching the Hulk. That would be Superman himself. At least with the time or two Superboy had tussled with the Man of Steel he had known that his opponent was holding back. With the Hulk there was no such relief.

Batman's orders continued to ring in Superboy's ears, along with the strange wavering, musical tones that had become background noise. The Boy of Steel knew he was breaking rank by engaging the Hulk but he wasn't about to let the Green Goliath trample the crowd. He only thanked that Wonder Girl was there to help him.

In a one and one confrontation neither he or she would have stood chance against the Hulk but together they could play "punch tag" enough to keep the Hulk confused and from bringing the full force of his rage on one of them.

Together they'd driven him back enough that the crowd could be handled by the assembled heroes. The only ones that remained were first responders, reporters with death wishes and costumed heroes that were trying to contain the disaster. The civilians were leaving even as the military was arriving.

"We can't keep this up!" Wonder Girl called, her lasso was wrapped around Hulk's neck but it didn't have the same effect on the Jade Giant as Wonder Woman's had. "And _you _shouldn't be doing this at all. What if your powers wink out again."

"It was a fluke!" Superboy yelled and smashed a fist into the Hulk's stomach. It was getting harder. Which meant one of two things. Either the Hulk was getting stronger or that Superboy was getting weaker. The latter possibility seemed every bit as possible and frightening as the former.

For a few frightening minutes, after the explosion of the jet, Superboy's powers had fled. It was then that the music had reached a crescendo. It had drown out all noise, it's pitch so high it was dizzying. He took the explosion with the same calm that any kryptonian would, but when the smoke and flame cleared he found himself falling. His powers gone.

It was only through the quick action of Wonder Girl that he had been saved. She'd plucked him out of the air and brought him to safety. Even as the Flash danced around the Hulk, Superboy had found that he could barely lift his arms, let alone leap tall buildings in a single bound.

And then, in an instant, the music cleared and died down to almost a whisper. His powers returned, along with a certain knowledge that the Hulk _had_ to be stopped here and that _he_ was the only one that could do it.

It was in that instant that he had launched himself at the Hulk. That thought that it was up to him repeated over and over, and with each crack of the fist it grew. In his eyes Superboy could see the skies bleeding and the Hulk…looked like something else. Every bit as powerful though.

With this determination, Superboy found his superhearing picked up more than usual. He could hear minor changes in the air as the Hulk swept a hand at Wonder Girl. He could hear her heartbeat flutter with anticipation of the blow, he could hear the scuffing of feet as they ran from the battle. He could hear every grunt and moan from a man that the Question was interrogating.

Worse though he could hear one sentence over and over. Lois was saying it. Jimmy Olsen was saying it. Batman had said it once, and hundreds of Metropolis citizens were muttering it. He hadn't said the sentence outloud but he had certainly thought it.

_Superman where are you?_

The Man of Steel should have been front and center for this fight. Of all of Earth's champions none was so well equipped to handle the Hulk. But he was gone. Worse was the fact that Superboy knew he'd seen Clark there earlier. There was no explaining it.

Another sound filled Superboy's ears, the sound of jets scrambling. In bound fighters, set to strike down the Hulk…and lay waste to anything that was near him. He heard President Luthor, give the confirmation order. Time had officially run out. The problem with the Hulk had to be settled.

"Get him out of here," Batman's voice came calm and direct now. He was speaking to two people, Iron Man and Superboy. "Get the Hulk in the air and away from the area, aim for the bay or a river."

"Got it," Superboy said and slammed a knee into Hulk's chin then looked to Wonder Girl, "Get your lasso around his chest! We taking him into the air."

A moment later Iron Man appeared, his arms outstretched in front of him as his repulsors kicked in at full blast. Superboy added his own momentum and Wonder Girl towed the Hulk behind her with her lasso.

"Let go of me!" Hulk roared. "Let go of me! That music has to be stopped!"

Superboy's eyes widened at hearing this. Hulk could hear it too. It was only then that the Boy of Steel realized that the pitch was rising again. The volume kicking up. The music began filling everything that was.

* * *

"It all seems a little convenient don't you think?' the man that called himself the Question said. "A group of terrorist decide to blow up an airplane, but in the hijacking process, it turns out that one of the passengers on the plane is Bruce Banner A.K.A the Incredible Hulk. Hulk the proceeds to demolish a plane and not content with that, crashes peace accords that the entire world is watching. Quite an elaborte way to murder yourself for your God don't you think? A simple suicide bombing would have been less painful."

"There are no coincidences," Al Rumi said. "Everything happens according to God's will. But we did not plan on the creature."

"Didn't you?" Question said. "Maybe you didn't but the higher ups in your organization…surely they knew who would be on that flight. Certainly they planned it. Why blow up a plane or a building when you can release a gamma infused monstrosity right on top of the President of the United Sates? So tell me….who were your superiors?"

"You know who they are!" Al Rumi spat. "Your government has hounded them like dogs! Great leaders of our generation!"

"And yet you're who they're sending to blow himself up," Question neared with his faceless head. "There are too many easy facts in your story. Someone set this all up, perhaps set you up. I want to know who it was. Clearly someone with a lot of money…but who gains by keeping the two Atlantises at each other's throats? Luthor is an obvious candidate but perhaps too obvious."

"This has nothing to do with Atlantis! It has to do with-"

"I _know_ what you think this is about but it's not. It can't be."

Al Rumi made as if he was trying to get up but let his hands get near his detonator. Only to find that it wasn't there. He looked up the Question, who held it in his hand.

"I took the liberty of relieving you of this while you were biting me."

* * *

"You'll pay for this Iron Man!" Hulk bellowed and strained against Wonder Girl's lasso. Superboy could barely hear Hulk's words now. The music consumed all other noise. Unfortunately that didn't help with all other sensations that attacked him at the moment.

To say Hulk didn't want to be taken for a ride would have been the understatement of any year. He roared and bellowed and did his level best to escape his bonds. So much so that it was all the three of them could do to maintain their upward momentum. But they needed to gain more. They were aimed at a diagonal angle at the Lexcorp building. If they could get enough speed they'd be able to angle it just enough to clear it and then it wouldn't matter. The downward decent would take them to the bay.

"If you'd just calmed down this wouldn't have had to happen Hulk!" Iron Man fired back.

"You think you're right! Shell-head judge Hulk! I will have my revenge!"

"Wonder Woman proved to you that no one wanted to hurt you!" Wonder Girl yelled.

"All lies! Lies to save themselves from me! Hulk won't take anymore!"

Hulk strained anew against his bonds and his massive feet started kicking, not only causing Superboy and Iron Man to have to twist their bodies to avoid them but slowing their pace down.

Worse Superboy's ears picked up one other sound besides what was immediately around him and the straining music. The jets were near…

"Incoming!" he yelled.

* * *

"No!" Al Rumi screamed, his head pounded with rage. "You can't deny my destiny!"

"You can kill yourself all you want," Question said. "But I'm not letting you take innocent people with you. Now search your memory. Certainly you heard _something_ about whoever financed your operation. Your handlers must of mentioned who paid to be able to sneak these bombs past security! A name! An alias! Give me something or I'll give you more reason to wish for your death than your seventeen virgins."

"I will not betray the cause…"

Al Rumi's words were deafened by the roar of fighter jets overhead. Question grabbed Al Rumi and dragged him out of the alleyway and out in the open. The jets were aimed right at three figures blasting through at the top of the Lexcorp building.

* * *

"Hulk smash!" the Green Goliath boomed above all other noise. His heel blurred in motion and caught Iron Man in the small of his back. The effect was immediate and horrifying. Metal, and electricity sprayed into the air and Iron Man rocketed into ground-ward.

Superboy didn't have time to consider a rescue. A half glance backward confirmed what he'd already heard. Missiles screamed at them even as the fighter jets veered away. The Boy of Steel cursed and Hulk jerked his shoulders. The move whipped the lasso, and its holder down and forward. Instantly Wonder Girl was put in the path of one of the missiles.

The explosion against her body was completely silent to Superboy. He could hear nothing save the music now. Hulk's hands wrapped around his chest, his mouth opened to some sort of bellow.

Superboy gritted his teeth and shoved his entire body into the Hulk. Every ounce of strength, of will, of speed. Everything he had, all with sweet tones in his ears, even as the remaining rocket closed the distance between them.

* * *

"No," Question whispered, and his grip on Al Rumi slackened slightly.

The two remaining figures hit the Lexcorp tower with the strength of a bomb. A half second later the missile struck where they were, adding fire to the deafening mix. The rumbled and the building buckled a moment before the entire thing leaned and collapsed.

"Allah Akbar!" Al Rumi raised his hands above his head even as the cloud of debris rushed at them. Question grappled him and threw him back into the alley as the dust thundered at them.

Luckily it never reached them. Standing in front of the entire crowd was the Invisible Woman, her hands outstretched. The cloud bashed against an invisible barrier and spread across it harmlessly out of the way.

Al Rumi's jaw was practically on the concrete now. He watched in disbelief as the Invisible Woman fell to one knee from the strain but kept the barrier up, kept the people safe. No one was going to die due to the building collapsing. It had been empty due to the Peace Accords and the dust wasn't going to choke those around it. All of it had been for nothing.

"And you wanted to kill her," Question said with a hint of a chuckle.

Al Rumi opened his mouth to curse but instead there was a "beep". It was followed by another half a second later, and then by another in half that time. Question took a step back and Al Rumi ripped his shirt open. The bomb was beeping, faster and faster. Al Rumi looked around, he didn't know if the explosion would be large enough to kill anybody but himself and his tormentor. He tried to break into a run toward the crowd but Question grabbed him and threw him back, even as the simultaneous beeps became one long drawn out, final warning beep.

Al Rumi closed his eyes…but the explosion never came.

Instead there was a hissing sound. Al Rumi looked down as a green gas shot out of the bomb. What was happening? This bomb was defective! Everything in this attack for God had been for not! The gas reached him and he involuntarily breathed it in. He coughed but no pain came. Question was several feet back, one hand in front of him defensively.

"Kill me!" Al Rumi said. Let me die…. cough… I…cough..have…cough… failed…cough…heh…judgment…hah…will come…ha ha…ha…from above…ha ha ha ha…"

Al Rumi tried to breath but suddenly each breath that he drew was fired back out with a laugh. His eyes started watering and through his tears he could see the crowd, more gas…his comrades? Their bombs too?

Al Rumi held his mouth shut, his head pounded and his lungs ached. It was no use, another volley of laughter fired out and he fell over. By now he could hear laughter. Laughter everywhere! It was funny! The entire mission! The Jihad! A joke. Funny! Hilarious! Al Rumi coughed and laughed and laughed and blood spat from his mouth as tears leaked from his eyes. All a joke.

* * *

"No!" Batman's scream came out harsh against the laughter around him. His own face was protected by a gasmask and his hands worked frantically to administer the anti-venom that he carried to anyone nearby. The entire crowd was erupting with laughter. The terrorist had been mingled all throughout the crowd. Lost to the authorities in all the confusion.

Those that hadn't breathed in the gas now stampeded in all directions, trampling anything that got in their way. Men, women, and children lay convulsing on the ground laughing, bleeding, and dying.

Heroes all throughout the crowd scooped up victims and rushed them to ambulances. Batman's body shook at the sight. His mind could scarcely grasp that this was happening. The Joker was in Arkham. He'd checked before leaving Gotham! The Joker had been in Arkham ever since Batman had captured him at the X-mansion. He couldn't have done this.

But suddenly that didn't matter. He'd already saved those that he could…but one life stood out. It was someone he knew could handle himself in most instances but when the Joker was involved Batman's paranoia reached new heights.

"Robin!" he bolted through the crowd. "Robin! Oracle find Robin!"

"Oh my God," her voice came choked in the earpiece. "How could this have happened? The Joker…"

"Find Robin!"

Batman stepped hard and a "boom" sounded directly to his left. He was thrown to the ground. For half a moment he thought it was another bomb, another deadly weapon to destroy more lives. But as the boom echoed away he recognized it and the light to his side. It wasn't an explosion that caused the noise, but rather a boom tube. Someone was arriving to Earth from Apokalips

Batman stood and his fists bunched together. Ready to greet any foe that might come from the intergalactic gateway. But instead of Kalibak or Darksied. Superman burst through. Worry lines visible in his face. Sweat drenched his forehead His head twisting in every direction while his super eyes took in every horrifying detail that was downtown Metropolis."

"Where have you…" Batman started but Superman grabbed him and the two were airborne so fast that Batman had to grit his teeth and focus on one point to not be nauseous. The ride was over as soon as it started.

Batman took a breath and realized they were in the pile of metal, stone, and material that made up what had once been the Lexcorp building. Right in front of him was Wonder Girl, Robin. Both of them knelt, crying over Superboy, who lay on the ground dead. There was no sign of the Hulk. Superman lifted Superoboy's body with quivering hands his eyes filled with denial.

"What happened!?" He looked to Batman. "How did this happen?"

"The Hulk," Batman said after a moment. It was best that Superman knew the details straight away. The Hulk appeared, Superboy fought him, they crashed into this building and brought it down."

"But that shouldn't have killed him!" Wonder Girl shouted. She charged at Superman, stopping just short of hitting him while tears streamed down her face. "Where were you? You should have stopped the Hulk!"

A sound issued behind them and the Question appeared, climbing the rubble.

"It's happened!" Question breathed. "We couldn't stop it! We have to stop it…the perfect storm!"

**Next: Perfect Mourning**

**Gulanticus:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you approved of the Questions/Spider-man quote in the beginning, even if I messed up on the typo. As to your questions. Yes, there is hint in the previous chapter that Dick was on the plane but not a large one. As to Scott. While I don't include every bit of continuity from the comics in my "Universe" I try to keep the flavor of the characters. So while I'm not sure that Cyclops got absorbed by Apocalypse in this continuity he has much of that mindset. As to the Batman's mutant double standard. He has Wolverine on the Outsiders because its just a different beast than the JLA. The Outsiders is for covert ops and Batman has complete control of them. In the JLA everyone is supposed to be an equal teammate. Since Batman doesn't trust most of the X-men he has an issue with them on the JLA because he can't control them and has to trust them. As to Rogue and Batman. There will be a bit more revealed later but basically Rogue proved herself to him by the way she saved his life in the first story. Anyway thanks for the Review again!

**Lembas7:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yep, I've seen the Marvel/DC parodies. I love them. Thanks for pointing out the lines you liked and thanks for reading.

**Wolvmbm:** Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter answered your question about the effectiveness of Wonder Woman's Lasso on the Hulk.

**Louie Pastiche:** Hulk's strength is always variable. And…sure…let's go with sub-consciously pulling his punch. Glad you liked the chapter. Nice insight with the music.

**TL:** Thanks for the review. Everybody needs to be on their guard in this fic. Not just the batclan. As for Thanos…we'll see. I've never read a single comic book with him in it apart from the Marvel/DC crossover so I'm not sure I have well enough of a handle on the character to do him justice. I may do more research in that area though. Thanks for reading!

**Aura-leaf: **Thanks for the review!

**Kikineto:** Thanks for reading!

**Tony El: **Thanks for reading. You're right that Charlie X helped make the decision on Karina, and you'll find out more about his part in what's happening soon, involving Karina as well. The difference was that Xavier wasn't in a position to interfere like Superman was. Thanks for the review!

**Protector of Canon2:** Thanks for reading! Namor and Aquaman's problems will soon be a trifle. Thanks!

**SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491:** Thanks for the faith that I can write the big D. Thanks for reading.

**Esperto: Thanks for the review!**


	5. The Perfect Mourning

"_Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful when you're angry?"_

"_Has anyone ever told you that you're a vile, disgusting, moron when you're drunk?"_

"_This some sort of Amazon Mating Ritual?"_

_~Iron Man and Wonder Woman_

**Chapter Four**

**Perfect Mourning**

"N…no…NO!" The girls screams clashed against the walls and closed door. She sat up straight in her bed, panting. Her eyes darted back and forth, piecing together the rooms outlines in the dark. She released a slow and defeated breath and slumped back on her pillow, her fingers curled on the edge of her blanket as she almost strangled it against her neck. She pressed her eyes shut, sleep beckoned her…but the images began again, right where they'd left off. She opened one eye and searched for the glow of the alarm clock. After a moment of focusing she groaned. Two A.M. She'd only gotten an hour of sleep. Likely the only hour she'd get.

Karina Bradshaw let out another sigh. How many more nights was she going to have like this? What had she done to deserve not being able to get more than a few moments rest at a time? Little snatches of sleep that only served to exhaust her more and make her useless during her Danger Room sessions. Sessions that would go a lot smoother if Wolverine wasn't such a fascist drill sergeant.

The clap off footsteps approaching fired Karina's eyes to the door. A shadow swallowed the dim hallway light that peeked under the door's crack. The young mutant girl tightened the blankets around her and rolled her back to the door. If she breathed just right she could make it sound like she was sleeping. She wouldn't have to talk or—

"I know you're awake Karina," Xavier's voice came out calm and even from behind the door. "And cursing in your mind won't make this fact untrue."

Karina rolled over as Xavier opened the door. Of all the people in the mansion it had to be _him_. Everyone else she could have fooled. Except for Wolverine, but he wasn't here tonight. Not that _that_ was a surprise. Still she would have preferred a gruff lecture about keeping quiet while others were trying to sleep to what she was about to get.

Xavier flicked on a small lamp on Karina's dresser and peered at her with those raised brows that she just wanted to pluck sometimes. "More nightmares then?"

"Yeah," Karina rolled back over, hoping the Professor would take the hint.

"This is the third time this week, you cannot keep these to yourself child. Dreams are indicators of our subconscious feelings and worries. Nightmares are the most pressing manifestations about them. If you confront them they'll go away."

The clock stared Karina in the face. Its red glow mocked her refusal to speak about her nightmares. How often was she going to stare at those digital numbers because she couldn't sleep? How long before she got sick of it and vaporized it!?

"Believe me we can afford plenty of alarm clocks," Xavier said. "But it will still cost you demerits in the Danger Room whenever you're late so I would suggest you try to hold onto your alarm clock."

Karina sat up and glared at the Professor. He wasn't going to leave. He just stood there, leaning against her dresser in a red bathrobe and green pajamas, with his feet comfortably tucked in woolen slippers. His face was a picture of patience. Something Karina knew she lacked in abundance.

"Why can't you leave it alone?" she crossed her arms. "If you really want to know my dreams why don't you just take a look yourself? You certainly don't have a problem stealing my other thoughts."

"I only hear the thoughts you scream," Xavier crossed the gap between the dresser and the bed. "Your private thoughts and dreams I leave well enough alone. As to your other question, I only pester you because I know I can help you deal with your problems. That is what I set my school up to do. So why don't you tell me about your nightmare. Then perhaps both of us can get back to sleep."

The young mutants brain jumped at that sentence. "Wait…you can control my mind can't you?"

Xavier cocked a brow, Karina's eyes fixed on it but she drove the thought away. "Of course I could control your mind but I would never--"

"I'll make you a deal Professor," she cut in. "I'll tell you my nightmare if _after_ I'm done; you'll use your mind mojo to make me sleep!"

The Professor stared at her for a long moment. Karina held a breath as he knelt down so she could be eye-level with him. She knew he was most likely reading her mind or something like that so she filled her every thought with "Please, please, please, please, please, please…" Finally he sighed and nodded.

"If it will get you to open up, then very well, but let's not make it a habit of this. I have other things to do with my nights than tuck you in."

"Okay okay!" Karina said. "But I'm so tired right now I'll take what I can get."

"Don't forget your part young lady," Xavier said. "I won't use any of my 'mind mojo' as you put it, until you tell me about your dreams."

The corners of Karina's mouth sunk down and her fingertips suddenly found themselves playing with the edges of her bedspread. She tried opening her mouth a couple of times but immediately closed it. When her eyes made contact with the Professor they shimmered with dread, until finally she took a great breath and pressed her back against the headboard.

"It was about my brother…"

"Your brother," Xavier cocked a brow. "We've been through this. You don't have a brother. We've searched your mind, we've searched birth records and death certificates. Your brother was a fabrication of the Brotherhood to lure Batman to Metropolis."

"I know," Karina slipped her knees up to her chin and rested her arms on them. "but I can't stop dreaming about him. He's in pain every time I see him, someone's hurting him and I can't stop it."

"Can you ever see who's responsible?"

Karina shook her head.

"Could they be repressed memories from your time with Apocalypse, Luthor, and Ra's Al Ghul? Perhaps you're putting you're perceived brother in your own place."

"No," Karina's eyes darkened and she pulled the covers tighter against her body. "It wasn't in Egypt. It was in Gotham. It was in Bruce Wayne's house."

"Wayne Manor?"

"Yes, the electricity was out, but the lights flickered, there was broken glass, everywhere, and I could hear my brother screaming. I was walking through a hallway by the front door, every time I took a breath it felt like my lungs were tearing and that I would vomit fire, but I could see my breath. I kept following the sounds; there were marks on the wall, like someone had gone at it with claws. Then I came to the room… the biggest bedroom I've ever seen! The drapes were torn down but something choked all light out so it didn't get into the room. Above the bed there was a portrait a couple, dangling on one end. The husband had a mustache they were happy…it made me angry…but happy to see that it was crooked on the wall. I went into a closet…bigger than this room and there was a dresser...you're not reading my mind are you?"

Xavier shifted his weight from his heels to the balls of his feet, "I'm merely looking at your mind as you describe your dream. I only see what you see as you remember it, I'm not stealing anything from you."

Karina narrowed her eyes and glanced down at her fingers that now had the covers bunched up between them. "I…I guess that's alright." One of Xavier's hands appeared on top of hers and she instantly surrendered the blanket to intertwine her fingers with his.

"You came to a dresser?"

"…With a mirror, it was cracked. In the reflection I could see back into the room…the couple in the painting were staring at me… I looked back at the dresser and tried to open the top drawer…it wouldn't budge. I…I got mad. I started hitting it over and over…my hand broke, I kicked the dresser over and the drawer cracked open. Inside there was…a handgun. I took it."

"A handgun? At Bruce Wayne's house…in Bruce Wayne's dresser?"

"A Smith and Wesson 9mm semi-automatic," Karina said without pausing. "My brother screamed and I ran toward the sound with my gun in hand. I came into the main hall of the mansion. There was a man and a woman…not the ones from the painting. I thought they should be…they tried to talk but I kept seeing the man and woman in the painting…somehow…I knew these people had to die. I pointed the gun the man threw himself in front of his wife and yelled. I didn't hear him…I took a breath and squeezed the trigger. The woman screamed so loud she broke the shards of glass at my feet and the glasses the man wore…I shot her to shut her up. I…I shot her…I shot them…"

Karina blinked and focused on the room…she'd seen it all so vividly again…she looked to Xavier to see his brows pressed together in a worried look, his eyes were fixed on her…but not her eyes, her mouth. It was only then that the young mutant realized she was smiling. Her hands trembled as the smile disappeared and she turned back to her mentor. "I…I…"

"You have quite vivid dreams Karina…"

"Can you make me go to sleep now?"

Xavier released her hand and his eyes focused on hers. I think that we ought to discuss it first. There is some imagery there that—"

"We can talk about it tomorrow. I promise…please Professor let me sleep."

For a long moment the answer didn't come. Xavier simply frowned at her and she knew he was replaying the images he'd gotten from her in his mind. In the end though he simply stood up and started toward the door. Karina opened her mouth to protest but a yawn came out instead and her eyes began drooping. In spite of herself and her rapidly vanishing consciousness, she smiled.

"Th…ank you prof…tomorrow…talk."

Karina rolled over and sweet dreamless sleep took her, but only after she heard Xavier speak as he turned out the lamp. "I'm afraid not tomorrow. I'll be in Metropolis, at Superboy's funeral. Sleep well Karina."

* * *

_  
_

_Superboy Slain:_

_Nation Mourns Hero and victims of Metropolis Massacre._

_By Lois Lane Kent_

_Details of the tragic events of last Tuesday are still being sifted through and evaluated. In the immediate aftermath of the attacks, rumors covered truth like a thick fog. Local First Responders were so quickly overwhelmed and local law enforcement so extended that S.H.I.E.L.D has been called in to all but take over. Facts are few and far between but this much we do know._

_On Tuesday morning Al Queda Terrorists attempted to hijack a 7-47 jumbo jet with the intent on crashing it into the Lexcorp Tower right above the Atlantis Peace Accords. The terrorists plan, however was cut short when the Incredible Hulk attacked from inside the plane. Members of the Justice League, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four intervened to save passengers of the airliner and to subdue the Hulk. What followed was a massive battle that culminated the Hulk and Superboy crashing into the Lexcorp Tower and bringing it down. In the chaos Joker Toxin was released from bombs strapped to the terrorist's chests. The death toll was lessened thanks to the efforts of the heroes gathered. Unfortunately even heroes cannot save everyone and the death toll is still being calculated but early estimates have it in the hundreds with many more reporting symptoms of Joker gas and inhalation of debris from the toppled Lexcorp Building._

_Among the casualties were diplomats and ambassadors from across the globe. Confirmed deaths include the distinguished ambassadors from France, Brazil, Latveria, India, and Argentina. President Luthor has declared a world wide manhunt for Bruce Banner A.K.A "the Hulk" and has vowed not to seek re-election if the monster is not brought in before the end of his term._

_Those are the facts. But two facts are even more clear and painful to the Citizens of Metropolis. Superboy gave his life defending the city, and Captain America is fighting for his._

_Superboy first appeared in Metropolis after Superman gave his life to stop the monster Doomsday from destroying the city. The Boy of Steel was a clone of Superman and immediately set out fulfilling the legacy of the hero that had spawned him. Superboy remained active in the Super-hero world even after Superman returned from dead and made and name for himself. Growing up before our eyes and becoming a true hero. Last Tuesday he proved it by paying the ultimate price. Superboy may not have had the long career that Superman has but in the short span of time that he was among us he taught us that even a Boy of Steel can fight for Truth, Justice, and the American Ideal. He will be missed by the citizens of Metropolis. One can only hope that he will find a similar path back to us that Superman did._

Lois blinked at the screen. The cursor arrow highlighted the document she'd just finished writing. Her finger hovered over the delete key. She hated this article. Hated it more than anything she'd ever written. Not even her article about Superman's death eclipsed it, if only because Superman came back to her, making her article obsolete. With Superboy though… Each time she mentioned Superboy's death it dragged back a personal pain and stabbed her with it.

Superboy came into her life during the worst chapter of it. She'd resented him at first, even though part of her wanted to accept him as a tie back to the man she had loved. After Superman came back she was more willing to accept the Boy of Steel as he was. In the last couple of years he really had become part of the family…and now he was gone.

She stared at the article again. She knew that it probably needed more mention about Captain America's condition. He was clinging to life, with the greatest minds and healers in the world trying to help him pull through. He was practically a national treasure, and he deserved to be honored…but the article she'd just written was about Superboy. The Boy of Steel had often shared the spotlight. It wasn't fair for him to not have special attention now.

The curtains rustled in the apartment and Lois looked to the window. Just the wind. Lois frowned and turned back to the document. There was another reason why she resented it. The article wasn't hers to write. It should have been written by Clark. Superboy had practically been his little brother, he rarely spoke of it but Superman had seen so much potential in Superboy and wanted nothing more than to see him become the hero he had been destined to be.

Lois sighed, saved the document and pushed away from the desk. The night air had long lost the effect of cooling the apartment and was now making it feel like an icebox in the north pole. Instead of shutting the windows, however, Lois put on a warm robe and went out to the balcony. Her hand slipped into the pocket and retrieved a pack of cigarettes. She'd bought them that morning. Normally she couldn't get away with smoking. No matter what she did Clark always knew when she'd fallen off the wagon. He didn't even have to say anything, just giver her that look he had. The one that said he knew she could do better.

But at this point she'd welcome it.

She'd only seen her husband once since Superboy had died.

Before she knew it she had the cigarette in her mouth and she plunged her hand into her pocket. Her hand fumbled around, no lighter she checked the other pocket; also empty. With another sigh she went back into the apartment. In under a second she had a kitchen lighter in hand and was heading back to the balcony. Her cellphone rang and she almost dropped the lighter. The ringtone revealed it was Perry. Lois kept walking.

Once outside she raised the lighter to the cigarette and glance around…And dropped her lighter and cigarette. She was no longer alone on the balcony. She shared it with a familiar figure wearing a red cape and an 'S' shield.

"Where's Kal?" Supergirl said, tears misting in her eyes.

"He's…" Lois started but the emotional detachment she'd worked up while preparing for her smoke evaporated. "Come in Kara, please."

Supergirl suddenly had her face buried in Lois' shoulder and the reporter led both of them into the living room, only pausing to shut the balcony. Part of her was amazed to see this amount of emotion from the Girl of Steel. Lois had always been under the impression that Superboy and Supergirl had never been that close. Perhaps she had been mistaken.

"I was too late to do anything…" Supergirl said after she managed to regain her composure. "Kal had sent me to Colu…I heard from them about what was happening on Earth, and that Kal was on New Genesis getting a boomtube. I came as soon as I could but Superboy was…"Supergirl pressed a hand against her eye, swallowing while she did. Lois gripped her other hand. "Where's Kal?"

"He's looking for the Hulk," Lois looked away. "He's been looking for the Hulk ever since it happened. He came to work once to make an appearance as Clark and secure the time he needed to keep searching. He visited his parents once…none of us have seen him since."

"I should go," Supergirl stood. "I should go and help him find that monster."

"Please don't," Lois kept a hold of her hand. "I…I haven't talked to anybody about it. Not anybody that knows all the secret identities anyway."

Supergirl's body still leaned toward the balcony door but slowly she came back to her seat trembling. She stared at the floor, resting a free hand on her knee as her shoes shifted around. "I always wanted to know Conner better. I always planned on it but almost every time I got ready to go see him or have a team up, I got caught up in my own business, my own damn, self-important business. I always liked him, a little brother or another cousin, he made everyone laugh. Now…I can't."

"You didn't need to tell me that…"

"Yes I did," Supergirl looked up. "I've been the same way with Kal, since coming to Earth I've barely cared at all about my family here. Kal, you, the Kents…Kon El. Am I really so shallow that it takes the death of one of you to make me realize how important you all are?"

"Kara…" Lois said and her eyes went up with a sigh. "I'm so bad at this…You're not…Conner would…Clark…My…my father died before I ever truly got to tell him how much I loved him. I…I know how you feel."

For a long while after that the two women didn't have words. Words were superfluous. A sudden understanding had been reached between them. In that understanding they could share their grief just as strongly as the spoken word. In the unspoken mourning there was comfort and longing. Longing for one more member of their family to return to them. To come and join them so he could find the same peace that they had. But Superman was gone and they could only pray that he would find his own road to reconciliation with the death of Superboy.

* * *

The hallway sat darkened. The power to the hallway had been cut. The guards assigned to patrol it lay unconscious. The guards watching the surveillance cameras were watching a timed loop of recordings from two nights before this one; a recording that had no unauthorized visitors to the cells. Cells that now had inmates howling at the loss of light, crazed men and women that had learned as adults to be afraid of the dark.

The occupant of one cell was completely silent. He simply sat on his bed with his feet crossed and his fingers drumming against his knees. He'd sat like that the moment the power went out. Even though he had seen his cell door swing open just seconds before everything went dark. He sat and waited and smiled.

There was no noise before the attack came. There never was, and the inmate would have been disappointed if he had heard anything.

One moment he was sitting, the next he was sprawled on the floor, his face having taken the brunt of the fall. He didn't try to get up. He just lay there until hands curled around his neck and he was hoisted upward once again and slammed against the wall, his head smacked the cement and his smile faltered. It reappeared when his eyes focused on two white slits in the darkness.

"Batman you didn't have to go through all this trouble on my account!" he chuckled. "You know I'll drop anything I'm doing for you."

"How did you do it Joker!? Do you have someone on the outside that you're giving orders to? Do you have a way to slip in and out of the asylum without alerting the guards? Tell me!"

The Joker's grin widened. "Oh _that's_ why you're here. I was beginning to think you didn't care, you don't call, you don't write. I should feel offended that it took _this_ to get you to visit me but gosh I'm just so happy to see you I can't hold a grudge!"

"I'm not here to play your games," Batman threw him across the room.

"No you're not," Joker pulled himself up. "Look at all the effort you went to in order to see me tonight uninterrupted. If I didn't know any better I would think you were going to do me dirty."

"A lot of people died in that attack," Batman loomed closer. "If I were to snap your neck not one person would lose sleep over it."

"Nobody but you."

Batman backhanded the Joker and the villain flew out of his cell. Before he could get up he felt a hard boot against his fingers. The Dark Knight's silhouette was barely visible in the darkness. The Joker winced as the boot pinched his fingers against the cement. An audible 'pop' fired from them, any more pressure and there would be an audible 'crack'. The Joker's wince turned into a grin.

"Batman," he whispered. "The two of us out here in the dark together? People will talk! Heh, heh, ha, haaa!"

"Why did you attack Metropolis!? Are you working with anybody?!"

"You'll get the same answer I gave the delightful men from S.H.I.E.L.D and from Checkmate and every other Big Brother hubabaloo agency that has come to interrogate me…you ready?"

Batman's eyes only narrowed into even tighter slits. "I've watched all the recordings they made of their interrogations and read every transcript. I know you're not telling the truth."

"But I am!" the Joker placed his free hand under his neck for comfort. "I had nothing to do with that Metropolis Massacre! I've been locked up ever since our last team up back at Charlie X's place."

The boot came off of his fingers and Batman hefted the Joker so they were face to face. "I don't believe you. I know you Joker, if someone else had used your toxin like that you would have been furious. You would have broken out and hunted down the ones responsible for stealing your gimmick."

"Ah Batsy McManski," Joker shook his head and a couple of giggles came out. "You're not getting the joke here! That wasn't someone stealing my act. That was someone trying their darndest to frame me. And that's what so funny, that you bought it hook line and sinker!"

"You're lying!"

"For once I'm not!" Joker hooted. "If I ever do find the guy that horned in on my gig, I'll give him a firm handshake for one of the most creative uses of my toxin I've ever seen…then I'll stab him in the face with an ice-pick! Ha Ha Haaaah!"

"If it wasn't you then _who was it_!?"

"Oh Bats that would be telling!"

"Then you know who it is!"

"I may have an inkling, heh, a thought on the edge of perception…heh…heh," the Joker's body began shaking and a deep laugh came from his chest. Tear's leaked from his eyes with each laugh and his next words were forced out in between laughs. "…and if I'm right…heh..hhee…h..you're entirely out of your league. In fact your…hah…heh…League is out of its League!"

Over the sound of the Joker's laughter came the sounds of footsteps and shouts. Flashlight beams peeked under the door at the far end of the hall. Above them the lights flickered. Batman glared at the Joker one last time before throwing the grinning madman back into his cell, face first.

The lights came on completely and the Arkham security guards charged into the hallway, nightsticks and tazers ready. Inmates still in their cells pounded on the glass, others just watched as the guards came to the Joker's cell, wide-open. The villain lay prone, hands bound, his bleeding head next to the cracked porcelain toilet the cell had. He breathed rhythmically with small giggles coming out with every exhale. The guards scratched their heads as they looked around, finding no sign of who had done this.

* * *

The Superboy monument stood right next to the one that honored Superman. Lex Luthor had commissioned it, using his personal money, not taking a cent out of the Federal budget to pay for it, in spite of several key senators expressing a desire to do so. But no, this one all came from Luthor's pocket, paying a team of the worlds finest sculptors a fortune to get the statue ready in time for the funeral.

The scene of the funeral was eerily reminiscent of Superman's funeral years earlier. Caped and masked heroes marched in a procession behind the Boy of Steel's coffin as it was drawn to the memorial statue that would house it. Superman had walked directly behind it with Luthor of all people walking side by side with him. Neither man spoke to one another during the entire service. Of the two of them though Superman remained the most stoic. He stood as rigid and stiff as his own statue and he had stood beside it for all eternity it would have crumbled long before he did.

Luthor on the other hand. As President of the United States he addressed the mourners and attempted to provide something of a eulogy for the Teen of Steel. Half way through his address, however, he broke down and tears sprung from his eyes. His teeth gritted and he swore to bring everyone that was involved in the slaying of Superboy to justice. They were the last words he had as he left the platform set up for him. Superman remained exactly where he was on the podium. The only part of him moving, were his eyes as he watched Luthor leave.

Superman was slated to speak next and last. He took to the podium…but his words were short and muted. There were no threats for justice as there were in Luthor's speech, nor were there any tears. The Man of Steel kept his voice even and mellow, briefly speaking of his first meeting with Superboy to the giving him the Kryptonian name of Kon El.

In his final words Superman spoke of how he had once told Superboy that the young super hero had to earn the right to wear the 'S' shield and that Superboy had done nothing but that for the rest of his life, that if anyone truly deserved to be part of Krypton's Legacy it had been Superboy.

When Superman left the podium several reporters, including Lois Lane Kent rushed to him but he simply took to the skies. Leaving the mourners to lay the Boy of Steel to rest without him.

And they did. With old friends watching, Robin, the Guardian, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl. New friends were no less affected however, Jubilee, Charles Xavier, and Spider-man. All of the passed by to pay final respects to their comrade, best friend, boyfriend.

And then it was over. Superboy was interred and slowly the crowd of mourners diminished. Many left talking to one another, sharing stories of times that they had been saved by the fallen hero. The news cameras broke camp and most left. There were of course stragglers. Many that did not wish to leave the shadow of the statue. Many that laid flowers or Superboy action figures at the base of the memorial. Eventually, after dark the police made everyone leave. Many would be back the next day, but for the evening Superboy was to rest peacefully.

However…the police couldn't keep one late night visitor out. He arrived close to three a.m. bathed in darkness, he had slipped past them as quietly as they're own shadows. With every step he took toward the Superboy Memorial he knew he shouldn't be coming. But his feet kept moving and the statue loomed larger with every second.

Finally he stood in front of it. A slight wind rustled and his cape flowed with it, tugging against his shoulders and arms. The chill in the wind went unnoticed as he stared at the statue. Each breath he took went deeper and came out more ragged. His fingers clenched into fists. If he had not been wearing gloves his fingernails might have pricked his skin. His head went down, almost in the attitude of prayer but no words escaped his lips. Instead his mouth clenched tightly shut as he tried to steady himself.

"Conner," Robin finally managed, keeping his eyes locked on the plaque, almost drowned in flowers, that identified the noble dead within the memorial. "The other heroes…they're having a dinner in your honor. I know I shouldn't be here…I said my goodbye's to you earlier today, but I…"

The Teen Wonder gritted his teeth once more and looked up at the statue again. Taking in the carefree smile that the sculptor had placed on the face. A smile that had no doubt been studied from photos so it would be as realistic as possible. It didn't even do it a small measure of justice.

"My world…the one that I fight crime in is a dark one. It always has been. Every day I see the worst that we humans do to each other. All the drugs, the abuse, the killing, it never stops. And…and I'll be fighting it until the day I die. I realized that a while ago, but what's made that thought bearable…what made that thought bearable was that every weekend I would go to the Tower and see my…best friend and I'd see the other side of it. Even when we were fighting for our lives it was different. It felt that for at least the time I was working with you that I was in the world you and Superman were used to. One where the sun was stronger than the shadows. I never told you how much I appr…"

Robin looked away again, his hand came to his face and he ripped his mask off. Wringing it in his fists, his eyes clenched shut and his chest shuddered with each breath. "You weren't supposed to die Conner! I've lost so much family, friends! You were invincible! I can't do this anymore. I can't lead the Titans without someone to balance it! I can't…I…dammit…"

One of his fists unclenched and he planted his palm against his one of his eyes that refused to obey him and not cry. His body shook and he sank to his knees. His battle to contain his emotions lost and forgotten. His earlier attempts at stealth to keep away from the guards notice, a distant memory.

Gone was the masked teen hero, the leader of the Teen Titans, Batman's trusted partner. Gone was the boy that clung to the shadows and adjusted his voice to sound like his mentors The detective, that calculated every mystery that presented itself.. All that was stripped away to a young man in a costume sobbing for his lost friend.

So deep was he in remorse, that he didn't feel the hand on his shoulder for a full minute. If he had had his mind operating like normal he would have known it was a masculine hand, warm and caring. But in the state he was in he simply flinched and drew away to glare at who was touching him. He instantly regretted it and his hand went to reattach his mask and wipe his tears. The hand stopped him.

"Tim…" Superman said his eyes reflecting the Teen hero's sadness. "Tim it's okay…"

Before the Man of Steel had even finished his sentence the Boy Wonder was clinging to him. Superman didn't hesitate to put an arm around Robin's back and just let the boy let it out.

Robin had already imagined what he would do when had a chance to talk to him face to face. He had planned on interrogating the superhero, demand to know where he was when Superboy was giving his life! Superman should have been the one to face the Hulk!

Instead all that vanished and Robin could only see the man that so many looked up to. A man that had loved his best friend almost like family. So he could only grip Superman with one hand and the other stayed clenched tightly. "I'm…I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are…Conner thought you were the strongest people he knew," Superman said, patting Robin's back, his eyes fixed on Superboy's statue. "and he knew how much your friendship meant."

"No. Robin pulled away and he looked up to Man of Steel. "I'm not strong enough…physically… I…I can't avenge him. There's nothing I can do. Not even Batman would be able to come up with a plan to beat the Hulk! I'm not strong enough! I can't…"

Superman kept one hand on Robin's shoulder. "Conner wouldn't expect you to."

"But…"

"And I promise you that I _will_ find the Hulk. He _will_ be brought to justice."

Robin met Superman's eyes and searched them for a moment. Finally he nodded and he put his mask on. It was only then that Superman moved aside and Robin realized that the Man of Steel hadn't come alone. Jubilee and Wonder Girl stood their. Both of them with eyes misted over. Robin didn't move but they went to him. Hugging him so tight that his back popped, completely unnoticed to any of them.

While the two girls comforted the Boy Wonder, Superman stood before Superboy's statue, his hands slack against his side until he finally brought one and touched the statue. His mouth opened and the words "I promise." Escaped before he took to the air, heading not toward space to scan the Earth for the Hulk. That was going to wait, instead he aimed himself toward his apartment where Lois, and Pa, and Ma Kent waited. More than anything Superboy was about his friends and family. Superman had no intention of forgetting that.

But the trio of teen heroes remained for a while yet. Until, at least for that time they had no more tears. It was Jubilee that finally insisted that they leave. Wonder Girl insisted that she fly them so they could avoid the guards, even though she had a sneaking suspicion that Superman had spoken with them and ensured they wouldn't be bothered.

Before they left Robin went to the base of the statue. The entire time he had been with Wonder Girl and Jubilee he'd kept one hand clenched. Now he unfolded it and left what he'd been holding while he had been speaking and mourning. Superboy's Teen Titan's communicator, never to be used again.

"Goodbye Conner," he said quietly and joined Wonder Girl and Jubilee in leaving the memorial behind.

* * *

Twenty minutes after the Teen heroes had left, and a full hour after the patrols started again there was movement once again at the memorials. This time, however, it wasn't in front of the Superboy Memorial. It came from the memorial right next to it. The empty tomb that had once housed Superman's body.

The door to the tomb slid open and two figures slipped out. One slinked around, tossing a head over her shoulder, scoping out for any of the guards or more late night, mourning heroes. The other walked casually, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a whistle would have escaped his lips…if he had had some.

"Will you stop that!" Black Cat snapped. "Are you _trying_ to get us caught!?"

"It doesn't matter," Question replied. "I only agreed to doing it this way because you refused to try it in daylight."

"You _are_ as crazy as they say! How did I get talked into this?"

"Money doesn't talk, it screams."

"Yeah," Black Cat said. "I gotta wonder where you came up with that kind of cash."

"I've managed to get some very rich backers for this project. Why don't we get on with it?"

Black Cat sighed and approached Superboy's tomb. "You're sure Superman didn't see us in there?"

"The tomb was built by Lex Luthor," Question said. "Even with Superman dead he had it lined in led and sound proofed. Superman had no idea that we were here."

"Alright," Black Cat said and approached Superboy's tomb. "If Spider knew I was doing this…"

"Relax," Question said. "If what I suspect is true he'll thank you for saving the universe. Now let's get to it. We have a grave to rob."

* * *

Next chapter: Perfect calm.

**Reader Responses:**

**Wolvmbm:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the S-wives club quote at the beginning. There will be more about the Thunderbolts and the music in up coming chapters. Thanks for the reading as always!

**Wyote:** Batman isn't in an alternate reality in the last part of the last chapter. I was just unclear in writing the details, that was just the immediate aftermath of Hulk and Superboy bringing down the Lexcorp tower. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though! Thanks for reviewing!

**RoXaS707****: **No sir you rock for reviewing my story!

**SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491****:** Things can always get worse…believe me that they can. Thanks for reading!

**Esperto:** Thanks for reading!

**Tressa:** Well this chapter answered the question about whether or not Superboy is dead no? Thank you for the compliment on my writing style. I really appreciate it.

**Exodus5:** I suppose I have powered up some of the Marvel characters if you really think about it. Which honestly, I don't. I've found that with all characters, DC and Marvel, their powerlevels have been less than consistent. It seems they're as strong or as weak as the writer wants them to be. I tend to lean toward that philosophy. Thanks for reading!

**SayianWizard:** Thanks for reading!

**Hephaestus01:** I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Rflame:** Thanks for sticking with the story through all the delays. I really do feel bad about them. I'm actually going to be trying to do smaller chapters so it's less of a problem. We'll see. I'm glad you liked the last chapter though!

**Louie Pastiche: **Well chapter five is shy on answers I'm afraid. Have to give these guys time to mourn. But you can bet more will be revealed in the next chapter! I'm…not going to comment on your theories. I will way though that as usual not everything is as it seems. Thanks for reading!

**Micheal Weaver: **Oy, don't get me started on Final Crisis. I can only pray that I'm not as convoluted at that is. Anyway I really appreciate your review. Yes you'll learn more about the music later on though Darkseid hinted at it in his conversation with Superman. Wonder Woman's…ahem…relationship with Cap will also be important later on. Anyway thanks for reading!

**Kikineto:** Thanks for the Review

**Toney El:** Well your Superboy and Supergirl questions are answered in this chapter. Sorry that it wasn't better news on the Superboy front. Also remember that it wasn't just Hulk and Superboy that heard the music. Nightwing and Cap also heard it. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Perfect Calm

"_Did I ever tell you about the night I stabbed someone 34 times?"_

"_Dude! That was _you_! Man you totally ruined my silky commando pajamas…nahhaah…silky"_

-Joker and Deadpool

**Chapter 5**

**The Perfect Calm**

"Obvious exceptions aside, nobody comes back from the dead. Over the span of humanity's entire existence every human man, woman, and child came into the world the same way and all of them left the exact same way. Sure there are cases where so called magic reanimates a corpse or other cases of living dead such as vampires and mummies, but these are not true examples of people returning to life as they knew it. That is why, that is why it is so important that we as a nation focus all of our knowledge and resources on keeping Captain America alive. For once he does pass away…we shall lose him forever. I know I have already made a solemn vow at Superboy's funeral, but I make another one. That my administration will do everything in its power to ensure that this man, this national treasure is not lost to us."

"Thank you Mr. President," he heard a voice call as he kept walking, gaggle of reporters and secrets service agents trailing him through the hallways.

"I'm just doing my best to keep my feelings out in the open. I run a transparent administration. I don't want a single individual to doubt that everything that is being done for Captain America _is_ being done. The same goes for the Search for the Hulk."

"Mr. President how is the search for the Hulk going? Are you working with the Justice League and the Avengers on this?"

Lex reached the door to the Oval Office and turned to face the press. "Of course I am. My Administration prides itself with having a good working relationship with the superhero community. This is all the more demonstrated by this tragedy. Wonder Woman herself is using Amazonian Technology in conjunction with Starktec to help keep Captain America alive. Furthermore, I am personally meeting with Superman today to discuss the Hulk Problem. Between the resources of the United States Government in cooperation with our world wide allies, and the vast powers of the Superhero community, the Hulk will not be at large for much longer. People will be able to rest peacefully knowing that there is an administration that is looking out for them.

"What happened in Metropolis was a tragedy beyond anything that has happened before or previously, but we are using that dark day to bring about a brand new day of Hope and Cooperation! Mankind is stepping up to the level of the Gods, taking them by the hand and working together to bring about the greater good. It is the Legacy that someday our sons and daughters will look back upon as the Legacy of Superboy. Now if you'll excuse me, a leader of the free world's job is never done."

Lex nodded to the press and entered the Oval office amid a swarm of voices calling out "Mr. President." Two secret service agents took their spots in front of the door while the others herded the reporters away from the room. Lex paid them one last glance and a playful smile before shutting the door.

The instant it shut the smile melted into a frown.

Feeding the sheep had been the last thing he had wanted to do this day. He had serious business to attend to. The clean up of Metropolis…the Luthorcorp building, his building, took too much of his time everyday. Metropolis hospital still checked patients in suffering from the effects of joker gas inhalation. And the Peace Accords were in shambles, Namor and Aquaman had fought for one another but their thirsted for war now more than ever.

Luthor knew how to profit from war, but this time he had been banking on peace.

The villain-turned-President drew in a deep breath and exhaled with every step toward his desk. The late afternoon shadows cast long and dark against the room. On the opposite wall silhouettes of the room stretched up to consume a painting of Abraham Lincoln, the desk, the flags, the Commander and Chief's chair swiveled to face the late sun.

Lex stepped to the desk, his shadow engulfed Lincoln as he examined a paper that had been put there while he was absent. Then his eyes went to his chair and his ears caught the quiet breaths. He reached into his pocket, Theodore Roosevelt had carried a Colt .45 Peacemaker with him everywhere he went when he was President. Luthor felt this was presidential precedent for him being able to carry a dual-phase atom scrambler on his body wherever he went. One shot from it would break a living being into so much dust.

The Chair swiveled around and its occupant smiled. "I could get used to this chair." Norman Osborn arched his fingers together.

"You have exactly three seconds to get out of it and out of my office," Lex let his hands fall to his sides.

Osborn stood and moved over to a small drink bar that Luthor had set up. The President merely watched him and felt the weight of the Atom Scrambler in his pocket. If he didn't know that Osborn had a good reason for being there he would have been much more tempted to use it. But Luthor had hired the man for a reason. And his will wasn't absolute law…yet.

"I've had my men do some digging in the remains of the terrorists."

"How many did Venom eat?"

Osborn smiled and took a pull on his brandy. "He's in control, though your man Deadshot and Bullseye went at it again. One of them would be dead by now if their bullets didn't keep deflecting each other."

"What did they find?"

"I'm sure you're just as curious as everyone else why the gas bombs weren't discovered by the metal detectors in the airport."

Luthor pulled the presidential chair back and sat in it. "The question has been raised."

"Yes it has," Osborn said. "And the fact of the matter is that a lot of questions are being raised. I've already seen internet groups claiming that it's all been a government conspiracy with you at the helm."

A smile crossed Luthor's lips. "And I'm sure you've found evidence that might corroborate that? Please, you're embarrassing yourself such banal antics are beneath the great Norman Osborn."

Osborn smiled and tipped his glass to the president. "You and I both know those internet rumors are nothing but the rantings of nutjobs that never got laid. They all think that you had a direct hand in it. And none of them have had access to the evidence we have. So the question is…how long did you know?"

"Know who helped them get past security?" Luthor leaned back in his chair. "Osborn, you'll find out with the rest of the country in a couple of days. Then I imagine you and your Thunderbolts will be so busy you won't have time to come and make subtle insinuations of foul play at me."

"I look forward to it," Osborn finished his brandy.

* * *

Every couple of seconds the EKG monitor thumped. Every four seconds the life support system hissed as it forced air into inactive lungs. Every ten seconds the purple healing ray hummed as it activated. Between the three of them an almost musical rhythm sang the symphony of a dying man into the hospital room.

Though at first glance it didn't look much like a hospital room, Monitors and machines lined the walls. Wires crisscrossed and computers stacked on each other sent automatic updates on the patient's condition; noting not only brainwave patterns, heartbeats, and any change in breath-rate, but also any changes in the patient's very atoms. There was not a single bodily function that was not cared for, recorded, and analyzed. There was even a finely tuned laser that would appear every morning and shave the patient's face.

And yet, in spite of all this, Captain America was dying.

Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Dr. Midnight, even Lex Luthor all lent their nearly infinite scientific expertise to saving the hero's life but every day a different body function shut down. Every day it seemed that one of them would have to invent a new machine to take over for it, to keep Captain America's body alive while he remained in a coma. Every day Wonder Woman came, every day she recalibrated the healing ray and every day she sat and waited.

Today was no different.

Wonder Woman set a flower on top of one of the monitors; A rare blue and white breed that grew only on Themyscria. For a long moment she sat and looked at the superhero. She remembered her mother telling her stories of Captain America. Hippolyta had met the Captain when she had served as Wonder Woman during World War II. None of the stories had done him justice. In the year that they had really gotten to know each other Wonder Woman had seen bravery on par with Batman's. She'd also seen kindness and nobility that was every bit a match for Superman's. He had a wisdom beyond his years and the audacity to do the right thing no matter what the cost.

Now machines breathed for him, kept his heart beating and performed every function that he should have been doing on his own. And the worst was that Wonder Woman couldn't help but feel that she was going into "Batman mode". She kept replaying the events of the Hulk attack certain she was somehow to blame for Captain America's fall.

But it had all happened too fast.

Try as she might she couldn't even remember what exactly she was doing when Captain America was injured. In the frenzy that was the fight with the Hulk everything blended together. She barely even remembered the flight from Metropolis to the Watchtower where she was able to get Captain America the emergency aid he needed to survive the night. If it had been up to conventional medicine there was no question the he would have died on the street in a pool of his own blood.

That was the one stroke of good luck in the entire affair.

Wonder Woman reached a hand up and cleared a stray clump of Captain America's blonde hair away from his eyes. Her fingers almost instantly recoiled to how cool his brow was; if a solution wasn't found soon…

"Oh I'm sorry," A voice interrupted Wonder Woman's thoughts. She turned to see who would interrupt her visit. Luckily it wasn't a member of the press.

"Come in Tony," She smiled. "You have just as much right to be here as I do."

"I'll just be a moment," Tony Stark said as he entered the room. Where some might have expected him to come bearing cards or gifts he carried a small toolkit. He kept his eyes not on Wonder Woman or even Captain America but rather on the machinery that was hooked up to the man. He didn't even seem to notice when Wonder Woman slipped her hand away from Captain America's.

The billionaire inventor went straight to work, opening up panels, fumbling in his toolset for just the right instrument. Many of which Wonder Woman did not recognize. All of them had the Starktec logo and were almost certainly tools that Stark had invented himself.

After a few minutes of work he scratched his chin with one hand while the other groped around in the bag. He then turned to it and opened it wide. His frown deepened when the bag didn't yield the tool he was looking for. Wonder Woman had stood up at this point, curious at the man's quandary.

"This…I don't believe this," he finally said, an almost embarrassed smile cracked his face for a couple of seconds as he continued to rummage. "Cutting laser, vibranium shifter…of all the things to forget..."

"What did you forget?"

"Philips Screwdriver."

Wonder Woman smiled and came over to the device he was working on. "What do you need it for?"

"Those screws on the top right panel need to come off," Tony snapped his bag shut and started toward the door. "I need to check the circuit board to make sure that nothing has contaminated them. I'll go check with the hospital staff they probably have one in the janitor's closet…"

Tony stopped when he looked up at Wonder Woman. She held the panel in one hand and the offending screws in the other. Her brow was raised and for the first time since she'd come in the room she wore a real smile. One that Tony matched.

"I should hire you to work at Stark Industries, I'd save a fortune on heavy lifting equipment," He said as he came back to the machinery.

"Hmmm," she said. "I don't quite think I'd fit in there."

"Nonsense," Tony moved his face in close to the circuits. Wonder Woman shifted to the side. "You already have your uniform cut to regulation length."

"Excuse me?"

"A joke," Tony raised his brow and cracked a half smile. "I try them every now and again when I'm in a tense situation."

"You might try making funny jokes in the future."

"Touché Princess," he said as he sprayed the circuits with a can of dust remover. He took one last look and backed away. "Well I'm done here. Let's see you get that panel put back on just as nicely as you took it off."

Wonder Woman smirked and went to work as Tony rounded up his tools and placed them neatly back inside his bag. "But since we're still sort of on the topic of your clothes I'm kind of surprised they let you in here like that. Not exactly incognito."

"Like you, I didn't come here specifically to visit Steve. I came to calibrate the Purple Healing Ray. If I didn't come dressed in my uniform they would not have allowed me in. Just like you had to prove who you were to the security guards posted."

"So they just let you in because of your clothes?" Tony cocked his head to the side. "Do you know how many strippers wear Wonder Woman costumes?"

Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed and Tony suddenly found himself taking a step back. "No."

"Um…good…" Tony muttered. "…Cause neither to I…"

Wonder Woman continued to glare at Tony, even as he averted his eyes and tugged at his collar. Her lips had pressed into a thin line and he began to fiddle with his tool bag. Wonder Woman finally sighed and released the steel bed rail she'd been gripping…now completely shaped to her fingers. "If you must know I identified myself before I came in."

"Well…" Tony scratched the back of his neck. "That's good to know…anyway I'll get going. You have to recalibrate your healing ray and you probably want some alone time with Steve."

Tony started toward the door, keeping his eyes straight forward at the exit as he did. Which is why he didn't notice when Wonder Woman grabbed his arm. She didn't pull hard or painfully, just enough to get him to stop moving and look at her. The hardness he'd seen when he'd mentioned the strippers was gone, replaced with compassion and gratitude.

"I'm sorry Tony Stark," she said. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You took time from your schedule to come and check up on Steve, you shouldn't have to have your time with him cut short just because of some off color remarks."

Tony's eyes darted from her to the comatose hero on the bed, his hand came up to hers and he gave her a quick squeeze. "Thanks Wonder Woman, I appreciate that. Steve's lucky that you've come into his life."

"Call me Diana," she said and moved over to Captain America's bedside, Tony followed suit opposite of her. "And if half the things I heard were true then he's just as lucky to have you as…"

Wonder Woman trailed off as her eyes followed a pair of nurses join a group of hospital employees and patients, one of them in a wheelchair, as they crowd around a television. Tony noticed it to…even the security guards strained their necks to get a better view of the television screen.

Tony was on his feet and headed out the door, Wonder Woman followed. One of the doctors stood on his tiptoes and turned up the volume of the newscast so everyone could hear. A reporter spoke from a news room while the scroll at the bottom read "War with Latveria?"

"…and following up on our top story. Top officials from the nation of Latveria have released this statement declaring that if the country does not receive recompense for the quote, "heinous murder of our ambassadors due to neglect from officials of the United States" That actions will be taken to force those reparations on us." The reporter said with a small picture of Latveria's leader in the top right corner accentuating her story.

"Doom," Wonder Woman's lips curled.

"Doom," Tony repeated.

* * *

Jubilee enjoyed the Danger Room. Or at least the part of it she currently inhabited. Seated comfortably in the control room, her back shifting slightly with the massaging chair, the thermostat set to 85 degrees, safe behind force fields, transparent steel that was laser and bullet proof. _This_ was a training session! And to make things all the better she had a front row view of the show taking place on the Danger Room floor.

Namely her boyfriend running the gauntlet.

She'd tried to invent a reason for him to do it without his shirt but he'd insisted on wearing his full armor. Something about training being more effective if he practiced while encumbered. Jubilee had to admit that though she always had fun with Tim…there were times he was a real killjoy.

And especially recently.

In the days since the funeral Jubilee had spoken to Wonder Girl more than she had to Robin. The two of them took turns trying to make sure that the Teen Wonder was alright. Jubilee had even gotten permission one night to go to Gotham and help Robin in one of his nightly patrols. An experience that had turned out to be a lot more boring than it sounded. Gotham's criminal element had burrowed deep, fearing Batman's legendary wrath. In the end Jubilee had spent most of her time leaning on Tim's bike while he spoke with contacts. But at least the busy work got his mind off of his problems; as did training in the Danger Room.

Professor Xavier had designed the training room as the perfect place for mutants to hone their skills; which made the way Robin navigated it all the more impressive. He had no extrasensory abilities to warn him of a trap door opening below him, no enhanced reflexes help him dodge spinning knives aimed at his head, no power beams to shatter an oncoming battering ram. No powers at all to give him an edge over devices designed to put, cocky young mutants in their place.

Yet he managed. To say he made it look easy was a lie. The trap door that opened beneath him? He barely caught the edge before falling. The spinning blades? He nearly twisted his ankle when he shifted to dodge them, one even grazed his back. And the battering ram? Caught him full force in the chest, yet he clung to it, climbed on top of it and severed it from its support with a small bomb; One of the many wonders in his belt.

Jubilee sat forward and sighed. Robin was almost across the Danger Room floor. That meant she was about to be tagged, then it was her turn to walk the embattled room. She craned her neck the side until it popped and the stretched it the other direction. Robin juked to one side and avoided a jet of steam from the floor. Powers might not have enhanced his reflexes, but his eyes were sharp as ever. It was the last trap on the course. He reached the wall just in front of him and pounded the off switch.

The Danger Room's defenses and offenses powered down and folded up. Robin waved to Jubilee and started toward the door. All in all, Jubilee had to admit. This was a pretty lousy date. She shook her head when her mind cast back to the day…Superboy had died. She had accused Rob…Tim of taking her on weird dates. She'd kill for one of those now.

With a final stretch and a deep breath to clear her mind, Jubilee stood. The Danger Room was already set and waiting for her to enter. She'd just wait by the door for him to come and take over the monitor. So she waited. And waited, and waited. Her eyes darted to the clock and her foot tapped on its own accord. The stairs up to the control room weren't _that_ long. After a two minute eternity Jubilee blew out another breath and opened the door.

And there Robin was. Standing perfectly still with his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke to Rogue and Gambit. Without even thinking about it Jubilee put her arms around Robin's shoulders and sent Rogue a look. One that went unnoticed as the woman laughed at something Jubilee's boyfriend had said.

"Ya don't come around here enough sugah," Rogue smiled. "Ah'm startin ta think that Ah need ta show everyone else how to practice southern hospitality."

"I come as much as I can," Robin said, giving a small glance to Jubilee when her arms constricted tighter. "But especially with Nightwing down it's hard. We've had to split his usual beats."

"How is he?" Rogue asked.

"Better than last week," Robin said. "Still confined to bed, and cranky about it, but he was lucky to live."

"Well you tell him ta get better," Gambit replied. "He makes a good sparring partner."

"I will," Robin nodded.

"Well den," Gambit took Rogues arm and gestured with his other. "We best be off. Da town ain't gonna paint itself red wit out us, is it _chere_?"

"I guess not," Rogue said and started down the hall with him. Jubilee felt like her arms were going to dig into Robin's shoulder blades but she didn't loosen up.

Halfway down the hall Rogue stopped and turned toward Robin. "Tim…one last thing. How's Bruce?"

Robin stiffened up at that. Jubilee knew part of it was due to being called Tim. She'd learned early on that when he was in costume he didn't like to be called anything but Robin. Of course that was only part of it. "I've seen him once since…since the accident." He said. "Alfred tried to make him eat something last time he was in the cave but he just knocked the food over. He's in full revenge/detective mode right now. He's probably going to be until he figures out the Joker's connection to everything that happened."

"Wish him well," Rogue said after a moment, all hints of the playfulness she'd had earlier were gone. "…and tell him that Ah said hi."

Rogue started toward the door again and Jubilee barely picked up Gambit whispering something about her always asking about Bruce before the two of them were behind the next door. Jubilee finally slackened her arms and Robin rolled his shoulders as soon as she did.

"Hey," she pulled in front of him and looked to his face. "You okay? You handled the Danger Room pretty good."

"I'm fine," he said unconvincingly. "Just thinking. I'll have plenty of time for that when you're running the floor."

Jubilee reached up and touched the edge of his domino mask. He flinched slightly but let her take it off. Dark bags sagged underneath his eyes and the tiniest of wrinkles were to be seen. He wasn't sleeping; he'd told her that he had gotten some earlier. But she couldn't see his eyes then. She hated not seeing his eyes. It made it easier for him to lie to her. But she could see that he was worried that much he couldn't hide from her.

"Why don't we forget the Danger Room for now," she said.

"You just trying to get out of your run?" he raised a brow with the faintest hints of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

"Was that a joke Teen Wonder?" Jubilee smiled. She'd go along with it. The last thing she wanted was him sulking in the monitor room. "I'm just thinking that we could find something else to do."

"Danger Room is fine," he shrugged. "It's a good way to practice. We really need one in the cave. I'll talk to Bruce…"

He trailed off and looked away. Jubilee gritted her teeth and took his hand. There was no sense in dodging the subject now, "Hey, you're acting like he's dead."

"You don't know how hard he took what happened," Robin said. "When he gets like this…I just know... he's going to get sloppy and get hurt. It keeps Alfred up at night and I have to make routine checks to try and find him when he turns off his GPS. And the thing is…I should be out there doing the same thing! I should be out there shaking down crooks to help solve this mystery. Not wasting my time here!"

Jubilee let go of his hand. "What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?"

Robin furrowed his brows and his eyes darted back, then he figured out what he'd just said. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Do I?" Jubilee planted her fists on her hips. "You know there are other things I could be doing to you know! You think that I _like_ running Danger Room simulations when I don't have to? Not all of us enjoy getting tenderized by battering rams like you do."

"Well if you trained with me instead of using your powers as a crutch maybe that wouldn't' happen."

"Don't change the subject Timothy Drake! I was saying that you're not the only one that has things to do. I certainly never put spending time with you in that category!"

"Stop it; you know I didn't mean spending time with you is a waste."

"Then why did you say it? Sounds to me like it was one of those…those Feudinan…"

"Freudian slip"

"Yeah one of those! Dammit Tim I know you're hurting but you keep shutting me out and you act like I'm a pest every time you come here! Sometimes I feel like I have to hit you with one of my paffs to even get your attention! If you don't like it here Tim then you know where the door is! Sorry for cutting into your brood time!"

"Jubilee you…I…" he stammered. "You know what? If you want to know if I like being here or not we can settle this real fast. Let's go get Professor X and he'll tell you if it's a Freudian slip or not! He'll tell you that I live for any chance I get to leave Gotham even if it's for a couple of hours! You think I _like_ getting shot at by rapists and murderers? You think I like druggies coming at me with knives? You think I like having to get sewn up every night!? Well?"

Jubilee just stared at him for a moment…not sure what to say. His brows were turned nearly straight down his face and the corners of his mouth made a semicircle downward. For a moment she had to blink because she could have sworn that face belonged to either his mentor or hers. And in that moment she wasn't sure he hated the crime fighting that took such a toll on him.

But his eyes wavered with pain and loss. The bags under his eyes seemed to darken and he wouldn't look at her straight. That was all it took to convince her.

"Professor X isn't here," she said quietly. "He's gone most weekends these days. Sometimes he only stays long enough to work on Jean…but…"

"But…"

"We don't need him," she said and took his hands. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you. We…we both need to just relax, I think we proved that."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me see if I can paint you a picture," she said before leaning up and pressing her lips to his. For a moment a tremor of fear inched up her spine. He wasn't responding. He was just letting her kiss him but not kissing back. She pressed her lips a little harder and that seemed to do it. His hands came around her and his lips responded. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes again. "You're going to be okay Tim."

He nodded and went in for another kiss but she broke out of his arms, still holding onto his hand as they went down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Kissing in the Halls is so high school," she rolled her eyes. "And like I said. Professor X is out so we can find ourselves a nice secluded spot where no one can interrupt us."

She grinned widely at his shocked face and then winked at him. Her hand went to the door controls but it opened on their own. Jubilee jumped back when Wolverine toppled through, bruised and bloodied, with a knife in his back and a couple of Shurikens sticking out of his body as well.

"Damn ninjas…" he muttered before passing out.

* * *

Superman's boots almost touched the gray dust below him but his feet remained constant, hovering above the moon's surface as easily as breathing. Decades old footprints from the Apollo 11 mission were visible only a few yards from where he hovered. He'd been to the moon landing sight before and each time he fixed his eyes on the spot to ensure that nothing had changed. Without an atmosphere there was no wind to blow the footprints away, so there was really no reason for them _not_ to be there, at least no _natural_ reason.

He certainly wasn't the only one that could travel along the lunar surface. And it was one who did so that he sought now.

"Uatu!" he shouted. "I know you can sense me! Don't make me find you!"

Superman's eyes tensed slightly and his vision switched to infra-red. If Uatu was invisible he would find him this way. He would be a beacon of light in a cold and blue space. Nothing. The Man of Steel squinted and far off lunar cannons zoomed into perspective. Still nothing. He blinked and another vision activated. It was something that he had once jokingly nicknamed "soul-vision". Bruce never seemed to tire of poking fun at it.

"When has soul vision ever once saved the day?" he once said, Superman had chosen not to answer.

The vision allowed him to pick up the faint electrical auras that all living beings created. Superman didn't much get into mysticism but he had always found the idea that he might well be looking at peoples souls somewhat comforting.

At any rate the specialized vision didn't reveal anything. No colors leaping out from the black and grey of the moon. No arching light indicating the being that he sought. Just emptiness.

Superman frowned and turned his eyes on Earth. In a matter of seconds he'd zoomed in on Metropolis, found Lois, and focused on her. Working on a story as usual, not at her desk but, in a bar, pressing contacts for information. While he admired hands on journalism he made a mental note to keep his ears open for trouble she might encounter.

His eyes switched to Gotham. It took a little longer to find his next find his next target. Batman always went to some lengths to hide himself, even from the Man of Steel. But if he looked hard and long enough, Superman always found the Dark Knight. If nothing else at night all he had to do was listen for some poor thug screaming. Almost assuredly it would lead to Batman.

In this case it wasn't some random crook Batman was shaking down. It was none of other than the Penguin. They were both in the criminal's Iceberg Lounge, surrounded by hired, unconscious muscle littered around them like confetti. Superman shook his head, tempted to listen in but he didn't. He could read expressions and lips well enough. Batman wanted to know about the Joker…and Penguin had no idea.

With a sigh Superman pulled his view further out and started to concentrate on another city…then the voice appeared.

"Amazing isn't it?" Uatu said. Superman turned around to find the Watcher hovering above him. "You have the ability to see every corner of the globe, to hear every heartbeat, to feel every tremor in the ground…and yet you cannot find the one person you are looking for."

"Hulk," Superman said. "Where is the Hulk?"

"I cannot tell you Kal El," Uatu placed his hands behind his back and floated closer. Easily dwarfing the Man of Steel in size, "Though your search is long and hard, though your intention true. I cannot interfere again with Terrestrial affairs. But I did warn you this would happen."

"What do you mean?" Superman flew up so they were face to face. "Because Xavier and I didn't let Karina die the Hulk Massacred the Peace Summit? Because we didn't stand idly by for the Earth to be destroyed by kryptonite radiation the Joker planted terrorists in the planes? Because we did the right thing Superboy died!?"

"You are merely describing symptoms of the problem," Uatu said. "What you witness now is the unraveling of all that is. A blood debt is owed and it will be collected to the ruin of all."

"I can't accept that." Superman said. "Xavier and I examined the girl with all the senses and science we possess. She's a mutant that's it! What is so important about her that her life means the Universe's death?"

The Watcher's eyes narrowed. "You think too small Kal El. It is far more than the Universe that in peril now. All that is will perish unless the debt is paid."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I cannot, save for the answer I've already given you."

Superman frowned and looked back at Earth, then at Uatu. "Then what about the Hulk? If he's just a symptom of the problem…does he know what's happening?"

"More than you I would suspect," Uatu nodded. "And there is another…another that knows something of what I speak. One you've never met."

"I don't suppose you can tell me where this "other" is can you?"

"No."

"Fantastic."

"But…" The Watcher said. "If you continue your search for the Hulk you will find him and perhaps everything depends on this."

"So it all comes down to finding the Hulk," Superman said. "I've searched the whole Earth for him."

"Yes you have. And you already know the answer as to how to find him. That is why you are here before me now."

"Yes," Superman nodded. "I just wanted to check with someone that has a better view of things than me before I started my search anew."

Uatu the Watcher shifted to the side, granting Superman an unfettered view of the stars. The Man of Steel narrowed his eyes. "I don't suppose you could tell me which star to start with?"

"No. But you'll figure it out. Of this I am certain. "

* * *

The hallway sat darkened. The power to the hallway had been cut. The guards assigned to guard it lay unconscious. The guards watching the surveillance cameras were watching a timed loop of recordings from two nights before this one; a recording that had no unauthorized visitors to the cells. Cells that now had inmates howling at the loss of light, crazed men and women that had learned as adults to be afraid of the dark.

And just as he had days before the Joker sat perfectly still and silent. Chalk white arms and face, poking out of his jumpsuit shined almost like a beacon in the darkness. His hideous rictus could have been a reflector, picking up any light in the room.

His eyes went to the cell door when the sound of boot steps echoed down the corridor. It was at the far end of the cell block. Heavy boots. Steel toed, likely combat boots. With each footstep shouts of surprise and terror floated to the Joker's ears. His grin disappeared for a moment.

He sat up and stretched, his back popped a little and his neck twinged with a dull ache from the beating Batman had given him a few days earlier. The Arkham doctors and medics still hadn't looked at it. The Joker reminded himself to send them a note of disapproval next time he was out. He'd come up with poison to lace it with later. Right now he had more important things to do.

The man that had disabled the security and power had arrived at his cell. In the darkness Joker could only make a few things out. His visitor was big. His silhouette seemed to engulf the entire view. He was wearing black. And his breath rustled with the air of vengeance. One detail could be made out in his appearance though.

The dim reflection of a stylized skull on the man's chest.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Mr…?" Joker smiled.

"Punisher," Came a voice deeper than Batman's.

"Mr. Punisher," Joker nodded. "Well you obviously gone to a lot of effort to arrange this meeting. What can I do you for? I'd offer you something to drink but there are several inches of bulletproof glass between you and I…plus the water in here reeks! Ha!"

"I wanna know something," Punisher said. "How come Batman hasn't killed you yet?"

At this the Joker was on his feet and up against the glass. "Oh are you a fan? I should have known! I hope you brought a sharpie for autographs! They don't let us have pointy or cutty objects in here."

The Joker grinned and his eyes followed the noise of leather gloves tightening into fists. The glass in front of him fogged slightly as the Punisher blasted the air from his nostrils. "Answer the question."

"Well it's one I've asked myself many a time," Joker placed his hands behind his back and paced the cell. "Lord knows I've pushed him to the edge more times than I've had life sentences thrown at me. See, any sane man would have done me in years ago, so I guess that's your answer right there! Batman's all mixed up, and we all love him that way. Maybe deep down he just wishes he was as crazy as I. Say…why do you ask Mr. P?"

"I wanted to know if there was any good reason for me not to kill you for the Metropolis Massacre," Punisher responded. "I'm not seeing any."

"Oh but I'm innocent," Joker stopped pacing. "Scouts honor! He heh…scouts…hah! I was framed ya see!"

"You're lying, and even if you're not it doesn't matter. I doubt you even know how many you've killed."

"Lost track somewhere in the late hundreds."

"You asked me what you could do for me?" The Punisher grabbed the door and threw it open. "You can hold still while I put a bullet between your eyes."

"And here I thought I was in for a long stay at Arkham."

* * *

**Next time: The Perfect Departure**

**Reader Responses:  
**

**Michael Weaver: **Glad you enjoyed my tribute to Conner last time. He really did grow as a character in the comics. I hated him when he first debuted but he really grew on me. I'm sure he'll be back eventually in the comics. Thanks for reading!

**Wolvmbm: **Who would frame the Joker indeed? Of course the question remains as to whether or not he actually was framed. This is the Joker after all. Most of your questions I'm afraid are unanswerable because they deal with plot points that have yet to manifest themselves but rest assured I will do my best to answer them eventually. Thanks for the Review!

**Wyote:** Thanosied. I like it. It has a ring to it. Answers about the Question and Black Cat are coming in the next chapter (probably). I'm glad you enjoyed the funeral and reactions of the characters. Thanks for reading!

**Louie Pastiche:** I will tell you that Karina is not tied to any other character in her origin. So Huntress she is not. But what she is will be central to the story. So keep your thinking cap on! Thanks for reading!

**3togetready:** Questions about the questions answered later! Glad you enjoyed the mourning! Thanks!

**Hephaestus01:** Got to love Q. Thanks for reading!

**Kikineto:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Master of the Boot:** Yeah I love the Question. I wanted to include him in the last story but it was already getting too bloated for him. Thanks for the review!

**Tressa: **Thanks for the review! You picked up on two of my favorite parts to write in last chapter (Karina's dream and Robin's mourning) both were hard to write for different reasons. Thanks for reading!

**Rflame:** Yeah sometimes I wonder what they're doing over at DC. Conner's death was a hard one for fans…so to some extent it was a success from a literary point of view. And at least it was solid unlike Batman's undeath. Anyway thanks for reading!

**Tony El:** More on the music in future chapters. I will say this about Superboy's death. In my last story I had some resurrections and fake deaths. In this story…dead is dead and there won't be any shape shifters telling you otherwise. Thanks for reading!

**SonoKokuouOtakuJin72491****:** Long Halloween is one of my favorites. Jeph Loeb gets a bad rap but he writes a pretty good Joker. At any rate I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and my characterizations. Thanks for the review!

**Titangirl797:** Sorry for the late update but better late than never. Thanks for reading!

**Surrine:** You may have some good points about the last story. Certainly there will be reprucussions of the X-men's actions in this story. Though I do feel compelled to defend them somewhat. First of all they were all being manipulated. Partially by Luthor, and in large part by the mind warping trio of Mastermind, Dr. Psycho, and Psycho-Pirate. So that partially explains their reactions. As to the torture…they didn't intend for it to be torture. They've been around plenty of times when Xavier has taken information from someone's mind. What made it torture was what Mystique was doing to Batman, which none of them knew. Lastly…the lack of apology…well that one is likely an oversight on my part. In my writing I deemed it more important to get to the action than have them all stop and tell Batman how sorry they were. And they did save Superman's life which is likely why Supes was so willing to forgive…besides the fact that he's Superman. Anyway thanks for the criticism! Thanks for reading!

**Lulu Belle:** Thanks for trucking through my stories! I'm glad you like them so much! I hope you do good with your studies. Anyway…let me see if I can't answer some questions pertaining to this story. Batman is a pragmatic man. He pushed for the X-men's help in the last story because he knew he needed it, not because he liked them or forgave them. He is the same way with the Outsiders. He has Wolverine on the team and but because Wolverine is useful…not because they like each other. As to Xavier's coming back from the dead. I didn't explain that did I? Let's just say they played it off as he went into hiding for safety and faked his death…sure…that will work. Thanks for reading!


	7. The Perfect Exit Pt 1

**Author Note: No your eyes don't deceive you. After my extended leave I'm once again writing fanfiction. I apologize to all of you that have waited for me to do something, I needed a break and I've been devoting virtually all my free time to building an independent film production company. The next part of this chapter will be coming out by tomorrow. Thank you all for reading and supporting my work.**

_"I am wielder of the Power Cosmic. I am the Herald before the end of this world. The Great Devourer is approaching, all that you know is at an end."_

_"Fool. Darksied is all that there is and I am Eternal. Tell your Master that I await him."_

_-Darksied and the Silver Surfer_

**Chapter 6**

**The Perfect Exit**

**pt1  
**

Ordinarily it would have been a good night for Batman. Criminals were a cowardly and superstitious lot, and a very talkative and interconnected one at that. All it took was a handful of thugs, speaking through cuts, bruises, and broken jaws, to tell their buddies that Batman was coming down hard, and any crook with a lick of brains went to ground. As such, Batman spent most of the night _looking_ for crime that wasn't happening rather than stopping crimes that were being committed.

But it was not a good night.

Not when the goal of his operations that night was ferreting out the truth about Joker's involvement in the massacre. His usual informants knew nothing and criminals available to snitch were in short supply. Even Arkham had proven a bust. Security was at an all time high with a visiting specialist coming to the asylum that night. With everything he had on his plate the Dark Knight hadn't had time to learn who it was.

And so Batman stalked the streets and rooftops of Gotham with little success to speak of. Of course here and there he found crooks too dumb to take a hint, and he made sure they regretted it, but ultimately they weren't of any use. None of them had any information that pointed toward the Joker.

And now as Batman stood atop one of the many struts that jutted out of the Wayne Tower, a westward wind blew his cape across his body, wrapping him in darkness. He was forced to take stock of the situation as his mind picked apart his theories and presumptions.

Far below the city bustled and carried on. Late night shifts were ending and early morning shifts began. The sunrise would creep up the high rises and Batman would retreat to his cave where his mind would dwell on the one thought that had picked at it for several days now.

The Joker was innocent.

In spite of his patented poison being present, there was no evidence that he had a hand, direct or indirect, in the attack. Batman had hacked Arkham's security files. Joker had been in his cell playing cards when the attack in Metropolis occurred. He had had no unusual visitors in the months before the attack. Harley Quinn had been in her own cell for just as long. Joker's therapists all checked out. Their bank accounts were clean, their activities before the attack all perfectly legal. Nothing to indicate that any of them had been guided by the Clown Prince of Crime.

Left with these facts and no alternatives, Batman was forced to conclude that he had been looking the wrong direction the entire time. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to deceive him. And given who was in the White House, he had a hunch who had been responsible of the gas that so misdirected the Batman's wrath and deductive skills.

The Dark Knight let out a breath, letting the vapor twirl visibly in the air before moving on. A normal patrol wouldn't do him any good on this night. He still had dozens of cold cases he was working on but none of them had any relation to the Hulk Massacre. None of them would bring him closer to the answers he wanted. With such brooding thoughts in mind Batman flicked a pouch open on his utility belt, and removed a batline. He could have signaled the car or the plane but neither would serve to clear his head as well as a ten story freefall, followed by a swing to the building over. In this distracted state he didn't notice the dark clad figure sneaking up on him. Nor did he hear the flutter of movement encroaching on his space, or even feel the warm breath hitting his back. Batman didn't notice his stalker at all, until it was too late.

The whip wrapped around his neck and twisted him around. Before he could react a pair of hands were clutching the back of his head and pulling him at a pair of soft lips. There was a split second hesitation but a stiff arm caught her shoulder and stopped her advance. "I'm working," he growled.

"After all these years," Catwoman lips pulled up to one side, "I've learned you know how to mix business with pleasure."

"Not tonight," he pulled the whip off. It dangled between Catwoman and himself. "I don't have time for games."

"Like hell you don't," her brows narrowed under her goggles. "Bruce, I've been tailing you for hours, you've turned over every stone and threatened every cockroach scurrying underneath, but nobody knows anything. Time to call it a night."

Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes at her. "Who put you up to this? Alfred? Oracle?"

"Does it matter? I'm here right now, you can't just ignore Nightwing."

"Dick is fine, he'll recover. And by the time he does I'll have whoever did this to him behind bars."

Before she could retort Batman took a step backward, off the building's ledge and into the Gotham night. Even as his batline tightened there was the familiar crack of her whip. An over-the-shoulder glance confirmed she was following.

"Dammit Bruce! No one's seen you in days! You have to know there's something wrong if _I'm_ the one chasing _you. Stop running!_"

"I'm not running Catwoman, I'm working. Stop following me."

"I'll stop when you start acting…"

Her voice faded when Batman released his hold on his line and plummeted toward the waiting pavement. One hand caught a flagpole, he swung once then released and landed in a tumble on a lower building, immediately melting into the shadows. He pulled his cape tightly around himself and signaled the batmobile to coordinate at his GPS.

Catwoman landed on the building a few moments later. "Batman!" she called, her back to his location. She released a derisive laugh. "It doesn't matter if I find you now. I know where you live and I've seen where you sleep."

"You honestly think that if I didn't want to be found there would be a person on Earth that could find me?" his voice rang from the darkness. Catwoman whirled toward the shadows but he'd already moved to the opposite side of the building. Just below the Batmobile pulled itself in position for him to drop into it, rev the motor, leave Catwoman behind, and look up more leads. Deep down part of him was disappointed in his actions, that if there was anyone that could relate. It was Catwoman.

She paced to the building's edge, taking a few quick glances around as she did as she pulled out her whip. Batman merely watched her, unblinking, willing her to go so he could get moving again. And it would have only been a couple more seconds before she left, if his communicator hadn't fired off.

"Bruce it's Oracle, I finally tracked your signal. Listen something's wrong..."

The whip cracked but instead of a nearby gargoyle, it snared Batman's wrist. Her sharp yank only propelled her closer to him but either way it seemed to be what she was after. The Dark Knight sighed and deactivated the communicator. By then Catwoman was only inches from him again. Her smile suddenly less playful.

"Tell Oracle I have it covered," she breathed.

"Selina not now."

"Oh I'm Selina again? And here I thought we were all business with 'Batman' and 'Catwoman'."

"_Both of you listen to me!_" Oracle's voice popped into the emergency communicator Batman had given her long ago. "_Something's happening at Arkham Asylum. You need to get there now!_"

* * *

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Iron Man paced the inside of the jet, his arms folded and the face plate to his helmet lifted up.

"And here I thought that Tony Stark was a man of action," Wonder Woman allowed a half smile as her eyes looked back from the pilot's seat of her invisible jet.

"I always thought Wonder Woman was a woman of grace and diplomacy," he replied. "But you're flying a jet into White House airspace. I'm pretty sure that there are one or two federal laws against that."

"We both need to speak to Luthor," Wonder Woman said. "He's not responding to us so we'll see him in person."

"If you're like this when you're sober I'd really like to see you when you're drunk," he muttered.

"I'll bet you would," Wonder Woman replied and banked hard right. Iron Man clanged and stumbled to not land face first into a bulkhead.

Iron Man fired up his repulsor jets and hovered to the passenger seat. Glaring at the jet's pilot as he sat himself down. His scowl only deepened when the White House came into view. "You're sure that they can't detect us. I upgraded the White House's security myself for the last guy in office."

"Please Tony," Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. "You're not the only one with advanced technology. Under the right circumstances this jet can even hide from Superman."

"Those circumstances wouldn't happen to be when he's not looking for it are they?"

"You're not wearing a seat belt. I may be making another sharp turn here."

Seconds ticked away, no warning flashes came and no indication that they had been spotted. Wonder Woman eased up on the controls and their speed slowly decreased as the amount of the White House's lawn increase. They came to a stop just in front of the South Portico and directly in line with the Truman Balcony which ringed the Oval Office. Wonder Woman was already out of her seat by the time Iron Man could confirm that the autopilot had been engaged in hover mode.

"Someday," he said as he got up. "When I'm not worried about making an enemy of the U.S. Government you really need to give me a tour of this thing."

"Get in line," Wonder Woman approached the main door. "Batman has been trying to have a closer look at it for years now."

"Batman? Well at least I know who the competition is now."

"I believe both Reed Richards and Hank Pym have expressed interest as well," she grinned then opened the door. The smile faded instantly as she leaped to the balcony.

"You know it's a messed up world when the pretty ones always go for the egg heads," Iron Man muttered as he lowered his faceplate and landed next to her. Secret Service agents were scrambling on the lawn beneath them and his armor detected more coming from the Oval Office. Again he found himself wondering why he'd allowed her to talk him into this.

He recalled some words about "owing it to Steve" but mostly way she smiled when he agreed and the way her costume fit... leave it to Wonder Woman to find a way to allure _and_ guilt you into something. The worst thing was, unlike women like Black Widow or even Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman wasn't consciously trying to manipulate with either guilt or sex appeal. She was just being Wonder Woman and that did the rest for her. And for some reason that made all logic evaporate from Iron Man's brain when she convinced him to go with her to talk to the President in person.

The doors to the Oval office opened with seven Secret Service agents crowding into it, pistol's drawn. Wonder Woman leveled her brows at them and they straightened up and parted, allowing her to enter.

"He's with me," she muttered over her shoulder as the agents tightened the perimeter for Iron Man. They all exchanged looks and opened up for him.  
"Believe me I know," Iron Man said to the guards as he entered the Oval Office. He'd expected President Luthor to be shouting and pointing at Wonder Woman and demanding them to leave. Instead he found a sight that he felt even made his armor run cold.

Luthor sat in front of the Presidential desk, with Norman Osborn on one side and Amanda Waller on the other. In front of them was a Starktec plasma screen monitor displaying none other than Doctor Doom in a video conference with them. Even Wonder Woman paused at the sight. It must have been what a den of vipers looked like in human form.

"Wonder Woman," Luthor said in a calm voice. "You're interrupting a highly private conversation. Doom and I are discussing his recent ultimatum. If you would be kind enough to vacate my airspace I'll consider not having you arrested."

Wonder Woman marched in, stepping in between the President and the screen containing Doom's visage. With her hands on hips she glared at the desk. Waller remained where she was but spit poison with her glare. Osborn, on the other hand, Stood up and moved closer to the desk. Wonder Woman paid no attention to him.

"Luthor," she said. "I do not speak to you as Wonder Woman but rather Diana, Ambassador and Princess of Themyscira. So do not take my words lightly. I know you, and I know that because of your position as President of the United States that it is in your power to parlay with the likes of Doom. But hear me and hear me well. If I find out that your government has made any deals with Doom, Themyscira will consider it an act of war."

"Wonder Woman..." Luthor started but Doom interrupted him.

"So this is how the President of the United States conducts his affairs? Letting himself be dictated to by a woman? I expected more from you Luthor."

"If he's wise he'll listen to me!" Wonder Woman turned on Doom. "If you do attack the United States you will also face the full wrath of not only the Amazons, but also the Justice League and the Avengers!"

There was a brief moment when all eyes went to Iron Man. He shifted in his suit and gave a small electronic cough. "Yes," he said, then stepped forward. "If Latveria attacks we'll be prepared to stop you."

Doom shook and a laugh bellowed from behind his mask. "You think that I fear your little crime fighting clubs? Had I ever had the inclination I would have crushed them years ago!"

"Then why don't you try?" Wonder Woman jabbed a finger at the screen. "You don't have the courage to face us. Perhaps t we're not even talking to the real Doctor Doom. You're probably nothing more than a simple Doom-bot."

"Wonder Woman! That is quite enough!" Luthor stood and moved to the side so the dictator didn't have look past Wonder Woman to see him. "And as I was saying _before_ she interrupted. The United States will pay you no reparations and grant no petitions. I apologize for the death of your people but they were a few out of hundreds that died. If you really want justice you'll help us bring down those responsible for the attacks."

All eyes went from Luthor to Doom. Even Wonder Woman looked surprised. For his part, Iron Man came and stood beside his traveling companion. So far he hadn't been minimal but he wanted a clear view of Doom's reaction to someone standing up to him. Luthor came around the desk and stood with his arms crossed.

"I hope that you enjoyed that moment of bravado," Doom's eyebrows ducked into view below the helmet's eye-slots. "For there is none that can challenge Doom and those words will be remembered with derision by all those that will eventually survive what is to come and serve me. You have twenty four hours to turn Captain America over to me or you will know the wrath that is Doom."

"You go ahead and try Doom," Luthor jabbed at the monitor. "Then we'll see who is the greatest scientific mind on the planet!"

Luthor gestured and the line was cut. His fists bunched up and his shoulders shook as he stared at the blank screen. Wonder Woman stood frozen in place. Luthor let out a breath then rounded his desk and plopped into the chair. Iron Man turned his attention to him.

"He wants Captain America? Why?"

"I don't know," Luthor said evenly. "You'll be happy to learn that I'm tripling the guard around him. Now if you're done causing international incidences I'd appreciate it if you vacated my office before I sic the Thunderbolts on you!"

Osborn practically salivated at the thought of being set loose on the pair of heroes. Wonder Woman ignored him and kept her eyes on Luthor who met her gaze steadily. Her blue crystal orbs moved every so slightly over his face, taking apart every hint of expression. Her hand gripped the Lasso of Truth. Finally she started toward the balcony.

"It is not often that I am surprised by the likes of you Luthor," she finally said. "Do not make me regret the small measure of trust I am now affording you."

"The only reason you're not under arrest right now is because I don't want to fight a war on two fronts. Get out."

"You just keep doing your job Mr. President," Osborn stood up. "I'll gladly escort Wonder Woman off the premises."

Osborn reached for her but she glared at him. "I've just threatened a sovereign monarch and insulted the President of the United States. Do you think if you lay a finger on me that I'll hesitate for even a second to break every bone in your hand?"

"Just showing you the way out," Osborn smiled and inclined his heads, but his eyes roved from her hand to other parts of her body. Before she could react, Iron Man grabbed her other hand and started pulling toward the door.

"Lucky I'm here Osborn. Mr. President, see you at the next State dinner. Sorry for the interruption folks, have a nice day."

Secret Service agents followed them the entire way to the balcony, with Norman Osborn and Amanda Waller trailing them. Both heroes took off and the sky opened up in the square shape of the door to the invisible jet. Above them, fighter jets roared in every direction, leaving crisscrosses of exhaust trails like cage bars on the evening time sky. Iron Man landed just behind Wonder Woman and remained put until she'd sat down in the pilot's chair.

"You want to tell me what that was all about Princess?" he said as he approached her. Wonder Woman's fists trembled around the control yoke. The jet started to move and Iron Man took a seat next to her. The helmet's faceplate slid up and Tony tilted his neck to see her face. "I thought you were going to rip that screen right off the wall. You have something against Doom?"

"Our path's have crossed," Wonder Woman said evenly, her eyes forward. "He tried to use me in one of his insane schemes to take over the world. If not for Superman and Spider-man he may have succeeded. He also attacked Themyscira. I've seen him get away from justice time and again. I won't allow that now."

Tony watched as the National Mall flew out of view then nodded. "Don't worry Diana. Doom won't get Steve. Not while I'm around."

Wonder Woman finally looked at him and a smile curved up her lips. "Thanks Tony. Luthor isn't the only one to surprise me today. You're not _all_ bad."

"Well you just know how to flatter a guy don't you?" he returned her smile. "But I don't think I'm ready to exchange class rings just yet."

* * *

"While I am marginally filled with sentiments that resemble sympathy," Beast stared at the medical computer readouts rather than his patient. "I'm afraid that these frequent ninja attacks are becoming quite banal."

"No one's asking you to sew me up hairball," Wolverine sat up from his bed, only to have one of Beasts massive paws push him back down. "Now wait just a minute hai-"

"Logan, while your wounds may have thoroughly sealed, scabbed, scarred, and healed…I still want to run some tests on you. There's something in your blood that I haven't seen before."

"I'm fine Hank," Wolverine sat up but didn't attempt to move off the bed.

"You're _not_ fine," Jubilee stamped her foot. She'd remained on the outer edges of the operation room, Robin along side her, while Beast worked, but now that Wolverine as conscious and badgering his physician she had no intention of being quiet. "You come home like this all the time now! This isn't _normal_ even for you!"

That's because he's being attacked by ninja's from the League of Assassins," Robin said.

Wolverine looked up from the medical bed. "What? How'd you know that kid?"

"I can recognize the precision of the lacerations. Only League Ninja's cut as accurately."

"The Hand is pretty damn good," Wolverine said. "How do ya know its not from them?"

"The Hand operates in larger groups. If it had been them there would be more cuts and bruises on your skin. Furthermore, your wounds aren't completely healed, those cuts are being inflicted by blades coated with the chemicals from the Lazarus Pit, like Ra's Al Ghul did last year. Otherwise you wouldn't have had a mark on you."

"Gotta admit," Wolverine let a half smile appear as he looked at Jubilee. "He's pretty good."

"Okay great," Jubliee kept her arms crossed. "Why are League Ninja's constantly attacking you? They've never bothered you before!"

"Indeed," Beast held a stethoscope to Wolverine's chest. "But that was _before_ our dear friend was indirectly culpable for the death of the Demon's Head. Methinks that his daughter is the one that has targeted the League upon you."

"Nothin I can't handle," Wolverine shrugged. "I'll just wait Missy Al Gul out, when she wisens up and realizes that her ninja's aren't going to cut it, she'll overplay her hand and I'll make sure she stops bothering me then."

"That's _one_ way of handling it, maybe Batman can…" Robin trailed off as he recalled the uncooperative state his mentor was in. His lips pressed into a thin line and he shook his head. "…Nevermind, I'll bring it up with some of my contacts later."

"Don't bother," Wolverine hopped off the bed. His step staggered for a moment but he quickly stood up straight. "I can handle it, always have. Gotta wash this gunk off so my healing factor can really kick in."

Beast just sighed and piled his medical implements onto a metal tray. Jubilee started after Wolverine but a massive paw caught her shoulder. "As much as it exasperates me to say it, Wolverine is correct. There is little more my prodigious medical knowledge and equipment can do to help him that a little bit of time and relaxation won't accomplish just as well."

Jubilee opened her mouth to protest but Beast just shook his head then gestured toward the door. "And I have the same diagnosis for the two of you. The next universe bending crisis no doubt lurks around the corner. Go out and enjoy yourselves while you can."

The next thing the young pair knew, basketball-sized hands and feet were pushing them out the infirmary door. Beast spared them the time to fire a wink their way just as the door slid shut. Even Robin couldn't repress a small grin. A gesture that elicited a much wider response from Jubilee's mouth.

"Well," she slipped her arm through his. "Doctor's orders! Let's go get changed into our civy's and have some fun."

Robin glanced at his Titan's communicator, and reached up an adjusted the tiny earpiece that kept him in contact with his "Bat-Family" while in the field. "I'm not sure," he said. "I've already been gone from Gotham for too long."

"Not that again!" Jubilee rolled her eyes and tugged him a little tighter. "You're not going anywhere until you've had a chance to unwind. And I mean _really_ unwind, without capes, without masks—"

"What about yellow raincoats?"

"Shaddap. You're just jealous that one of my powers is looking superheroic in no matter what I wear."

Jubilee led Robin to the changing rooms and quickly ducked into one herself. She'd hoped she could get changed before he could and cut him off if he tried to escape… though deep down she knew if he wanted to get out he could slip past her with ease. His earlier comments about her needing to train without her powers came back to her. She'd fought off hand assassins before, she'd been trained by Wolverine, but there was no denying that Robin was in a class altogether different than she was. Maybe he had a point.

And hopefully it took him longer to get out of his body armor than it did her to get out of the x-uniform "brand" leather she was wearing. She missed the days when all she wore was cut off jeans, a t-shirt, and yes, her beloved yellow raincoat. She still wore a yellow jacket as homage to it but that didn't make it any easier for her to slip into something that actually was more comfortable than her x-uniform.

By the time she'd finally got herself in a pair of tattered jeans, and a Tee and finally exited the changing room, Tim was leaning against the opposite wall thumbing the screen of his iphone. Jubilee blew a couple of spare bangs out of her face and motioned for him to follow her. With her luck he'd be on that thing all night. He just never shut off.

They ascended from the sub-levels that housed the Danger Room and tactical room's of the x-men and into the mansion proper, Jubilee tried engaging him in conversation but was mostly met with "uh-huh's" and "yeah's". Jubilee eye's kept slipping to the phone. One 'paf' is all that it would take and she wouldn't have anymore competition for Tim's attention. And it wasn't like he couldn't afford a new one anytime he wanted.

"Okay here's a movie we might both like," he suddenly announced, just as she was lifting her hand to blast the phone away. He paused and looked at her hand and then at her. She smiled sheepishly and winked, hoping she was adorable enough for him to not think about what she was doing.

"Please tell me it's not a mystery. We both agreed that we don't go and see mysteries together."

"No its…"

Tim trailed off when Cyclops came rushing toward them. In spite of his eyes being hidden from view the concern on his face was evident. And his gaze was directed specifically on Tim. The teenager even checked behind himself to see if there was someone behind him that Cyclops was looking at.

"Drake," he called. "I need to use your phone!"

"Uh, sure," Tim tossed the phone to the mutant leader. "What's going on?"

"Professor Xavier isn't answering his comm channel. I have to get a hold of him! I'm at the point of trying his cell."

"Is he in trouble?" Jubilee stepped forward. "He's gone almost every weekend…"

"It's not him!" Cyclops mashed his fingers on the phone. "It's Jean. She's speaking! Dammit! Where is he!"


	8. The Perfect Exit Pt2

**Part 2**

"Hey Stretcho!" Ben Grimm lumbered through the hall holding gauze sponge in one hand and gripping the towel fold with the other so it would remain wrapped around his immense waist. "You ferget ta pay the bills again! Where's the water! I was just about to soak me up some suds!"

Reed Richards didn't seem to notice. His neck was stretched several feet in the air with some sort of advanced goggles wrapped around his eyes. One hand held a sandwich and the other was on the opposite side of the room typing on a computer. Near him, Susan Richards stood on what looked like thin air and helped with the workload. Ben had long gotten used to such sights and right now he didn't really have time for it.

"Hello! Reed! I'm talking ta you!" He bellowed. "Play mad scientist on your own time!"

"I'm sorry Ben," Reed said. "I'm doing some last minute adjustments, I needed to divert all of the Baxter Building's power to the multiphasic centrifuge. I'm moments away from cracking the code from that anonymous message we received this morning."

Ben's eyes moved to the massive machine that Reed worked on. Suspended over the entire laboratory the cylindrical, space shuttle sized, hunk of wires, digital panels, and servos had a central ring that orbited it, giving the distinct impression of Saturn if it had ever been infected by a techno organic virus or worked as a stand in the last Matrix movie. Reed had described it as something that supercharged sound waves and analyzed them. Not being a dumb man himself, Ben had a pretty good idea why they were working on with it. "You mean that strange noise in that e-mail ya got?"

"That's the one," Susan said. "The computer's started analyzing it and went haywire. Reed says it may be the most advanced carrier wave he's ever encountered. Tell him about it Reed."

"Yes, carrier wave" Reed muttered absently. Susan rolled her eyes and lowered herself to the floor. She opened her mouth to elaborate but Ben just turned to the door. "Ah save yer science stuff. Just get me some hot water okay? Can your science do that? If it's not too busy?"

"We'll have it back on in about an hour," Sue said. "But if you really just need hot water you could always ask Johnny to heat some for you."

Ben Grimm's rocky form actually quaked and his face grimaced at the thought. His mouth opened to comment but his teeth cringed again. Finally he shook his head and shambled toward the door, still cradling the fold of the towel around his waist. His voice echoed in the room, muttering something about a "revolting development" and more complaining about never having hot water in the bubble bath.

He didn't make it five steps before Johnny Storm raced in, spinning his back across Ben's oversized arms rather than crashing straight into him. A wide smile spread over his face and the air around him sizzled and popped with excitement. Even Reed turned away from his tools and blinking lights to see what had him so worked up.

"Hey guys!" he said. "You'll never guess who's here!"

"We're not scheduled to receive anybody," Reed said, his brow wrinkled as he looked to Sue, his eyes not on the increased pace of the blinking lights. "Are we?"

"I doubt that Johnny would get excited over Hank Pym coming over later," Sue shook her head.

"Well then spill it Flame Breath!" Ben grunted. "Or you gonna leave us hanging all day?"

"Well it's—"

The visitors name was drowned out when alarms wailed from the machinery analyzing the sound wave. Reed whipped his head around, the centrifuge shuddered, light's fired from green to red, and rattled. His hands stretched to the controls but electric sparks crackled at anything that got too close. Fire spat from the accelerator and the air distorted briefly every time one did, an invisible forcefield choked the air from the flames.

"There's too much power in the multiphasic centrifuge!" Reed called over the rapidly erupted.

The machine groaned, shuddered then for half a moment seemed to calm down. Sue curled her arms out, ready to grab it in a field. The device gave them no warning however. There as no rumble, there were no sparks, nothing to give them the cue to act. By themselves each of the Fantastic Four could have stopped it. Sue with her force fields, Johnny by welding it in place, Reed by stretching around it, or Ben with his immense strength.

None of them had extrasensory powers however, so when the machine exploded all four of them were a fraction of a second too slow to prevent it from launching itself right into the wall, through the concrete and plaster, and into the air of New York City. All four of them ran, or flew at it but each of them knew there was no way they'd be fast enough to catch it before it put a small crater in the street below.

And lucky for them, they didn't have to worry about it. By the time they reached the edge of the smoking hole it put in the wall, it was already on its way back up. Moving steadily back toward them at an almost leisurely pace. From above it looked like the wreckage moved on it's own, as if it had decided itself not to become scrap on the ground along with anybody unfortunate enough to be beneath it.

However, once it reached their level and then passed just a little they could see who it was that held it aloft. They certainly recognized the red cape and blue costume of the Man of Steel.

"Afternoon," Superman nodded to them. His eyes went to the machine he carried. "A Multiphasic Centrefuge with Sub sonic pulse emitters. I could hear it all the way from Metropolis. Haven't seen one since the StarkExpo a couple of years ago. Where do you want me to put it?"

"…Just right inside will do fine Superman," Reed said.

"Alright," He nodded and carried it back through the hole, frowning slightly when it screeched against the walls as it entered. Once inside though he clapped the dust from his hands and then placed it on his hips. Johnny grinned, Sue stood slightly behind Ben, wide-eyed and biting her bottom lip. Reed stepped forward and extended a hand.

"To what do we owe the pleasure and the moment of help?"

"I need to borrow a space ship," Superman said. "Figured you'd have one lying around."

"Oy," Ben grumbled. "And me always in a bath towel when company comes by."

* * *

…

It was a sound only too well known at Arkham Asylum. Many had learned to drown it out, others had special corners in their cells to hide when they heard it. A few of the guards had even turned it into a drinking game. But all of them, inmate, guard, or unlucky court assigned lawyer knew that this time it was different.

The Joker's Laughter

But this wasn't his typical laugh, nor was it the laugh he produced whenever his warped brain concocted a new terror to unleash on Gotham. No. This was the manic, unhinged cackle that he only got when on a spree. Laughter that blasted from his lungs as easily as the machine gun fire that also rattled the halls.

The Joker tripped over his own feet and slapped the side of his face on the plastic door of a cell. The Punisher wasn't far behind, walking in confident, plodding steps. Shadows passed over his face and off them with each footfall. A smoking clip clattered on the ground and he slapped another in his assault rifle. Joker lifted himself against the glass, tiny giggles escaped his mouth with each huff and puff.

"Well look at you Joker," A voice sweet as honeysuckle lilted in the cell behind him. One that he recognized. When it spoke again there was a hash edge that scratched the ears like a thistle. "Someone not playing by the rules?"

"Kinda busy right now Pam," he chuckled. Punisher's shadow drifted over the corner. "But if you want to use you're little love potion number nine to take out Skullbreath there, I'll get you a get out of jail free card."

A smile curved up Poison Ivy's lips. She crossed her arms and leaned her shoulder against the wall. "That's uncharacteristically sweet of you Joker. But I already got one." She brushed a hand threw her hair and traced the other down her curves. "A girl like me always does."

Joker cussed at her as he burst into another mad dash. Punisher came around the corner. His rifle came up, the Joker's shoulders dead in his sights, his finger curled the trigger. A shot went off but not from his weapon. The cackling and the gunfire was more than enough to rouse Arkham's security.

Punisher's hand flew out and a military flare rent the darkness and clinched the security guards eyes shut. It gave him the time he needed to put some distance between him and the men just doing their jobs, unfortunately for him it also gave the Joker ample time to get out of his sights.

Punisher ran into the next room. It was the only direction that Joker could have gone. The cast iron doors groaned as he slammed them and locked them tight. He then wedged a nearby chair against it. Nobody was getting in or out very easily. The room was already in near complete darkness. The Punisher raised his rifle scope to his eyes. The nightvision lens let him see the room clearly.

It was a medical room. White beds with straps lined the walls, curtains dangled to give the illusion of privacy and trays of medical equipment lay unused. The clear scent of formaldehyde and rubbing alcohol twinged his nose. Punisher tightened his grip and advanced slowly into the room.

"Let me guess," Punisher's lips curled. "You've gotten yourself a scalpel and plan on giving me a grin like yours? Take your best shot."

There was movement to the right. Punisher whirled around but didn't have time to shoot when a formaldehyde-soaked cloth clamped around his nose and mouth. The Punisher threw himself back and held his breath. He hit the Joker, holding onto him for dear life, against the back wall. The Joker cackled with each slam on the wall. Punisher swatted one of his hands back and got a fist full of hair. He rolled his shoulder and hurled the Joker across the room.

The Clown Prince of Crime hit with a thud and spilled a tray full of chemicals all over the floor. He chuckled and pulled himself up with one hand on a nearby bed. Punisher coughed and spat then leveled his rifle at his quarry. That's when he saw that the Joker hadn't just tried to knock him out. The villain now had one of Punisher's fragmentation grenades in his hands. The pin twirled on Joker's pinky finger and his other hand held the grenade tightly in front of him.

"What's the matter?" Joker deadpanned. "HMO doesn't cover death by explosion?"

Joker lobbed the grenade like a softball and Punisher only just had time to leap behind one of the hospital beds and overturn it when the explosion knocked the wind out of him and the bed on top of him. His ears rang from the blast and the Joker's gleeful giggles echoed on his eardrums. With the door he'd sealed shut now blown wide open, Punisher grabbed his gun and followed after his prey, stepping over the bodies of the security guards that had been caught in the explosion. More lives that the Joker had to pay for.

Meanwhile the Joker sprinted full on toward the exit. He held several scalpels in his hand and sweat flew off of his skin in cold drops. Inmates now pounded on their cell doors, some shouting for the Punisher to come finish the job, some for Joker to let them out in return for their help.

He ignored all of them. Though he did make a note of saying hello to Two-Face… twice. After that he pressed forward to the main entrance. He was close by now. He knew it by heart with the amount of times he'd gone through it. Oh there'd be guards but he wasn't the psycho running around with a gun. Just before he reached the first door to the exit he paused and looked back.

The Punisher wasn't behind him. And neither were any of the guards. Though there was a high pitched squeal to his side. Joker grimaced as he turned to it. The noise issued from one of the cells, with the bulletproof glass only barely muffling the high-pitched squeals. In the cell prisoner flattened a cheek against the reinforced glass.

"Mistah J!" Harely Quinn squeaked. "Oh Puddin' you've come ta rescue me! Quick! Let me out."

"Not now!" Joker waved her off. "Can't you see I'm thinking?"

"What about?"

Joker glared at her but the voice from the cell across from her drew his attention. "No doubt something about kitten's dying." Jonathon Crane sat crosslegged in front of his cell door. Is that a hint of fear I see in your eyes Joker?"

"Puddin'! Don't waste time with Straw-For-Brains! We gotta go! Whatta ya just standin there for?"

"Maybe he's frozen in fear!"

"Put a sock in it already!" Joker snapped. "We all get it! You're obsessed with fear! Buy a new record!"

"This coming from you?" Crane raised a brow. "Why are you _really_ still here?"

"Yeah why Puddin?"

"Because that Skull wearing galoot wants to murder me is why!" Joker folded his arms.

"So? Loadsa people probably want to kill ya. Why would it bother you if this nutball wants to do you in?"

"Because he wants to kill you for a crime you didn't commit," Crane was on his feet. Joker glared at him. "I know you weren't behind the Metropolis attacks. For the last few months you haven't really had your mojo. You've been having how did you put it? Ah yes, "Murderer's Block". That's why you've spent nearly a year in Arkham."

"How the hell do you know that?" Joker's hands balled up into fists.

Crane grinned and examined his nails. "Sometimes when I'm bored I sneak into the psych evaluation files at night. They make fascinating reading. Did you know that Killer Croc actually has a fear of Alligators?"

"You're really sick doc," Harley said then looked to Joker. "So… what's mine say?"

"Quiet," Joker said, his brows furrowed in concentration. The seconds ticked by and off in the Asylum the sound of gunshots and fisticuffs echoed in the hallways. All the while Joker pondered, holding on hand to his chin and walking in small paces. Finally he stopped and looked up. "There's only one solution. Yes, it goes against my natural instinct but to do anything else would be crazy! Only a guilty man runs. I have to protect my good name! When the Punisher comes I'll explain to him what happened and let the good doctors here at Arkham exonerate me."

"Um… Mistah J…"

At the far end of the hall the Punisher appeared. He was bruised and cut from fighting off the security, his assault rifle was gone but he had a glock in hand, aimed right at the Joker's heart. Crane actually retrieved a pen and pad from a small desk in his cell and began scribbling notes.

"Finally stopped running," Punisher said. "Or is it another trick."

"No trick my good man," Joker said. "I believe that we didn't get a chance to lay out the case for my innocence. You see-"

"Heard you the first time," Punisher neared. "And even if you're telling the truth, it wouldn't change a thing. You're a weed in this city. Only way to get rid of you is to pull you out by the roots."

"Yes, yes I get it. You punish the guilty with bullets. But you're not listening to me! I'm not guilty!"

"You're not listening to me. I don't care."

"You musclebound lummox! Are you mad? I haven't done anything wrong! For once! Batman would at least take the time to investigate!"

"Do I look like Batman?" Punisher squeezed the trigger but was thrown of balance when a shade erupted from the hallway's shadows and threw Punisher hard onto the floor.

"Now there's a Batman!" Joker's grin reappeared. "For once you're here when I need you."

"Frank Castles!" Batman breathed the name between clenched teeth. "You're finished. Arkham's guards have set a parimeter and I have one of my allies making sure the other lunatics are still locked up. You shouldn't have come. I've told you to stay the Hell away from my city! "

One of the Punisher's size twelve boots smacked Batman in the square of the back and the Dark Knight stumbled off the vigilante. Punisher rolled to his feet and went for his discarded gun. Batman intercepted him with a fist to the jaw. Punisher twisted with the punch and delivered one of his own. Harley 'booed' and 'hissed'.

"I've straddled Gotham county lines for too long," Punisher delivered another fierce blow. "But when your freaks cross those lines, they cross into my territory."

Punisher threw another punch which Batman caught one handed then twisted the arm attached to the fist. The vigilante's other fist flew at the Dark Knight, also to be caught. The two locked into a small tug of war. Their faces drawing a few inches from the other. "Joker's innocent," Batman hissed. "But as far as I'm concerned you belong in here with him!"

"So do you!" Punisher grunted. "Everyone he's killed. Every last one of them has their blood on your hands. If you'd had the balls to do him in years ago like you should have then you would have saved more lives than you have in how many years of doing this?"

Batman's eyes narrowed into slits, his fingers slackened and Punisher's momentum carried his torso into the Dark Knight's knee. The next instant his fists came together and crashed down on Punisher's back. The vigilante came down hard and Batman circled around him. Joker cackled madly and Crane scribbled wildly.

"You have no idea how much I'm sick of hearing lines like that," Batman growled. "You want to compare achievements? All you ever did was murder a few scumbags, kill a crime boss or two. I brought down Gotham's worst organized crime families in my first couple years; Falcone, Zucco, Maroni, Thorne. And I did all of it without firing a single bullet! Now stay down."

"And creeps like the Joker still get away with murdering hundreds," Punisher spat and started to pull himself back up. He didn't make it even a foot before one of Batman's boots clapped into his side and brought him down again.

"Stay down!"

If Punisher hadn't been busy paying attention to his ribs rolling around he'd have caught a glimpse of Joker getting up. If Batman hadn't been entirely focused on making sure that Punisher stayed face down on the ground; he'd have heard Punisher's pistol dragging off the concrete. As it was however, both fighters were so concentrated on their duel that both were caught off guard when the gun fired and caught Batman square in the shoulder. Blowing him off of his feet. A second shot rang out and hit him in the leg. One final shot in the side.

"Puddin'," Harley's voice came out in almost a whisper. "What are ya doin? Batman just saved yer life!"

"I know! Heh, heh!" The Joker trained the pistol on Punisher, now struggling to stand. "And look what it got him! You just don't get comedy do you Harl? It's all about irony and what you least expected. I would have thought you or Batman would have learned that by now! Don't you see the humor in it? Batman rescues me from certain death… and then I put some bullets in him. Punisher comes to kill me for crimes I didn't commit… and instead I kill him for a crime he didn't get a chance to finish. Life's just full of those ironic twists of fate. And once you realize that that's _all_ there is to life. That the whole point of existence is for fate build up your expectations then set your house on fire… then you'll finally come to understand madness!"

"Will you just shut up and finish it already!" Punisher stood with his shoulders hunched, one hand clenching his ribs. Batman coughed and gripped the wall behind him for support. The shot had been from too close a range for the Kevlar to completely stop it. Joker brandished the pistol right next to his face, almost as if daring Punisher to make a move.

"You know this reminds me of a joke-"

"I swear if you tell a joke it doesn't matter how many bullets you put in me I'll break your neck!"

"Alright!" Joker grumbled and leveled the gun and Punisher's head. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Hell Castle's. Say hello to your wife and kid for me when you get there!"

Harley cheered when the Joker cackled and pushed the trigger down. A half second before the "bang" of the gun there was a "thwip" and the gun whirled from his fingertips. A spider-web crack appeared on the glass of Harely's cell. The occupant jumped back as the Joker cradled his hand.

"Always a stray around to beg for your attention when you have more important things to do," Joker quipped as Catwoman cracked her whip, standing next to Batman.

"I should rip your face off for what you just did," she said.

"Take your spot in the back of the line," Joker grumbled. "You just ruined a perfectly good punchline."

The air then split with the roar of the pistol once again. The gunshot echoed in the halls as if destroying all time around it. Batman stood up straight as all eyes went to the Punisher, holding the pistol Catwoman had knocked from Joker's hands. Smoke twirled from the end of the barrel and he had a grim smile on his face.

"And this is the first joke all night that was actually funny."

"Oh my God! Puddin? Puddin?" Harley clapped her body against the glass.

Joker coughed and slumped to the wall behind him. Blood painted a trail on the grey wall as he sank. He clutched his chest, covering the bullet wound as Harley screamed and pounded against the glass. Crane had stopped taking notes and now just watched wide eyed as the entire scene unfolded.

"Don't… don't you get the joke?" Joker coughed and managed a laugh. His chest rattling with each breath.

. Catwoman stood in front of Batman, still holding her whip up and ready to strike. Batman's eyes were wide, his mouth twitched a few times as if the conflicting emotions he suddenly felt were choking each other at he tip of his lips. Batman tried to take a step toward the Punisher. His fingers curled and uncurled into fists.

"Did what I came here to do," Punisher turned to the Dark Knight. "And if you'd stop to think about it, can you really say that you'll miss him?"

"I'll kill you!" Harley's knuckles left blood spots on the glass from the pounding against it. "Y…you hear me! I'll kill you!"

"The Joker's Groupie," Punisher looked to the cell as if noticing her for the first time. "I should off you too. And then Crane over there."

"You're not killing another damned person tonight," Batman hissed. Punisher just rolled his eyes and started at the door. He didn't make it three steps before the Dark Knight smashed his shoulder into Punisher's back, bringing them both down. Punisher landed flat on his back, Batman impacted his wounded shoulder, his teeth gritted and he rolled over to grab the Punisher. In the next moment, though, a fist thumped against the bullet wound in his leg. Involuntary spasms of pain stole Batman's momentum and Punisher shambled onto his feet then grabbed Batman by the neck.

He flinched in pain when a whip slashed across his back. He turned on Catwoman, Gripping his pistol tighter and his lips curled. "Don't test me lady. You're not the type that I kill but sting me with that thing one more time and I swear I'll…"

Catwoman shut him up with another crack of the whip. This one he caught with his forearm then yanked her at him. Her claws came out but Punisher backhanded her, sending her crashing besides Batman. Punisher pointed the gun their direction. Batman staggered his body in front of Catwoman, one hand clutching a batarang. His head shook, and his eyes narrowed to focus, his chest was drenched in his own blood what little of his face that could be seen had already grown pale.

"I said I don't kill your type," Punisher said. "But you're both becoming a damned nuisance. So let's see how well you play vigilante without kneecaps."

The pistol aimed lower at Batman's knee. Catwoman struggled against the Dark Knight, trying to keep him from shielding her. Punisher curled his finger around the trigger, his other hand he kept ready for the batarang.

"It didn't have to be this way," he said. "If you'd ever shown the guts to do what needed to be done. Or if you had the common sense to stay out of my way."

"Make your shot count," Batman grunted, then hurled the batarang. It whirled right past Punisher's head and clattered against the wall. The Dark Knight jerked his head and squinted.

Punisher didn't retort. He simply squeezed the trigger down, just to the point of firing, then stopped. The seconds ticked by and he still didn't move. His entire body seemed locked in place, frozen in time. The only part of his body that moved was his eyes, darting around fast as they could. Catwoman managed to extricate herself from under Batman's frame and similarly looked around for the source of Punisher's paralysis.

"And that is quite enough Frank," a new voice appeared. The door, next to the Joker's body opened. The door had been the exit to the main lobby of the Asylum and the voice belonged to a man who wore a small green name tag proclaiming him a visitor. In spite of the pain he was in, Batman straightened up and his eyes narrowed. Punisher's body shook but he remained fixed where he was. His jaw slackened and he managed to speak.

"Xavier," he said. "What the hell are you doing here? Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm here to help with patient rehabilitation," Xavier said. "When the shots were fired I came here. Now give me the gun."

"Over my dead bod…" Punisher's voice trailed off. Then he dropped the gun and kicked it to the mutant.

"You don't understand," Xavier said. "I'm not asking. I'm telling you. Now go to sleep and I'll consider letting you wake up as you and not someone with a more heroic disposition… Squirrel Girl for instance."

"Son of a bit…" Punisher muttered as he stumbled to the ground.

From far down the hall the streams of flashlights, accompanied by the echos of the guards running toward them. Catwoman helped Batman up and Xavier leaned down to offer them a hand.

"I have an X-jet waiting, the Mansion's medical facilities will have you healed in no time."

"N..no…" Batman breathed. "Get me to…"

He didn't finish the sentence. Underneath the lenses of his cowl his eyes rolled into the back of his head and any weight he was carrying himself, dropped onto Catwoman. She grunted and held him up, Xavier took the other shoulder and propped him up.

"He's lost too much blood," Xavier said. "Let's go."

They turned around and froze in their steps. Joker was looking directly at them, His chest barely moving and small gurgles coming out of his throat. His body tensed and the veins in his neck appeared.

"Mr. J?" a weak glimmer of hope rode her voice. "Puddin?"

A series of coughs trickled from the Joker's mouth. The same coughs gave way to faint giggles, then stronger chuckles. "I… I don't believe it! M..my God This is hilarious… wh…what a gasser! I'm innocent! He killed me when I'm innocent! Ha Hah hah HA ha ha haaaah."

The last laugh wheezed out as his eyes became vacant and his chest rattled out the final bit of breath. Harley sank to her knee's, her face drenched with tears, her voice coming out in unintelligible sobs. Cursing the Punisher, cursing Batman, cursing everyone that had let the Joker die.


	9. The Perfect End

**A/N: Hey, at least it didn't take me a full year to get this to you! And don't let the title fool you. This isn't the end.**

_"I keep feeling we should team up one of these days."_

_"I know but wouldn't it be too obvious?"_

_Hank Pym and Ray Palmer.  
_

**Chapter 8**

**A Perfect End**

Susan Richards exited the lab rubbing her temples. In the living room Ben reclined in his oversized titanium reinforced easy chair. Jonny was following her the instant she came in. She didn't even pay attention to him as she made her way to the fridge, poured a glass of water and took a slow pull on it. Jonny looked like a puppy expecting to be fed and she just pushed past him and went to her own chair and sank in. Ben regarded her with a curious smile before turning back to his drink.

"So?" Jonny sat on the coffee table right in front of her.

"So what?"

"Ah come on sis! What are they talking about? They've been there for hours. It's got to be something big! He said he wanted a spaceship what for? Come on you gotta spill."

Sue released a measured breath and then held a hand up. "Just give me a minute will you?"

"What's wrong Suzy?" Ben set his drink down. "You look like you just went five rounds with a legion of Doombots."

"I might actually prefer that right now," Sue let a smile crawl up her face.

"Oh crap," Johnny's own grin vanished. He was on his feet in the next moment, ready to make a b-line right to the lab door. "It's the end of the world isn't it? That's why Superman wants a spaceship, some sort of Interstellar Noah's Ark thing right? He probably has something to shrink us all down so he can store the world's population and then fly us to another planet we can live on."

Both Sue and Ben took a moment to exchange questioning looks at each other before turning back to Johnny.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's _Superman_!" Johnny said. "You think that he's just going to come here if it was something small? And since you're not giving me anything to go on I just have to guess at it!"

"Alright, alright" Sue held up her hand in defeat. "I have a splitting headache but I'll answer your questions if it will keep you from breathing stupid all over the place like you are right now."

Johnny nodded and plopped himself back down in front of her.

"First of all the world isn't ending. Superman just needs to borrow a ship so he can go on a deep space mission."

"Wait," Ben sat up a little. "Don't he have his own? Or what about the JLA? They don't have spaceships he can use?"

"Oh he does, but none of them go as fast as he wants to go while at the same time being able to scan space for traces of Gamma Radiation," Sue said.

"Gamma…" Johnny scratched his head then his eyes widened and a few sparks flicked off the top of his head. "The Hulk! We're going after the Hulk!"

"Superman has scanned the entire planet for him and the only indication of the Hulk is a small gamma signature in the ruins of Lexcorp Tower," Sue nodded. "After speaking Utau-"

"Superman spoke to the Watcher!" Johnny grinned and slapped a hand on the back of his head. "You gotta be kidding me! I didn't know they knew each other!"

"…Anyway," Sue rolled her eyes. "After speaking with Utau, Superman believes that Hulk is somewhere out in space, that somehow he 'Gamma Leaped' through space, maybe even time. So that's why he's here."

"I can't believe it!" Johnny jumped up again. "I'm going on a space mission with Superman!"

"I don't think they let five year olds up into space," Ben chuckled.

"Whatever," Johnny shrugged. "You're just mad because not even Superman can cure ugly."

"Yeah you got me pegged real good kid," Ben said before turning back to Sue. "So if that's what all of this is about, why do you have a headache?"

Sue sighed, "Well the type of craft that Superman wants doesn't exist, so he's been in the lab with Reed going over ideas of how to invent one. I was trying to follow them but it's like listening to South American Soccer fan's tell an inside joke, except the joke is advanced astrophysics and mechanics. I've never seen anybody keep up with Reed that well."

"Really," genuine curiosity crept into Ben's voice. "I never figured Superman was dumb but he's smart enough to keep up with Stretcho?"

"Of course he can!" Johnny said. "He's Superman! He has Super-Intelligence! His brain works at Super Speed and has complete recall of everything he sees and reads! He's worth two hundred Reeds!"

Ben chuckled slightly and shook his head. "You know I woulda figured that Superman wouldn't be your kinda guy. He seems a bit square for you."

"Oh who are you kidding?" Sue sat up in her chair. "Remember the way Johnny reacted the first time he thought he met Captain America? He was a total fanboy. And when he met the _real_ Steve Rogers it was even worse. Superman's just the next level of it. Johnny used to take turns pretending to be either Cap or Superman."

"You're the one that had a poster of Superman in your bedroom," Johnny said then tuned to Ben. "And I don't see how you can't just love the Supes! He's like every superhero we know _combined_. He has a super powered dog! He has a secret Fortress in the Artic that opens with a key only he can lift! If he wanted to he could have any girl on the planet! I need to go and get packed!"

Johnny left steaming footprints as he sprinted toward the exit, only to be stopped cold by an invisible wall. Ben laughed again and finished his drink, setting it on the table and putting his hands behind his neck.

"What gives Sis? I gotta lot to get ready!"

"Johnny… I just don't want you to go and get excited for nothing. When I left the room Superman and Reed were discussing the very likely possibility that there would only be enough room for one passenger."

Sue suddenly felt like the parent that told her child that Santa Claus didn't exist. The excitement and joy melted right off of Johnny's face, and Sue swore she could actually hear his heart break. She almost regretted telling him the truth. Johnny kept trying to find something to say but would immediately close his mouth and his expression only further soured. Finally he just sighed with his shoulders somewhat slouched.

"Well I guess we'd just slow him down anyway," he finally said. "Nobody can keep up with Superman after all."

"Hey it's gonna be alright kid," Ben exchanged glances with Sue. "I'll… uh… I'll bet that Thor could come with us on our next space mission. You like Thor right?"

"Oh shut up Ben! I'm not 12!" Johnny threw his hands up and stomped into the kitchen.

Sue stared straight at Ben, head bent slightly to the side, one brow cocked up, and mouth slightly agape. Johhny wasn't looking so Ben shrugged his shoulders held his hands up in defeated confusion. Sue sighed and made toward the kitchen. She didn't more than a few steps when the lab door opened. Reed and Superman both came out laughing at some joke about radioactive decay of uranium. Superman held a bar of metal in his hands and Johnny came running back in.

"Well I think we solved the problems we were looking at," Reed said, looking at Sue. "I have to hand it to Superman, his knowledge of Quantum Mechanics and Thermonuclear fission is quite extensive. We'll be able to leave as soon as Superman can retrofit the [i]Infini-Bus One[/i]. Probably should only take a few hours."

"You said _we_?" Sue said.

"Yes," Reed nodded. "Once we realized we could miniaturize the jump drive and use the extra space to store the gamma scanning radar it became apparent that such modifications would work but would require constant maintenance and troubleshooting. It seemed best if we all went along."

"You're serious!" Johnny nearly took flight. "So we're going on this mission?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Jonathan," Superman said. Johnny looked like he was about to faint. "You don't mind if I call Jonathan do you?"

Johnny nodded vigorously then shook his head, not really sure which gesture in this case meant yes.

"Alright," Superman smiled and held up the bar he was holding. "I heard you were a fan, so Reed gave me this piece of Adamantium to make an autograph for you." Superman's eyes lit up and his heat vision danced across the adamantium. The entire bar went red and Superman held it with his bare hands. Reed shut down the smoke alarms until Superman was done burning and melting the metal. With a quick burst of Freeze Breath the bar was cooled. Superman held it up with an examining eye then, satisfied, nodded and handed it to Johnny.

Kryptonian letters surrounding the familiar 'S' shield now adorned the adamantium bar. Johnny looked like he might as well have been holding a Dead Sea Scroll or a First Edition _Captain Carrot #1_. Superman clapped him on the shoulder and then looked to the rest of the Fantastic Four.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours with the resources that I need. We'll be leaving at nine o'clock sharp if that's alright with you?"

"That will be fine Superman," Reed shook his hand, and with that the Man of Steel left.

Sue and Ben rushed over to look at Johnny's new prize. Both of them had to wonder for a moment why it was wet. Then they saw the tears dripping off of Johnny's chin and onto the adamantium.

"This is the greatest moment of my life," Was all he could muster.

* * *

Tony Stark wore a suit that made Versace look like it came from the Salvation Army. His shoes? Gucci, custom made. His Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses cost more than the average American made in a year. Were he to show up at any of the typical parties he was known to frequent, he would have been the best dressed man in the room. Unless Bruce Wayne was there. Then it would be a tie.

Of course none of this mattered at the moment as he was currently getting mud splashed up to his knees on the muddy trails he was walking. Actually, "Trails" wasn't the right word this time of year. "Mountain Runoff" or "Stream" seemed more appropriate. All around them, the pine branches drooped lower, heavy with melting snow. It was still cold enough for him to see his breath though.

He stepped into a puddle up to his ankle and glared at the woman that traipsed ahead of him. If it weren't for her he'd be sipping a club soda by the side of his pool, or at least be snug in his Iron Man Suit with its internal temperature management system. He wouldn't even mind fighting Fin Fang Foom at the moment if it meant he could warm up.

Of course _she_ wasn't cold. Even if she was dressed in a swimming suit beneath the star spangled cloak she draped around herself. She'd offered to let him wear it when they left the Invisible Jet but he wouldn't be caught dead in that thing. Now that his jacket was his only protection from the early spring air, he found the cloak looking more and more appealing.

His footsteps came to a sudden halt when the ground beneath them shook, and the tall pines above them rocked and swayed, dumping a healthy serving of snow right on top of him. Something that he ignored for the moment, though he did notice the barely contained smile Wonder Woman wore.

"You want to tell me what that was?" he didn't return her smile.

"It means we're getting close Tony, steel yourself, this is not a place for cowardice."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. "You still have your invulnerable bracers."

"If you are afraid you may return to the Jet," She shrugged.

"Because it's so easy to find," Tony rolled his eyes. "Look I'm not scared but it's obvious that this isn't a regular forest. All I want to know is what is happening."

The ground jostled again and Tony shifted slightly to stay on his feet. Above the tree tops birds scattered in all directions except the one they were fleeing. Squirrels darted from branch to branch, retreating in the same direction as the birds. The ground shook yet again and up ahead steel colored clouds had formed low in the sky, rumbling slightly as they gathered.

"I just want you to know that you're not in my will so if I die you're not getting a thing out of me,"

Wonder Woman sighed and looked back at him, "If it will ease your mind I can ask someone what exactly is going on."

"Better than nothing I guess."

Wonder Woman gazed skyward and whistled a quick, melodious tune. A cardinal broke from the fleeing flock of birds and dove toward them until it was but a few inches away from Wonder Woman, then it lifted its wings and perched softly on the superheroine's outstretched index finger.

Tony could only crane his neck to one side and let his jaw hang at what happened next. The tiny crimson bird proceeded to chirp and whistle at the Amazon and she responded in English but occasionally whistled herself and seemed to actually carry out a conversation with the bird.

"Peace friend, may not a single feather drop from your wings," she nodded her head. "What is your name?"

The bird chirped twice.

"þéodcyning?" she pronounced the first part with a _th_ sound. "That is a kingly name, surely you must be Lord of your Flock."

The bird gave a small whistled and bobbed up and down a couple of times.

"I understand that you are distressed great þéodcyning, my companion and I seek to help. But first we require information. Pray tell me, from what do you, and your kind flee? What is that? Oh yes, I suppose you ought to know who we are first. I am Diana of Themyscira, Chosen Ambassador of my people. I am a friend to all beasts and birds including Aetos Lord of Eagles**.** "

The bird chirped once then cocked its head to one side, staring directly at Tony. He took a step back. For a moment actually believing what he was seeing and that the bird was somehow staring into his soul. He shook his head. It was just some sort of trick, the cold was affecting his brain and he was seeing and hearing things.

"His name is Anthony Stark," Wonder Woman glanced back at him and smiled. "Say hi to þéodcyning Tony!"

Tony lifted his hand to wave and halfway started before he blinked and jerked his arm back down. He was no going to participate. And the bird didn't seem to be paying attention to him anymore either. It had begun chirping away at Wonder Woman in what he swore was a distressed tone. She nodded her head a few times and offering words of assurance. The conversation only paused a couple of times when the woods rattled and shook with the same rumbling that had persisted since they'd entered the forest.

"It will be fine, my friend," Wonder Woman said. "We shall deal with this threat and when you return you will find your nest waiting. Go and may the wind carry you to warm skies."

The bird whistled and took to the air. It circled around Tony and Wonder Woman once before flitting after the other birds that were fleeing.

Tony just stared at it for a moment before turning his gaze to the woman standing next to him. At first she didn't notice, she grinned as she watched the bird fly away. The wind blew strands of dark hair across her face, partially veiling her ice blue eyes. She finally turned them onto Tony and raised a brow.

"You talk to the animals?"

"You'd be amazed at what they say if you're willing to listen."

The ground boomed and Tony glanced at the near black skies now. "I'm going to reserve the comparing you to a Disney Princess and just ask what the little buzzard say?"

"Little Buzzard? You mean þéodcyning?"

"Yeah, theocinrixk or whatever, what was he running from?"

"A great wyvern has awoken," she said. "It is rampaging through the mountain."

"W…wait… a wyvern? That's like… like a dragon isn't it? Look if we're here to fight a dragon I'm going to need my armor."

"As I said on the jet, this is a sacred place. To use modern technology here would be to defile it. As long you're with me you will be safe. But if you really need protection…"

The ground shook a final time and the distinct sound of trees groaning and snapping echoed through the woods. Wonder Woman cast off her cloak and revealed that she was holding a short sword and circular shield. She tossed them to him, and he barely managed to catch it as she lifted into the air just as the bird had moments earlier.

"The Beast is just over the next hill," she said. "That weapon is just a precaution. If it will not do, don't worry, I'll look after you."

She winked at him and flew off toward the storm clouds. Tony eyed the sword, took a deep breath then charged after her. He also tried to not think about how she hid the sword and shield. Which was easy enough when a thunderclap and a horrid roar tore the air, and nearly knocked him off his feet.

He paused for just one moment when he saw another lightning strike. At first he'd thought that it was tied to this monster thing. But there was something unsettlingly familiar about it. Unconsciously he reached where his Starktek mobile communications device was located but wound up jabbing himself with the blade and remembered that he didn't even have it on him. No way to measure the weather phenomenon to confirm his suspicions.

Tony cleared the top of the hill just as he heard what he assumed to be an Amazonian battle cry followed by an echoing thud. Before he could get a good look at this creature Wonder Woman had told him about, he took a couple of steps back. The tips of his shoes were just inches from a steep drop. Where behind him the hill lay thick in evergreens iced with snow, before him half the hill appeared to be missing, the ground smoked with black charred rock and still flaming tree stumps. Unconsciously he pulled the shield closer to his chest and lifted his head to see the cause.

It was halfway down the crater it had no doubt created. And if it were to stand on its hind legs it could easily bring its vulture eye level with Tony. The dragon or monster or whatever, was a mass of green spiked scales, dense muscle, and every inch of it steaming with heat; until its massive black wings beat against the air and, incredibly it took to the wind. It thundered past where Tony stood and knocking him off of his feet in the process. Tony could only stare upward at the hideous maw full of jagged teeth, razor sharp and as long as traffic cones.

The creature bellowed and reared its head back, smoke billowing it its jaws. Tony fumbled for his shield but a blue and red blur shot past him and the ground shook when it impacted the dragon's jaw. The creature flailed for a moment but its whiplike tail connected with its assailant and the blur shot into the crater. The dragon crashed to the ground as well and shook its head in anger and pain. Tony focused on its attacker and recognized the familiar red, white, and blue.

Forgetting the monster above, Tony gripped sword and shield and leaped onto the other side of the canyon bowl. At first he tried to land on his feet so as not to damage his suit, but the steepness and damage of the hill quickly turned that into a slide and the best he could do was not tumble and impale himself on his weapon. Only a few feet away from Wonder Woman, his momentum finally forced a somersault and he landed face down right beside her. By the time he looked up, Wonder Woman was on her feet, with her fists clenched. Her skin had smudges of soot and her costume was slightly torn in a few spots. Tony grinned up at her, then caught site of the dragon, barely peeking over the edge of the canyon bowl.

"Come on then!" Wonder Woman shook her fist at it. "Come! Don't tell me the fight is stolen from you so soon!"

"God you're hot when you're dirty and angry!" Tony said with a wide grin then widened his eyes when he realized he'd said it out loud. Wonder Woman just sighed and grabbed his foot, which was caught in the golden loops of her lasso, and pulled it away.

"Tony," she kept her gaze on the beast above, carving trenches into the ground above with its claws. "Get to safety, we can handle this!"

"We-" he started but the dragon roared and leaped off the top of the canyon bowl, diving straight at them. Tony had time to roll over, the dragon's shadow killed all light around them and its maw seemed to swallow the sky

But instead of crushing them, or even reaching them, the beast slammed into the hillside and bellowed in pain. Chunks of debris rained and an altogether familiar voice echoed with the gathering of electricity. The dragon swiped at its new attacker but missed as Thor held his hammer high above his head the sky rumbled as he spoke.

"Fiend and craven! Befoul the air with your breath elsewhere! This land is under the protection of the Mighty Thor! Son of Storms! Son of the All Father! For what cause do you break the peace of this land? Answer me wyrm! For what cause should I suffer you to depart with your life? What say you!"

Tony watched in morbid curiosity as the dragon coiled its head around and glared at the Thunder God. His jaw actually dropped when it opened its mouth and the sky itself seemed to darken as words rumbled out.

"Do not challenge me Odinson! When your ancestor Bor was but a boy I was yet old. Long have I slept in these mountains, and longer still would I slumber if I had not been disturbed," The dragon said. "I have no use for your posturing whelp! If an end to your immortality you seek I shall be happy to provide it for you!"

At this, Wonder Woman rose to the air, taking a place beside Thor. She bowed slightly to the beast but one hand remained close to her lasso. "Most noble dragon, great and terrible, chiefest of calamities, I come bearing an olive branch but am prepared to give you a spearpoint if you give me cause. Tell us noble beast, what disturbed your sleep? What now prevents you from returning to it?"

"What's this?" The dragon squinted at her and his tongue flicked the air. "One that actually knows how to approach her betters? Tell me child, what do they call you?"

"I am Diana of Themyscira, daughter of the Amazons."

"I knew an Amazon once," he growled and smiled, bearing his teeth. "She tasted young and fresh. What will you taste like I wonder?"

"Knave!" Thor thrust his hammer in the direction of the monster. "You dare address her in such a way? If you will not answer our questions then let us put an end to this idle chatter and make and end of it!"

For a moment the dragon didn't answer. His vulture like eyes ticked between the two heroes and for a stray moment Tony swore that if finally took notice of him. And in that eternal second he cursed Wonder Woman for making him leave his armor on her jet. All he had was two stupid pieces of metal to keep him from becoming the world's most eligible afternoon snack.

"Very well," the Dragon finally said. "I will indulge you. Long did I sleep. Nestled in my cave with my treasure I let the trivial world slip by, awaiting for hunger to awaken me. But that sleep was interrupted by the Song."

"Song?" Thor said. "What is this song?"

"The Dirge. The death song of all that is. Long have my kind known of it. Once heard it cannot be unheard. It plays in the wind and the snow. The streams and rivers proclaim its melodies. The rocks and trees weep at hearing its notes. It has but one lyric and only one. Doom! A great doom lies in wait for this Earth. The Dirge struck my ears and I knew that all must perish. I tried to ignore it but it only became louder and then I resolved that if this is what it has come to, I should meet my End in a manner befitting my blood, but my merciful natured denied me the right to die on my own. For that, I would grant a quick death to all that I encountered."

"If it is death you seek," Thor said. "Find it alone and spare us your mercy. We want none of it!"

"You say that now," the dragon retracted its head a bit. "But your ears are still closed. When you hear the Dirge and understand the agony it will bring you will wish for one as generous as I."

"But can this Doom not be avoided?" Wonder Woman held out a hand. "Surely there is something to be done. Can you not see it oh Great Dragon? Can you not see how to prevent this from coming to pass?"

The creatures great claws dug into the ground and it regarded Wonder Woman. "There is but one way. The Dirge can only be quenched by the blood of the one that sang the first note. As long as that one lives the song will only grow louder until it destroys all that is. But it may already be too late… yes… I sense that this one will soon depart this Earth and be out of reach and the destruction that I have foreseen will come to pass. Indeed the song is about to awaken everything that is foul and loathsome. It is the dying time of all things. Let the three of us go into the night together."

"…Wait…" Tony called up and the dragon reared his head as if noticing him for the first time, though he suspected that wasn't true. "Hold on! Hi!"

"Anthony Stark what are you doing!"

"You brought Tony!"

"And what are you?" the dragon said ignoring the two heroes he'd been speaking with.

"I'm Tony, and I'm also not in a hurry to die!"

The dragon actually laughed at this, his entire body shaking. "Then you came to the wrong place Anthony! Here there is only death!"

"Yeah, I've gotten that impression from you," He stood a little taller, trying to look as invulnerable as his companions. "I just have a question. If you can see so much doom and gloom then why can't you see something useful? If you know that the source of this impending doom is here then why don't you give us something we can use, like a name?"

"Because you will all die here so the name matters not," the dragon said.

"Not good enough!" Tony said. "I think that you're afraid!"

"Tony!"

"Afraid? Me!" The beast lowered its head and smoke curled from its nostrils. "Have you _seen_ me? What do I have to fear? I act out of compassion and this is what I'm accused of! Brigands and fools!"

"You're afraid that if we try and fail to put an end to this threat, it will learn where we got our information and come after you! That's it isn't it!"

"You dare!"

"Isn't it!"

The dragon's answer came in eardrum splitting roar and the next moment massive teeth rushed at Tony. A moment later a gold lasso snapped across the top part of its snout and jerked the dragon upward. Wonder Woman strained with both arms to pull the beast away but it focused on her and cocked its head back.

An instant later a jet of flame burst forth, right at Wonder Woman. She was thrown out of the way just before it reached her by Thor. The Thunder God took the full brunt of the attack and was blasted through the air. Wonder Woman crashed beside Tony, who rushed to her.

The dragon jerked and shook his head and clawed at his snout until the lasso came loose then flicked it away. His eyes fastened on Tony and Wonder Woman. Smoke issued between his teeth and with another roar, flames rushed at them.

Acting without thinking, Tony jumped in front of Wonder Woman and held the shield up in front of his body. The impact of the flames sent him to his knees and he gritted his teeth to keep the flames at bay. The air grew hot and breathing it painful. Anything that wasn't the shield or directly beneath it, was swallowed by flame. It felt like the dragon had been pouring the fire on for hours and it kept coming. In spite of this, the shield remained cool and strong, but with each passing second Tony felt his grip weakening. He might as well be trying to hold back a rushing river.

And just when he thought he could hang on no longer, a smooth hand came up behind his shoulder and supported the shield. With her other hand Wonder Woman clung to his chest and hugged them close. Her cheek pressed against his and he barely heard her call out for him not to let go.

Then, in the midst of the inferno, there was a thunder clap and it suddenly ceased. Smoke rose around them, but the air cleared for fire and the bedlam disappeared. Tony puffed, only just realized he was soaked with sweat. For half a moment Wonder Woman still held him and the shield. Then they heard Thor crying out and knew it was their cue to move themselves.

"For Asgard!" his voice bellowed and in the next instant, Wonder Woman released Tony and shot out from behind the shield. Tony slumped on his back slightly to see Thor smashing his hammer against the dragon on one side and the Wonder Woman's fist connected with the other.

The Dragon howled and swiped at them with its talons and tail. Both zipped around preparing to strike again. It reared to shoot fire but Thor hurled his hammer with the speed of a rocket, connecting with the snout with a crack. The Hammer returned and before the beast could retaliate a tree drove itself into its vulture eye. A crude, but effective spear. The dragon bellowed and Wonder Woman reared the trunk back for another strike, as did Thor with his hammer.

Seeing this and knowing it could not withstand both of them, the dragon fixed its remaining eye on Tony. With one final roar it burst at him. He fumbled for his sword but couldn't reach it. He held the shield up but knew the dragon would swallow him whole. Tony rolled over and grabbed the sword, still pretty sure that he was going to die. His last ditch effort was to throw the sword at the gaping mouth. Incredibly, it struck home and imbedded itself in the roof of its mouth. Still it rushed headlong at him; only to come up short when Wonder Woman jerked back on its tail. Then Thor's hammer came down with a bolt of lighting, right in the center of the dragon's head. The impact spun Tony and threw him into the air like a ragdoll but then soft hands caught him and Wonder Woman held him aloft until the two landed in front of the mortally wounded dragon.

Its great body heaved, its torso rose and fell in strained breaths. Blood poured from the open wound on its head where the impact of Thor's blow had caused it's mouth to clamp down and drive the sword straight through the skull. Groaning in pain it managed to look at Tony again and a smile appeared once more.

"You only escape for a short time. A name you wanted… and for defeating me…. A name you shall receive. The one that hold the key to the end of all, the one who's name spell doom. On this Earth she is known as Karina Bradshaw."

With that, the dragon choked out a final laugh along with its final breath and its eye rolled up into the back of its head. Tony wiped the sweat from his face as he watched it lay motionless and dead. Thor landed beside him and looked to Wonder Woman.

"Who is this Karina Bradshaw?"

"Someone Superman saved," Wonder Woman said. "A mutant at the Xavier institute."

"Then we must go there and see how it is that she is to bring about this destruction."

"I came looking for you," Wonder Woman said. "We can discuss my purpose and these events on my invisible jet. If you'll just…"

"I can't believe it," Tony breathed hard and in spite of everything a smile split across his lips. "I just… I just helped kill a dragon! I just helped kill a dragon without even using my Iron Man armor!"

"Yes Tony," Wonder Woman smile genuinely at him and gripped his shoulder. "You were most courageous."

"I mean I thought I was dead but we managed to-"

He was cut off by the chirp of a ringtone. His eyes widened when Thor, of all people, reached into the folds of his clothes and retrieved a cell phone. He held one finger up and walked away from them.

"Yes fair Jane it is I!" he said as he withdrew. "No… no I was not ignoring your call but I do not get adequate service up here!"

Tony's smile disappeared and for a moment he just stared at Thor and then at Wonder Woman. He looked down at the sword and shield and then back at her. "What was all this about not sullying the sacred nature of this place with technology?"

Wonder Woman's cheeks flushed slightly and she held one hand behind her back, like a child trying to hide a stolen cookie. Tony pressed his lips together in a fine line and felt his hand tighten around the shield. A shield, that moments before had felt like formidable protection, now seemed to be exactly what it was, a useless chunk of metal.

"Who are we to judge what the gods do?" Wonder Woman finally said. "In not bringing your armor you learned a valuable lesson in courage. Surely that alone is worth the risk you took!"

"Worth the risk? I was almost disintegrated back there! I was almost its final meal! You mean to tell me that I could have been using my armor the entire time and nobody would have given a damn! I can't… you…."

"Oh that's not true Tony," she took a step closer and smiled. "I cared deeply as to whether or not you were strong enough to face this creature as you are. And I am most pleased with what I saw."

With that she took to the air, birds already returning to flock around her. "I'll be at the jet, have Thor bring you!"

He watched as she disappeared and his normally lightning fast brain struggled to figure out exactly what emotion he was supposed to be feeling in this moment. A small cardinal landed on his shoulder and he glanced over at it. After everything else that had happened that day he just accepted it.

"What do you think, þéodcyning?" he finally said. "Think I got a shot?" The bird chirped once and flitted away. Tony sighed and glanced at his shoulder, now covered in bird feces. If his six thousand dollar suit wasn't already torn, charred, and dirty he might have cared. "Yeah, that's what I thought… but I did still help kill a dragon."

**A/N: This Chapter didn't cover nearly half the ground I wanted to. I'll try to get another update soon so I can get the story where I want it. Thanks everyone that's stuck it out! **

**Review Responses:**

**Gulanticus: **Yeah… I wasn't feeling terribly charitable toward the Joker. Thanks for reading!

**Wyote:** Thanks for the review! I make the quotes up for the beginning of each chapter. Originally I intended them to be little bits that were going to show up in the actual story but then decided that they'd just be "snapshots" of things that could happen in a shared universe. Thank you so much for reading!

**Wolvmbm:** Answer are coming to your questions soon… hopefully. As for Deadpool and Lobo? Too crazy! Thanks for reading!

**Cirex Review:** No I'm not dead… just having a hard time managing… my time. But thank you for reading!

**Christy-Flare:** Thank you so much for your kind words! And you've got your answer to Superman here!

**Master of the Boot:** Well if there's one thing that I can't seem to do is make regular updates so I'd reserve praise in that aspect. Thank so much for the review though!

**Carycomic:** Thanks for your reviews. I really do enjoy the feedback I get from you guys. Hopefully I can keep this stuff coming. It's been hard getting back in the writing mode after being away from it so long. So I really appreciate the reviews!

**Optimus Black:** Oooh! Numbered review points!

Thanks! Glad to be back!

Actually the bit about Spider-man and Superman teaming up to save Wonder Woman from Doom _is_ from an actual comic book. It's the second crossover between DC and Marvel printed in the 70's.

Yeah, the crap is really going to hit the fan from here.

Thanks again!

**Sono KOJ:** Yeah, Punisher is going to have some interesting repercussions for his actions. That I can promise. Thanks for reading!


	10. The Perfect Goodbye

**A/N: So I pretty much got snowed in all week and couldn't work. As a consequence I had a lot of time to write. So lucky you guys… another update!**

"_No. You can't join the Green Lantern Corps. We already have three other human Lanterns from this sector."_

"_You're despicable!" _

_-Hal Jordan and Howard the Duck_

Chapter 9

The Perfect Goodbye

When Clark Kent was five his parents gave a set of building blocks. Jonathan had carved them himself, claiming he could do just as good a job as any store. In fact when the gift was finally given he almost looked more excited for Clark to open the gift than the boy was to receive it.

Almost.

Clark took to the blocks like termites to wood. And soon he was demanding that his father fashion more for him because he didn't have enough. Jonathan was elated and was even able to give a small "told you so" to his wife who had wanted to buy Legos. For her part she had to worry that soon they would be out of firewood because Jonathan was spending so much of his free time carving the perfect building blocks.

What finally stopped this mad lumber frenzy was when Jonathan saw what his little boy was building. It was far more than the clumsy stacking of a few blocks on top of another. In the space of one afternoon Clark had built an entire city in his room and in the center of it, a massive structure that peaked in so many strange directions that Jonathan couldn't figure out how Clark had gotten them to resist gravity. The central edifice was completely alien of design.

And yet that wasn't quite true.

The jagged towers, somehow stretching out at diagonal and perpendicular angles, were reminiscent of the spaceship that he'd arrived on. The blocks had gone from being a simple child's pastime to a reminder that Clark Kent was no ordinary boy. Even though that was enough for Jonathan to stop his building block frenzy, he didn't stop the boy from building with what he already had. Clark was different but the Kent's weren't going to treat him that way.

And so, on the rare occasions that Superman had to just relax and wind down. He sometimes wondered that if he hadn't later caught the report bug, he might have become an architect or an engineer. He'd certainly never lost the love of building. His Fortresses of Solitude were a testament to that. And Jonathan had instilled the ideal that if you could build something on your own rather than buy or borrow it. That was better.

And that was what Superman thought when he finally finished the miniaturized quantum drive. Sure it would power the _Infi-Bus_ which belonged to the Fantastic Four, but it was still something he'd built with his own two hands and applied heat vision. If anything he knew it was sturdy and he knew it would work, even if he didn't doubt the craftsmanship of Reed Richards.

Superman had to hand it to the Fantastic Four. They ran a first class operation. He'd worked with a lot of teams before but rarely one that was so close and that seemed to cater to his own interests so well. He'd barely spent any time with them but he knew he could talk about science with Reed for hours. He could talk football with Ben. Lois and Susan would get along famously… or hate each other. And Jonny had the same boyish enthusiasm that Jimmy had.

If the situation had been different and they weren't getting ready to track down and fight the Hulk, Superman might have taken it a little slower, just so he could spend some more time with them.

With his work finished, Superman grabbed a rag and wiped the grease from his hands. He reminded himself that when he got back he needed to spend some time with Pa to rebuild the engine he'd recently bought on a 1957 Desoto. It had been a long time since they'd worked on a building project together.

He stretched a little as he left the _Infini-Bus_, ready to make some last minute calls before they left. Ben had been in and out of the vehicle several times, hauling equipment and luggage. They didn't really speak to each other but they'd nodded to each other several times; Universal Man-speak for "How ya doing?" and "Good work there partner!"

But once he was out in the hanger he wasn't quite prepared for the amount of chaos that would be unfolding. Sure the Fantastic Four were a family but the certainly weren't the same kind of family Superman had grown up with. Ben was chasing Jonny around, threatening to clobber him, Reed and Susan were in an argument of some kind and an old mailman was standing at the doorway with none other than Lois behind him.

Superman scratched his head then went and landed beside them. Before he could open his mouth and even address Lois the old man grabbed his hand and started shaking vigorously.

"Oh this is such an honor!" he grinned beneath a white mustache. His eyes were alight behind a pair of heavy, slightly tinted glasses. "Superman I'm a real fan. Ever since I was a young man!"

The Man of Steel raised a brow and started x-raying the man's brain, looking for anything that might be affecting his memory. This man was easily as old as his parents, older probably.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you Mr…" he said when he didn't find anything wrong.

"Lumpkin! Willie Lumpkin!" the man shook Superman's hand a little faster. Superman had to raise a brow. For some reason, if he had to guess the man's name, it would have been…

"Excuse me Superman!" Lois stepped forward and looked to the mailman for half a second. "Willie if you don't mind I need to get a comment from Superman."

"Of course Ms Lane of course!" Willie grinned and stepped aside but kept his eyes on Superman. "She caught me at the front door and insisted that I let her in to talk to you. I didn't even know you were here! Can you believe that? But I guess that you and the Fantastic Four were bound to have a team up eventually. 'Nuff said!"

"Thanks Willie," Lois grabbed Superman's arm and led him away from the strange mailman. Once they were out of earshot, and behind some crates so nobody would see them, she glared at him and jabbed her cellphone at his face.

"Do you know what this is?" She said in the voice she used to threaten somebody with a scathing article.

"That's your cellphone, I see it every day," he raised a brow.

"Yes and I think we agreed that when you call it, you need to actually use it to communicate with me rather than leaving a thirty second message informing me that you're going off into space with the Fantastic Four!"

Superman sighed. He'd been so caught up with work that he had been impressed that he actually remembered to call. Only now that he was looking at a wife that probably wished that she had kryptonite eyeballs did he realize that he owed her more of an explanation.

"Okay you're right," he said but his eyes drifted to the crates they were standing behind. He thought he'd heard something stir inside one. He tried to get a shot at them with his x-ray vision but Lois grabbed his chin and made it clear she was in no mood for distractions. So he continued what he was going to say to her. "I'm sorry. I should have made sure I got a hold of you. But I was building a quantum shift drive and you know how things get when-"

"Why are you going into space?" Lois snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, things are going to hell on Earth!"

"Which is why I've notified the League and sent instructions to Kara to be extra cautious," Superman said. "But I have to go."

"Why? Cl- Superman I've barely seen you since… since Superboy died. Perry is wondering where Clark is and you're running off to space! What's going on?"

"Hulk's out there."

"Hulk? As in _the_ Hulk? The one that is responsible for Metropolis?"

Superman nodded, "I've searched the entire planet for him. But I can't find Hulk or Bruce Banner. Then I spoke with the Watcher, you remember I told you about him last year, and he confirmed what I'd already suspected. Hulk is not on Earth anymore. I have to go after him."

"Wait Superman you can't-"

"I have to go after him."

"No there has to be another-"

"Lois," he gripped her hands and made sure they locked eyes. "I _have_ to go after him. There's only one person that can bring him back and we both know it. This is a job that only-"

"—You can do," Lois said with her eyes closed. "Okay. Okay I get it." She looked to him and squeezed his hands. "Just… please don't be gone for too long. Please."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said and kissed her forehead.

She smiled up at him and went in to kiss his mouth but Jonny's voice called out. "Hey Superman! Where'd you go?"

An instant later Jonny's flaming form hovered above them and Lois jumped back. Reed's head peeked around the corner and he had a brow raised. Superman knew that they hadn't been eavesdropping. He would have heard them otherwise, but still he'd wished they'd taken another couple of seconds.

"I've just finished the final calibrations," Reed said. "We're ready to go."

"Alright," He nodded. "Let's get to it then. Lois."

Lois nodded and fumbled for her recorder. "I've got all the notes I need for my story Superman. I'll see you soon?"

"As soon as possible Lois," he nodded and started toward the ship.

Lois walked back where Willie was standing. Superman could hear her heart pounding and the tiniest of sniffles from her nose. They both hated moments like this. Times when he had to do his job and she had to play a part. But it was the only thing they could do without revealing his secret identity. She'd be alright, but neither of them would be very happy about it until he came back.

"Hold the mail until we get back Willie," Susan said.

"You got it Suzy!"

"If my issues of Sports Illustrated come while I'm gone you can keep 'em!" Ben called as he loaded the crates Lois and Superman had been standing behind onto the infinibus.

"Will do Ben! Swimsuit issue is coming out soon!"

"Take it easy Willie!" Jonny beamed. "We're going on a space mission in space with Superman. In space!"

"Good for you Jonathan! Have a great trip! Excelsior!"

* * *

Batman rarely dreamed, but when he did there were generally two types. One were the kind he loathed beyond all others. They made him thankful that he only slept a couple of hours a day. Those were the dreams where he relived the worst moments of his life; The murders of Zasz, the victims of Scarecrow, and the crimes of the Joker. And worse, the death of lovers, of sidekicks and of parents. He lived in just enough darkness that he could never fully forget them.

But there was another kind of dream that he would have. They weren't happy dreams. He didn't even know what that was like. Instead they were what he had come to look at as "breadcrumbs". Little pieces of information that his subconscious had picked up and was leading him to the answer to whatever mystery he was pursuing. He had these dreams whenever he was in the middle of a case that taxed the limit of his abilities.

Even though he was asleep he was slowly starting to realize he was in the middle of one of those.

It was a jumble of images. All of them important. The terrorists that instigated the attack. Joker Venom. Captain America. Superboy. Hulk. The Latverian Diplomats laughing to death. A gun. Joe Chill's gun. The Punisher, The Joker dying. Xavier at Arkham. Harely Quinn crying. Karina Bradshaw… and another face. A boy. He'd seen him before. Jacob Bradshaw, Karina's non-existent brother.

And as Batman finally woke up, one final thing; four notes playing in the background. Music he couldn't identify and had never heard. Chords that bound the images.

The Dark Knight opened his eyes and the music was fading. He coughed and scrunched his nose, smelling rubbing alcohol and disinfectant. He took another breath, slower this time, careful not to inhale too much cold air. He blinked a few extra times to clear his eyesight and realized his cowl was no longer on his face.

He sat up and winced a little. His entire costume was missing as well, leaving him in just bandages and underwear. He took a moment to examine the bandages. He'd had enough bullets removed from his body to know that there had been more than a simple patch job done. Someone had not only removed the bullets, but also healed the flesh. The bandages were likely a precaution in case whatever technology that was used to heal him didn't take. That meant he wasn't at a hospital. He was at a headquarters of some kind. And given the fact that he had seen Xavier at Arkham, he had a good idea where he was.

A place he had no good memories of.

A familiar laugh caught his attention and he turned to see Catwoman leaning against the wall by a desk with a flirtatious grin on her face. Seated at desk was a blue furred mutant. Henry McCoy a.k.a. Beast.

"And so I said to him…" Beast had a grin that bared all the teeth on his feline features. "I said to him, 'Sir, you are quite the pugilist.' And for paying him such a compliment, he fired a history eraser weapon at me. Can you believe that?"

"You're complicated," Catwoman giggled while biting her bottom lip slightly. Bruce couldn't help but narrow her eyes when she put her hands behind her back and twisted her feet a little.

"How long have I been out?" he said and the pair jolted a little.

"Ah good… um… yes… good to see you awake," Beast adjusted his glasses as he stood up. "You've been at the mansion for only a few hours. Our equipment can ameliorate a gunshot wound quite effectively."

"Bruce have you met this guy?" Catwoman leaned a hand on Beasts shoulder. "He could put you to shame! Doctorates in medicine, biology, and genetics? And here I don't even know what ameliorate means!"

"It means to heal something or make it better," Bruce replied. "Where are my clothes?"

"I'll get them," Catwoman winked at him and left Beast's side. The mutant followed her with his eyes until he realized what he was doing and caught Bruce's look.

"Ah… Well I'm pleased to announce that you have a clean bill of health and will be allowed to resume your war against crime at your own personal discretion. I've also notified a Mr. Alfred Pennyworth and I believe he will seek to perform his own medical evaluation."

"Right," Bruce said, disliking the fact that the X-men could even contact anybody in Bruce Wayne's life. "I'll be out of here as soon as possible."

Beast sighed, removed his glasses and folded them into his labcoat pocket. "That's very well and good but before you go I should like to seek a bit of absolution from you."

"You're apologizing?"

"Correct. Last year when… well when we apprehended you, we went too far. Now granted we were under the coercion of more than one mental manipulator but that is still no excuse for what we did to you. And for my part I wish to apologize."

Bruce just stared at him for a moment. There were very few things that he actually forgot, and he clearly remembered Beast standing along with most of the X-men and watch what they thought was White Queen ripping thoughts from his mind. And he was right, that they were being influenced by Doctor Psycho, Master Mind, and Psycho Pirate. But that didn't take away what they did.

In spite of that, and what many thought. Batman did no how to forgive. And he did know how to understand. And he very much understood second chances. And so while he wasn't entirely ready to let it go and shake hands. He could accept the sincerity of Beasts words. Even if he couldn't quite bring himself to acknowledge it.

"If I hear of you doing it again," he finally said. "I'll be paying a personal visit to the mansion."

"Wow!" Robin's voice chimed in. He entered the room along with Catwoman, Jubiliee, and behind all of them, Rogue. Robin wore a grin the size of the med lab. "That's was Batman-talk for 'let's hug it out!' you should be honored!"

"Thank you for the translation Timothy!" Beast stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I do have more to do here than indulge in catharsis with my patients. I'll bid you all adieu… Timothy, Jubilation, Rogue… and uh… Catwoman."

"Hey Beastie," Jubilee called. "Not that I care, because I don't, but Karina hasn't reported in for her last study session and you told me to keep an eye on her."

"Alright, I'll look for her," he sighed and exited the room, firing one last look at Catwoman.

"I'll see you later Hank," She purred then turned to Bruce and held up the clothes. "Cape, Cowl, tights, belt boots and gloves. All cleaned and repaired. Courtesy of the Xavier Institute." She leaned in a bit closer when she handed the clothes to him and whispered. "You want me to help you put it back on?"

Bruce pressed his lips into a fine line and gently pushed her away then started dressing. Jubilee and Rogue both turned away slightly but Catwoman just stood where she was with a crooked smile. Robin folded his arms and waited.

"Are you ready to go Robin?" Bruce got his pants and boots on then started with the shirt. "We're leaving as soon as I get dressed."

Bruce was pulling the shirt over his head but caught a glimpse of his sidekick glancing at Jubilee. But by the time he had his head through the collar Robin was nodding. Rogue, however, had turned around and stepped up, concern in her eyes.

"Are ya sure ya havta go so soon?" she asked as he snapped on his utility belt and thrust his fingers into the gloves. "Ah mean sometimes these skin grafter machines don't work right. You might need more work."

"Alfred can patch me up," Bruce said and grabbed his cape and cowl. He pulled it around his shoulders but Rogue grabbed the collar of it and fastened it closed for him so he would have to keep looking at her. Out of the corner of his eye Catwoman was starting to hover closer.

"Bruce," Rogue finished fastening his cape but her hands still lingered there, gripping the edge of the cape right at the collarbone. "Ah know ya have good reasons for not liking us but just know that we're not all your enemies."

"I know Rogue," he said and slid the cowl over his face and attempted something that could be close to a smile. Though he was pretty sure it failed. "I know."

"Well I think it's time to go!" Catwoman stepped between Batman and Rogue. She wore very strained smile that could just as easily been a scowl. "Really it's been swell here and you've all been great to help _Batman_ but we're all really busy. Come on Robin."

"Wait…" Robin was raising a brow. Catwoman never wanted him around.

"Yeah!" Jubilee said. "Why do you have to go right now?"

"Because the Joker's been shot and I need to make sure that whatever medical facility is holding him has adequate security," Batman started toward the door.

"Okay Batman hold on!" Robin grabbed the Dark Knight's arm as he started passing. "I thought the Joker was dead. You think he's still alive?"

"When is he ever dead?" Batman said. "How many times have you seen him get worse than a couple of bullets."

"Bruce," Catwoman grabbed his shoulder. The hardness her voice had when she was trying to get them out of the room was gone. "The Joker's dead."

"What are you talking about?" Batman squinted. "I didn't see him die, I was there."

"You were losing blood and could barely stand," Catwoman replied and lifted the goggles off of her face so he could see her eyes. "Joker's dead. Good riddance."

Batman just stood there. His eyes examined every square inch of Catwoman's face. Searching for any indication that she wasn't being completely honest. When he didn't find what he was looking for his eyes lowered and he started searching his hazy memories after being shot. He remembered seeing the Punisher shoot the Joker. But that didn't mean anything. It never did. Yes it was straight to the chest… but if it didn't pierce the heart or lungs the Joker could have survived. Even if it got the lungs there was a chance at saving him. The maniacal laughter never stopped coming back.

"He's dead Bruce," Catwoman gripped his hands. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Let's go," Batman's voice came out flatly. "We have to go to Arkham. I want to see the body. They'll have it there."

"His body is here!" Rogue jumped to him. "It's right over there in that body bag!"

Her finger was pointing to a slab on the opposite end of the room. A full body bag lay on top of it. Batman turned his eyes on her. She picked up on his next question before he even asked it.

"The Professor was monitoring your mind when they brought you here, to make sure that you would pull through. He knew that you wouldn't be satisfied that Joker was dead unless you saw the body with your own eyes. He took the liberty of going back to Arkham and getting the body."

"He went back to Arkham?" Batman narrowed his eyes. "For the body?"

Rogue nodded and Batman pushed past her. Nobody followed as he crossed the room. He could feel their eyes on him as he neared the body bag and was thankful that his cape kept them from seeing his hands as he went for the zipper. Nobody would see them shaking. It couldn't be real. He knew that when he pulled back the zipper there wouldn't be anybody there. Or…

Batman withdrew one hand and grabbed a batarang. It could be a trap. In fact with the Joker it most likely was one. He'd faked his death as a means of escape and infiltrating X-mansion. It was the only thing that made sense after all. Maybe he'd even found a way to con the Punisher into it.

The zipper didn't come away at first, it stuck and Batman was even more sure than before, that he'd get a cyanide pie in the face as soon as he got it undone. He gripped the batarang tighter in one hand and then yanked the zipper down as hard as he could with the other.

No pie came out. No hideous laugh or gawuff. No movement whatsoever. Just white flesh in a blood stained prison uniform and a bullet wound to the chest. Only two centimeters shy of being in the center of the heart. As it was, it punctured the left ventricle and destroyed the mitral and aortic valves as well as the left atrium. Easily fatal.

Batman grabbed either side of top of the body bag. He still hadn't seen the face yet. For all he knew it could be any Arkham inmate. Maybe Great White Shark, maybe some low life he'd never met. He wouldn't believe it until he saw that maniac's grinning face and dead eyes! And as soon as he ripped the folds of the bag away that's exactly what he got.

That lurid, uncaring smile was stuck on the Joker's mouth, even in death. Dead eyes stared up at Batman and he actually found him stepping back at the sight. For a moment he worried he heard laughter. But as he stared he realized he hadn't. It was just a corpse. There was no mistaking it. There was one face that Batman was more familiar with than his own and that was the Joker. He was dead. He was finally dead. Batman kept staring at the body, wondering how many times he'd thought those exact words and how each time he'd been wrong. And then he looked back at the others in the room. They stood clustered together. Jubilee clutched Robin's shoulders from behind and Catwoman didn't seem to be bothered by Rogue's presence at all anymore.

"Get me a saw and a scalpel," he ordered. "I won't believe it until I perform an autopsy."

* * *

Superman sat back in his chair. This of course, wasn't the first time he'd been in an interstellar spacecraft. And he flew into space without one on a regular basis. But he had to admit that every time he got into one of the hyper advanced space vehicles, ready to leave Earth's atmosphere, there was the tiniest tinges of disappointment. It was the five year old that still lurked somewhere in him.

The thing was that every time he watched a space launch as a kid, when NASA astronauts went into space, they did so in rockets that pointed straight up. Which meant they sat in seats that were vertical. It had always seemed neat to young Clark Kent. And the problem with all the ships he took off in as an adult was that they weren't rockets, they were interstellar crafts so advanced they could just lift off the ground at any angle. So you usually got into one like it was a car or airplane.

Granted, this wasn't a big deal, but it was in the back of his mind.

So he appreciated it immensely when the Infini-bus began preparations for launch and it actually angled itself for a vertical take off, pointing the craft straight up as a hole opened in the roof of the Baxter Building. He appreciated it even more when Ben Grimm began a countdown. Halfway through, Jonny interrupted and said that they should all participate and each say a number.

Superman grinned and looked down at the launch suit he was wearing. Somehow in all of this Jonny had designed a new symbol for all of them. He'd called them the "Fantastic Five" and then new logo had a five that looked suspiciously 's' like.

Ben refused to go along with Jonny and resumed the count down. The Infini-bus rumbled just a little then shot into the air. Superman kept a small smile to himself. He was going to find the Hulk. He was going to bring him to justice, and yes. He was on a space mission with the Fantastic Four to do it.

….

**Review Responses**

**Gulanticus:** Hey… happy belated New Year to you too!

**Wolvmbm:** Don't know if, at this stage in the story, I could fit in a Cap/JSA team up. That's an awesome idea though. Thanks for reading!

**Anon: **I normally don't address anonymous reviewers but I'm sensing some consistency in your reviews so I think you've reviewed more than once. So thanks for the review and thanks for reading!

**TL:** It's kind of like in the old movie _Hook_. After Robin Williams defeats Captain Hook, and decides not to kill him, the good captain responds by saying "What would the world be like without Captain Hook." It kinda feels that way with the Joker doesn't it? We'll see what happens. Thanks for reading!

**Louie Pastiche:** Huh, I'd never heard of this Leonard Tippet guy before. And I'm not saying your right. But I'm not not saying it either. Either way thanks for reading!

**Carycomic:** As always, thanks for the review.


	11. The Perfect Set Up

**A/N:** Hi I'm Kusco, here's the things you may need to know or may have just forgotten...

_The world was shaken when the Hulk attacked a Peace Summit in Metropolis and Captain America was critically injured. Dr. Doom demanded the Cap's body and Wonder Woman vowed to stand in his way. With the help of Iron Man and Thor she felled a dragon who pronounced doom upon every living thing. Meanwhile the Joker was killed by the Punisher for his alleged part in the peace summit massacre. Batman was injured in the attack and taken to X-mansion along with Catwoman by Professor Xavier. In order to confirm the Joker's death, Batman performed an autopsy. All the while Wolverine recovered from the latest attempt on his life by the League of Assassins as punishment for his killing of Ra's Al Ghul but of all the events in the X-mansion, none were more important than the fact that Jean Grey, who had lain in a coma for a year, was suddenly speaking again..._

Chapter 10

The Perfect Set Up

"Thor."

"Tony."

"I gotta say…" Tony scratched the back of his neck, he saw Thor almost weekly at Avenger's Mansion, but for some reason making small talk while standing at the foot of a dragon carcass was just plain awkward. "… I didn't expect to find you out here."

"I was lead to believe your armor supplies you with global positioning wherever you may be," Thor raised a brow and it tucked beneath his helmet.

"Well as you can see," Tony held his arms out to display his trashed two thousand dollar suit. "Not exactly armored up right now."

"Indeed," Thor nudged the dragon's bloody snout before walking over to his teammate. "Before we share more words, I wish to know what tidings you have of Steve. Does he yet cling to life? Is there improvement to his condition?"

Tony sighed and shook his head. "No improvement since the last time I checked in with the hospital. He's stable for now that's about the best I got."

Thor nodded solemnly for a moment. "Then it shall have to suffice. Steve has fought many battles and won. In this too he shall triumph."

"Who am I to question a god?" Tony shrugged. "You haven't by chance put in a word with your Old Man about him have you? Maybe he could work some of his Super God mojo and heal Steve?"

Thor's fingers tightened just a little on the grip of his hammer and his eyes narrowed. Tony knew that look and he forced himself to focus on Thor's hammer to keep himself from grinning.

"The power of the All Father is not to be taken lightly," Thor grunted but then closed his eyes and shook his head. "But I am afraid I have asked my father and he does not see fit to intervene."

"It's okay," Tony started away from the dragon corpse. Somehow, even though it was dead, he still got the impression that it could hear them. "I didn't really think Odin was going to start throwing out 1ups."

"1ups?"

"Nevermind, the point is that you're right, Steve will pull through."

"Indeed!" Thor nodded and clapped Tony's back "And what a tale we will have to tell him when he does. How you aided Diana and I in besting the wyrm! It was a valiant thing that you did Tony, facing it without your armor. I never thought you had the stomach for that sort of thing!"

"Believe me," Tony glanced back at the dead beast. "I don't. And I also don't have a coat and it's freezing. Mind if we get back to Wonder Woman's jet?"

"Very well!" Thor chuckled and scooped Tony up like a groom taking a bride across the threshold. By the time Thor even acknowledged Tony, they were a hundred feet in the air and gaining altitude over the brunt remnants of evergreens and shattered remains of rock faces; a testament to the power of their battle, but something Tony barely noticed. He was too busy shouting at the god carrying him.

"Whoa! Whoa! I didn't say you could carry me!"

"And I did not ask permission," Thor shrugged. "It is the quickest way, Diana is surely waiting for us. Now show me the way to where you landed."

"Hold on, just hold on," Tony did is best to remain calm. "It's over that way, southwest now if you don't mind… do you… do you think there's anyway for you to carry me that doesn't look like we're eloping to the hills in the Sound of Music?"

"I don't understand," Thor raised a brow. "This is the simplest, most comfortable way for me to carry you."

"Again with the assuming I wanted you to carry me. Come on Thor, you understand a man's dignity don't you?"

"Aye, that I do," Thor nodded and one hand released Tony's legs and caught him below the armpit. "Does that embolden your manhood?"

"Dear God Thor, why do you have to say it like that?"

"Behold, I see our lady ahead."

Thor dropped them below the treeline and Tony had to lift his knees and practically do a curl up to avoid getting slapped between the legs by the top of a pine tree. Wonder Woman's jet was of course no where to be seen, but they could spot her looking out at them from an open hatch floating a few feet off the ground.

They came in for a landing and Thor, thankfully, let Tony down only a foot away from the ground. Still he couldn't help but stumble a couple of steps before righting himself and strolling toward where he assumed the jet's loading ramp was.

Wonder Woman stood up ahead and Tony matched the welcome grin she gave to him. He remembered how impressed she was back at the fight and could already think of several ways to capitalize on it. And that would start by giving her a snappy one liner as soon as he reached her.

Before he could do that however Thor landed just in front of him, standing nearly as broad as the hatch. Tony reeled to a halt but still managed to take a face full of Thor's cape.

"I am most pleased you came," Thor said to her. "And I regret that in the heat of battle I could not greet you properly. A misstep I shall correct right now."

With that Thor bent one knee and clasped one of Wonder Woman's hands. "Hail Diana! Fair Princess of Themysicara and most Fair. May not one locke from your perfect head fall unnoticed and may you bring swift death to all your enemies."

That said, Thor kissed the top of her hand. Tony tried to convince himself that it was just a trick of the light but he swore Wonder Woman's cheeks grew just a bit rosier. Perhaps it was the cold mountain air spilling into the cabin. No way she would be suckered into Thor's chivalrous god routine.

"As Princess of Themyscira I accept your greetings with humility and gratitude," she bowed her head as Thor rose. "And I do return to you all due honor upon your godly brow. May your enemies cower at the very mention of the name of Odinson and may valor flow to your people."

They held each other's gaze for a moment until Tony stepped into the cabin and only then did Wonder Woman seem to notice him for the first time.

"Hi Diana," he gave a little wave as he tried not to feel somehow small.

"Hi Tony," Wonder Woman nodded to him before turning back to Thor.

"Diana," Thor said. "Would that you should accompany me to Asgard! There we may rest from our travails and properly speak of the events foretold by the slain beast. You would be most welcome there as the All-Father is most eager to meet you."

Wonder Woman shook her head. "I'm afraid that will have to wait, I came searching for you in order to gain your favor on a great task."

Thor crossed his hands over his chest and smiled. "Of course, the Princess of the Amazons does not simply make social visits. What is it you have risked death to speak with me about?"

"Doom," she said. "And I am more convinced than ever that he is at the center of what the beast foretold."

"I see…" Thor frowned. Diana motioned toward the chairs at the cockpit and the two of them sat down, Tony followed, choosing to stand and lean against a nearby bulkhead while he watched. "… I must confess I am no expert when it comes to the subject of Victor Von Doom. Have you tried consulting Reed Richards?"

"He was unavailable," Wonder Woman replied. "However this does not lessen my need. Doom has made a threat against the United States, and Steve Rogers, I am certain he plans on doing him harm."

Thor's lips pressed into a fine line and he sat up a little straighter in his chair. Tony gave a small nod to himself. Thor may have been the God of Thunder and dealt with all sorts of demi-gods and regular super villains but few things got to him as much as messing with one of his friends. And few men were closer to Thor's heart than Steve Rogers.

"Then what is it you wish to do?" Thor said. "If Steve is in danger then I am at your service milady."

"That's actually something I've been wondering myself," Tony said, drawing their attention. "I mean let's be honest Diana, as much as I love spending time in your company, you usually have your own little circle that you go to when there's problems."

"True," she nodded. "But people in your circle have more experience with Doom than those in mine."

"And what else?" Thor said.

"I'm sorry?"

"There is something else," he said. "Something you are not saying. If you need help with Doom, why not call upon Superman or Batman? As I understand it, you are particularly close to them."

"Superman isn't available," Wonder Woman said. "But I wouldn't approach him with this even if he was, for the same reason I won't go to Batman. They're too close to this. Superman is wrapped up in his quest to bring in the Hulk, Batman is too wrapped up his investigations."

"So we're just your silver medals?" Tony said. "Wow, you know how to flatter a guy."

"It's not just that," Wonder Woman stepped closer. "I don't just intend to end the threat of Doom. I want to ensure Steve's recovery in the process. For that I need the power of a god, and someone that has first hand experience snatching an injured man from the jaws of certain death. Sure, I suppose Superman and Batman may qualify, but they won't be as invested as the two of you."

Tony couldn't help the smile that crept up his face. He really didn't want to give her the satisfaction but he had to admit that when she actually wanted to play the part of ambassador she knew how to work it. He glanced over to Thor, who shared his smile.

"Then we should celebrate our new found camaraderie," Thor said. "Lady Diana, let me guide your craft to the finest meadhall in all midgard!"

"Here we go…" Tony rolled his eyes and Wonder Woman cracked a grin.

* * *

Clouds had hung heavy over X-mansion for the better part of the day. Big, plump, grey ones that threatened to unload all kinds of rain, sleet, or hail onto the building at a moments notice. Jubilee often suspected that at times like this, Storm was just jerking them around; waiting for them to put their guard down before she unleashed 'mother nature' or whatever.

Of course as ominous as the clouds may have been, they paled in comparison to the look she saw on Cyclop's face every time he left Jean's room. He had burst in a while ago demanding to use Tim's phone in an effort to get a hold of the Professor but had since been reduced to just going in and out of Jean's room, scowling at anybody that tired to go in that wasn't Professor Xavier.

This became especially hard when the Professor had actually returned to the mansion then flown back to Gotham to retrieve the Joker's body without even speaking to him.

Which made Jubilee avoid Jean's room altogether, Cyclops was about as likely to blast something as he was to talk. Of course she also had to avoid the room Tim currently occupied, otherwise she would have to watch as he assisted Batman in rummaging through a dead clown's guts. Not exactly her idea of a night well spent.

So, she set upon her what had become an even more tiresome chore than any of those other things. Namely, making sure Wolverine was actually resting and recuperating from the League of Assassin's latest attempt on his life. At least having Tim around was worth having someone being able to figure out who kept attacking her favorite Canadian hairball. Or at least getting him to admit it.

Of course she didn't find Wolverine in his room, much less his bed. Nope, that would make too much sense. Get sliced open by swords that negate your healing factor? Do you bed rest? Of course not! You go to the Danger Room and work out!

And that's exactly where she found him. By now she knew well enough not to go directly into the danger room during one of his sessions; she valued her eyebrows and limbs far too much for that. She made her way to the control room and watched as Wolverine faced off against trap doors, jets of fire, steel presses, and the occasional robotic drone. The Danger Room 'Classic' as they liked to call it at the mansion.

After shutting it down, Jubilee rushed to the floor and got there just as Wolverine was yelling into the comm panel for someone to reactivate the simulation. She just leaned against the doorframe and waited for him to notice her. She actually found it slightly adorable that his eyes widened just a little and his mouth twisted in something that resembled the frown of a child that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah," she said. "This looks like 'resting' to me."

"Right," Wolverine shrugged and went for a water bottle. "And how's your date going tonight darlin?"

"You try dating a guy who's always on call," Jubilee sighed and handed Wolverine a towel. "He's helping Batman with an autopsy."

"Thought I smelled the Bat," Wolverine said as he wiped himself down. "You know you'd think he might smell like bat droppings but more often than not it's some kind of fresh soapy smell. I think his butler washes his clothes a little too well."

"Okay," Jubilee shook his head. "We're taking you back to Beast. You're using humor to deflect the fact that I'm mad at you. That's not right."

"Wasn't joking. I think it's Cheer."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and did her very best 'woman very much not putting up with you' face that she could. She'd lost count of how many times she'd seen it on the face of one of her colleagues; usually when they had to deal with the likes of Wolverine or Gambit.

"Look, I'm mostly healed by now," Wolverine lifted up his shirt, revealing the faint outlines of scars along his ribs. "Once I got that stuff off of me my healing factor kicked in."

"Well that's great and everything," Jubilee said. "But you could at least give it a rest for a few hours? Everything is going to hell and you're here in the Danger Room pretending that it's no big deal that ninja's attack you everywhere you go!"

"Darlin'," Wolverine said. "When you get attacked by ninja's as long as I have it really stops being a red letter day when they do."

"You're unbelievable!" Jubliee threw her hands up and made for the door. "Whatever Wolvie, just… just don't expect me to haul your hairy ass to your bedroom the next time it happens."

Wolverine let out a grunt and followed behind her, slinging the towel behind his neck and letting it hang over either shoulder. Jubilee did her best to ignore him but he kept a quiet pace right behind her, all the while she acted indignant. Before she even knew it though, he was right beside her, walking silently until she chose to acknowledge him.

"What?"

"I heard Jeanie is speaken again," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Though I figured you would have been down there already."

"There's a time and place to do your battles," he replied. "And trying to get in to see her while Slim is fixin to give the literal death glare to anybody that bothers him didn't seem to fit the bill. Not unless she was in danger or something."

"From what I heard, she's just repeating the same word over and over again," Jubilee shrugged. "Dirge, or something like that."

"Dirge," Wolverine rubbed his chin. "Do we know someone named Dirge? Seems like we should, or maybe someone in Batman's circle."

"Hell if I know," Jubilee shrugged, happy that he was finally taking things at least somewhat seriously. "I stopped trying to keep track of everybody's names years ago."

Wolverine let out a short chuckle and the two continued down the hallway in a comparatively companionable silence. Jubilee really wanted to ask him a number of things, the mansion was close to chaos, what with the Professor and Scott dealing with Jean and the Batman cutting up corpses. Someone needed to make sure that the X-men were taken care of. Maybe Wolverine wasn't everyone's number one choice to help out but he was hers.

Instead she just walked along with him, waiting for the right moment to bring up the fact that no one had bothered to check any of their alert systems or even e-mails, at least that's what Tim told her when he was using their computer earlier in the day. How he managed to find that out was beyond her. She just knew to never lend him her cell.

For a moment she considered bringing her concerns up, unfortunately she never got the chance. A familiar and loud 'bamf' noise broke the silence of the hallway and Nightcrawler popped into being directly in front of them. In spite of herself, Jubilee jumped backward at the sudden appearance of their resident teleporter.

"Hey watch it Elf…" Wolverine started but then paused when he actually got a look at their fellow x-man. He held his head over his hands, sweat trickled over his face, and every step he took looked as if he might fall over. "…Kurt… you okay?"

Nightcrawler turned his eyes on them and rushed at Wolverine, grappling his shoulders "Stoppen Sie die Musik! Kann man da nicht die Musik hören?"

"What?" Jubilee raised a brow.

"We don't speak german," Wolverine said. "Elf, you need to speak-"

"Die Musik! Ich kann nicht aufhören! Nicht auf sie hören! Hört es, wenn ich schlafen will! Lauter jedes mal!"

"Dammit Kurt what's…"

Before Wolverine could finish the sentence, Nightcrawler groaned and the disappeared in a puff of sulphur smelling vapor. Jubliee and Wolveirne both swatted at the smoke and did their best to not inhale it. Once it cleared they were left staring at each other trying to figure things out.

"What the hell was that?" Jubilee said.

"Dunno," Wolverine took a few steps. "Something really shook the elf up. Not sure what but we need to…"

"We need to… what?"

"Got his scent," Wolverine started down the hallway. "You coming girl or not?"

* * *

Given her luck, it was no wonder that as soon as she made her way to the rooftop, the heavy clouds would pick that moment to open up and dump their contents on her. She could only sigh and then frown; as cliché as it was, cat's hated water.

And of course, she wouldn't even be out there, in the pouring rain, if he had the good sense to not brood outdoors.

But there he was, standing on the roof, letting the rain splash off his batsuit, and trail down his cape in little rivulets. Ordinarily, a wet Batman was something she might find sexy as all hell but knowing the state he was likely in at this point, she had to wonder if the X-men's blue, furry, doctor was single. He seemed like less work.

Still, someone had to talk some sense into him.

"Robin told me about the results," she said as she approached.

He didn't answer.

"So he's finally gone then."

He just stood there.

"And you told Dr. McCoy to have the body cremated… guess that makes sense."

She reached him but he didn't so much as a move to acknowledge her. Part of her had to wonder what was wrong with her, that she willingly put herself in a position to help the Tin-Batman find his heart. She stole jewels and artifacts, she didn't psychoanalyze nighttime vigilantes.

"Bruce," she looked up at him. "Why are you out here? The Joker is dead. You did an autopsy; you've seen it with your own eyes. Is it really so hard for you to accept?"

"I know he's dead," Bruce muttered.

"Oh! He speaks!" Catwoman cocked a grin but let it fade when he didn't go on speaking. "So if you're finally convinced that he's dead, why are you brooding?"

The silent treatment came back.

Catwoman sighed and rubbed her eyes, the rain splashed colder and colder on her tight outfit and she found herself envying Batman's cape. He probably even had his thermal tights on. But as they stood there in the rain, and more shivers ran up her spine, she her patience wore thin, especially since she knew exactly what was actually bothering him. She just didn't want to talk about it or even admit it. But he wasn't going anywhere.

"Dammit Bruce!" she finally said. "Do you realize what a sick bastard you are!"

This got his attention. He actually turned and looked at her.

"Yeah! You heard me! You're sick! The Joker's dead and you're out here _mourning_ him! That man… that _thing_ was the worst creature any of us had known. And I'm not even talking about just you and your friends. I'm talking about everyone that knew him. All of us in your supposed 'rogues gallery' thought it too. We all hated him and we were all a little scared of him. He butchered hundreds, tormented _you_, and even killed one of your little birds! How dare you feel pity, or remorse, or even guilt now that he's gone!"

"Selina," he said. "You don't understand…"

"Of course I understand!" Catwoman threw her hands in the air. "Holmes lost his Moriarty! Luke lost his Darth Vader! Jerry lost his Newman! You feel some bizarre connection to that madman and now you're sad that it's finally over. Or that you couldn't save him or… what the hell ever. It's not complicated!"

To her surprise, Batman reached out and clasped her shoulder. Then he pulled back his cowl so she could see his face. What she saw surprised her and what he said, even more so.

"That's not it at all Selina," he said. "For years I've wondered how I would feel if I outlived him. And part of me has always feared that I would feel exactly the things you're describing. But now that it's happened and I can finally look at it, I feel… relieved. No, I feel _happy_. I'm glad that he's dead. And that's why I'm out here. It's the one thing I never expected. I feel like I'm almost ready to close a horrible chapter in my life and I'm not entirely sure how to deal with it."

Catwoman found herself blinking at him and trying to figure out if she really heard what she thought she heard. How on earth did this man always manage to be the most unpredictable predictable man she ever met?

"Okay…" she said. "So you're okay with the Joker's death."

"No," he said. "I'm okay with him being dead. That doesn't mean that I don't fully intend on bringing the Punisher to justice."

At this Catwoman rubbed the bridge of her nose. Of _course_ he planned on bringing in the Punisher. Why not just let one slide? But he wouldn't. That's why he was Batman. At the very least she wanted to try and talk him into not going at it alone. That by itself would be a feat.

She never got the chance to voice her suggestion. Even as she opened her mouth, the sky let loose and a barrage of lightning crashed to the ground. No less than ten bolts carved jacked 'cracks' across the sky, all around the mansion. A moment later the accompanying thunder boom echoed around them. By the time Catwoman turned back to Bruce, he'd slipped his cowl back on.

"That wasn't normal," he said.

"I really should be making a crack about your detective skills," Catwoman said. "But in this case… couldn't it be Storm?"

"Possibly," Batman said. "But she would need a reason to do it. As far as I know, nothing is going on right now."

Another round of lightning went off and Batman had his finger to one of his ears where he could activate his comm-channel. The thunder blasted whatever words he spoke away from Catwoman's ears but the response came in clearly enough.

"_Jean Grey,_" Tim's voice came through the radio with a bit of static. "_Something's going on._"

And just like that, their heart to heart went the way of most of their heartfelt discussions; thrown by the wayside by a convenient emergency. Sometimes Catwoman really did wonder if there was someone out there playing a big cosmic joke on her.

* * *

**A/N II**: I promise I won't make you wait another year to find out what happens next. I'll be updating again sometime this week. Sorry for the prolonged absence and thank you to everyone that has read this story.


	12. The Perfect Song

"The Song is finished, the end has come, you are the only thing left to destroy."

"I survived the death of my Universe, I shall survive the death of this one and devour whole."

- Anti-Monitor and Galactus

Chapter 11

The Perfect Song

That he was there now was pure coincidence. Robin had been looking for Jubilee, after assisting Batman in the autopsy he figured he could use exactly the kind of break that his girlfriend could provide. Then he came across the room and, as anyone would, he wandered inside; loud noises and shouting tend to draw crowds after all. Of course he never expected to see a scene that could have been from a ghost story.

The room, if at this point it could even be called that, sat in complete disarray. Paintings, plants, medical equipment, and knick knacks hovered in the air, furniture lay turned over or outright demolished with chunks and splinters of wood pulling away and joining the rest of the debris in the air. All the while Professor X and Cyclops tried to hold down a writhing Jean Grey.

Transfixed, Robin crept into the room and shuffled himself to a corner, bumping a floating potted plant on the way, but otherwise making no sound or disturbance. Nothing to give away that he was there, though, with the time that Jean gave the Professor and Cyclops, it was unlikely that they would have noticed him if he was taking on the entire Brotherhood of Evil Mutant's on by himself.

"Professor you need to go!" Cyclops yelled, trying to pin Jean's arms down.

"Just hold her steady Scott!" came the reply. "I just need a few seconds to concentrate…"

He didn't get his few seconds as Jean's foot connected with his stomach and blasted the wind out of him. All the while she screamed and squirmed to… escape? No. She was still comatose, or at least didn't seem to be capable of doing anything but thrashing about.

Batman contacted him a couple of seconds later and Robin was barely aware of even answering him. There was something about him. Something that triggered his 'mystery' sense. That little tingling he got in the back of the brain when he knew something wasn't quite right about the scene in front of him.

Then Wolverine and Jubilee rushed in, Jubilee huffed and puffed while Wolverine scanned the room, sniffing the entire time he did. It was almost as if he didn't take notice of the flotsam in the air or Professor X struggling to breathe or Jean Grey in the center of it all.

"What's going on?" Jubilee said.

"She went crazy the moment the Professor came in!" Cyclops grunted. "I've been trying to get him to leave!"

Jean shrieked again and the room erupted in smoke and noise. In an instant Nightcrawler appeared, bearing a sword and bringing it down toward Jean's head. Only the snap motion from Wolverine, blocking the blade with his own forearm, kept Jean's neck from being sliced open. In the next second Nightcrawler disappeared again.

"What the hell was that!?" Cyclops said.

"Something's wrong with the elf," Wolverine said then looked to the Professor, who had just managed to get himself on his feet. "Chuck! Can you find…"

The room popped again but this time Nightcrawler appeared just above Wolverine, crashing down on top of him and driving his sword into the other mutant's neck. Jubilee screamed and blasted her firerworks at him. Nightcrawler disappeared but left the sword stuck in Wolverine's body. The mutant slumped to his knees while he worked on pulling the sword free.

At this point Robin could no longer stay back and watch. He rushed forward with a birdarang in hand, next to Jubilee. She jumped at the sight of him but was apparently happy enough to see him that she didn't question how long he'd been there. Again the familiar 'bamf' noise appeared and it was Cyclops who took action, blasting right into the plume of smoke, but only hitting that.

By this time, Wolverine tossed the now extracted blade to the ground with a clatter and had his claws bared, Professor X held Jean down, and they all stood ready to defend against the teleporter's next attack.

"Kurt!" Cyclops yelled. "If you can hear me you need to get a hold of yourself! We're a team remember? You're not attacking an enemy you're attacking a member of your own team, your own family!"

"Robin," Xavier said. "You and Jubilee restrain Jean while I attempt to make psychic contact with Kurt."

The Teen Wonder and Jubilee rushed to do as they were told, in the meantime Nightcrawler appeared, only to vanish as soon as the claws and optic blasts came his way. Robin latched onto one wrist and Jubilee the other. Immediately Robin looked to the comatose woman. In spite of being bed ridden for nearly a year, in spite of the obvious pain showing on her face, he felt she might throw him off at any moment.

"Anything Professor?" Cyclops said.

"Something… something is very wrong," the telepath said. "I can sense Nightcawler's mind but it's almost as though Nightcrawler isn't there anymore."

"Not there?" Wolverine said. "Well if it's not him then who the hell is it?"

"Not who," Xavier held a hand to his forehead as he concentrated. "What? It's almost like… music."

"So Nightcrawler is going all Charles Manson on us because of music!?" Jubilee said.

"I'm trying to reach him… I almost… there!"

Smoke and fire burst in the room, Cyclops moved to fire but Xavier held out his hand. Nightcrawler didn't disappear. He didn't move, he didn't blink he just stood still, staring off into space. And so did they. Not one move, not one sound, apart from Jean's rhythmic breathing. And even then she had finally calmed down to the point that Robin didn't feel like she might wrench his arms free from their sockets.

"I was mistaken before," Xavier slowly approached Nightcrawler. "It's not that Kurt isn't in there, it's that I can't _hear_ him over the music. How strange. I've never encounter psionic forces like this before."

"So… music is making him want to kill Jeanie?" Wolverine said. "Can you help him?"

"It's not music," Xaiver shook his head. "No. It's simply the closest word I can think of to convey what I'm hearing."

"That didn't answer the question," Cyclops said. "This 'music' is making him want to kill Jean; can you fix him?"

"No. I suppose it didn't…" Xavier reached out and touched Nightcrawler's forehead. "His own consciousness is so faint I can barely reach it."

"But you brought him here," Robin said. "And you got him to stop attacking. Apparently you can excerpt some control."

"_Hush_," Xavier's voice dropped to a near whisper. "You don't understand. I managed to touch just enough of his consciousness to control his physical facilities. And even that hold is tenuous. I'm attempting to dull his senses to the music, but it will take all the concentration I have to do that and maintain my hold on his motor functions. He is in a fight or flight mode right now. Everyone must remain still and quiet, the slightest provocations might set him off and break my-"

Then it all fell apart.

Then a creature, dressed in shadows and darkness, burst into the room; his face a grim mask of fear. The Dark Knight's visage was designed to strike terror in the hearts of the cowardly and superstitious. It unfortunately had the exact same effect on the highly agitated and fragile mind of Kurt Wagner.

A moment after Batman threw the door open, with Catwoman in tow, Xavier reeled back; his mental connection with Nightcrawler shattered. The mutant flashed into thin air, only to pop back in the next instant, right on top of Jean Grey. His leg's split apart and connected with Jubilee and Robin in a simultaneous kick. A batarang's and optic blasts fired his direction but only hit the wall as the mutant vanished just in time.

Batman rushed in, only to be stopped when Professor X held his hand out, the room remained silent and still for nearly a minute. No one dared move, lest they break Xavier's concentration. The telepath touched his forehead in deep concentration, sweat droplets formed on his temples and his brows furrowed. Then, just as his breathing began to grow shallow; he opened his eyes wide and looked at Cyclops.

"Oh no…"

They were the only words he could manage before Nightcrawler appeared, right on Cyclop's back and ripped away his visor. Cyclops neither had the time or the ability to close his eyes before his optic blasts smashed into the very thing he looked at.

Jean Grey Summers.

Robin sat up, still dazed after the kick, he managed to see the room ignite in crimson, he saw the wall on the far side of the room simply disintegrate under the force of Cyclop's eyes, leaving behind crushed masonry, shattered beams, and tatters of plaster. The optic blast ended almost as soon as it started, with Cyclops screaming out while he closed his eyes and Wolverine yanking Nightcrawler off of him.

Then Batman appeared by Robin's side, helping him up. But it was merely a footnote to what was happening. Wolverine struggled to hold Nightcrawler down, who still seemed to be trying to get to Jean, Professor Xavier helped Jubilee up and pulled her away, and Cyclops rushed to the pile of wreckage and debris that had once been a wall and desperately tore into it with his hands; all the while calling her name out.

With his head still a bit dizzy Robin only caught these small glimpses, however, what stood out most to Robin was the sounds. The pieces of debris clattering onto the floor, a ticking clock somewhere, the sounds of feet scuffling and all the yelling.

"Professor!"

"Look away Jubilee!"

"What in hell just happened in here!?"

"Kurt! Come on Elf just… dammit!"

"Nein! Nein! Ich muss halt die Musik!"

"She's dead! Oh god! Jean!"

Robin squinted his eyes, focusing on the demolished corner, where Cyclops huddled over a still and broken figure. Even though his head spun he pulled himself on his feet, only to feel Batman's hands wrap around his arm and usher him toward the door. Catwoman stood just outside waiting.

"Batman… we need to do something!"

"I will," Batman said. "But right now we all need to get out of this room. Something is very wrong."

"Something's wrong?!" Jubliee shouted. "Ya think?! Jean's dead! This is your fault! Nightcrawler wouldn't have gone berserk if you hadn't shown up! "

"If that's true," Batman responded "Then why are the plants and debris still floating in the air?"

Robin, along with the other's that could, all paused to notice that not once, even under the onslaught of Cyclops' optic beams, did any of the floating objects touch the ground. Even now the remained perfectly suspended in the air. This observation caused even Cyclops, with a glimmer of hope on his face, to look up and take notice.

"Jubilee," Xavier urged her toward the door. "I think that you should go."

"But Professor!"

"_Do it_!"

All the fight in Jubliee's face instantly disappeared and she made for the door. Robin narrowed his eyes and reached out to her, but he froze when the door slammed shut by itself. Instead of stopping Jubilee from leaving he latched onto the door and tried to get it open, but the knob wouldn't so much as turn. He could hear Catwoman trying to push it open from the other side but it didn't budge.

Batman joined him by the door, when it didn't move he reeled back and delivered a fantastic kick, easily strong enough to bust through the wood. The door remained perfectly in tact. And then, as if to punctuate Batman's failure; Nightcrawler began to laugh; starting out slow and quiet before growing into an outright cackle.

"Why is he laughing?" Batman's voice dropped lower than normal and he slowly turned from the door. He looked right at Professor Xavier. "Tell me what the hell is going on here."

"I am as confused as you are Bruce," Xavier said.

"Don't call me that. You're the most powerful telepath on the planet, you know everything going on in every mind in this room with exception of mine. Why is he laughing?"

Nightcrawler laughed so hard he started coughing.

"Batman, get out of the way of the door," Cyclops said. "I'm going to blast it open so we can get Jean to the medical lab."

"No. Look at Jean, a second ago she was little more that a pile of broken bones, now there's not a scratch on her," He paused just long enough for Cyclops to look down at his restored wife. "Something wants us to panic, you scream, to run around frantically. And the only one here that I know can find the answer right now is Xavier. So we're not going to move until we have some answers."

"Batman it's not that simple," Xavier said.

"Why is he laughing?"

"If you'll give me time perhaps I can-"

"You know who Nightcrawler sounds like! I know you've already scanned his brain! Tell my why he's doing it!"

Nightcrawler continued to laugh but in between all the chuckling, and gawaffing he managed to get one sentence out. "Warum so ernst?"

Batman's eyes widened and he rushed at the prone mutant, ignoring the fact that he was being held down by Wolverine. The mutant vanished beneath him only to reappear a moment later, some feet away, suspended in the air, and clutching at his own throat. The air itself seemed vibrate, as if it were a living thing and Robin felt Jubilee's hand clasp his.

In the blink of an eye, Scott was thrown from where he crouched and Jean took to the air; her body hung limply, head down, hair dangling, disheveled in front of her. Batman snapped out a batarang but just as quickly it ripped from his fingers and joined the rest of the levitating debris.

"_hear…me…_" a weak voice came from Jean's mouth, so unaccustomed to speaking after nearly a year. Then her head lifted and her eyes gleamed like an open flame. Her hands stretched out and her legs straightened together. Gone completely was the image of a comatose, broken woman; instead, there now hovered before them raw power.

"_Hear me X-men! Hear me Son's of Gotham! Hear me and despair! For I stand before you arisen from the ashes to sing the Dirge! The Endsong! The Funeral Hymn for all that is! For the heavens weep at its singing and the Earth will crumble to its tune! The Four Versus shall play and at their finish, the End shall come in Fire and Blood. _

"_The First Verse shall begin with the Fall! The Great Spire will topple and a wound shall be felt by all who beheld it! None shall go unscathed! A cry for vengeance shall go forth and the only ones capable of stopping it shall scatter to the four winds, each seeking their own taste of blood! The Son shall depart, the Warrior shall collect mercenary oaths, the Knight shall chase down his foes old and new but will not find what he seeks, the Soldier will fade and diminish and none will ask the question that can answer the riddles. _

"_The Second Verse will begin at the raising of the Herald! The Ghoul will rise like Lazarus and will smile upon his prey and proclaim his immortality and prepare the way for the Doom of all. Mind shall clash against Metal, and the Traitor will arise when the Nightmare Children are uncovered. _

"_The Third Verse will begin when the Knight wages a new war against the Mind, the Son will seek counsel from the Destroyer and the Warrior and her Band shall tread in the footsteps of Doom. The Herald shall marshal the forces of desolation and rain terror upon all the land. _

"_The Fourth and Final Verse shall begin with the return of the Son, the Brute, the Martyr, and the Soldier. And for a moment all shall appear well. Until the breaking of the Perfect Storm. Then the Mind shall strike against his enemies and kill the Traitor's children, The Herald and his Legions shall kill the Caretakers and the good of the land, the Doom shall come to Paradise with disease and woe, the Destroyer shall consume a quarter of the Earth in order to devour the Nightmare Children. And then, only then will, Chaos will come to life and burn all that is left and the final notes will play as the Knight dies in a pool of his own blood. _

"_So shall come the end, so shall the song be sung and the Universe will embrace death, fire, and chaos before tearing asunder."_

Jean then raised her head up high and stretched her arms out further, drawing one final breath she burst into flames, and the fire rushed out at all of them. Robin grabbed Jubilee and pulled her under his cape, the light hit him and he crushed his eyes shut.

Only to open them a moment later to realize he was fine. Jubilee was fine; but the room was as horrible at it had always been with only two exceptions. Two things that had changed. The first, all the floating debris had fallen to the floor, barely leaving any carpet to be seen. The second, and easily most unsettling, all the words of Jean's 'Song' had now burned themselves into the wall.

Of course, this didn't mean things were alright, it simply meant it was over. For two in particular. Jean lay in a crumpled heap, lifeless as Cyclops gathered her to him. And Nightcrawler lay not far away with a massive wound in his chest. Wolverine stood over him with his fists clenched and his mouth pressed into a fine, anguished line. Xavier stood away from all of them, clutching his head and one of the many plants in the room, as if he might fix it all if he could have saved just one thing in the room.

Behind them, the door came apart completely, as Catwoman, along with several X-men charged in the room as if ready to do battle. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the entire scene before them. Beast actually reached into his labcoat and retrieved a pair of spectacles so he could read the writing on the wall.

"What? What the hell happened in here?" Catwoman said.

"Some sort of warning," Batman said. "Or a grand deception."

* * *

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It really does stoke me up and get me excited to write!

Afalstein

The music has been mentioned a few times, none of those that heard it are causing it though. More important is to pay attention to what's happening to those that hear it. But nice with reading the German. As for why this is in the Batman section, I think that I made this before there was really a crossover section and just never moved it over there. Thanks for reading!

Louie Pastiche

Thor is a little preoccupied but I'm glad you're enjoying the return of the story. And I am pretty much an evil god to these characters Thanks for reading and for all your support!

Omegamorph

The funny thing is, I didn't even consciously put Wonder Woman with Tony and Thor as a way to come up with an alternate Trinity. But yeah… that's essentially what happened. I didn't put a quote up this time because it had been so long since the last update that I figured it would be nice to give a recap instead so that anybody reading after a long time didn't have to worry about looking back. Thanks for reading!

eeemkaaayy

Thanks for reading! It's good to be back and glad you liked the Bat/Cat.

Wolvmbm

It's all about the teamups and I think you'll like the one's coming up in future chapters

BINthere

By Batfamily you mean like Nightwing and Batgirl? Nightwing has already shown up and will do so again. I would like to put the Batgirls in too but we'll see. Thanks for reading!

Wild KS Phoenix

Glad you liked the return of the fic! And that you're liking the developments. Thanks for reading!

Kelana-ti

Date night's are pretty much always a bust in superheroland. Glad you're enjoying the story and its return. Thanks for reading!

I actually wanted to do a bit with Rogue in the last chapter but it felt like a bit of a distraction. But there will be something triangle shaped coming soon. Thanks for reading!

ArtistKat

In all fairness. Wonder Woman pretty much ships with everyone. ;). I'm so glad you're enjoying all the characterization and interactions. Thanks for reading!

Sono KOJ

I have been watching movies, but I actually got the last chapter finished before I watched the Dark Knight Rising. I had originally planned on releasing it concurrently but I wanted a little bit more time to work on it and also the whole… Aurora thing happened and it kind of depressed me. Anyway. Thanks for reading and I'm so glad you liked what happened with the Joker.

sealkid3

Yeah, I think there may be the tiniest part of Batman that would mourn the Joker but over all I can't imagine him having much sympathy for him at all. Not at this point in their history. Thanks for reading!


	13. The Perfect Analysis

_In all seriousness, Doctor Holt, your theories are fantastic._

_Don't sell yourself short Doctor Reed, I think you have some terrific theories yourself_.

Reed Richards and Michael Holt

**Chapter 12**

**The Perfect Analysis**

He lived for nights like these.

The city, streaking beneath him, the faint sounds of horns honking from a traffic jam he didn't have to worry about, and the cold New York wind blowing through his hair.

Okay, that last part wasn't true. His Spider-man mask blocked all wind from hair, but the principal was the same. After a long day of work, nothing beat going home with a bit of web-slinging action. And after the last few weeks, things finally felt like they were calming down enough for him to enjoy it.

This wasn't to say things were getting back to normal. His life as a superhero had long since warped his sense of normalcy like a G.I. Joe under a magnifying glass. So when he considered his life calming down, he meant that he wasn't getting calls from the Avengers or the Outsiders every few hours with some sort of emergency and he was back to stopping muggers and animal themed super villains.

Spider-man shot out one last web-line, which stuck to his apartment building and allowed his momentum to fling him up against the wall just above the window to his bedroom. His trusty spider powers stuck him to the brick and he took a moment to look over the city, just turning on its lights with the setting sun. If he and MJ didn't have movie night scheduled he might have even considered a few extra trips around the block.

But it was his night to pick the movie and he fully intended to make MJ pay since she made him watch the _Social Network_ last week. He just found it difficult to sit through movies with people in it that reminded him of himself. He was thinking something along the lines of _Contact_. It was sufficiently sciencey to get the job done. And he didn't have a taste for anything end-of-the-worldish.

With that in mind, Spider-man slid his window open, latched onto the sill and flipped himself into the darkened room. In spite of himself he frowned a bit. Was MJ already asleep? The lights were out and he could hear quiet breathing. He slipped off his mask and reached for a nearby lamp.

The light on MJ's side of the bed came on instead. But instead of seeing his knock out wife lying there, Spider-man was met with the sight of a man in a trenchcoat, a fedora, and no face what so ever. He jumped back and instinctively shot a web out at the intruder. The web was blocked handily by a large copy of Atlas Shrugged that MJ had been meaning to read. The faceless man just sat up a little more and turned his head fully toward the web-slinger.

"Who are you? Where's Mary Jane?" Spider-man pulled his mask back on.

"Relax Spider-man," the faceless man said. "Your wife is fine. It seems that on her way home her car encountered an unexpected case of sand in the gas tank and her cell phone battery enigmatically drained itself of all its power. Can't trust modern gadgets these days to do what they're supposed to do can you?"

"Okay that's one question answered…" Spider-man said, mentally noting that not once had his spider-sense warned him about this guy. Not that that, meant anything. More than one person knew how to fool his sixth sense. "… but you still haven't answered me the other."

"I suppose not," the man said. "I like to keep a low profile, it makes it harder for them to keep tabs on me. Though, if they do, may heaven help us all…"

"Okay seriously," Spider-man said. "Who are you?"

"That's not the question you should be asking," the man stood up on the bed and strode toward the Web-slinger, stopping just short of stepping off the mattress. "The real question you should be asking is why am I here and what you can do to help me stop the end of the world?"

"I really just want a name pal."

"He call's himself the Question," a familiar voice came from the window. Spider-man glanced over to see Black Cat climbing in. "And trust me, he's as crazy as he seems."

"It may seem that way," the Question said. "But when the truth is finally out, we'll see who has the last laugh."

"Cat…" Spider-man crossed his arms as she sauntered toward him. Somehow he got the strangest mental image of what this would look like if Mary Jane came home and found him standing there with an ex and a faceless man standing on their bed. "…how do you know this guy?"

"I recruited her to help me… acquire certain information."

"You stole for him?"

"Broke into a restricted area is all," Black Cat said. "Have to put food on the table somehow. Relax Spider, no one even knew we were in there."

Spiderman shook his head then strode past them and sat on his bed. A simple movie night where he thoroughly convinced MJ of the superiority of Sci Fi movies, that's all he wanted. Now he played host to an old girlfriend and a faceless man that made his usual brand of misfits seem normal and well balanced by comparison.

"And the information we found in Superboy's tomb was exactly what I needed," the Question said.

"You broke into Superboy's tomb!" Spiderman was out of his seat. His eyes went from Black Cat before settling on the Question. "Seriously, who the hell are you?"

"I'm the only one turning over the right stones," the Question stepped off the bed. "Stone's that they don't want us to look under, for example, how the terrorists managed to board an airplane in a post 9/11 world with rigged Joker gas bombs attached to their bodies, or how an airplane could sustain any sort of flight with the Hulk on board, and most pertinent right now are the readings I have on both Superboy's and Captain America's bodies."

"You guys snuck into Captain America's hospital room too?" Spider-man could only resort to shaking his head incredulously.

"What can I say?" Black Cat grinned. "He wanted to hire the best and that's what he got."

"Funny," the Question said. "I seem to recall that you only agreed to do the job after I mentioned I could go to Catwoman with the same offer."

"Q. Shut up!"  
"Oh you and Catwoman," A smile actually crossed Spider-man's face. "You two really need to get over that whole thing."

"Spider… not helping!"

"And besides the point," the Question reached into his pocket and retrieved a thumb drive. "Here is the data I collected. I want to hire you to analyze it."

"Say what now?" Spider-man's eyes narrowed on the thumb drive, and somewhere in his heart he cursed the Question for knowing his two weaknesses, Science and getting paid for it. "What sort of data?"

"I performed extensive experiments on Superboy. I found two things of note. First, the impact of the crash in the Lexcorp towers wasn't what killed him-"

"Wait what?! But President Luthor's science team released the autopsy reports, I read them! It says that Superboy's telekentic field failed upon impact and killed him."

"That's what the report wanted you to believe," the Question said, his voice rising slightly with excitement as he spoke. "But there was no blunt trauma on Superboy's body, no broken bones, not so much as a scratch on him. Instead he died from a massive dose of resonant energy. But here's the thing. Here's what makes it really special. It's radiant, it's sonic, it's psychic, it's magnetic, and nuclear."

"What?"

"And do you want to know what else I found? That same energy is what's killing Captain America. I detected the exact same energy field around him, and any time one of the so-called experts finds a way to heal his wounds, that field gets stronger."

Again, Spider-man's eyes went to the thumb drive then they trailed to Black Cat. "Is he for real?"

"Don't look at me Spider," she shrugged. "I just helped him break into these places and he paid upfront."

"Why me then?" Spider-man looked to the Question. "I'm the guy you go to when you've got a cat caught on the top of skyscraper, or need the occasional mook punched. If this information is so important why come to me? You should be taking this to Reed Richards or Mr. Terrific."

"They're too plugged into the system," the Question said. "And they're too well known. I need someone who nobody is looking at to analyze this. That's you."

"They have degrees… hell they probably have every degree!"

"And when you were fifteen you invented a quick acting synthetic polymer adhesive that can support up to 120 pounds per square millimeter and can even deflect low caliber bullets-"

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I'm about to enter a partnership with you, a super hero team up if you will, you don't think that I wouldn't go over ever square inch of information there was on you? Which reminds me, you need to stop mixing your milk cartons with you plastics... hmm… not important… what is important is that you are more than qualified to do the research I need."

Spider-man sighed and took the thumb drive. "I know I'm going regret this, what do you want me to do with this information?"

"Find the Eye of the Storm."

"Oh right. Of course, why didn't I think of that."

"Analyze the data Spider-man," the Question said. "And you'll see what I mean. Superman, Batman, the Avengers, all of them will be running about putting out grease fires all the while more wood and gasoline is piled onto the bonfire that will ignite the world. This is our only chance to stop it before it's lit."

"Uh-huh," Spider-man nodded. "And you don't think that between the Justice League and the Avengers that any threat that came against them would stand a chance."

"When the Storm hits," the Question moved toward the window. "You'll realize exactly how naïve you sounded. But let me give you this advice Spider-man. Don't look for one threat. Look for _every_ threat! Now I need to get going. I have contacts that may have more readings on this energy. I'll send you any data you need to add to your findings."

"Trust me Spider, it's just best to smile and nod when he gets like this. I'm only here because I knew you wouldn't calm down without a familiar face."

The Question was already out the window, clasping the webline Spider-man left earlier. Putting all his weight on his legs he looked ready to repel down but took a second to peer into the window. "And if you need to get a hold of me just speak to our feline friend. In the meantime work like your life depended on it. Because all of ours do!"

"Okay…" Spider-man nodded as the Question disappeared and Black Cat followed, leaving him with a thumb drive, a lot of questions and a wife somewhere in the city needing a ride home. Then it hit him, and he ran to the window.

"Hey! Didn't you say something about getting paid?"

But it was no use. The mystery man was no where in sight.

Spider-man sighed and pulled his mask of then shutting the window. He eyed the thumb drive and half wondered if he shouldn't just chuck into the garage. That kind of energy simply didn't exist. He reminded himself to talk to Batman the next time the Outsiders met. Maybe he would know more about this Question guy.

His phone rang, probably Mary Jane, and Spider-man set the thumb drive down, only to notice a small bag left on his table. It reminded him of the medieval looking pouch he used as a kid to store his D&D dice. The phone rang again and Spider-man opened the bag and his eyes went wide at its contents.

"Spanish Doubloons?"

Who the hell was this guy? Or better yet, who was he working for?

* * *

He had a eulogy to write. Two actually. Yet the longer he stared at the blank computer document in front of him, the further all his flowery words and verbose language fled from him. How did you sum up a person's life in just a few paragraphs? Especially someone that you loved? Someone you'd known since you were a teenager?

Still, in the line of business the X-men worked in, death was all too constant a companion. And Henry McCoy, as hurt as he was by his long time friend's passing, knew that wallowing in the pain wouldn't help. Then again, after performing two autopsies, after standing over the dead bodies of Jean Grey Summers and Kurt Wagner, perhaps a euology wouldn't be the worst thing.

His eyes slipped to an adjacent computer screen. The data he'd collected from the room Jean died in, and the data from the autopsies sat there, ready to be analyzed.

Truth be told, he had been avoiding those.

Of course, what really bothered him, was how quickly it seemed that Scott was getting over Jean's death. He wanted her buried first thing in the morning. It would have been sooner if the Professor hadn't insisted on autopsies. Even worse, after the initial shock of her death, Beast hadn't noticed a single tear leaking from beneath Scott's visor.

But Hank was a geneticist, not a psychologist. The last thing he needed was to try to psychoanalyze a grieving husband. Everyone dealt with death in their own way, and Cyclops was the resident stoic after all. For the sake of the team, taking a page out of Cyclop's playbook might be the best thing.

Again he stared at the screen, a blue furred finger tapped a couple of keys but in the end he sighed and turned his attention to an empty mug that said "World's Best Genetic Biologist" on it. A cup of coffee would do him some good. And he had some kopi luwak stored in his room. A gift from Tony Stark that he'd been saving.

Beast planted a massive foot on the computer desk and pushed away, letting the wheels of his chair carry him until he could spin out and leap to the door. He quickly established a rhythm. Sprinting down the hall on all fours, bounding off the walls, something to get his heart rate up and clear his head.

It was easy not thinking of Jean or Kurt when he was calculating how to best swing off a chandelier.

But then it became unavoidable. Then he turned the corner and sighted Jean's room. For half a second he pushed harder, intent on blowing right by it, but his conscience pricked him and he had no choice but to slow down and walk respectfully by.

And he did just that, until he spotted Batman standing in the room; his black cape drapped around him giving him the visage of the grim reaper. Beast found himself frowning and entering. In spite of the psychic fire that had burned words into the walls, an unmistakable chill caused Beast to pull his labcoat a little tighter.

"I would have thought you would have departed by now," he said.

"We're waiting for Alfred to arrive in a batjet," came the reply. "After that we'll be gone to dispose of the Joker's remains, then home."

"You needn't transport his ashes if you don't wish to," Beast stood alongside him. "We can take care of it if you wish."

"Call it the last bit of responsibility I have concerning him," Batman said. "Or maybe I just don't like leaving my ghosts in other people's houses."

"Understandable," Beast nodded, doing his best to not let his eyes trail to the demolished section of the room where his friend had died. "I had better be going then, I wish you well."

Beast turned to the door but paused as he looked at the writing on the wall.

"Have you had a chance to really read it?" Batman said.

"Not since my preliminary examination when I first entered," Beast said. "Frankly, I've been more concerned with the death of two of my dearest friends."

"Right, of course…" Batman said but trailed off as he approached the writing. Beast fiddled in his pocket until he retrieved his glasses. Once on, he eyed the writing then the Batman, the superhero's head moved ever so slightly as he read, almost as if he were trying to see if anymore words would appear. "…Dr. McCoy, has anything like this happened before?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Batman turned and faced him. "Jean Grey, using telepathic and psychokinetic energy to foretell the future and literally burn it into walls around her? Has anything like this ever happened before?"

"The full extent of the Phoenix Force has never been quantified," Beast replied. "While under its thrall I've seen Jean transmute wood into solid gold, consume whole stars, even bend the laws of time and space. It's perfectly conceivable that she might glimpse the future and attempt to forewarn us."

"Hrrrm," Batman said and ran a finger over the burnt lettering. "But as far as you know she's never done this specific thing before."

"To my knowledge no," Beast said. "Why? Do you not believe in prophesy? As a man of science I can certainly understand that."

"I a member of a club that has aliens, cyborgs, sorceresses, and an immortal amazonian princess, I don't have the luxury of blind skepticism," Batman responded. "But I always try to rule out the supernatural unless there are no other alternatives."

"And you've done so?"

"Not yet," Batman said. "But I know something is wrong. Deeply wrong here. You can tell it too can't you. You can almost taste it. And this so called prophesy is at the center of it. I want nothing more but to dismiss it as the frenzied words of a mind burning up. But these words ring true for some reason. If I had a week I would sit right here and analyze every syllable."

"Fascinating," Beast adjusted his glasses and scanned his eyes over letters. "You hypothesize that this is linked to the greater misfortune we've all suffered?"

"I don't believe in coincidence," Batman said. "Especially when someone is trying to manipulate my fears."

"Pardon?"

"Nightcrawler," Batman said. "Somehow his last words and actions. All meant to make me believe he was channeling the Joker."

"Well if we're not ruling out the possibility of the supernatural," Beast said. "You don't see that as a likelihood?"

"No!" Batman snapped and his jaw tightened. "The Joker is dead and Jean's psychic ability or not, Nightcrawler wasn't possessed by his soul or spirit, or what-have-you. Whatever caused Jean and Nightcrawler to do what they did, were playing on very basic fears."

"Fears of the unknown," Beast nodded, "Or of unseen horror… but what of this? The Perfect Storm she spoke of?"

Beast pointed to the words written on the wall. "The entire prophesy hinges on this. It's arranged as though it were verses and refers to notes. What is the Perfect Storm? Or rather, what is it in this context? She certainly isn't referring to a confluence of weather patterns to create a high magnitude hurricane."

"No," Batman said. "Look at everything she predicts. It's not just generic death and destruction. She's foretelling attacks from specific enemies on specific people. Any one of these 'names' she uses could be referring to a specific enemy or friend of yours or mine. The only linking factor is that they all strike at once. It's Hell. If this Perfect Storm happens, there really is no defense. The Justice League, the Avengers, the X-men, we would be surrounded on all sides trying to just keep up with those that would want to tear the Earth apart."

"Then the simplest solution is to find the ultimate mastermind behind the events."

"If there is a mastermind," Batman said. "The Perfect Storm doesn't need an all powerful chess player, manipulating the pieces. It just happens. It's everything going wrong at the same time; as if for whatever reason, all our enemies sense something, blood in the water, and act on it."

"And that is your theory."

"If any of what is written here is true," Batman said. "Then yes, but you're a scientist, it shouldn't be too hard for you to calculate the odds of all of our enemies striking at once are."

"Infinitesimal."

"Exactly, just the same, I plan on activating the Outsiders and putting out a few fires before they can get bigger."

"Of course," Beast said. "You have a vested interest in forestalling this Storm."

"Oh?"

"The Knight?" Beast pointed to the word. "Even a child would realize that it's referring to you. And if it is, and if this is actually telling of things to come, the song ends when you die."

"Hrrrm."

Beast didn't have the opportunity to respond to Batman's noncommittal grunt. In the space of time it took for him to open his mouth and breathe, Professor Xavier's voice echoed in his head, informing everyone to meet in the war room immediately. He didn't wait to see if Batman heard, he simply rushed from the room. Years of experience told him that the Professor never called like this except in cases of extreme peril.

When he reached the room he found the assembled X-men as well as Batman's compatriots, gathered around a massive screen where President Luthor stood giving a press conference. Beast shuffled closer, taking note of each X-man, though he did narrow his eyes a bit when he didn't spot Karina. Did the Professor have her out on an errand? He pushed those thoughts away as he inched closer and got a clearer look at the screen and the pieces of plane debris pictured with the President.

"…the evidence my science teams have uncovered is incontrovertible. We will of course, open our findings up to any independent and credible research teams that wish to review it. Transparency, after all, is a cornerstone of my administration."

"Mr. President…" a reporter called out. "To clarify you have undeniable proof as to the identity of who's responsible for the Metropolis Massacre? Does this mean you've located the Hulk?"

"I'm afraid at this time the Hulk still remains at large," President Luthor said. "But the Hulk was simply a blunt instrument that the ultimate mastermind behind this atrocious plot used."

"So who was behind it?"

"My science teams started with a very simple question: How was it possible? In this day and age, with all the security checks we have at our airports, how is it possible that Bruce Banner was able to board a plane without being instantly spotted? How was the plane even able to stay aloft once Banner transformed into the Hulk? How is it possible that a group of armed terrorists were able to board a plane with rigged charges set to unleash Joker Venom on the masses gathered at the Atlantis Peace Summit?

"What we found was a residue on the plane, on the corpses of the terrorists, and on the explosive devices that cast the toxic gas into the air; specifically a magnetic residue. My teams have analyzed this residue and find it to be 89% compatible with previous samples. The Hulk and the terrorists were aided at every step of their monstrous plan by the mutant terrorist known Erik Lehnsherr, otherwise known as Magneto."

The press room instantly filled with gasps and whispers which mirrored similar sounds from the assembled X-men watching the proceedings. The press began shouting questions all the while the X-men looked to Xavier for confirmation of the President's words. Xavier merely kept his attention fixed on Luthor who was only just getting the press to calm down.

"Rest assured that my administration will not rest until Magneto and any mutants working with him are brought to justice. To that end, I've authorized the Thunderbolts to seek him out and apprehend him by any means necessary. In addition to that I have asked Congress to reconsider the mutant registration act."

More questions shouted until the President pointed at one particular reporter.

"Yes, Ms Lane."

"Mr. President," she said. "If this is true, if Magneto was behind the massacre, don't you think it would be wise to bring in the help of the Justice League or the Avengers, or even the X-men, to help?"

"Ms Lane, try not to let your bias influence your questions. As far as I'm concerned, the X-men are just as dangerous as Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants. Their names should not be uttered in the same regard as the Justice League and the Avengers. But in answer to your question, we will happily allow those teams to cooperate with our investigation so long as they recognize the primacy of federal agents like the Thunderbolts."

"Sir!" another reporter called out. "What if Magneto strikes again? What if this is just the beginning?"

"Make no mistake," Luthor said. "Magneto is a coward, but he will find us more than ready to defend ourselves. In addition to activating meta human defense forces, I have also authorized the immediate reinstitution and refunding of Project Sentinel…" the camera zoomed in on Luthor's determined face. "So to Magneto, wherever he is hiding, I issue this one warning. Turn yourself in and you will receive a fair trial for your crimes. Otherwise you will find yourself hounded on every side. Justice will have its day and the people of the United States will be avenged on you. This is my promise by everything we as a nation hold dear!"

The room erupted in questions but Luthor was already leaving the podium. Beast just shook his head at the screen and somewhere in the back of his mind, Batman's analysis of the Perfect Storm rung. At least as far as the X-men were concerned, a storm couldn't get much more perfect.

"Professor," Jubilee said. "What are we going to do?"

"Bury our dead," Xavier said. "Then we will join the hunt for Magneto. Luthor will be looking for him, we will find him first."

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone that's been reading this!**

IveHeardItBothWays1088

Well hopefully this latest chapter cleared up somewhat what's going on with this fic, though to be one hundred percent truthful the main baddie, if there is one, has already made an appearance. Thank you for your criticism, I can definitely see where this fic my be a little harder to stick with than the last one. I appreciate you telling me about your thoughts! Thanks for reading!

I'm the gd Batman

Supes vs Galactus. It's on like Donkey Kong! Thanks so much for reading and for your review!

Afalstein

Things will start moving a little more quickly from here now that a lot of the pieces are in place, but yeah, the story isn't quite at the half way mark yet. As for the identities. They're mostly meant to be obvious but there might be a few curve balls in there so watch out! Thanks for reading!

TheWritingGirl23

Wow! Thank you so much for the compliments! I really am flattered! I really hope you're prepared to stick by your words though, it could be a long time before this fic is finished ;). But again thank you for reading it and letting me know what you liked, it's what stokes me to write more!

Christy - Flare

It would seem that it might be all Karina's fault wouldn't it? Rest assured there's even more going on here, but Karina's crossover is a huge factor. Thanks for reading!

x-butterflykisses-x

Yeah, I always have some stray typos, doesn't seem to matter how many times I comb over it after writing. But that's life I guess. Still I'm glad they didn't distract you too much and that you enjoyed the story! Thanks so much for reading and letting me know about it!

Wolvmbm

Oh don't do that! I can't have you giving me more ideas like a Supergirl/She-Hulk fight! I'm struggling to get all of my own ideas in there already without having to deal with more awesome ideas!

Kidding aside, thanks for reading! So glad you still enjoy the story!

MaveriKat

Heh, who knew that after nearly 60 years of existence, the Joker could still be so relevant that he can still produce phrases like "Why so Serious" and have it mean something to us? Glad that part worked for you. Thanks for reading!

Omegamorph

Well if you knew who everybody was in the verses, what fun would it be for me? I was wondering how many would get the German. I used a translator so it's not like I did anything particularly clever there. Glad it still got it's punch even in another language though. Thanks for reading!

Carycomic

I'm pretty sure Deadman is a bit more stable than the Clown Prince of Crime. But a very very interesting theory you have there. And good roll call with the names in the prophesy. Some are meant to be obvous, other aren't. I'm glad this chapter supplied you with fodder to speculate over. Thanks so much for reading!

VM mercenary

Ghost Joker would pretty much be the scariest thing ever. I would have to write an entire new crossover fic with the Ghostbusters to take care of it! Okay, sorry, terrible joke. I apologize. Still thanks so much for reading and I'm glad you liked the chapter!


	14. Perfect Tech

_"No! I'm not Luke Cage's sidekick! Why do people always think that? Nobody thinks you're the side kick of Captain Marvel!"_

_"In my defense, Mary Marvel already has that spot taken."_

_Power Girl and Ms Marvel_

_**Chapter 13**  
_

_**Perfect Tech  
**_

In a way, this was back to basics for him.

Alone in the dark, stepping silently past any and all security guards, creeping past cameras, all in the pursuit of a single-minded goal. Sure, true 'basics' for him involved doing all of that and punching muggers in the face; but given the last few weeks, with all the time spent in the company of the aliens, demi-gods, and mutants, sneaking into a secure military base for evidence was refreshingly normal.

It took him less than five minutes to get the overlooking window open, down blow lay the wreckage of the doomed flight the Hulk was on. Once the window hung open, Batman attached a grapple to the seal then looped the slack from the cable around his belt.

Silently he lowered himself into the hanger, no more than a shadow in the background. Halfway down a security officer stepped in the room. Batman halted his descent and merely hung in the darkness. Two glowing dots appeared on the security officer's head where he'd engaged infra red lenses.

Still Batman didn't move. He had taken the precaution of insulating his suit with technology he pirated from various encounters with Mister Freeze. The guard could look right at him with those goggles and see nothing more than a cold blur surrounded by more cold blurs.

Once the guard seemed satisfied the hanger was empty, he clicked off his goggles, radioed his fellow guards, and left the room. Batman let out a breath then lowered himself into the skeleton of the aircraft. And in spite of himself, he couldn't refrain from smirking. The guard's goggles... Lexcorp Tech. Even if the president and former CEO had been involved in their development, with that tech, the guard never would have seen him.

Batman slid on his nightvision lenses and cast his eyes around the cabin. The Waynetech optic circuitry immediately began highlighting points of interest and possible threats. As he stepped through the wreckage, he reminded himself to recalibrate the sensors later, somehow he doubted the remains of a tray table constituted a threat.

Which was one of the primary differences between his tech and the ones the guards were using. Lexcorp personnel received top of the line surveillance equipment, fully beta tested and prepackaged, ready for use. Batman utilized Waynetech's R&D department to use cutting edge technology that still occasionally had kinks to work out. But a falsely id'd tray table was a small price to pay for staying one step ahead of the likes of Luthor.

Of course, there was an alternate explanation as well, one that would fit with Batman's purpose for sneaking into wreckage in the first place. The false threat alert could simply be a glitch in the software, or an error caused by electromagnetic radiation. The same radiation identified by Luthor's team. The same pointing to Magneto as the culprit.

After another cursory glance around his surroundings, Batman removed a portable EMF meter from his belt and flipped it on. No sooner did he do that then the needle buried itself on the opposite end of the meter. The entire plane teamed with EM radiation. The craft certainly had been manipulated by it, as Luthor had claimed. But that hardly proved Magnento's culpability.

Over the course of the next few minutes, the Dark Knight ran all manner of tests and evaluations. First he ruled out an external source of EM radiation; a generator or machine of some sort planted to mimic Magneto's energy. Once he eliminated that possibility, Batman searched for others.

The plane also registered gamma radiation, consistent with the Hulk's presence there. Some might have entertained the notion that perhaps Luthor's team mistook the gamma radiation with electromagnetic. But Batman knew otherwise. Too much evidence to the contrary and Luthor wouldn't fabricate false proof if what he needed was already readily available.

Which left only one last task for verification.

Batman did another sweep of the area, ensuring that the guards weren't within audio range, then retreated to what was left of the cockpit, where he had the least chance of being spotted or heard. Once there he keyed up the proper channel and prepared his data for uplink.

"McCoy."

"_McCoy here, salutations Batman_."

"I need you to cross reference the findings I've gathered. I'm uploading them to you now. Let me know if we have a match."

"_Understood… Batman… while the results come in. I was wondering if you might have a minute to discuss something with me._"

"Now isn't the best time," Batman said as he crouched down for a secondary examination of the cockpit.

"_I'm afraid now might be the only time I feel comfortable talking about this_," Beast replied. "_Just listen to me, no need for you to proffer an opinion at this moment_."

"Alright," Batman said. "What is it?"

"_Before Jean and Kurt were buried last week, I performed an autopsy… on both of them._"

Batman straightened up a bit and narrowed his eyes. "I was under the impression that Cyclops didn't want an autopsy."

_"… perhaps not. But he had no say over Kurt and after what I found I decided that in spite of the ethical considerations, I needed to examine Jean as wel_l."

The microphone's in Batman's cowl picked up the tiniest of vibrations, perhaps indicating the guard's returning footsteps. Batman stepped a little deeper into the darkness and listened for any further signs of movement.

_"… what I found was… Both Kurt and Jean's brain cells were under heavy psychic manipulation_."

"Shouldn't that have gone without saying?"

"_No_," Beast said. "_The type of neurological damage I encountered would only have occurred from an outside source. A source that was either very powerful or one that had a hold of their minds for some time_."

"So you're saying a telepath did that to them," Batman said.

"_Correct_," Beast said. "_I'm compiling a list of possible suspects but right now… I'm afraid it doesn't look promising_."

"Meaning?"

"_The level of neurological degradation we're speaking of… it would have to have come from an _exceptionally_ powerful telepath; which is what worries me. The more I compare and contrast possible candidates, the more I fear that the answer might be closer to home._"

Batman narrowed his eyes. His lenses targeted shadows off in the interior of the plane as if they were threats. For a moment he thought that perhaps they were right and that he also saw movement but just as quickly they disappeared. Another possible anomaly. Either way he slipped a batarang from his belt.

"McCoy, we'll have to discuss this later when I'm more secure."

"_Just one moment… the results are nearly in_," Beast said with a certain urgency. "_And I need you to understand something. The reason I broached the subject at all was this. I can name perhaps nine telepath's that I think capable of the damage I found in Jean and Kurt's brain tissue. Three of them have lived in this house. One of them is a teammate of yours, and one of them is making house calls all of the sudden_."

Batman's mind automatically ticked off the possible telepaths that he could conclude Beast was alluding to. Then he eliminated the ones he had no doubt about and then he saw the reason for Beast's apprehension. The list was exceedingly short and a few allies had made it.

"This is important," Batman said. "There are no telepath's in the mansion as we speak are there?"

"_This is why I wanted to collude with you now_," Beast said. "_Professor Xavier is having one of his usual absences, Psylocke is out on a training exercise… and the one that concerns me the most… Cyclops is out with Emma Frost right now_."

"Frost." Batman practically felt his voice go cold. Deep down, he knew he had no reason to resent her. But Mystique had tortured him under that guise and sometimes even he had difficulty getting past preconceptions.

"_I will endeavor to keep you posted_," Beast said. "_But she started coming by the mansion a few months ago. At first they were just visits with the Professor. But lately she's been visiting Scott… and in the week since Jean has passed, she's been here every day_."

"Alright," Batman nodded, even though the other half of the conversation couldn't see him. "Keep your eyes open, I assume you know how to block basic telepathy?"

"_Occupied thought screens and mental discipline. If the culprit is here they won't glean my suspicions by a passing mental glance. Oh… the results are in_…"

"Good," Batman neared the hole he'd repelled through. His targeting system again identified the table tray as a threat. He tugged on his batline. The longer he stayed the more uneasy he felt. "Is it a match?"

"_It would appear_…"

But the Dark Knight didn't hear the rest. At the exact same time Beast spoke the results, the threat monitors in Batman's cowl flashed on. Not only the visual targeting display but the aural alert system; and this time, it certainly wasn't a malfunction or a misfire. A very real threat had entered the vicinity.

"_Batman_?" Beast said in his ear. "_Batman do you read me_?"

The targeting sensor highlighted more shadows and Batman clasped the batline he'd came in on, only to have the cable slacken in his hand and tumble from it's fitting. By the time the grapple clattered to the floor, Batman had slipped a couple of smoke pellets from his belt and had the batarang cocked back, ready to throw.

Then a scream broke the silence of the room, echoing from the hallway outside. The guard from earlier! Batman rushed to the plane's door and kicked it open. The guard's screams were cut short by sickening snap and a soft gurgle. In spite of himself he winced at the sound, someone had just died and he had been powerless to stop it.

A flash of metal caught his attention and pulled him away from his regret. He only just raised his gauntleted wrists above his head in time to block the sword strike. Another came almost as quickly. His nightvision lenses revealed the assailants as clearly as day, all the while the targeting system highlighted the various ninja swords now revealing themselves.

Batman gritted his teeth as he took them all in. Surrounded on all sides. He had taken the silent, cautious route using his technological prowess to go unseen and heard, while they had silently infiltrated the same way, just behind him and with one key difference. The blood on their blades attested to the fate of the guards.

But the thing of it was, in the midst of fending off attacks from said blades, Batman couldn't stop himself from observing the workmanship of the weapons as well as the dress of the ninja's that wielded them. Each observation led him further from what he would have considered a 'normal' ninja attack in his line of work.

A sword came at his neck and Batman caught it in his gauntlet, noting the slightly serrated edges on the blunt back. Not a League of Assassin's blade. The Hand? Another blade came at him and he thrust his arm forward, bringing the blocked blade with him and successfully parrying the new attack. This time his eyes locked onto the tapered tang on the sword. _That_ was a League Sword.

The sound of rushing air came from behind and Batman rolled forward, just in time to feel his cape slice open, but better it than his back. The ninja's swarmed around him and he dropped the analysis of who they were and concentrated on taking them down. All in all he counted over a dozen, not the worst odds he'd ever gone up against.

They crowded around him, their eyes practically glowing in the nightvision lenses. The Dark Knight prepared a fighting stance but then one of the ninja threw something on the ground right in front of them. His first thought was a grenade but it was right at their feet, it would hurt them far more than him. His threat assessment sensors locked onto it and he realized what it was a half second before they identified it.

Unfortunately the flashing light went off before he could disengage his nightvision. His eyes practically burned under the sudden explosion of light and he felt himself recoil a the sudden blindness. He had fought blind before, but he needed to get his bearings. Or else… footsteps echoed in the chamber; heavy, lumbering thuds, not the soft patter of ninja tabi. Someone new had entered.

"Batman," a familiar voice said. "You will come with me or my men will kill you. My Master wishes to have words with you."

The Dark Knight grimaced and disengaged the night vision. He still couldn't see worth a damn but he knew the identity of the newcomer. He recognized the accent and blunt tones.

"Ubu," Batman said. "Tell Talia that I have better things to do with my time than make house calls."

Then Ubu laughed, a deep laugh straight from his belly, as if Batman had just told him the best joke he'd ever heard.

"Come with us Dark One," he said. "We will not keep my master waiting."

* * *

"You know you're going to lose," Johnny said from behind him.

"Shaddup kid!" Ben kept his eyes straight forward, ignoring the Human Torch behind him. "This ain't about winnin or losin! You ready Soops?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Superman grinned from across the table and held out his hand.

"Oh man, he's going to straight up trounce you!" Johnny said. "Hold on a second! I gotta take video for this for my blog!"

"My god Johnny!" Sue shook her head. "We're light years from earth and you're still maintaining your blog?"

Johnny, already halfway out the door, leaned his head back in. He didn't say anything, just merely upturned his eyebrows and bowed the side of his mouth, saying just as clearly without words, that he would be maintaining his blog until the day he died and that Sue was stupid for even asking. She merely rolled her eyes and turned back to the heroic duo about to face off.

After over a week of space travel, Superman and Reed had powered down the engines and put them in idle mode. The sheer force of their momentum would keep them traveling at blinding speeds. The rest of the ship's systems, minus the most vital were similarly put in various power saving modes. Though they hadn't yet found their quarry, both the ship and its passengers deserved a short break.

Unfortunately at the moment, Sue suspected that the break might just be Ben Grimm's arm.

"You're certain that you checked the safeties?' Sue glanced over at Reed, who had just finished making himself a cup of coffee.

"Hmm?" Reed cocked a brow but then turned his attention to the table top that Superman and Ben had positioned their arms on. "Oh yes, the same inertial fields that would keep that table from smashing us in the event of a crash should also protect from superhumanly strong backhands."

Reed approached the small group and put one arm around his wife. After viewing the scene about to take place he glanced over into the lab for a second before turning back to the table.

"You know, this may be an opportune time to monitor and quantify Ben's top strength ceiling. It's not often we have him working above his weight class. I have some instruments that I could attach-"

"I'm right here Stretch!" Ben said. "And I can hear you just fine! Why is everyone assuming that Soops here has me so outclassed? I ain't no small potatoes you know."

"No one's saying you are," Sue patted Ben's shoulder. "But we're all just being realistic here."

"And by realistic," Johnny's voice came as he rushed into the room. "We mean that we all know that Superman is going to pound your ugly fist into the floor! Don't worry, I got the med bay prepped for you're arrival."

Ben rolled his eyes and then looked to Superman. "You don't listen to a thing these guys'er sayin', you got that Soops? I don't want you holdin' back or goin' easy on me."

"Don't worry Ben," Superman said. "If there's one thing you can count on, it's that I'll be straight with you."

Ben nodded and clasped Superman's hand before positioning his elbow on the table top and centering his weight in his chair. Johnny hooted before aiming his qPhone at the pair of superheroes. The tiniest of beeps signaled he was recording and both Superman and Ben took it as their cue to start.

It took less than half a second for Superman to gauge the amount of strength Ben pushed into his hand. To his credit, Benjamin Grimm actually exerted enough pressure for Superman to not only feel it, but also need to push back. In fact, he realized that if he didn't concentrate, he might just actually lose this little contest. Part of him even considered it, but he'd promised Ben his best and he made it a point to not break promises. And in that spirit he coiled his own muscles, ready to bring the amount of strength to bear that he needed to win.

Then he blinked.

In the time it took for him to open his eyes, everything had changed. The weight from Ben's massive rocky hand had all but disappeared… yet Ben remained perfectly where he was; staring straight at Superman with his clear blue eyes. Johnny still hovered nearby, filming the match on his phone with one hand, while pumping the other into the air enthusiastically; but equally frozen, just as Ben was. The same went for Sue and Reed, standing nearby, watching the proceedings.

Of course, what really grabbed Superman's attention was the sixth person in the room. In the space of another blink, he'd let go of the Thing's hand and shot up from his seat, knocking his chair behind him. The intruder merely stood in place, right behind the Thing as if casually observing an ant farm or an aquarium.

"Brainiac!" Superman said as he rushed at his foe.

_Greetings Kal El, _Brainiac spoke but his lips did not move. Superman charged full speed at him but the more he moved, the further Brainiac seemed to shift away from him. _You'll find that physical contact and thus, assault upon my person will be quite impossible. I recommend you cease your attack as I have not come seeking conflict but rather resolution. _

Superman glared at the super villain but then he blinked and he was no longer on the Infibus but rather floating in space, just outside it. Up above him, hovered Brainiac's massive Skull Ship, complete with metallic grasping tentacles and some sort of beacon that emitted an cold blue glow.

_It has taken me exactly 72 hours 56 minutes 24 seconds,_ _720000 milliseconds 6340 microseconds and 500 nanoseconds to properly align my craft with the exact speed and inertial mass with yours. All while compensating for the power exertion of my cloaking device to avoid detection... _Brainiac appeared just in front of Superman with his arms folded pensively.

_... It took me another further 49.3003 seconds to calculate the amount of energy necessary to expend in order to shift your superluminal velocity, gravitational mass out of sync with your relative time dilation. In short Kal El, we now exist outside of one second of time. I felt it an appropriate setting in which to discuss the trajectory of events._

"You did all of that just to speak to me?" Superman said. Then he blinked again and they were no longer floating outside their ships, but rather standing on the moon, with Earth hanging off into space. "What's going on Brainiac?"

_In the space of single earth seconds, I can calculate nigh infinite scenarios and their exact outcomes. With this capacity I factor what resources and energies I must expend in my quest to assimilate and catalogue the entire sum of universal knowledge…_

"You mean destroy everything once you've learned it."

_Correct. All knowledge and information will live on in me and within carefully prepared and quantified environments for proper maintenance. However, exactly 193 hours, 49 minutes, 23 seconds 300—_

"I don't need you to tell me the exact time Brainiac," Superman said. "Just get on with it."

_Very well, I have contacted you because my calculations have come to an end. I have factored in every possible variable, every possible fluctuation, every possible outlier. My calculations for continued universal existence project an imminent cessation…_

"Cessation? Of what?'

_Existence. _

"Existence? Existence of what?"

_Everything._

"You're saying that _everything_ is about to come to an end?"

_Correct_

"I'm getting awful tired of people showing up and prophesying doom."

_Additional information required. Of what do you speak?_

"Darkseid kidnapped me last week and held me at the Source Wall until after the disaster in Metropolis had happened. He spoke of the Universe being unmade and that the only way to save it was for its best blood to be spilled. He spoke of some sort of music that would unravel it all. I also spoke with Uatu and he spoke of a blood debt that needed to be paid for the universe to continue."

_Error. Universal Existence is not dependent upon organic fluid, nor can it be affected by sonic emanations in the form of music. Yet the projections are incontrovertible, Universal termination is imminent. _

"Which is why I'm trying to find the Hulk.," Superman said. "Uatu believes that he is at the center of this."

_Negative. I have factored in Bruce Banner's involvement. He will not cause Existential Termination. _

"But just for the sake of argument," Superman floated nearer to Brainiac, very slowly but surely vibrating his body. "Let's suppose that what I have said is right. That the Hulk does have something to do with it. That there is a blood debt that needs to be paid and that there is some sort of music that will somehow be involved. Can you factor those in you calculations? And if so, is there a way to prevent it?"

_Hypothetical entered. Error. No music is detected. Your variables are irrelevant. You are in Error Kal El. Universal Termination remains Imminent._

"Then why appear to me Brainiac?" Superman said focusing his eyes and cycling through the various visions he possessed. "Why go to all of this trouble to pull me between seconds?"

_Universal Termination Imminent. I have analyzed all of our previous encounters and have reached the conclusion that there is a 0000000.05% chance that you can find a way to prevent the destruction. I have contacted you because of that infinitesimal percentage point. _

"Let me get this straight… you _hope_ that I can find a way to solve this?"

_Hope is a sentient emotion I am not subject to. Nevertheless. With you remains the only probability of continued existence. Therefore I have determined to aide you._

"Aide me? How?"

_I have detected significant telepathic alterations to your mind Kal El. These alterations impede you. I shall remove them._

"Wait?" Superman narrowed his eyes. "Telepathic alterations? Someone has been messing with my mind?"

_A crude colloquialism but essentially accurate. I am unable to determine the source of the alterations but they are disrupting the communication centers of your brain, particularly your thalamus. I shall remove these blocks. Projections indicate that the removal of this block will increase the probability of your success to 0000000.1%_

"I don't understand!" Superman said. "Who did this to me?_ What _exactly is being blocked? If my senses were being impeded I would know about it!"

Brainiac didn't respond. He simply remained where he was, with his green skin reflecting the sunlight and his cold lifeless eyes boring into Superman's. The Man of Steel felt a sudden pin prick in the back of his head, a slight pain that expanded and grew like a spike being driven in. He tried to keep his eyes on Brainiac but the pain only increased.

_Telepathic barriers more extensive than previously anticipated. Further augmentation required. Integration with Brainiac Neural Net required_

"Integration?" Superman said as the pain increased. "I don't think so."

_Irrelevant. If you do not comply with modifications then you will be prevented from returning to your mission. Gaze upon your adoptive planet Kryptonian… it will be destroyed unless you comply._

The pain multiplied, as if the spike was now rotating, drilling into his forehead, still Superman kept his eyes locked on his enemy. "Nggh… you see Brainiac, this is why you always lose to me. For all your vaunted genius, you always underestimate me."

_Negative, I have already accounted for your attempts to increase your molecular speed in an effort to realign yourself with regular spacetime._

Superman grinned in spite of the pain. "Actually I wasn't trying to align myself with regular spacetime. I haven't been able to touch you since you did this to me, which meant to me that if I was existing in between seconds, you must be existing in a separate time differential, between milliseconds for example. While you've been pontificating, I've been synching myself up with you."

Brainiac's eyes actually widened a bit and his mouth opened to say something about the inconceivable nature of what was happening. However, he didn't get to say any of it. Superman's fist collided with his jaw, sending him careening into space. Brainiac spun around helplessly, initiating his force field generators in an attempt to stabilize himself, but Superman flashed right in front of him, drawing his hand back to swat him the other direction.

"_You may defeat me Kal El,"_ Brainiac said. "_But your probability of success has now lessened." _

The pressure on Superman's skull reappeared ten-fold, like a train boring in and Superman gritted his teeth, determined to keep his eyes on Brainiac. But the pain only increased and grew hot. Try as he might, even Superman couldn't maintain that level on concentration and his eyes blinked.

When they opened, less than a second later, he sat in his seat on the Infinibus, staring at Ben Grimm. The rocky man's blue eyes reflected disbelief and he could hear Johnny squawking and squeaking off to the side. Superman looked to Ben and then looked down at his arm to see that the Thing had pinned it to the table.

"Aw come on Soops," the Thing said. "I toldja that you weren't supposed ta hold back. I didn't need ya to coddle me. Now ya gone and ruined it!"

* * *

Donald Mantooth tightened his grip on his binoculars and zoomed in on the target location. Idly he hoped that they would get lucky and catch a glimpse of their target in a window, something to give them proper coordinates to send the strike team in at. The more precise this operation was the faster it would be and the less time the target would have to counter attack or escape.

In any operation, speed was the key, but few as much as this.

"Are we sure the intel is good Jo?" Wertham said from the left.

"I wouldn't doubt the source," Josie Carabajal said from the right.

Mantooth caught her firing a cocky grin Wertham's way and shook his head. Jo was perhaps one of the best commando in his unit but damn if she wasn't sure of herself. He needed to find a way to reel that in before it got the better of her and she got her head blown off by some sicko they went after.

With that in mind, Mantooth pulled his headpiece closer to his ear to make sure his entire squad would hear his next words.

"Alright people, listen up. We go in quick and quiet, just like always. Orders to take down the target by any means necessary come all the way from Norman Osborne. I know that we've all heard this man won't kill military or cops but we can't afford to make that assumption, because what we do know about him is that he's as dangerous as they come, he's one of the most highly trained former special operatives you'll ever likely come across, so do your job by the books, do it quick do it quietly, chances are we won't get another shot at this. Sprang, Miller, Rodriguez, will take the south entrance, Wertham, Carabajal, and myself will take the north, Pinkerton and his crew will monitor from above, ready to fire if he makes a run for it! Everyone copy?"

The radio comm filled with affirmatives until everyone, including Pinkerton in the stealth chopper above, had confirmed their readiness. Mantooth nodded to himself once all of his forces checked in then gave the signal to begin.

The moment he did, Carabajal and Wertham aimed their line launchers at the rooftop and he did the same. Moments later three lines stretched from their building to the top of the next. Once securely fastened the three of them prepared their repellars and zipped across the concrete chasm below, landing safely on the roof of their target.

"Bravo Team has entered building. Proceeding up the stairs to target's location."

"Copy that," Mantooth said.

"I don't get it," Carabajal said as she fitted her goggles over her eyes. "This guy is wanted by every law enforcement agency in the world, disliked by the superheroing community at large, and yet he lives right here in New York? The superhuman capital of the world?"

"Some people are glutton for punishment," Wertham shrugged as he pulled the rooftop access door open.

"Cut the chatter," Mantooth said and slipped his nightvision goggles on as they entered the darkened stairwell. "If we're actually going to get the drop on this guy we need to maintain basic discipline."

"Roger that chief!" Carabajal said from behind with just a touch of rye humor.

The next few minutes went by without a hitch as they descended down the stairs for the next few floors until they reached the one their target was located at. Bravo Team reported having the floor below secured and after doing a scan with the Biodetector, courtesy of Oscorp, Wertham confirmed the target was on the floor with them.

"Confirm that," Mantooth said. "Frank Castles is on the floor."

Slowly and most especially quietly, they stepped onto the floor and set their goggles to detect for Castles heat signature. Mantooth did a quick scan at the room around them. It appeared to be Castles own personal stockpile. He shook his head at it. The man had enough firepower to level a city block, it was a wonder that Osborne and the DOJ hadn't sent them after this guy sooner. Other administrations may have looked the other way but Luthor had a talent for cracking down on dangerous vigilantes like the Punisher.

His aural sensors began picking up a faint _pam pum_ on the far side of the floor when Sprang's voice picked up on the comm. Mantooth immediately ducked into a corner so as not to be exposed in case Castles came down the hallway while he listened.

"_Something's happening sir_," Sprang said. "_We're_ _picking up some weird buzzing noise…_"

"Are your biodetectors picking anything up?" Mantooth whispered into his radio.

"_Negative… damn it's getting louder!_" Sprang said.

"Pinkerton?" Mantooth called the chopper. "You guys picking anything up on the outside?"

"_Negative_," Pinkerton replied. "_Air traffic is clear and the streets are quiet_."

Mantooth glanced across the room, both Wertham and Carabajal huddled near the windows with their weapons ready. Castles' heartbeat could still be heard at the other end of the floor. So far he seemed completely ignorant of their presence.

"_I think I've found the source of the buzzing,"_ Sprang said. "_Coming from some crate. Permission to open it Mantooth._"

Over the radio, Mantooth heard Carabajal give a small giggle. Wertham reached over and slapped her arm.

"Sorry," Carabajal said. "I just realized that Mantooth is kind of a funny name."

"_I'm opening the crate_," Sprang said.

"Wait I didn't give you authorization to-"

But it was too late. They both heard and felt what happened next as the floor beneath them shook and a large 'boom' thundered both through the radio before it died and to their ears. Mantooth ran to the stairway and threw the door open, only to step back when a rush of black smoke flew at him.

"_Good Lord!" _Pinkerton's voice came. "_What the hell just happened! The floor below you just exploded!_"

"It's a trap!" Mantooth yelled. "Retreat to base!"

The sound of glass shattering drew Mantooth's eyes across the room. Carabajal had smashed a window open and now aimed an RPG launcher through it. Mantooth lifted his own weapon but it was too late. Carabajal squeezed the trigger and the grenade fired out into the sky, over the radio, Pinkerton swore before the transmission cut short. Mantooth didn't waste another second before shooting Carabajal square in the chest, knocking her out the broken window along with the grenade launcher.

"What the hell just happened?" Wertham screamed. "What… what?"

Before he could finished there was another shot, and a 'plink plink'. Mantooth's goggles zoomed in on a small ball that landed just between them. It 'popped' and the room was filled with a thick cloud of smoke. In all of the confusion and ruckus, Mantooth had completely forgotten about the Punisher.

Wertham cried out and fired his weapon a few seconds after that but then the sound of scuffle interrupted him and then finally silence. Mantooth glared through his goggles as he gripped his rifle. The infrared should have been showing him exactly where the Punisher was but he didn't see anything. The grenade must have been emitting some sort of cooling smoke that hid the target.

"So this is the way you do things Castles!" Mantooth shouted, his nerves frayed as he thought he heard a noise behind him. His men were dead, they'd been set up and now he was being stalked. "Figured as a former marine would have more dignity than to slaughter men in uniform!"

Castles didn't answer but Mantooth could hear his heartbeat… and also picked up another. Wertham's. Still alive? The Punisher hadn't killed him? Mantooth looked around, finally able to distinguish shapes in the room thanks to the smoke fleeing out the window Carabajal had used.

Still, he didn't see the Punisher.

"Show yourself coward!" Mantooth screamed. "Face me like a man and answer for what you did to my men!"

"I didn't kill your men," A deep gravely voice came from behind.

Mantooth tried to spin around but what felt like a jack hammer hit him in the back and sent him toppling to the floor. He tried to get up but Castles was already on top of him, kicking the wind out of him before dragging him across the room to where Wertham lay hogtied. Mantooth fumbled for any of his back up weapons, his pistol, his knife, but each time he did, the Punisher swatted them away. By the time they reached the far side of the room, he was thoroughly disarmed.

"You'll never get away with this Castles," Mantooth managed to get enough breath to speak, around the same time the Punisher had him tied and immobilized. "My men… you killed them you bastard…"

"I told you I didn't kill your men."

On the far side of the room, the door to the stairwell opened. Then a voice came.

"I'm afraid he's right sir," Carabajal said. "That… that was me!"

Mantooth fixed his eyes on Carabajal. She looked like something out of a zombie movie. Blood seeped from the gunshot wound he'd inflicted on her, one of her arms dangled loosely, clearly broken in several places and all over her body, her clothes were torn and bloodied. She limped into the room grinning like a Cheshire cat. A cat that had been coughing up blood.

"Who the hell are you?" the Punisher aimed a pistol at her.

"Oh Franky, Franky, Franky," Carabajal shook her head as she limped forward. Her voice sounded off, with some sort of unnatural lilt to it. "That's just like you isn't it? Show a girl the night of her life then never call her again. For shame. Heh!"

"Carabajal… Jo!" Mantooth screamed. "What's going on? What's wrong with you?"

"Josie isn't here Mantooth," Carabajal said. "Heh… Mantooth, some names are just naturally funny."

"I'm not playing games lady!" the Punisher said. "Who the goddamned hell are you?"

"Aw Frank…" Carabajal said as she flicked her good wrist and a razor blade popped out of her sleeve. "I go to all this effort to arrange this little get together, I track you down, I set the explosives on the floor below to give you ample time to pretty yourself up and you still can't remember me!"

"I'm warning you!" the Punisher tightened his grip on his weapon.

"You know…" Carabajal rolled her eyes. "I know at this point it's become a cliché but I think you, of all people, need me to ask this. Frank. Why so serious?"

With that, Carabajal launched herself at the Punisher, faster than Mantooth would have thought possible given her condition. But it didn't matter how fast she moved, all it took was a squeeze on the trigger and it was all over. Carabajal collapsed forward landing in a heap right at the Punisher's feet, only managing to slap a cold dead hand on his boot.

Carabajal's blade clattered on the floor and landed just a couple of inches from Mantooth. He tried to roll over it, a desperate attempt to get something to free himself but the Punisher kicked it away then grabbed him and brought their faces close.

"Alight Mantooth," the Punisher said. "I want answers! Starting with the girl that just forced me to shoot her. Who was she?"

"Josie Carabajal!" Mantooth glared at him. "She's been in my unit for years! I have no idea what happened to make her do all of these things."

"Wrong answer Mantooth," the Punisher said and a grin suddenly formed on his face. "Heh, Mantooth. Some names really are just naturally funny."

* * *

**MEleeSmasher**

Next chapter is now! As much as I actually like Darkest Night, there won't be a Zombie Lantern invasion in this fic. But yeah… a lot of death… if that makes you feel better… thanks for reading!

**6tailedninja**

I actually don't speak a lick of German either. Nightcrawler said "Why so serious?" so… that should give you an idea of what just hit the fan. I like Raven but I don't know if she'll show up. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying that at this point there are no plans to include her or many of the Titan's in general. That could change as I get into later chapters though. Thanks for reading!

**2ndbestdetective**

Man. That's me. I'm so glad you've enjoyed the fic so much that you're willing to ignore my numerous grammatical errors. I don't know that there'll be a trilogy at this point. I had originally planned one but now I don't think there will be. As far as Sherlock showing up… while I love the show I think I'll be limiting this crossover to just two universes. Besides with Sherlock around it would just turn into a detective pissing match between him and Batman. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Louie Pastiche**

Well I'm glad that this story has gotten you emotionally involved. And I love your theories as to what's going on. I of course will not comment on any of it but I still like reading them! And yeah, I'd love to see Spidey and the Question team up too, I mean… Ditko characters unite! Thanks for reading!

**Omegamorph**

Yep, Ditko was the reason for teaming up Spidey and Question! And yeah… a lot of death going on in this fic… can't promise that won't stop happening anytime soon. Just hope you continue enjoying the ride : ). Thanks for reading!

**Sono KOJ**

Thank you! Thanks for reading!

**TheWritingGirl23**

Thank you so much for all the nice things you had to say about my story/writing! The whole reason I write these stories is because I love seeing these characters interact too! As far as deaths in this story… I can't say who, if any will come back so hopefully the gasps will still be coming!

**I'm the gd Batman**

Heh, Ghost Nappa was epic. Thanks for reading! So glad you're getting a kick out of this story!

**Gulanticus**

_One question, which Cyclops are you featuring in this story?_ I'm not sure what you mean with this question? None of the characters are exclusively from one version be they comics or cartoons or movies. They're more or less fusions of the characters where I take them from more or less their most iconic versions.

**S058**

Luthor the funny thing about Luthor is that he may be somewhat crazy but he always has reasons for his conclusions. So you're just going to have to wait and see who's right in this case. Thanks for reading!


	15. The Perfect Escape

_"You're not Batman!"_

_"And this is why I never come to Gotham."_

_Commisoner Gordon and Black Panther_

**Chapter 14**

**The Perfect Escape**

Thankfully the journey wasn't long. When most people wanted to see you, they typically called ahead and came to your place. But Batman had lost track of the times that Ra's Al Ghul or his daughters dropped a gang of ninjas on him then carted him halfway across the world. If it weren't for the fact that he hadn't heard a peep from Talia since Wolverine killed her dad a year ago, he might not have even come along.

But his curiosity got the better of him.

Especially considering the fact that he was being escorted into the complexes central chambers by both Hand Ninjas and members of the League of Assassins. A possible alliance? If so there were disturbing implications. Ubu hovered around him with every step he took. The tribal bodyguard knew all too well how quickly Batman could go from simply striding down a hall to breaking jaws. Not that it mattered, one way or another, when Batman decided he was ready to leave, he was leaving.

Of course of all the curiosities and disturbing implications that kept Batman from doing just that, it was perhaps the _location_ itself that kept him walking down the hallways surrounded by ninjas.

"We are here," Ubu announced as they approached a door carved in finely crafted mahogany. "You are to enter and speak only when given permission."

"Right."

"There will be a light at the center of the room. You will approach it and stand in the center and you will not leave. Failure to obey will lead to your immediate death."

"Uh huh."

"And you will surrender your utility belt or it will be removed from you by force."

"Naturally," Batman said as he slipped his belt off and handed it over. "Anything else?"

Ubu stared at him with nothing but contempt and disgust written across his face; something that brought a half grin to the Dark Knight's. The door in front of him opened and Ubu nodded toward it. For a moment, Batman remained where he was but in the end he strode forward, stepping into the light just as he was told.

With the light directly above him, he couldn't make out much of the room's details, but he could hear the sound of occupants all around him. Likely more ninja bodyguards. Unfortunately, not even the aural enhancers placed in his cowl picked up the sound of the individual he was most looking forward to meeting.

"Alright Talia," he finally said. "I think I've played along enough, what am I doing here?"

"You are here because we wished it." Her voice came from the darkness.

"If you want to believe that, go right ahead, in the meantime I want an answer to my question. A real answer."

"Your actions are forcing my hand Beloved,"

"Okay, we're not going to get anywhere this way. When do I get to see him? A

confrontation between us was bound to happen sometime. He may own this

property but I want him out of Gotham."

Talia didn't respond. The room just hung in stony silence, apart from the occasional rustle of movement coming from the outer edges of the darkness, just outside of his visual range. If he didn't know any better he'd think they weren't actually expecting him to figure it out.

"I'm getting tired of waiting."

"And you shall wait no more... Detective."

The room lit up and Batman blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light. In front of him, on an elevated dias, sitting in a throne was Ra's Al Ghul. Talia hovered nearby on his right and to his left, a small hooded figure stood holding a sword. The ninjas, both League and Hand bowed low and the Demon grinned widely at the Dark Knight.

"Surprised Detective?"

"Hardly," Batman shrugged, almost feeling the urge to stifle a yawn. "I've known you were back for months."

"Is that so," Ra's rubbed his chin. "If you did indeed know of my return then why are we only speaking now? Would you not have sought this confrontation sooner?"

"Quite frankly, I've had much bigger fish to fry. I was planning on getting around to you in a couple months, now I see I might have to step up my timetable."

"Very amusing Detective, but I think not, I think you'll be doing very little."

"I don't care what you think," Batman said. "My question is still, why am I here?"

"Because I willed it."

"No. Why am I _here_? And when do I meet the real powerholder of this place?"

Ra's furrowed his thick brows for a moment, his fingers rubbing his chin between his whiskered beard, finally he smiled. Then he actually threw his head back and laughed. Talia grinned at him as well.

"Oh Detective," Ra's said. "You do flatter yourself don't you? You think the Master of this place would deign to entertain the likes of you? You are here because I deem you worthy to speak with me, I am here because I sought a suitable retreat here in Gotham and our partnership facilitates that I may use these grounds. At least until the Song comes to an end."

"Song?" Batman narrowed his eyes

"Few can hear it, a Great and Terrible Melody that sounds in the ears of those it is poised to take and those near death, and I have ever spent my life beating back death's shadow."

"I've heard of it." Batman's eyes slid back and forth and he began running a mental count of the ninja's in the room. "The question is, what do you and your partner care of it? Is that why you brought me here? Some misguided attempt to help me stop it?"

"Stop it? No Detective, I suspect that you and your allies are at the heart of stopping it. Just as you were at the heart of initiating it. Therefore, I have decided to nip your inevitable resistance in the bud. The Perfect Storm will come, the End Song will play out and humanity's stain will finally be wiped clean from this precious earth."

"Of course," Batman shook his head. "Far be it for you to break with your M.O. so let's assume that we both know the exact same things about the Perfect Storm. You do realize it would also destroy the Earth your so desperate to rule?"

"As one that has heard the song, I welcome its embrace. Furthermore, I am convinced that the storm and the song will simply purge those that have sinned against reality and the universe."

Before he could issue a retort, the door behind them opened and Ubu entered. Behind him a squad of prisoners led in a bound woman, her head hidden by a cloth bag. The ninjas pushed and jostled her forward until she stood next to him, Ubu stepped forward and bowed low.

"Forgive the intrusion Masters, but we caught this one attempting to infiltrate the compound."

"Oh? The mind boggles at who would be so rash," Ra's said. "One of yours Detective?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Remove her covering."

The Ninjas kicked her in the back of the legs, forcing her to kneel, then pulled the bag from her head, revealing a mane of brown and white hair. In spite of the rough treatment she smiled up at Ra's"

"Heard there was a party here tonight, thought Ah'd go and see what all the fuss was about."

"An X-man," Ra's said Then looked to Ubu. "Have you sighted more?"

"No my master," Ubu said. "But our forces are searching the compound as we speak. If there are anymore we shall find them."

"See that you do." Ra's said then turned to Rogue.

"Rest assured that if you have any friends close by, they will be found and all of you will pay, not only for this trespass, but also for your affront on me last year."

"Ah have a lot of friends mister," Rogue said. "Sure you have time ta give us all our comeuppance? Ah reckon you're nuthin but a yella-belllied polecat that hides behind his ninjas whenever a real challenge comes by."

Ra's didn't respond to her but rather turned to Batman. "Such charming company you keep."

Of course, in the time it had taken Rogue to issue her country flavored taunt and Ra's to issue his retort, Batman had noticed Rogue held a single sharp batarang between her fingers. She must have slipped it off Ubu, who wore his belt, when they brought her in. While they spoke, she worked it against her bonds. The other thing he noticed was her lack of gloves. There was no telling how many ninja's she'd "bumped" into as they led her in.

"What I want to know," Batman said, drawing Ra's focus. "Is if you plan on killing me, why not just order your assassins to do it when I wasn't expecting them, rather than going to all the effort to drag me here?"

"It is not something I expect one from such a lowly bloodline to understand," Ra's said: "But some of us still believe in paying at least the barest modicum of respect to our enemies, and I feel that your death ought to have a certain amount of... Poetry to it"

"Wow," Rogue whispered, "Is this guy fer real?"

"Enough," Ra's said. "As you've again spurned my generosity I see no reason to carry this on. Prepare yourself for oblivion most worthy adversary"

The small figure began to approach, following a gesture from Ra's. Batman found himself unable to move. A sound strange vibration in the base of his skull started. With each step the small figure took, it resonated ever stronger, like a heartbeat pounding quicker and louder with excitement or fear. Or perhaps the beat of a drum. Either way it rooted him in place as the figure drew a katana.

Something... Something about the way he moved. A familiarity, almost from a dream. The sound, which at this point almost felt like music, pulsed through him and the Dark Knight felt himself craving to give into it, to lose himself in the ethereal strains even as Ra's assassin poised the sword at his neck.

And then, just as he felt himself succumbing to the song, his mind clicked into gear, realizing it had drawn him in. A loud crashing and banging from outside the room cut through the music even as the sword flew at its mark. Batman steeled his will and his arm came up, catching the blade on his gauntlet with a satisfying clang that banished the noise from his mind.

"You wanted to know if I wish Wolverine had been more effective in killing you Ra's?" Batman said to the astonished face of the terrorist. "I suspect he's going to get another chance."

Even if he had planned and coordinated it, as he often did, Wolverine's entrance could not have been better timed. A moment after Batman finished speaking the doors to the audience chamber burst open with Ubu serving as the battering ram. Wolverine stood in the threshold, claws bared, all the while wearing a triumphant, yet savage grin.

"Cavalry's here Bats," He said. "Hope ya didn't pack an overnight bag."

Before he could respond, Ra's took to his feet screaming for his assassins to attack. Batman drew back just as the small swordsman dislodged his sword from his gauntlets and came at him again.

Ninjas swarmed on Wolverine, only to be driven back, not only by the mutant's claws, but also the arrival of glowing, exploding playing cards from above. Gambit burst in from a ventilation shaft, drawing a telescopic bow to join in.

Not that Batman had much time to pay attention to the Cajun. The tiny attacker slashed at him again, only to be struck from behind by Rogue as she shouldered past him and crashed into the Dark Knight. Lying on top of him she grinned down, seemingly oblivious the ninjas and assassins that swarmed around them.

"Sorry Sugah," she said. "But I need ta borrow something from ya!"

With only that small warning, she pressed her lips on his. He immediately felt it, that drain of energy, that pull on his memories, on his very being, but it lasted less than a second. The very next thing he knew, Rogue was off of him, trading blows with all attackers that neared them.

"Once again, I apologize," she said, all traces of her accent gone. "But I needed to stack the deck in our favor. Two Batman's are better than one."

"We'll talk about it later," Batman said and flipped himself back to his feet. For the smallest of moments he staggered with a spell of dizziness, but contact with Rogue had been miniscule and he quickly recovered.

A fortunate occurrence as the his would be executioner broke through Rogue's "defensive barrier" and came at the Dark Knight with a ferocity that may have even surprised Wolverine.

Batman had to admit that the swordsman had skill, but he obviously lacked in strength and had the Dark Knight not been distracted by the crowding Ninjas, the trio of mutants crashing the party, and the closing Ra's Al Gul incoming his curved sword, he would have had little problem taking his attacker down.

As it was, every couple of steps he took was in between dodging blunt and sharp objects threatening to tear him apart. He needed to end it quickly, the longer the battle went on the more chance they ran of activating the compounds defenses. Ninjas were enough, they didn't need to add soldiers, robots, and robot soldiers to the mix.

"So it would appear you are not as much as a solitary warrior as you profess," Ra's said. "You have brought the Animal and his ilk to my very hands!"

Before Ra's could join the swordsman in the fight, Wolverine broke through the gaggle of ninjas taking him on. Catching Ra's blade on his claws and ignoring the throwing stars and daggers that protruded from his own flesh.

"I seem to remember using you as a crash pillow, looks like I need to try the more direct approach!"

"This is not over Detective! After I dispatch this beast you shall contend with me"

With Ra's out of the immediate picture, Batman settled on his goals. First recover his belt, second facilitate their escape, and third, possibly optional, learn the identity of the tiny assassin. With those objectives in mind, he snapped into action. The sword came at him again. This time he blocked with both gauntlets and caught the blade between the spikes. He then somersaulted backwards simultaneously pulling the sword from his opponent's hands, dodging a throwing star aimed at his head, and landing right in front of Ubu's still form, where he scooped up his utility belt.,

From across the room he spotted Talia gasping in awe at his move, all the while he delivered a back-kick to a ninja that accosted him and clipped on his belt in one fluid motion. A small explosion detonated to his right and Gambit jumped in, batting assassins back with his staff.

"Beast tracked my commsignal after I broke contact?"

"That he did mon ami." Gambit said. "He be waitin outside in an X-jet."

"Anybody besides the three of you? I don't need to tell you how dangerous coming here was."

"Non. But we figured de next superhero team up would just be too awkward if just let you die."

"Cute," he said throwing down a handful of smoke pellets.

The room almost instantly clouded up. Granted, smoke pellets in a room full of ninjas only went so far, but it provided just enough cover to begin their retreat.

The X-men, knowing a thing or two about tactics themselves, took the hint and began with drawing back. Batman remained rooted in spot, awaiting them and knocking down any opponents that managed to get close enough to see him.

Soon enough Rogue joined him by his side, and the pair cleared the way for their retreat. Amid the thuds of blunt weapons and sharp clang of swords, Batman tried to focus in on where Wolverine and Ra's were located, Gambit was already fighting his way toward them.

Though the room itself bore all the trappings of an old world reception hall, automated vents in the ceiling kicked on and began pulling at the smoke. Almost as quickly as the room had been obscured, the smoke began clearing. Just in time for Batman to see Wolverine deliver a vicious kick into Ra's midsection, sending him flying backward into a crowd of ninjas that immediately held their master up, brandishing their weapons to ward off his attacker.

To Batman's greatest relief, Wolverine's well documented berserker rages seemed to be control, as the X-man backed up to Batman's position. He held his stomach briefly, while deep crimson drops seeped through.

"Ra's got in a lucky shot," he said then removed his hand revealing a blood soaked but ultimately healed torso. "Had ta hold my guts in place there for a minute but I'm ready for round two! How 'bout you Bats?"

Without responding, Batman merely flicked a batarang from his belt and held it at the ready. The room seemed to still as the Ninjas regrouped with their master and the mutants and crime fighter positioned themselves to escape, in spite of being completely surrounded. Even the small assassin joined Ra's at his side.

"Despite your feeble efforts, you see now that you are doomed do you not Detective?" Ra's said, holding his chest. "You heard the song! Death is at hand! Assassins! Kill them all."

Ra's words echoed in the chamber, on or two ninjas jerked forward a bit but quickly rejoined the ranks of all the rest; Just standing there holding their weapons defensively. Ra's looked around, completely flummoxed.

"What are you doing? Kill them! Attack!"

Not only did they not attack but the Hand Ninjas sheathed their weapons. Rogue started laughing, drawing Ra's attention.

"Don't you get it Ra's?" She said. "You just told your ninjas to attack Wolverine and Batman at the same time. Doesn't take a genius to work out those odds."

Batman allowed himself a small smile. Rogue wasn't far off the mark and he could see Ra's exasperation slowly boiling over into rage. Wolverine shook his claws and Batman could have sworn he saw a couple of ninja's flinch.

"And now I understand why we're here, and why the Hand are working for you," Batman said. "We devastated your operations last year so you had to get hired muscle to help. If you'd had enough of your zealots, we'd still be fighting, but the problem with mercs is that they're pragmatic. Something you have traditionally been yourself. What's the matter Ra's, couldn't wait for your revenge?"

"Insolent Peasant!"

"We're leaving," Batman said. "Send whatever assassins you that will actually fight after us, one way or another, this visit is over. I'd bring you in right now if my original assessment hadn't been correct. There are much bigger fish to fry at the moment."

"Don't you dare turn your back on me! Assassins! Attack! Kill them all! Damien! Kill him!"

"Damien!" Both Batman and Rogue said at the same time.

The small assassin pulled back his hood, revealing a boy the spitting image of a young Bruce Wayne. The strains of the music echoed in Batman's head, Rogue rubbed her temples as they stared at him.

"Damien?" Wolverine said. "Who the blazes is that?"

"His son," Rogue said.

"Batman have a son?" Gambit said. "Since when?"

"We conceived him when we made love under a moonlight night on the Strait of Gibraltar"

"Ha," Rogue said. "You mean you drugged him and forced him to participate in a depraved eugenics experiment."

"Your opinion of him or the circumstances of his creations are of little consequence," Ra's said. "Damien, kill him. Show these cowardly ninja clans the true meaning of fealty and honor.

"But he is my father."

"And I am Ra's Al Ghul! Your Elder and Master! You will do as you're told,

whelp! Or I shall have another one of you forged, I have not lived countless generations to be defied by a test tube creation such as you!"

But Damien, did not budge. He didn't move, he didn't even blink. He just remained rooted in place, sword in hand, staring at Batman.

Again, Batman thought he heard echo's of the song, but not like before when it overwhelmed every perception. Ra's urged the boy forward but he just looked back up at the ancient terrorist in confusion. Batman took a step forward but his head spun and the music blared the moment he did. Was this what Ra's had meant by hearing the song when death was near?

Ra's pushed the boy while Talia pulled at his cape, yelling at him for treating his grandson in such a way. All the while Ra's ranted about his own immortality and how he would end Damien's life if he did not kill the Batman. He gave Damien a heavy shove and the boy stumbled forward, meeting the eyes of his father. And it was as though he heard the song too. His face strained and then went calm. And finally, without further fuss or compulsion, he turned around, and plunged the blade deep into Ra's chest.

The demon's eyes widened in disbelief and pain but he did not have time to even cry out as Damien, in one smooth motion, drew the sword back out and cleaved the demon's head from his shoulders.

Talia screamed, the ninjas still loyal to Ra's rushed at the boy and their fallen master. Batman tried to join the fray but Wolverine and Rogue held him back. Pulling him to the exit. The boy fought to reach his father but the ninjas soon overwhelmed him. Though he wanted to, Batman could not avert his eyes as Damien collapsed dead... before a single blade even touched him.

The song reverberated in his skull and he looked down the hallway, seeing the complexes automated defenses finally reacting to all the commotion. Whether he wanted to or not, Batman couldn't afford to stay to sort out everything that had just happened.

Gambit let loose an explosive barrage of cards, caving in the doors behind them and allowing them room and time to escape. They would need every second as they could hear the automated defenses marching toward them.

Luckily they encountered little resistance and soon cleared the main exit, coming into a central courtyard.

Just as Gambit said, an X-jet hovered overhead, a ladder dropped and the four took hold, making their way up while Beast guided the jet away from the compound, not a moment too soon as the doombots began pouring out from the compound and opened fire.

Once in the hold, Batman ran to Beast and gripped his shoulder. "Take us to the Batcave, it's more than large enough to hide your jet.

"I assure you that X-manor will suffice."

"The Batcave is better fortified and better hidden. We're going to need that now that we've just escaped and partially demolished the Latverian Embassy."

"Mmmh I concede your point. But might I recommend, the next time you grow weary of a conversation with me, you find a healthier escape than being kidnapped by ninjas and dragged to sovereign soil?"

"I'll keep that in mind, now get us out of here."

* * *

The world spun. Light's twisted and conjoined before his eyes and everything tasted blue. Somewhere far away, he felt his hands grip the rim of the sink and he pushed his fingers hard against the porcelain. It seemed to be the only one thing in the entire universe that was solid and real.

What was his name? Did he even have one?

Yes…

His name was Frank.

The light's separated and shapes grew distinction. He stared at the porcelain, its white surface blotched with red smears. What had happened to it? Why… white and red. There was a color missing. What color was missing? White and Red. And green. There should be green.

He blinked hard at the sink then looked up. There was the green. In his hair. And the white and red were on his face. Was that his face? He couldn't recall it usually being white, red, and green. It reminded him… it reminded him of a joke.

And then, all of the sudden. It hit him. He was in his bunker, he was in his bathroom. The government agents had attacked him and… they'd… and how did this make up get on his face? Who dyed his hair.

Frank flicked the knobs on the sink and reached into the flowing water. He would find whoever made him look like the Joker and teach him a lesson. Just as soon as he washed the disgusting make up off.

The water pooled in his hands and he brought it up to his face, seeing his reflection in it as it loomed nearer. He smiled at his reflection. Why was he smiling? He wasn't happy. Why was he smiling? He tried to splash the water over the make up but his hands seized and the water drained from his fingers.

His eyes went to the mirror and he still wore that grin on his face. Wide and unnatural. And there was a weird look in his…

"Ah, ah, ah, Frankie," he spoke aloud, but his voice sounded different to himself. Like he was trying to speak an octave higher than natural. "I went to a lot of effort to get here and paint your mug. You won't be wiping it or me clean that easily."

Frank glared at his own horrible face and heard laughing in his head. It couldn't… he didn't say those things and he wasn't thinking those thoughts… but his head ached worse than it ever had, worse than the hangovers where he got black out drunk after his family died.

"What… what the hell is going on?" he said in his normal voice.

"How should I put this? You've taken on an extra lodger in here," he said in his higher voice. "I mean, with my real home being shot, gutted, and burned, it only seemed fair to crash with the guy that evicted me in the first place."

"Not possible… I killed you."

"Now, _that_ wasn't very nice, you have to admit," he said. "But I gotta say _Punisher_ you of all people should have known that you shouldn't kill what won't stay dead!"

Frank shook his head, his hands pressed the rim of the sink until his arms trembled and he felt the porcelien crumbling between his fingers. With all the effort he could muster, he forced the grin from his face and pulled away from the mirror. Only to turn into the hallway and see the dead soldiers. He'd killed them. That sick clown had killed all of them, and he'd used Frank's own body to do the captain. Bastard. Sick Bastard!

"Oh no, now that kind of language just won't do," he said and his body twisted and went back into the bathroom. "I don't think you get it Frankie my boy, I'm driving, you're the passenger. Now let's wash that mouth out with soap!"

In his head he heard cackling laughter while his hands and body forced a bar of soap between his teeth until he gargled and choked on it. Again, calling all the will he could, he forced himself to spit it out into the sink as he panted and coughed. The laughter stopped but he felt control slipping way from him again.

"While you were busy doing that," he said. "I rummaged around in you brain for a bit. And I gotta say, your story Frank… it moves me. It's touching! No wonder you're the black sheep of the long underwear club! Tell me, do you miss your wife and kids?"

"Shut up! Get out of my head!"

"Ha! And people say you don't have a sense of humor! But seriously, I originally just wanted to take your body and raise Hell but now that I'm here and I can really understand you… I want to help you Frankie. That's right! I do! You see, when this sick, diseased, cruel world took your family from you, your reaction was natural; you got angry and tried to force it to make sense. But that's not the way to do things, no, no it's not. See, you don't make the world make sense by getting mad, you do it by _going_ mad! Don't worry, I'll show you what I mean!"

"You're not going to show me anything!" Frank screamed, but he felt his lips quivering, trying to force a grin. He couldn't move his fingers, or his hand, he could barely blink, but he put all of his grit and determination into making sure he didn't smile. He wouldn't give the Joker the satisfaction.

"Ah, you don't want to smile? Well that won't just do," he said and his hand reached for a nearby razorblade. "Looks like your lessons are going to be a little harder than expected. But no one every got anywhere in life without a little pain..." his hand lifted the blade up to his mouth. "So lesson number one, when the world dumps on you, smile 'til it hurts!"

**Reviewer Responses**

**I'm the gd Batman **

What fun would it be if our heroes catch a break? ;) That would just make my endless cliffhangers boring! Glad you're liking the fic! Thanks for reading!

**Louie Pastiche **

You know I can't answer your theories beyond saying… hmmm… maybe…. Don't get me wrong, I love 'em but anything else would be telling. Yeah, the SWAT team was completely original. Since I intended for their wholesale slaughter I felt it would be best to do that to original characters rather than comic characters. Plus I'd never even heard of Code Blue until your review. I'm glad your digging the mix and mash universe I've been writing in. Makes things complicated and easier at the same time. Anyway, Thanks for reading!

**Carycomic**

Come now, comparing Javert to Luthor does a complete disservice to Javert, he never tried to destroy the world or sink California.

**anon **

Anon, Anon, Anon, what am I going to do with you man? There's no denying that characters like Lex Luthor have many noble qualities to endear themselves to the audience, and I too prefer it when my villains actually have a point to say about the world or life. But that also comes with a huge asterisk. Villains only look like heroes when the alternative evil is much worse than them.

Yes, Lex is charismatic, brilliant, and even handed(mostly) certainly better than the likes of the Joker. But that doesn't make him a good person at all. He's not even the type that is just using questionable means for lofty goals. Deep down Lex is a petty, cruel, and selfish megalomaniac. The simple fact that he could cure cancer but doesn't because he's obsessed with killing Superman should tell you everything you need to know. As he says to Clark Kent in All Star Superman, he's a born dictator. And he's certainly not above killing for the pleasure of it as he did to one of his personal trainers during the Death of Superman arc.

Which is actually the ultimate tragedy of Lex Luthor. Somewhere inside of him, there's an actual good person, but it's buried under far too much hatred, greed, and ego to be of anything but a villain in a world that has legitimately good men like Superman or Batman. Now if you take those men away and replace them with evil versions of themselves, or even worse villains than Lex? Then yes, he's the hero. But only when

The world needs more men like them. Bruce Wayne, who, in addition to routinely stopping his city from being destroyed, also spends fortunes on programs and projects to better the lives of everyone around him. He employs over half of Gotham when other companies would have pulled out long ago, he offers scholarships and jobs to at risk men, women, and children. He's been seen on more than one occasion to actually help criminals he'd just stopped in getting back on a path to having a real life and contributing something to the world. And he does it all for the simple reason of it's the right thing to do. Not because it feeds his ego or there is some ultimate profit to be had. Superman's no different, sure he doesn't have a fortune like Bruce Wayne to affect his city on an economic scale but he has been shown to also help criminals get their lives together and even more than that, inspires the men and women of Metropolis to be better. The message of Superman is that if you have power, you must use it for good. And you can't force people to be good, only inspire them.

Lex knows nothing of this. He doesn't inspire or help people unless there's an ultimate self serving goal behind it. That's who the character is. Now that he always could be a good person if he would just get out of his own way makes him an interesting character, but let's not confuse his true nature with what he says about himself. Anyway, I enjoy the discussion even if I don't agree with you. Thanks for chiming in!

**TL **

Who's Batman gonna call… Zatanna? Deadman? I'm sure they might be able to do something ;) Thanks for reading!

**Nimbus Llewelyn **

Sentry might exist in this Universe. I don't know. It really depends if I decide to include him. Basically I'm not ruling out he might be there but I can't promise he'll ever show. Would be fun to throw him against Superman though. Thanks for reading!

**Guest **

"the plot thickens"

It does indeed

**TheWritingGirl23 **

Pretty sure the Joker doesn't know how to die. He's seriously done it more than Jean Grey. Glad I can make you gasp though! As for the telepath revelation… read and find out! No one is off limits! Thanks for reading!

**Omegamorph**

Good to see an update. Curious on where the story's going to go after that meeting with Brainiac. Superman's plot is just really kicking off, he and the Fantastic Four will have their hands full very soon! Thanks for reading!

**S058 **

Ha, I don't know if undead Joker is better than what DC gives us, but thanks for the compliment! And you'll find out in the next chapter who's behind the airplane attack. Thanks for reading!

**MEleeSmasher **

I don't know that I would say that Joker is with the living so much as he's mortally impaired. And I can't promise you a Brightest Day, only that any happy endings that happen will be well earned.


	16. The Perfect Name

_"You know how easy you have it right? You have a signal watch, I have duck and cover."_

_"Yeah, but you haven't seen Superman when he's on Red Kryptonite. Not pretty I can tell you that."_

_-Rick Jones and Jimmy Olsen_

**Chapter 15**

**The Perfect Name**

"I've deactivated the cave's security systems and prepared the hanger for your arrival," Alfred said through the radio. "Shall I prepare the medical facilities as well?"

Batman took a quick glance around the cockpit, apart from some minor scraps and bruises, none of them looked too beat up. Apart from Wolverine, who's wounds had reopened, a side effect of the lazarus chemicals lined on Ras's sword not agreeing with his healing factor.

"No, but Wolverine will need a shower."

"I should have thought that went without saying," Alfred mumbled.

"That will be all Alfred," Batman said and switched off the comm.

"You're Butler's a funny man," Wolverine said. "Haven't heard that joke since yesterday."

"Alfred has a way with words," Rogue answered for him. Slowly but surely her accent was starting to peek back in, but she still sounded too much like Batman for comfort.

Batman tried not to dwell on it, or really much of anything that just happened, instead he just focused on their approach vector and watching the radar for signs of that they might be followed. Every now and again he would catch Rogue staring at him or Gambit fiddling with his cards while staring at her, but for the most part he kept his eyes and mind on the task at hand.

Finally they entered the caverns under the cliffs that supported Wayne Manor. Beast piloted well enough between the natural hazards that it didn't cause too much worry, though Batman would have felt more comfortable behind the controls given his knowledge of the cavern; a stray stalagmite could spell their doom. But those worries proved completely unfounded when they finally they came to a landing in the hanger. The loading ramp lowered and the doors opened, welcoming the small group to the Batcave.

Part of him wanted to protest them being there at all, these were the same people that broke in a year ago and attacked him. Wolverine and Rogue in particular. But recent history had to win over as they _had_ helped him at the embassy, so he owed them that much.

Beast came last, inspecting the aircraft as he exited then stepping fully into the cave. There he paused and without a word, fished into the pockets of his uniform and retrieved a pair of glasses.

"Oh my stars and garters..." He muttered as he took the cave in. "Truly you took quite vigorously to the common theme in our line of work of having a secret lair!"

"It mean he impressed," Gambit smirked

"Impressed would be putting it litotically!" Beast said as they passed the giant penny. "This is a veritable monument to all things pertaining to the Super Hero and Superheroics! Might I ask Batman, Where did you come by such a treasure trove?"

"I'm afraid that Master Bruce is something of a packrat," Alfred's steady voice came from the stairs as he descended. "Most of these "Knick Knacks were acquired through his various adventures, I often think he ought to put them on an episode of Hoarders. The cave is only so big after all."

"Where's Tim?" Batman ignored the jib. "Tim, Dick, Barbara, anyone that's associated with us. We just demolished a portion of Doom's Embassy, everyone needs to be accounted for."

"Master Tim is up in his room I believe,"

Alfred straightened up a bit. "And Master Richard is at his penthouse still recovering from his wounds. Shall I attempt to contact Ms Kyle, or Cassandra?"

"Stephanie as well," Batman nodded. "Tell them to lay low if they even suspect they're being followed."

"Very good sir," Alfred said. "I shall make the calls while you and your friends head to the infirmary and await me there."

"Alfred that's hardly..."

"While I understand the need for you to remain the stoic Dark Knight in front of our guests, nearly every one of you is bleeding or burnt! The X-men will escape my stitching needle no more than you! Now let us stop all this dawdling and get to it! I have a goose in the oven and there won't be a scrap of supper if it burns!"

Batman stared at his butler for a few moments. Alfred remained steadfast, standing ramrod straight with his arms crossed over his chest, finally the Dark Knight brushed past him and headed the direction of the infirmary. Still Alfred stood firm not budging until the X-men followed suit.

As the fell into step behind him, Batman swore he heard them chuckling and snickering, with Beast commenting that the next time they faced Thanos they needed to recruit Alfred.

The mirth died down some once they entered the infirmary. Only then did they begin taking stock of themselves and their predicament. And all of them, without speaking seemed to conclude it would be easier to do anything else. Beast began analyzing their wounds, Gambit busied himself with finding a suitable place to hang his trench coat while Wolverine made for the small shower provided in the cave.

This left Batman and Rogue sitting in relative silence by the surgical bed. Batman glanced around the cave, frowning while he remembered the last time they'd all been here, he never thought he'd see the day where he would hear Wolverine shouting for a towel.

"We won't be here long," Rogue said.

"What?"

"The cave, we won't be here long, Ah know you're always uncomfortable with guests here."

"Your accent is back."

"Ah suppose it is."

"And that means you know longer have my skill set."

"Ah lose everything but the memories, and even those fade some."

"Understood."

"Ah'm sorry."

"It's fine, you needed the edge in battle."

"No, Ah was talking about Damien."

To this Batman didn't answer. Rogue scooted closer but he didn't look directly at her.

"Bruce, you can't hide it from me. Ah know what you're feeling. You're confused. A son ya never knew ya had and then he's taken from you before you ever even got ta say a word to him. You don't know whether to be angry or heartbroken"

"You got all of that from the memory transferal?"

"Not just memories Bruce, emotions too. For at least a little while Ah knew what it felt like to be you."

"Then you need to understand that whatever emotions I may or may not be feeling right now are overshadowed by everything that's going on."

"Ya mean the fact that Ra's Al Ghul was decapitated on Latverian soil and we demolished his embassy?" Wolverine said, coming out of the shower sporting a bathrobe easily too big for him.

"Partially," Batman said, standing up and moving away from Rogue. "But beyond that. The Song that Jean Grey spoke about is real. I heard it... I felt it."

"Fascinating," Beast put down a stethoscope and joined the conversation. "We all witnessed your spell of dizziness but I think we assumed it was the side effect of Rogue's powers."

"Ah didn't touch him long enough to make him that dizzy"

"You touch him plenty chere."

"Regardless," Beast said. "You can actually confirm you heard the Song?"

Batman nodded. "Ra's said it was only heard by those dying or that it was about to take."

"Looks like he was wrong," Wolverine shrugged. "Yer not pushin up daisies."

"Maybe not," Rogue said. "But both Ra's and... and the boy died. So he wasn't far off either."

"There's just something about it that doesn't sit right," Batman said.

"You be kidding right?" Gambit said. "Weren't nothing about the entire 'ting that was right!"

"It's not just the way things went down that wasn't right," Batman shook his head. "It's the entire situation. Ra's suddenly enters the scheme only a week after Jean Grey's prophesy speaks of a Lazarus Demon rising up? In our line of work coincidence is next to impossible."

"You think Jeanie's words are coming true?" Wolverine said.

"I'm not in a position to make a guess," Batman said. "Had things happened differently I would be completely prepared to say that if the prophesy is fulfilling, it was because someone was setting it up to be. But two things keep me from doing so."

"The Song," Beast said.

"And Damien," Rogue added.

Batman nodded. "He heard the Song too. I... I felt it. And it killed him..."

"Ra's heard it too," Rogue said.

"So let me get this straight," Wolverine said. "Jeannie spoke of a song, then you and Ra's, and the kid heard it and now you think... what exactly?"

"I think that there's more at play here than the work of a common super villain," Batman said. "And... something more... hnnn..."

Batman walked away from them rubbing his chin, leaving the X-men staring at each other. Eventually they all turned to Rogue.

"It means he's done talking about it until he's had more time to process it," she said.

"A generally correct assessment Miss..." Alfred said as he entered the infirmary, rolling up his sleeves. "I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Anna Marie," Batman said as he paced.

Rogue tilted her head in astonishment. "How did you know... of... of course. You're Batman."

"Ha," Wolverine chuckled. "Took us years to get that out of you and he probably worked it out after a month."

"Yes, very good," Alfred said. "Now then Miss Anna Marie, if you'll kindly sit on the bed I'll have a look at that gash on your shoulder. Oh, and Master Bruce, I've taken the liberty to prepare the guest rooms, though I must insist that if your friends are to stay the night they need to call their parents to get permission."

Batman nodded, barely hearing Alfred who began work on Rogue's shoulder, dabbing at the wound with a disinfectant cotton swab. After a few moments he looked around and spotted his tray of surgical tools, including the needle and thread.

"You there, the blue one," he said.

"Dr. Henry McCoy," Beast said. "At your service!"

"A doctor you say? And here we're relying on my expertise."

"Well I'm actually a geneticist and biochemist with a fair deal of expertise in neurology and physics, but I suspect that you and I have much in common in the demands upon us to extend our medical knowledge past our actual field of training."

"Very good, now if you wouldn't mind handing me that metal tray so I can begin work on Miss Anna Marie."

"Certainly!" Beast said as he bounded over to Alfred with the tray.

But he only reached halfway there when he paused and stared at the metallic surface. Alfred raised a brow expectantly, even clearing his throat so as to catch the mutant's attention. Instead Beast looked from the tray to Batman with his wide mouth drawn into a frown.

"Hank?" Rogue said. "Hank what's the matter."

"It would appear that with all the shenanigans and daring do we went through tonight, I neglected to recollect the very reason why I knew to come after Batman in the first place..."

This caught Batman's attention and he looked up from his musing. "The test results?"

"Yes indeed," Beast nodded then handed the metal tray to Alfred. "I finished them just before you were captured. And I'm afraid it's exactly as we feared. There's no doubt, the magnetic signature on the wreckage belonged to Magneto."

* * *

When he dreamed, he dreamed of fire and smoke. He saw scales and green blood. He heard a voice that shook the ground and rumbled boulders off mountains. And above all, he heard a woman laughing happily, flirtatiously, just out of reach. And there was a name. A name that was important but for some reason he couldn't remember. Who was it? He could almost hear that flirtatious voice speak it.

And then he heard the beeping and woke up.

A tiny 'w' shaped communicator fired the high pitched beeps right into his ears and Tony Stark, had been wearing his armor, may have blasted it. It was the first good night sleep he had in the full week since he'd helped Wonder Woman and Thor slay the dragon. And if he'd actually touched some of the alcohol she and Thor had consumed at that 'meadhall' he imagined he'd still be trying to sleep off the hangover.

But someone had to be the designated pilot of the invisible jet.

Since then he hadn't heard a word from either of them. He had had his hands full anyway. The President threatening one of the world's most powerful and dangerous terrorists tended to put overtime on any Avenger's schedule. Especially with Cap still hovering near death, and Doom threatening war, Tony barely had time to run the company he never had time to run.

The device continued to beep and Tony glared at it again. When she'd given it to him he'd considered it the next best thing to getting her phone number. Now he wondered if he could scrap it for transistor parts.

With a sigh, he pulled himself out of bed and slipped the small bud into his ear. There was the faintest of clicks before he heard the channel open between them. The moment he heard her voice, his eyes snapped fully open and he made for his armory as quickly as his feet would allow him. She only spoke two words, but it was all that she needed to. The quivering worry in her voice to spoke the rest.

"It's Steve."

Moment's later he rocketed from his penthouse into the sky.

"Jarvis," he said.

"Yes sir," came the voice of his butler.

"Patch me into all media broadcasts about Captain America. Let's see if we can't get anymore information."

Images of newscasts flashed before him but nothing apart from news stories talking about his life and death condition. So the news media didn't know. Not yet at least. Next Tony hacked into any government transmissions coming from the direction of the hospital.

This proved to be actually more difficult.

Not the hacking into government transmissions. That was easy.

But the sheer mass of out and ingoing communications nearly overwhelmed him. Only telling him one thing really, he made the right decision in coming as quickly as possible.

His next step was to try to contact Thor. Not always an easy task since, at least until recently, the asgardian rarely carried modern technology around with him. Also he refused to give Tony his cell number, insisting it was strictly for personal business and friends. In another day and another time Tony would wonder how he didn't crack that list but right now he was focusing on the hospital.

The rooftop appeared beneath him and he lowered himself down for a landing. The moment he did, his armor contracted and peeled away from his body until it folded itself into a briefcase. He made a mad dash for the rooftop entrance, only to be halted by a pair of secret service agents.

"This is a restricted area. I'll have to see some ID," One said.

Tony glanced over his shoulder to where he had just landed and "de-Iron Manned", then he turned back to the guard; who just stared at him blankly through his heavy shades. Tony looked to the other one.

"Is it his first day on the job? I'm pretty sure I identified myself well enough."

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark

"President Luthor is here?"

"Yes sir, so you can understand how we need proper identification."

Under normal circumstances, Tony may have argued with them about the sheer stupidity of this entire situation, but Steve was fighting for his life down there and he needed to get to him.

But after a few seconds of fumbling in his pockets he realized that he'd left his wallet which had his drivers license, Avengers ID card, and his starktech badge, at home.

"You guys know that pretty much only I can..."

Before he could finish, one of the agents held a finger to his earpiece then nodded.

"Yes sir, I understand," the agent then turned to Tony. "Director Osborne has given you clearance so long as you surrender your Iron Man armor to us until you leave."

Tony couldn't help but smirk, he wouldn't put it past either Osborne or Luthor to try and pirate his tech while he was busy with Steve, but he also knew he had a better chance of seeing Thor dance in a tutu than they did of getting past his security measures.

"Try not to scuff it," he said as he handed the briefcase over to the nearest agent. "It costs more than you make in five lifetimes."

Whether or not the agent said anything back or not, Tony didn't hear it. He just pushed past them and rushed down the stairs as quickly as he could without taking them neck first. By the time he reached the third floor down, he already regretted not flying straight to Steve's window. Wonder Woman would have let him in regardless of whether President Luthor gave him clearance or not.

Finally he reached his destination, he found the door locked. He only managed go jiggle the knob a couple of times before the door snapped open and another pair of secret service agents appeared, one of them gesturing down the hallway.

"Right this way Mr. Stark," he said politely.

Tony fixed his eyes on Steve's room down the hallway and brushed by the guards and headed straight for it. Even if he hadn't had the room number memorized it would have been easy to find. It was the room surrounded by armed guards, more than it usually had. What the hell was President Luthor even doing here? He barely knew Steve so he couldn't be paying last respects.

Just before he reached the room, Norman Osborne stepped into view. The leader of the Thunderbolts and defacto head of presidential security straightened his tie and smirked as he spotted Tony.

"About time you showed up," he said. "You know they don't allow liquor in the hospital don't you?"

"Really don't have time for this Osborne," Tony said. "Why don't you go trick or treating or something."

"Cute," Osborne said. "Remind me to leave a thank you note on your suit before you leave."

"Anthony?" Wonder Woman's voice came from the room a moment before she did. Tony expected her to be wearing her usual star spangled outfit but was surprised to find her wearing nothing more complicated than sweats and a hoodie. Even the tiara was missing. Though Tony quickly forgot all about that when he noticed the deep worry lines on her face.

"Diana," Tony stepped past Osborne, before he could react, Diana clasped him and pulled him tight against her, he couldn't even hug back considering she'd pinned his arms to his sides with her embrace. Behind them he heard Osborne chuckle and then whistle. Immediately Wonder Woman dropped him from the hug.

"What happened?" Tony said, choosing to ignore Osborne.

"We don't know," Diana shook her head. "All the life support systems are working and he remained unchanged, then all at once his body began giving out. Sustained exposure from the purple ray has slowed the process but if something is not done soon, he will not recover."

"Let me in there," Tony said.

Before he could move in, Osborne slid in his way. His smarmy smile disappeared completely, replaced by a serious, and professional expression.

"I'm afraid I can't let you in there while the President is working."

"Luthor?" Tony glared at the man in front of him. "What the hell do you mean?"

Wonder Woman's hand touched his shoulder and he glanced back to her. "Luthor is adapting his own technology in an attempt to save Steve, under ordinary circumstances I would not let him near but we were desperate."

Tony shook his head. He was so used to Luthor as a business rival or politician that he forgot that the man probably had as many P.H.D's as he did. Still it didn't feel right. Where was Mr. Fantastic? Or Doctor Strange? Didn't these guys promise to look after Steve?

"You still have to let me in there," Tony said.

"What do you think you're going to think of that the President isn't?" Osborne said. "Or do you think you'll be able to bring back Cap with a dry martini?"

"Look Osborne," Tony said. "Hard as it may be for you to believe, I actually know a thing or two about science. Even more than that, I'm probably the only one here that knows what it's like to fight back from the edge of death with nothing but some copper wire and a box of scraps. Surviving mortal wounds is something I'm kind of an expert at, so let me in so I can see if I can't do anything to assist the President!"

"Very well said," Wonder Woman spoke behind him.

"Osborne," Luthor's voice came from the other room. "Take a walk."

"Sir?"

"You heard me Osborne. Be elsewhere, when I need a blunt instrument like you I'll call."

Tony couldn't help but smirk as he saw Osborne's face tighten and flush red.

"You know," Tony said. "If you want, you could go get me that dry martini."

"You're lucky Stark," Osborne said. "I would have enjoyed showing you what a real man is like and stopping your ass from going in there."

"No you wouldn't," Wonder Woman said as Osborne stepped aside. "I would have broken every bone in your body if you had tried."

Tony couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his mouth, even as they went in. It faded the moment he set eyes on Steve. Skin as pale as the sheets he lay on, body emaciated to the point that he looked weaker than the old photos from before his super soldier serum injection, and a mass of tubes going in and out of his mouth and nose. He looked worse than ever.

Off to the side was Luthor. He sat in a nearby chair, his jacket removed and his sleeves rolled up. Flecks of blood dotted his white shirt and the faintest beads of sweat lined his forehead. In his hands he held a printout of Steve's vitals and the readout of the equipment. Tony did his best not to raise his brows at the man, but he'd never imagined he'd see Luthor like this.

"You've turned off the Purple Ray," Wonder Woman said as she drew near to Steve.

"His cells were reaching a critical level of exposure," Luthor said. "Besides, he doesn't need it anymore. Not for the time being at least. You'll find that he's quite stable, if not still in critical condition."

Tony turned from Luthor and examined the readouts on Steve's life support machines. No small task considering Luthor had apparently torn them open and rewired half the circuitry. He'd even removed complete components and installed tech that Tony had never seen before. But in the end the readouts confirmed Luthor's words; Steve was alive, if not well.

"Did you really have to remove the check regulator switch?" Tony finally said.

"I was saving a man's life," Luthor said. "Anything I did was for that purpose, he'd be dead now if it weren't for me. A little gratitude would actually be in order."

"I do not trust you Lex Luthor," Wonder Woman said. "When my sisters told stories of the evils of man's world, they spoke of men like you."

"Um... Diana that's not exactly-" Tony started, only to be cut off.

"However, in light of your defiance of Doom, and of your aide to Steve tonight, I both acknowledge your bravery and offer you my sincerest gratitude for your service."

The corner of Luthor's mouth crooked up with some sort of devilish mirth. "That's what I like about you Amazons, offering rebuttal and praise in the same breath. If you weren't so naïve I would hire you to work for me."

"Do not try me Luthor," she said.

"Or what?" Luthor stood up. "Go on Woman, threaten the President of the United States, see how well that goes for you."

"There's no need for any of us to threaten anybody else," Tony placed himself in front of Wonder Woman, who'd balled her fists. "What's important, is figuring out a way to help Captain America."

"I'm afraid that might not be possible," Luthor said, his voice approaching something of a somber tone. "I saved his life tonight but unless we can determine what it is exactly that's killing him, there will be nothing even I will be able to do to save him."

"What exactly happened?" Tony said.

"Based on the logs and readings," Luthor grabbed the small stack of paper and tossed them to Tony. "An hour and a half ago, for no discernible reason, all his life support systems went haywire. His vitals plummeted and he went into cardiac arrest. Then just as quickly, the event ended, unfortunately leaving him next to death's door and much of the equipment keeping him alive in shambles."

"This makes no sense," Tony shook his head as he examined the readings. "We've calibrated and refined these machines every day. There's absolutely no reason why they should have malfunctioned, much less _all_ of them at the same time."

"At that you'd be correct, the statistical odds of everything going wrong at once is next to infinitesimal," Luthor said. "A paranoid mind would automatically classify this as an attack."

"Much like you did with linking Magneto to the plane crash?" Wonder Woman said.

"Review the facts then come back and argue with me," Luthor said. "The point remains that for everything that needed to happen at once to cause Captain Rogers death, it cannot be a coincidence."

"On that we agree," Wonder Woman said.

"And as such, I've authorized my people to remove Captain Rogers to a more secure facility."

"I'm sorry, I must have heard wrong. What?" Tony said.

"For his own safety, and to provide him the best chances of survival, I'm transferring Captain Rogers to a Cadmus facility in Metropolis."

"You can't do that!" Wonder Woman gripped Tony's shoulder.

"I've already made the call, my team is en route as we speak to make the transfer."

"Well then I hope they're prepared for a fight," She brushed Tony out of the way effortlessly. "I will not let you take him to one of your labs where you can treat him as one of your scientific specimens."

"Not only are you going let me do that," Luthor said with a smile. "You're going to help me transfer him."

"I really can't get a read on you," Tony shook his head. "How do you figure that?"

Lex held three fingers up and began picking them down with each point.

"One, I've stabilized Rogers but transporting him poses several risks, risks that the both of you can help us avoid by accompanying my men to the facility. Two, Doom has made repeated threats to take Rogers; if he is to do it, the transfer will be his best opportunity. Three if you don't help us relocate him, Rogers will die. This hodgepodge of machines and magic you've cobbled together with all your little friends was barely adequate before they were destroyed by whatever it was that did this. Now? You might as well be trying to keep him alive with an iron lung and prayer."

Tony, now behind Wonder Woman, glared at the man. If not for the fact that he knew Luthor was right about the last point, he would be calling his armor to him. He knew next to nothing about Cadmus but he knew perfectly well when the government was trying to take advantage of one of they're own.

But he'd seen the state of the equipment, without getting everyone that had participated back, Mr. Fantastic, Doctor Strange, Doctor Midnight, Wonder Woman herself, it would be impossible to save Steve if even the slightest thing went wrong.

He glanced at Wonder Woman, instantly knowing that she had come to the exact same conclusion.

"I want 24 hour access to the facility," He said, pulling out his phone. "If we get even the slightest hint that you're trying something I'll bring the full weight of the Avengers down on you."

"We'll discuss that after we arrive," Luthor said.

Osborne entered the room, his previous smirks and leers gone, replaced with a look of grim determination. He took half a second to eye Tony and Wonder Woman before pressing forward and gesturing his Commander and Chief to join him in the corner. Tony tried to listen in but he couldn't get a word of it. And he didn't get much of an opportunity to really try as Wonder Woman pulled him to the side as well.

"We cannot stand for this," she whispered. "Steve's life may be in danger but there is no telling what Luthor might do if he can hide him from the world."

"Don't worry," he glanced at Steve's weak frame. "I've got plan, but for, we need to play his game."

Wonder Woman opened her mouth to respond but the sound of Luthor cursing silenced her. The pair turned to the President who was shoving Osborne out the door, his smooth, bald head flushing red as they went.

"I don't care what you have to do just deal with it!" he said giving Osborne a final push.

"What's going on?" Tony said.

Instead of responding to him, Luthor eyed Wonder Woman like something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe.

"Your friend Batman and the X-men just demolished a Latverian embassy is what! I've managed to keep Doom at the negotiation table, but now he'll inevitably try something. Probably an attempt to take Captain Rogers."

"Doom," Wonder Woman shook her head.

"If none of the other reasons I gave you to help me transfer Rogers to a secure location worked," Luthor said. "Then this one should. Doom will act quickly and we're going to need the firepower you two can bring."

"You already had us sold Luthor," Tony said. "Let's just make it fast."

"Indeed," Wonder Woman said. "Because after this I must go to Gotham to have a word with Batman."

"See that you do Wonder Woman," Luthor said. "Provided you get to him before the Thunderbolts do."

"Let's get underway then," Tony said, clicking a couple buttons on his phone, activating his armor, getting it ready to home in on him. Then his eyes fell onto several dials and meters attached to Steve's machines. The needles and numbers jumped back and forth across their respective meters, screwdrivers, nuts and bolts that Luthor had removed began to rattle. His mind clicked on the source only a few seconds too late.

"Look out-" he jumped toward Wonder Woman an instant before the entire room ripped itself from the building itself. Wonder Woman latched onto Steve's bed, holding it steady as the room rocketed itself into the air. Tony lost his phone just as he was about to summon his armor and he tumbled to the back wall along with Luthor.

Then all the movement stopped and the room held itself steady. Yet every, loose, metal device around them floated through the air effortlessly. Behind them the hospital door tore itself from it's hinges and they were greeted with the imposing form of Magneto, and behind him the blue marble of Earth itself.

"President Luthor," The Master of Magnetism said. "I believe the two of us need to have words."

* * *

"I've conducted every conceivable test on your mind and cellular structure that I can," Reed Richards said as Superman sat up on the examination table. "I can find no difference between your your atomic resonance than from before. No temporal distortions, no dimensional residue. As near as I can tell Superman, you never left the ship."

"I thought you'd find as much," Superman said. "Brainiac is nothing except thorough, he wouldn't have wanted any traces left."

"Covering his tracks," Sue said from her corner where she operated the spectrometer. "Villains like that."

"Villain or not," Reed switched off the machines. "I have to say I'm impressed. "It's nearly impossible to shift someone out of their time stream without anyone noticing, much less do it without leaving behind any empirical evidence."

"You should see his work on transdimensional thermodynamics, the equations are almost poetic,"

"Are they really?" Reed's face lit up. "If you get your hands on them I would love to take a look."

Superman smiled and stepped off from the table then approached a nearby workbench. Sue turned from her instruments to watch as he took a datapad from the table and began typing. Then he began whistling as he did so.

"So what are you doing?"

"I got a good look at the equations before, I should be able to remember most of it."

"Most of it?" she said.

"Yeah, most," Superman shrugged and continued typing. "I was fighting a thanagarian snarebeast at the time, otherwise I would have memorized it all."

"Oh of course," Sue couldn't help but smiling at that. "As long as you had a reason."

"Almost done..." Superman said, giving his last couple of taps something of a flourish before handing datapad toward Reed, who's arm snapped across room and snatched it away in the blink of an eye.

"This is... this is... hmmm..." Reed muttered as he examined the equations.

"Well, thanks Superman," Sue shook her head. "The ship will likely have to be on fire if we want his attention now."

"I didn't even write the whole thing," Superman said. "That would take days."

Sue raised a brow and examined the Man of Steel for a moment, taking in how relaxed he stood, dressed in red and blue pajamas, surrounded by scientific equipment that even she didn't fully understand as if it was all just a normal day.

"You're really not what I expected," she finally said.

"I'm sorry?"

"You... half the people that speak of you act like you're just a big, ultra powerful brick! And the other half say you're the world's biggest, most naïve boyscout."

"I'm aware of those take on my personality yes," Superman said. "You're saying I don't fit them?"

"Well for starters, almost nobody told me you were smart... like Mr. Fantastic smart."

"Nonsense," Superman glanced over at Reed, still engrossed in the equations. "Reed easily outclasses me in that field."

"But you're smart enough to keep up with him," Sue said. "That's not easy to do and that gets lost under all the leaping tall buildings, and muscles, and heat vision."

"Well quite frankly, I can understand that, it's not as though I often find myself pitted against a foe that requires I recite my theorems on the unified field in the form of a haiku. Most just require a strong arm or a sure hand."

"See, that's the other thing," Sue pointed at him. "No one ever told me you had a sense of humor. Normally on the news, you come off as almost a superpowered cardboard cut out. They really don't do you justice."

"Well, given the modern state of journalism that's not too much of a surprise," Superman shrugged. "Sorry if I didn't live up to expectations."

"No," she smiled. "I quite like seeing this side of Superman, almost makes me understand why Johnny acts like a fifteen year old girl around you."

A sniffle interrupted their conversation and they turned to see Reed rubbing his eyes and staring at the tears on his hands as if he had never seen such a thing before. He glanced up at them then coughed and started toward the exit.

"I... I uh... need to crosscheck these readings," he muttered. "I'll be in my cabin if you need me."

"Okay, _now_ I'm worried." Sue almost stood up from her station.

"Don't be," Superman said. "I cried when I got to that part too."

"Okay," Sue peeked past his large frame to confirm that Reed was heading to their cabin. "I guess if I can't take your word for it I can't take anybody's right?"

"Well, if you ask Lois you'd find..." even as his words trailed off, Superman's drifted the direction of the cargo hold. Sue cocked her head to the side, trying to figure this new behavior out.

"Something the matter? You didn't overhear Reed praying to the equation you gave him did you."

"Something's different," he said, almost to himself.

"Different... how?"

"I smell something..."

At this point Sue put herself on her legs. And just in time too because Superman exited the room. She quickly followed, to find him standing in the center of the kitchen. Johnny and Ben had followed him in from the adjacent room and watched as his eyes scoured over the walls.

"Uh... Susy?" Ben said. "What's with Soops?"

"He said he smelled something," she shrugged.

"I'd say your cooking," Johnny grinned. "But you haven't been in here since we took off. So what do you smell big guy?"

"Fingerprints." Superman's eyes bored onto a counter top.

"You smelled fingerprints?"

"And see them," he said. "They don't belong to any of us."

"What?"

"Someone else is-"

Before he could finish, a thunderclap boomed and the entire ship rocked, tossing the cupboards open, spilling out containers, boxes, and bottles. Another boom flung the ship it's opposite direction and Susan threw a forcefield around herself just to keep from crashing into the wall.

Reed came dashing into the room, still holding his datapad and throwing off his labcoat.

"What's going on?" he said. "Is the ship on fire!?"

"No... there was an explosion outside the ship," Superman gazed at the wall. "Great Rao! It was stars! The two stars nearest us just went nova! We were hit by the shockwaves!"

"Two stars blowing up at once?" Johnny looked to Reed. "That's not normal right?"

"The likelihood of that occurring naturally is next to nothing," Reed said. "We better get to the bridge."

"Not yet," Superman said. "We have a guest arriving, he'll be entering the main hold any second now."

Susan joined her family as they bolted into the said room. A nearby bulkhead warped and wavered in a pattern all of them recognized all too well. Immediately they knew they weren't under attack, this was a friend, but his presence didn't exactly inspire a sense of safety and security given what just happened.

The gleaming surfboard appeared first, followed by his sleek shimmering form. By the time he fully entered the hold, Superman joined them. He stood behind Sue, with his chest puffed out and arms clasped at his sides, exactly as he often appeared on the news.

"Fantastic Four, Kal El of Krypton," the Silver Surfer said. "You must follow me, for the success of your quest and the future of creation depends on you hearing the last words of the being only just struck with a mortal blow."

"Surfer," Johnny said. "What do you mean? Those explosions? There was a fight?"

"In a manner of speaking," the Surfer said. "Come, follow me. He awaits for Kal El to give him his last rites."

"Who?" Superman said.

"I will not speak his name, neither before you or behind you, frontwards or backwards," the Surfer said. "Only know that he shall lead you to the Hulk and your destiny."

* * *

**Carycomic**

The problem with your idea that Doom would happily switch bodies with Luthor is that even with it's facial disfigurement, Doom would still consider his body superior to any other. So he wouldn't allow his doombots to kill it. Ah, comics!

**Guest**

Well you don't quite know yet if Brainiac was successful but this chapter should have given you some ideas! Thanks for reading!

**I'm the gd Batman**

Damien had to die because Damien must die. It just fit the story's theme and mystery (that was a hint by the way). Glad you're enjoying it, even if you're suffering through the cliffhangers!

**B. **

As I said above, Damien's death happened because it was timely and it's a clue to the larger mystery. I actually really like the character but this fit best. Glad you like all the plot twists and so on. Thanks for reading!

**Louie Pastiche**

I'm more in Anon's corner on the Luthor vs Doom. Luthor is every bit as smart as Doom, the difference is that he doesn't have the theatrics of Doom so it doesn't always shine out as much. But there's a reason why Luthor is essentially the defacto leader of the Legion of Doom every time it's formed. Congrats on figuring out Damien and glad you liked the chapter!

**Omegamorph**

Glad to hear that you liked the entrances and the twists and turns, particularly the Joker and Frank, I enjoyed writing that bit. All questions will eventually be answered. Thanks for reading!

**Wolvmbm**

Thanks for the review! Frank is going to need a lot more help before this is all through. Thanks for reading!

**anon**

Not entirely sure how to respond to your review man. While philosophically I can agree with much of what you're saying, I think I got lost at some point in seeing the connection between it and the story. But thanks for chiming in anyway!

**Nimbus Llewelyn**

I still can't say whether or not Sentry will make an appearance. But rest assured if he does, he'll fit into the tapestry of this fic and "universe" as it is. But you're very right that it would be an interesting fight between him an Sups. Thanks for reading!

**TL**

I'm still not sure if the "Power of the 1000 exploding suns is actually part of Sentry's powerset or if that' just a metaphor, either way a showdown between him and Superman would be fairly epic. As for Frank and Joker, Frank won't be killing anyone himself, he's not driving his body anymore. Joker is in control at this point. But you're right that Frank is the type that will refuse to go down without a fight. As you'll see. Glad you liked the "Oh Hell No" moment from the Hand. :) Thanks for reading!

**TheWritingGirl23**

Yeah... I like Magneto tons, but he's not the No 1 villain of all time. Joker tops that list for me a well. And yes, as you saw here, Batman did only just meet Damien. Keep guessing on the Song. You might get it right eventually ;) Thanks for reading!

**S058**

Well Ra's won't be coming back any time soon. Decapitation is harder to fix than most wounds. I don't know that my stuff is much better than what's currently published. Doc Ock currently inhabits Peter Parker's body so not too different from what I did. But I'm flattered you think I'm that good. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
